Draco Dormiens
by DT-Team
Summary: Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de pelotage...
1. Le Polynectar

**Draco Dormiens**

**Auteur **: Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Traductrice**: Angharrad pour ce chapitre

**Corrections **: Frédéric

**Mention** : PG-13

**Résumé** : Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de pelotage...

**Disclaimers** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros... Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie ! Cette histoire a été écrite bien avant le Tome 5, tout lien est donc improbable ! Bonne lecture ! 

**_Chapitre Un : Le Polynectar_**

C'était le mois de juin, et il faisait terriblement chaud dans la classe de potion, mais Rogue s'en fichait. "Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce dont il s'agit ?" demanda-t-il à sa misérable classe. Les élèves suffoquaient dans leurs longues robes, tandis que Rogue soulevait le bêcher rempli d'un liquide brun visqueux afin qu'ils puissent tous l'apercevoir.

La main de Hermione se leva automatiquement en l'air, comme d'habitude. 

"Polynectar, monsieur," dit elle précipitamment avec un léger frisson. Elle se rappelait probablement le goût, pensa Harry avec un sourire intérieur, se souvenant de l'après-midi il y a de cela trois ans quand lui, Ron et Hermione avaient bu la potion métamorphosante et essayé de se transformer en répliques de trois étudiants de Serpentard afin de se glisser dans leur salle commune. 

Rogue ignora Hermione. "Personne ?" demanda-t-il en scannant la classe. 

Draco Malefoy leva paresseusement une main pâle dans les airs et il donna la réponse d'une voix traînante sortie du coin de sa bouche. Harry le foudroya du regard. Alors que le reste de la classe semblait en sueur et malheureuse, Draco semblait aussi frais que s'il venait juste de manger un sac de glaçons. 

"Très bien, Draco !" dit Rogue avec enthousiasme. "Cinq points pour Serpentard. Maintenant," continua-t-il, "quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que cela fait ?" Il se tourna soudainement vers Ron, qui cligna des yeux. "Weasley ?" 

Ron, surpris au milieu d'un bâillement, dit : "Ça, euh, vous transforme en quelqu'un d'autre." Rogue, semblant déçu, déclara : "C'est vrai." Cependant, il ne donna pas cinq points à Gryffondor. Il reprit seulement la fiole et commença à distribuer des quantités mesurées dans de petits gobelets de papier. "Maintenant," dit-il, se redressant, "je vais vous répartir en groupes de deux. Chacun boira la moitié de la tasse de Polynectar avec un cheveu de votre binôme dedans. Non, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avaler les cheveux Miss Brown. Il y a assez de breuvage magique pour vous transformer en votre partenaire pour une demi-heure exactement. Pas plus, pas moins. Cela vous donnera une idée du fonctionnement de la potion. Demain, vous essaierez de la faire vous-même, puis vous la boirez. Je vous avertis, cependant, " dit-il, dirigeant sa dernière remarque vers Neville, " faire une erreur dans la préparation du Polynectar peut avoir... des conséquences désastreuses. Vous pourriez finir la moitié de vous-même et la moitié de l'autre personne, jamais capable de retrouver votre aspect véritable." 

Neville grimaça. 

"Bien, à présent," dit Rogue, "Miss Patil et Miss Brown, approchez !" et Lavande et Parvati montèrent sur l'estrade, prirent une tasse de Polynectar, et se rassirent, riant nerveusement. Rogue fit rapidement les paires. Outre Crabbe et Goyle l'un avec l'autre, il mit le pauvre Neville avec "tête de bouledogue" Parkinson (qui coula un regard envieux vers Draco pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir près de Neville. Si elle ne pouvait avoir Draco, elle semblait penser qu'au moins, elle pourrait être lui pendant un moment.). Ron était le partenaire de Hermione, et Harry ? 

"Potter," dit Rogue, d'une voix glaciale quoique amusée, "et Malefoy, venez." 

La mâchoire de Draco faillit se décrocher; ainsi que celle de Harry. "Non !" s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. 

"Je ne serais pas avec Malefoy," dit Harry d'une voix furieuse, mais Rogue n'était pas impressionné. "Levez-vous, tous les deux !" dit il. Malefoy fut le premier à sauter sur ses pieds. Lançant un regard glacial à Harry, il se dirigea jusqu'au devant de la salle, saisit le breuvage magique et retourna s'asseoir à coté de Harry. Celui-ci lança un regard angoissé à Ron et Hermione, qui le regardèrent avec sympathie. Ron secoua la tête; Hermione dit quelque chose du bout des lèvres à Harry qu'il ne comprit pas tout à fait, mais il connaissait assez bien Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle disait. "Tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit Harry, ça compte pour la note finale !" 

~*~

Partout à travers la salle de classe, les étudiants buvaient le breuvage. Il y avait des halètements et des rires nerveux de Lavande et de Parvati, un hurlement de Neville, qui, s'était transformé en la beaucoup plus grande Parkinson, soudainement étouffé par ces trop petites robes, et les fou-rires de Ron et Hermione. 

"Là," dit Draco, en poussant la tasse vers Harry, qui la regarda avec dégoût. "Et bien, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, Potter, bois-la !" dit il. 

"Je préférerais boire du poison plutôt que de me transformer en toi, Malefoy." gronda Harry entre ses dents. 

"Et je ne suis pas plus impatient de me transformer en connard à lunette pour une demi-heure, mais tu ne me vois pas couiner pour ça." déclara Draco. "Serais-tu effrayé ?" 

Harry repoussa sa chaise violemment, et saisit la tasse, dans laquelle Draco avait déjà mis un de ses propres cheveux blonds argenté. Il arracha un de ses propres cheveux, prit une longue lampée du breuvage, sans toutefois avaler, laissa tomber le cheveu dans la tasse, et la tendit de nouveau à Draco, qui la vida d'un trait. Ils avalèrent au même moment. 

Draco releva les yeux, haletant, pris d'une sensation horrible, comme si sa peau fondait, comme trop large et coulant sur lui pour se réadapter. Il jeta sa main en avant pour rétablir son équilibre, et une autre vague de nausée s'écrasa sur lui pendant qu'il voyait sa peau tourner du blanc pâle au brun, ses propres ongles (gardés parfaitement manucurée par les elfes de maison) se transformant en ongles rongés de Harry. Quelque part au dessus de sa tête, il entendit Harry grogner et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, des larmes fuyant du coin de ses yeux. Il vit ainsi ... un visage pâle, aigu regardant vers lui, ses propres yeux gris argentés clignant derrière les lunettes rondes de Harry. Alors qu'il le regardait, sa vision brouillée, il se rendit compte que Harry ne pouvait pas voir sans lunettes et maintenant lui non plus.   
"Donne moi tes lunettes , Potter." dit-il, et Harry, visiblement secoué, les lui tendit. 

~*~

Harry, se sentant malade, regarda son nouveau corps. Lui et Draco étant de même taille, ses robes était tout aussi bien adaptée, mais il se sentit nu sans ses lunettes. Il releva la tête et vit son propre visage le regardant, pâle de surprise, mais avec un semblant de sourire mauvais et satisfait. 

"Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?" dit il, grimaçant en entendant la voix de Draco sortir de sa bouche. 

"J'étais juste en train de penser que je suis vraaaaiiiiimmmmennnt très beau." dit Draco avec la voix de Harry. "Tu n'es qu'un bâtard stupide, Malefoy !" déclara Harry sans aucune émotion dans sa voix, et il s'éloigna. Il s'approcha de Ron et Hermione, qui étaient occupés à rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent abruptement quand Harry marcha vers eux, et le dévisagèrent la bouche ouverte. 

"C'est moi !" déclara Harry. 

"Oh, Harry !" dit Hermione, relevant les yeux et voyant .. le visage de Draco, "Terrible pour toi !" 

Ron secoua sa tête. "J'sais pas si je peux te parler pendant que tu ressembles à celui-là. Ça... fout les boules." 

"Ben, vous semblez joliment stupides vous-même," déclara Harry irrité. 

"Maintenant, tu parles même comme Malefoy," déclara Ron, et Harry, bien plus irrité, retourna à sa place et s'assit près de Draco, qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardait dans le vide. Dès que Harry fut assis, Malefoy murmura, "Alors, tu apprécies d'être moi, Potter ?" 

"Personne ne me supporte comme ça." répondit Harry. "Mais je suppose que tu y es habitué, Malefoy ?" 

Draco tourna ses yeux vers Harry, qui se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il était vraiment difficile de regarder Draco et de voir son propre visage tordue par l'aversion, les yeux verts qu'il voyait chaque matin dans le miroir le regardant maintenant avec mépris. Si Draco sentait le même malaise, il n'en montrait rien. "Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit cette fois sur le train, Potter ?" demanda-t-il. 

"Quelle fois ?" demanda Harry d'un ton exténué, "La fois où vous avez menacé de m'attraper et de me gaver de limaces ou la fois où vous m'avez appelé le crapaud à quatre yeux ?" 

Draco renifla gaiement. "La fois où je t'ai dit que je pourrais t'aider." dit-il. "Quand tu voudras te débarrasser de cet abruti fini et de cette mal-coiffée de sang-de-bourbe avec qui tu traînes, je pourrai te montrer comment acquérir une véritable puissance." 

"Laisse-moi réfléchir..." dit Harry, lentement. "Bien, j'ai réfléchi. Non." 

Les yeux maintenant verts de Draco miroitèrent de malice derrière les lunettes de Harry. "En es-tu sûr ?" 

"Tout à fait sûr !" rugit Harry sous l'effet de la rage qui l'envahissait. "Tu peux me rayer de la liste des sorciers démoniaques, Malefoy, je ne suis pas intéressé." 

Harry s'était plutôt attendu à ce que Malefoy réponde par une grossièreté à ceci, mais à la place Malefoy le regarda avec une expression étrange. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" dit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil vers lui, "Est-ce que je me retransforme ?" 

"C'est justement ça," déclara Malefoy. "tu ne te retransformes pas. Tous les autres se sont déjà retransformés. Regarde." 

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit que c'était vrai. Chacun avait repris sa place, revenu dans son propre corps. Rogue était retourné à la lecture de son cours au sujet des utilisations du Polynectar, apparemment persuadé que tous ses étudiants étaient de nouveau dans leurs corps légitimes. Harry regarda d'une manière éberluée et désespérée son corps, puis Draco. 

"Comment ? Depuis combien de temps ?" 

"Quarante cinq minutes." dit Draco, consultant sa Rolex. "Nous devrions nous être retransformés à l'heure qu'il est." 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?" Malefoy secoua la tête, arborant toujours son sourire supérieur sur le visage. "J'aimerais bien le savoir." dit il. 

Le cœur de Harry commença à battre d'une manière accélérée et irrégulière. "Tu as fait quelque chose à la potion ?" siffla-t-il. "Malefoy..."

"Naturellement, non, Potter." déclara Malefoy avec mépris, "Tu penses vraiment que je veux..." Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il saisit la robe de Draco et le tira d'un coup sec en avant.

"Retransforme-moi maintenant !" siffla-t-il violemment. "Fais-le maintenant, ou je vais te casser la figure !" 

Malefoy, qui n'était pas habitué aux expressions moldues telles que "casser la figure", regarda Harry dans le vide. Puis il commença à rire. C'en fut trop pour Harry, qui se précipitant sur Draco, lui lança son poing en plein sur la mâchoire et le fit tomber à terre. Son encrier, son chaudron, et ses livres s'écroulèrent autour de lui. Harry sauta hors de son siège, saisit Draco par l'avant de sa robe, et commença à frapper sa tête contre le sol. 

Le reste de la classe se précipita et les entoura pour les regarder, alors que Rogue courait vers eux, leur ordonnant de s'arrêter. Harry laissa Draco, soudainement choqué, mais Draco, apparemment pensant que Harry était sur le point de le frapper à nouveau, se précipita sur lui et lança un uppercut parfait qui s'abattit sur le menton de Harry. Notre jeune héros, qui regardait Rogue, n'était pas prêt à cet assaut. Il vola à travers la classe et s'écrasa contre le mur, frappant la tête la première la pierre antique. Tout devint noir.

~*~

Draco se leva et s'appuya contre son bureau, haletant pour retrouver sa respiration. Harry lui avait coupé le souffle. Combattant le bruit de cloche assaillant ses oreilles, il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait Harry ressemblant toujours à Draco, étendu sur le sol de pierre, du sang coulant sous sa tête. Draco détourna les yeux, se sentant malade, et vit Rogue, luttant pour retenir un Ron et une Hermione frénétiques et forcenés, qui se battaient pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Pendant qu'il observait, Hermione s'échappa et courut vers lui, le saisissant par les manches de sa robe. "Harry," sanglotait elle "est-ce que tu vas bien ?" 

Draco la regarda dans le vague. _Elle pensait qu'il était Harry. _Il leva les yeux, vit les visages assommés des Gryffondors l'observant, l'air menaçant sur les visages des Serpentard._ Ils pensaient tous qu'il était Harry. _

Rogue progressa jusqu'à eux et écarta Hermione de lui, la poussant de côté. Les Serpentards étaient silencieux, mais tous les Gryffondors murmuraient que Draco avait frappé Harry le premier. 

Rogue grinça des dents en regardant Draco puis il scruta son visage. "Potter," dit-il "pouvez vous m'expliquer ceci ?" 

Draco ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, "Je ne suis pas Potter, le Polynectar ne fonctionne pas, l'effet aurait du se dissiper mais ça n'a pas..." 

Mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut : "Je ne sais pas, professeur. Il m'a frappé le premier." 

Ce qui se passa ensuite se passa comme dans un brouillard pour Draco. Il fut emmené par Rogue à l'infirmerie, Rogue portant le corps détendu de Harry, dont la vue donnait chaque fois à Draco la nausée. Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher son propre visage, ses cheveux, pour voir si la transformation ne se faisait pas à nouveau, mais il ne changeait pas. Rien ne se passait.   
Madame Pomfresh les attendait; elle demanda à Rogue d'étendre Harry sur un lit entouré par des rideaux, derrière lesquels elle disparut. Draco se reposa sur une chaise dure face à Rogue, qui le dévisageait, ses yeux scintillant de méchanceté. 

"Si Draco meurt," siffla-t-il à mi-voix, "tu seras un meurtrier, Potter. Est-ce que tu aimes cela ?" La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sous le choc, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, madame Pomfresh émergea et secoua la tête vers Rogue. "Draco Malefoy ne va pas mourir." dit-elle sévèrement. "Il a une méchante bosse sur la tête et il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain matin, mais à part ça, il va bien." 

Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Rogue. Draco fut touché. Mais elle disparut rapidement, car Rogue posa un doigt dans son plexus solaire et siffla : "Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de retirer des points à Gryffondor, Potter. Je vous emmène directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore." Et il se leva et sortit de la salle. Madame Pomfresh renifla. "Je ne serais pas inquiète à ta place, Harry." dit elle, "Ce ne sont que des paroles. Dumbledore sait de quoi est capable Draco Malefoy. Maintenant assied-toi." Et elle commença à éponger les coupures sur son visage. "Tu vas avoir un joli oeil au beurre noir, Potter," dit-elle, "et une lèvre ouverte. Qu'est-ce qui t'a..."

Mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit bruyamment et Ron et Hermione s'y précipitèrent, leurs yeux s'allumant quand ils virent Draco. Madame Pomfresh sauta pour les intercepter, et Draco saisit l'occasion pour glisser hors du lit et observer de biais Harry. 

C'était un sentiment horrible, comme un de ces rêves où il était mort et regardait par au dessus son propre corps. La configuration de Harry avec ses bras croisés, toujours la réplique parfaite de Draco dans le moindre détail, ses cheveux blanc-blonds sanglants là où sa tête avait frappé le mur. Draco sentit une vague de nausée monter en lui et recula, ce qui fut avisé parce qu'à ce moment Ron et Hermione le percutèrent violemment comme un train lancé à grande vitesse.

"Harry, oh Harry !" s'exclamait Hermione "Tu vas bien ?" 

Ron était plus occupé à le frapper dans le dos et à le féliciter pour l''uppercut asséné à Harry en cours. Draco se permit un sourire. "C'était fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?" s'accorda-t-il. "La manière qu'il a eu de voler à travers la salle !" 

Madame Pomfresh les chassa vers la porte, que Ron tenait maintenant ouverte. Draco lança un dernier regard en arrière vers Harry alors qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. 

Draco traîna derrière Ron et Hermoine alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de retourner vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ron avait maintenu un flot continu de paroles, dont le sujet avait été à quel point tous les Gryffondors avaient été heureux que Harry ait presque tué Draco Malefoy en Potion.

"Fred et George sont tout excités," dit Ron, "ils détestent cet abruti gluant, il ne joue jamais loyalement au Quidditch." 

"Pas plus qu'eux !" s'écria Malefoy avec indignation, puis il rabattit ses mains sur sa bouche, mais ils avaient atteint le portrait de grosse Madame maintenant et personne ne fit attention à sa remarque. Il prétendit que sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal afin que personne ne lui demande le mot de passe. 

"grondement d'insulte" indiqua Ron, et quand le portrait s'ouvrit, Draco les suivit dans la salle commune. Fred et George Weasley, se reposaient près du feu, et les saluèrent par des cris de bienvenue. Draco regarda autour de la salle avec irritation. Cette salle commune était beaucoup plus agréable que celle des Serpentards, qui, étant dans les donjons, était froide et avait une tendance à être humide pendant l'hiver. Il en parlerait à son père quand il récupèrerait son corps. 

Il suivit lentement Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la cheminée. Il détestait Fred et George, pas seulement parce qu'ils frappaient toujours les Cognards directement sur lui pendant les match de Quidditch, mais également parce qu'ils étaient vraiment désagréables depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes par correspondance, dont les actions se trouvaient à 100 galons sur la BVM (Bourse des Valeurs Magiques). 

"HARRY !" cria George, frappant Draco rudement dans le dos. "J'ai entendu dire que tu avais mis une raclée à Malefoy en potions. Beau travail !" 

"Il méritait une bonne correction depuis plusieurs années." convint Fred. 

"Quel dommage que tu ne l'aies pas tué !" dit George.   
Draco sentit son visage frémir et, sachant que ce serait se trahir que de tirer sa baguette et de maudire sur le champ Fred et George, il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Puis il sentit une petite main s'enrouler autour de son bras et vit Hermione près de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. 

"Tu vas bien, Harry ? On dirait que tu ne peux pas respirer." dit elle. 

"Mal... à la tête." indiqua Draco avec difficultés, et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. 

"Pas ta cicatrice ?" dit Ron, pâlissant. "Ta cicatrice ne te fait pas mal ?" 

"Non, idiot," dit Draco, entre ses dents, "juste ma tête où cet imbécile d'Har... où Draco l'a frappé contre le sol." 

"Au fait, pourquoi Draco t'a-t-il attaqué comme ça, Harry ?" demanda Hermione, ses yeux bruns grand ouverts. 

"Parce que c'est un sale petit serpent putréfié, pourquoi d'autre ?" dit Ron. 

Draco se raidit. "J'ai insulté sa mère." dit il rapidement. "C'est pour ça qu'il m'a poussé." 

"Harry !" dit Hermione. 

"Tu as eu raison," dit Ron, "de l'avoir remis à sa place." 

"Il n'y a pas de raison d'insulter Malefoy." continua Hermione. "Je pense que tu devrais essayer de te sentir désolé pour lui, Harry." 

"Désolé pour lui !" s'exclama Draco. "Pourquoi ? Il est riche, sa famille est puissante, il a une apparence plaisante et les femmes l'aiment. " 

"Il a ce père terrible." répliqua sévèrement Hermione. "Et il est visiblement très jaloux de toi. Harry, tu es un si bon joueur de Quidditch, et si courageux, et lui ne l'est pas. Tu te souviens de la fois où il a fui devant le professeur Quirrel dans la forêt interdite ?" 

Draco fit un bruit étranglé. 

"Et il n'a pas une meilleure apparence que toi, Harry." déclara Hermione, tout en évitant ses yeux. 

"Mais il..." bégaya Draco, "il est... blond !" 

Ron et Hermione le dévisagèrent. 

"Je suis fatigué." déclara Draco d'une voix étranglée. "Je vais me coucher." 

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers du dortoir, suivi de Ron, l'esprit de Draco s'était emballé. Il avait toujours supposé que Potter et ses amis le détestaient autant qu'il les détestait. En fait, il semblerait que ce soit le cas pour Weasley, mais Hermione, souhaitant qu'ils soient désolés pour lui ? Une sang-de-bourbe désolée pour Draco Malefoy ? Il serra les poings avec fureur et de rage claqua la porte du dortoir derrière lui. 

"Aïe !" hurla Ron de douleur, ayant été frappé dans le nez par la porte qui claquait. 

"Oh," dit Draco "désolé."

~*~

Hermione s'assit un long moment devant son miroir cette nuit-là, un coude sur sa copie déchirée et en lambeaux des "affirmations pour les sorcières qui en font trop" et l'autre sur une copie également déchirée et en lambeaux des "sorcières qui aiment les magiciens et les magiciens qui ne le remarquent pas". Elle soupira; il n'était plus exactement vrai que Harry ne savait pas qu'elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit le mois dernier, quand elle ne put plus y tenir, et il avait été très gentil à ce sujet, mais également très clair. 

Il ne l'aimait pas. 

Il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait pour Cho, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle le savait d'une certaine manière, et ils avaient ri, et il lui avait dit combien son amitié signifiait pour lui, et c'était tout. Hermione avait toujours cette impression de malaise dans son estomac quand elle y pensait.   
Mais ce soir, pensait-elle, ça avait été différent, il lui semblait que Harry l'avait regardée d'une nouvelle manière, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Naturellement, ce pouvait être la blessure à la tête. Elle mit son visage entre ses mains. S'il vous plait, pensa-t-elle, que ce ne soit pas sa blessure à la tête !

~*~

A l'infirmerie, Harry, toujours sans connaissance, était perdu dans un horrible rêve dans lequel il courait dans la forêt interdite... Il cherchait quelque chose... Ron était avec lui, mais où était Hermione ? Il cria à voix haute et pas seulement dans son rêve, et Dumbledore, en discussion chuchotée avec Madame Pomfresh, s'interrompit et le regarda inquiet. 

"Il y a de grandes ténèbres en ce garçon Malefoy." dit-il à Madame Pomfresh, qui renifla n'en croyant pas un mot. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Draco. "Je crains," déclara le directeur, "qu'un jour, elles ne le submergent."

~*~

Prendre une douche le lendemain matin fut probablement l'expérience la plus bizarre de la vie de Draco. Il avait maintenu ses yeux fermé afin de ne pas voir Harry nu, mais quand il regarda vers le bas par accident, sa mâchoire tomba de stupéfaction. "Voyez-vous ça..." dit il, essayant de ne pas trop regarder. "Félicitations, Potter !"

~*~

Il était étrange d'aller à tous les cours de Harry, pensa Draco. Ce fut un soulagement quand vint la classe de soins aux créatures magiques, que les Gryffondors partageaient avec les Serpentards. Ils étudiaient actuellement des 'grindlefongs' : petites créatures amphibies méchantes avec de grandes mâchoires à dent rayées. Quand Hagrid retourna à sa maison chercher plus de versauteurs pour les nourrir, Crabbe et Goyle saisirent l'occasion d'attraper le crapaud de Neville et de le tenir au-dessus du groupe des grindlefongs, qui sautaient voracement. 

"Arf, Arf." ricanait Goyle, qui saisissait Trevor le crapaud tandis que Crabbe se tenait devant Neville. "Tu veux que je nourrisse les monstres avec ton crapaud, garçon-crapaud ?" 

"S'il vous plait, non !" les suppliait Neville. "Laissez Trevor tranquille !" 

Neville était pratiquement en pleurs. Draco observait, riant sous cape, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit rendu compte que les yeux de Hermione étaient fixés sur lui. Ils imploraient. "Ah, c'est vrai", se rappela-t-il, "je suis le merveilleux Potter". Hermione s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose, alors avec un soupir, il alla jusqu'à Goyle et dit "Goyle, rend son crapaud à Neville." 

Les yeux porcins de Goyle s'étrécirent. "Oblige-moi !" dit-il, resserrant sa main autour de Trevor. 

Draco était habitué à ce que Goyle fasse tout qu'il lui disait, de sorte qu'il fut déstabilisé un instant. Ceci pourrait désagréablement tourner, réalisa-t-il. Il avait vu Goyle s'attaquer à un autobus de ses mains nues, il ne voulait pas être le prochain. 

"Goyle," dit il, abaissant sa voix maintenant pour que seuls eux deux puissent entendre, "savais-tu que je peux lire les pensées ?" Goyle le regarda, décontenancé. 

"C'est la vérité." déclara Draco. "C'est la puissance magique de ma cicatrice." ajouta-t-il, se demandant si même Goyle était assez idiot pour croire ceci. 

"Je ne te crois pas." dit Goyle lentement, mais il y avait de la crainte dans ses petits yeux. 

"Par exemple, je pourrais dire à chacun ici présent que tu dors avec ta lampe de chevet allumée, que tu portes des sous-vêtements roses à dentelle parce qu'ils te donnent la sensation d'être beau, et que tu es secrètement amoureux de Crabbe, que tu as obtenu une photo de lui que tu caches sous ton oreiller." 

Goyle laissa échapper un hurlement d'horreur, poussa le crapaud dans les mains de Draco, et s'enfuit. Pour un si grand gabarit, il se déplaçait assez vite et il fut bientôt hors de vue. 

"Tiens, Longdubas." déclara Draco, lui rendant Trevor. Neville le regarda avec reconnaissance. Draco aperçut le regard de Hermione posé sur lui; elle était subjuguée et rougit quand il la regarda. Personne n'avait jamais regardé Draco comme cela; Il se sentit bizarre, et légèrement plus chaud au niveau des oreilles. Furieux, il marcha intentionnellement sur l'orteil de Seamus Finnegan alors qu'il se retournait près de Hermione, et fut content d'entendre le cri de douleur de Finnegan.

~*~

Madame Pomfresh observait Draco Malefoy endormi avec un mélange d'aversion et de souci. Elle n'aimait pas le garçon, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour lui. Il était évident qu'il faisait des cauchemars terribles, frappant autour de lui de ses mains et criant. Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il la regarda, semblant horrifié. 

"Tu es réveillé !" dit elle avec entrain. 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. "Où suis-je ?" 

"Chut, Draco, vous avez une mauvaise bosse sur votre tête, vous devez vous reposer." dit-elle, en le forçant à se rallonger. 

"Je ne suis pas Draco Malefoy !" hurla-t-il, ses yeux gris argentés grand ouverts de terreur. "Je ne suis pas Draco Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas lui !" 

Madame Pomfresh était horrifiée, il allait plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait. "Tenez, buvez ceci." dit elle, en lui faisant boire de force une tasse remplie de potion de sommeil. Il avala péniblement la potion et retomba sur son oreiller, les yeux clos. 

Madame Pomfresh se leva, secouant la tête; Elle se fichait de ce que Dumbledore dirait, il était temps d'envoyer un hibou au père de ce garçon, lui disant de venir le chercher pour le ramener à la maison.

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Ainsi commence la première partie de la trilogie de Draco. Celle-ci est composée de Draco Dormiens, Draco Sinister et Draco Veritas qui est en cours d'écriture. Cela représente le travail de plus de trois ans pour l'auteur Cassandra à qui nous espérons rendre justice auprès du public français. 

Vous tenez entre les mains, la version corrigée. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer. Pour ceux qui veulent lire la suite de Draco Dormiens, vous la trouverez sous le nom **Angharrad**. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Draco Dormiens, il ne vous reste qu'à découvrir Draco Sinister toujours par la DT-team

**_Ce que vous en avez pensez à la première publication :_**

**Peanut_999 : **c'est super ce fic!! Tu devrais continuer de la traduire même si l'auteur t,a pas encore donner l'autorisation ;) mais est-ce qu'il va avoir des couples la-dedans?? :P:P Etk continues ce bon travail, j'adores les fics quand il y a un certain drago... :P

**Eleva : **J'ai beaucoup aimée ce premier chapitre!!!!  
Continue, c'est vraiment plaisant. 

**Kouteni : **Salut!  
Je n'ai pas lu ta fic car je l'ai lue en Espagnol, je pensais même peut-être la traduire depuis une traduction (lol) mais je vois que tu t'es décidée à la traduire depuis l'originale avant moi, et je ne vais pas te la piquer...  
Bon je vais quand même la lire finalement, voir ce que ça donne, je te re-reviewerai peut-être au prochain chapitre...Je l'apprécierais sûrement + en français qu'en espagnol (lol)

**Koutine : **Je l'apprécie bien plus en Français, lol  
Je ne parle pas un mot d'Anglais, mais si tu ne trouves personne, je peux t'aider à le traduire depuis l'Espagnol (elle en est au chapitre 8)

**Mandy : **Bijour, Jdoit avouer que j'ai littérallement dévorer cette fic lorsque je l'ai découverte sur Schnoogles et ça me fait plaisir de voir que qq1 la traduise en français. Je ne croit pas que je pourrait traduire tout ça, même si j'y ai pensé très souvent, mais je suis quand même très bonne en anglais, et si tu a besoin d'aide pour la traduction, ou du moins si tu accepterais que je repasse la traduc' et corrige les erreurs qui auraient pu s'y glisser, T'as qu'a me répondre [moussymandi@hotmail.com] Et je commencerai aussitôt avec le Chap1.

**Mme Malfoy : **cette fanfic est génial. j attends la suite avec impatience 

La **DT-Team** - 25 Octobre 2003 


	2. Harry au Manoir

Draco Dormiens

**Auteur **: Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Adaptation**: Angharrad pour ce chapitre

**Corrections **: Frédéric

**Mention** : PG-13

**Résumé** : Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de pelotage...

**Disclaimers** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros... Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie ! Cette histoire a été écrite bien avant le Tome 5, tout lien est donc improbable ! Bonne lecture ! 

**_Chapitre Deux : Harry au Manoir _**

Après le déjeuner, Harry avait entraînement de Quidditch. Draco se rendit au terrain d'entraînement tôt et s'assit dans une tâche de soleil, faisant tourner dans ses mains l'éclair de feu de Harry. Il devait admettre que c'était plutôt agréable à regarder. Son père avait refusé de lui en acheter un tant qu'il ne battrait pas Harry au Quidditch, bien que Draco ait précisé qu'il n'en serait probablement pas capable avant d'avoir obtenu un éclair de feu pour être au même niveau que son adversaire. 

Un léger mouvement, perçu du coin de l'oeil, l'avertit de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre sur le terrain, quelqu'un qui marchait vers lui. C'était une très jolie fille dans une robe bleue avec de longs cheveux noirs tressés dans le dos. Draco l'identifia vaguement en tant qu'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, quelqu'un contre qui il avait déjà joué. 

"Bonjour, Harry !" appela-t-elle d'une voix chantante. 

Draco répondit vaguement de la main. Il examinait toujours l'éclair de feu. Il était, en fait, plutôt nerveux au sujet de cette session d'entraînement. Harry avait un style très personnel de vol, et... Et bien, Draco n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais Harry, en fait, volait beaucoup mieux que lui. Ses coéquipiers pourraient...

La fille s'effondra dans l'herbe à côté de lui, brisant le cheminement de ses pensées. Draco était ennuyé. Il espérait vraiment avoir encore quelques instants seul avec l'éclair de feu pour apprendre à s'en servir. "Harry, Harry, Harry..." dit la fille, le regardant comme s'il était un adorable, mais plutôt désobéissant, enfant en bas âge. 

"Oui ?" dit Draco. "Tu veux quelque chose ?" 

"Tu ne m'as pas demandé de sortir avec toi depuis au moins deux jours." dit la fille.

"Habituellement, tu m'aurais déjà poursuivie dans les couloirs ou m'aurais envoyé un hibou à l'heure qu'il est." 

"J'étais occupé." indiqua Draco. 

"Occupé ?" dit la fille d'un ton qui suggérait qu'aucun garçon ne lui avait jamais dit avant qu'il était occupé. 

"Ce n'est pas une vie calme, être Harry Potter." continua Draco, s'échauffant sur ce sujet. "Je dois aller en cours, plus le Quidditch, plus des interviews pour le Daily Prophet, beaucoup de bien à faire et de mal à vaincre, plus être pourchassé par le tueur sans remord qui a assassiné mes parents. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à courir après des filles." 

La fille le regardait bouche bée. Elle semblait beaucoup moins jolie de cette façon. "Si tu penses que tu vas arriver à me faire sortir avec toi en me parlant comme cela," dit elle, sa voix contrite de fureur, "tu as tort Harry Potter !" 

"Très bien," dit Draco. "ne sort pas avec moi. Je suis vraiment célèbre, je pourrais sortir avec n'importe qui." 

Avec un cri de rage, la fille bondit sur ses pieds et courut loin de lui à travers le terrain. Draco la regarda partir, légèrement reconnaissant qu'elle ait écarté ses pensées du cauchemar de l'entraînement de Quidditch.

***

Si Harry avait su que Draco Malefoy était à ce moment en train de ruiner toutes les chances qu'il avait jamais pu avoir avec Cho Chang, il aurait été écœuré et énervé. Mais il était tout à fait endormi à l'arrière de la calèche invisible de Lucius Malefoy (madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas laissé Lucius transplaner avec son fils alors que le garçon était sans connaissance), emporté rapidement à travers les plaines stériles vers le manoir de Malefoy.

***

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, Draco avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : il avait non seulement hérité de la vue défectueuse de Harry, mais aussi de ses capacités spectaculaires au Quidditch. Draco joua et glissa sur son balai, stupéfait de constater à quel point c'était facile. Quand ils firent un match d'entraînement, il attrapa facilement le vif d'or, et fit des boucles et loopings dans le ciel avec lui tandis que ses coéquipiers Gryffondor battaient des mains et sifflaient. Hermione, qui était venue pour les regarder s'exercer, l'applaudissait également. "Tu es incroyable, Harry !" cria-t-elle vers lui. 

Draco lui faisait un signe de la main, quand arriva l'accident : n'ayant pas vu Hermione sur le terrain, George frappa dur un cognard vers le sol. Celui-ci accéléra et se dirigea droit sur Hermione, qui était trop choquée pour bouger. 

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Draco força l'éclair de feu de Harry en un piqué spectaculaire, fonçant vers la terre comme un coup de feu. Il fonça vers le Cognard (il allait si vite, qu'il pouvait à peine le croire), il était à son niveau à présent, mais proche du sol - il passa devant le Cognard - il lança son balai violemment de coté, se mettant entre lui et Hermione - et le Cognard le frappa fort dans l'estomac, le faisant tomber de son balai vers le sol, maintenant à seulement deux mètres de distance. L'éclair de feu tomba sur lui. 

Draco resta étendu à plat pendant un moment, respirant par grands inspirations. Il entendit des bruits de pieds frappant la terre et l'équipe de Gryffondor atterrit et courut vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. 

Lentement, il se souleva sur ses coudes. Son ventre lui faisait mal, mais rien ne semblait être cassé. Il leva les yeux et vit Hermione le dévisageant, blanche après le choc. "Harry," dit-elle. "tu aurais pu être tué." 

Il regarda loin d'elle, se sentant mal à l'aise, et vit que le reste de l'équipe s'était rassemblé autour de lui. George tombait presque sur lui à force de se baisser pour s'excuser, Fred frappait George, et Angelina, Katie et Alicia se succédaient près de Hermione pour la réconforter et tapoter Draco sur la tête. Bientôt, Draco parvint à se lever et à s'extirper du groupe. 

" Et bien, maintenant," dit Fred, qui était le capitaine de l'équipe, "rentre au château, Harry, je crois que tu as eu assez de frayeur pour aujourd'hui." 

"Je vais le raccompagner," dit Hermione, sautant sur ses pieds. 

La jeune fille, semblant curieusement nerveuse, parla pendant tout le trajet de retour au château. "Tout le monde parle de la manière dont tu as effrayé Goyle pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Harry, c'était simplement incroyable. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" 

Draco grimaça. "Rien, je l'ai juste menacé d'un petit duel de magie... Tu sais à quel point il est mauvais pour ce genre de choses. " 

"C'était brillant ! L'expression de son visage ! Et la manière dont il a couru !" 

Hermione se perdit en rires nerveux. Draco la regarda de plus près et, sans s'arrêter pour se demander au nom du ciel ce qu'il faisait, il laissa tomber son éclair de feu et sa robe de Quidditch, saisit Hermione, et l'embrassa. 

Pendant un moment, elle se fondit dans le baiser. Puis ses bras devinrent aussi rigide que des balais magiques et elle le repoussa loin d'elle. "Harry, non !" Ses yeux, grands ouverts et choqués, le regardaient fixement. 

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Draco ne trouva rien à dire. 

"Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi de cette façon." dit Hermione, des larmes envahissant ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas juste." 

"Je ne me moque pas de toi !" déglutit Draco tout en cherchant sa voix. 

"Ce n'est pas juste." répéta-t-elle. "Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je sais ce que tu ressens pour Cho." 

"Cho ?" L'esprit de Draco était vide. "L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ?"   
Hermione le dévisagea. 

"Ce qui explique pourquoi elle agissait comme ça !" s'exclama Draco, puis il se tourna vers Hermione et déclara avec arrogance : "Ecoute, je suis bien au-dessus d'elle, Hermione. Elle n'est pas mon égale." 

"Harry !" s'écria-t-elle avec un ton de reproche. 

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre. Draco fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant : "Je suis désolé, Hermione." dit-il. Son expression s'adoucit, et il ajouta avec espoir : "Je me sens à coté de la plaque depuis... euh... depuis que Draco a frappé ma tête sur le sol en Potions."

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Hermione détourna son visage. "Ca va." dit-elle d'une petite voix faible, recommençant à marcher. "Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas." 

_Mais je le voulais, _pensait il, en la suivant vers le château._ J'étais sérieux. _

Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand il vit Ron courir vers eux le long du chemin obscur. "Harry !" hurla-t-il. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué le cours de soins aux créatures magiques ! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais totalement détruit Goyle !" 

"Détruit est peu un fort." protesta Draco, mais il riait alors que Ron l'orientait vers le chemin. 

"Je dois aller à la bibliothèque." dit Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans château. "Désolée !" et elle disparut sans un regard en arrière. 

Ron la regarda inquiet. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" 

"Juste paniquée au sujet de notre examen d'enchantement demain, tu sais comment elle est." mentit Draco, sentant un petit élancement ennuyeux de culpabilité alors qu'il disait cela. 

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Dean Thomas et Neville Longdubat les accueillirent avec des gestes et des cris de bienvenue. Draco n'était cependant pas d'humeur. Il passa devant eux et se dirigea en haut, où il s'assit un long moment, regardant l'album de photos plein des photographies magiques des parents de Harry, qui lui faisaient signe, rayonnaient, et souriaient avec une joie de vivre dont il ne pouvait pas se rappeler que ses propres parents en aient jamais fait étalage.

***

Hermione était vraiment allée à la bibliothèque, mais pas pour étudier. Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir et être seule. 

Harry l'avait embrassée. Ne devrait-elle pas être extatique, ou au moins heureuse ? Elle avait frémi quand il avait mis ses bras autour d'elle, mais quelques secondes plus tard elle avait été envahie par un sentiment d'erreur terrible comme elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé avant. C'était pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Elle connaissait tellement bien Harry, pensait-elle, savait à quoi il ressemblait quand il se réveillait, se comportait quand il était fatigué, heureux, effrayé, inquiet; comment il sentait, habituellement comme le savon et l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch. Mais cette fois, quand elle avait posé ses bras autour de lui, il sentait différemment... Comme... du poivre ? 

Elle gémit et frappa sa tête sur le bureau. _Hermione_, pensait-elle, _tu es tellement stupide. Tu es amoureuse de Harry depuis des années, alors qu'est-ce que cela fait qu'il change d'eau de Cologne ? _

Elle se leva et descendit dîner.

***

Ce soir là, à la table de Gryffondor, Draco s'assit entre Ron et Hermione (qui semblait déterminée à agir comme si rien ne s'était produit), et n'eut curieusement pas d'appétit. Il poussa la nourriture autour de son assiette avec sa fourchette et les écouta rire et bavarder.

Son esprit bourdonnait de questions. Pourquoi personne n'avait-il remarqué qu'il n'était pas Harry ? Sûrement, il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme Potter, il détestait Potter, il ne pourrait pas agir comme lui s'il essayait. Il ressemblait juste à Harry, alors tout le monde supposait qu'il était lui, et pour cela ils l'aimaient. Pas seulement les Gryffondors, mais aussi les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Des étudiants dont Draco n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre les noms, venaient à lui et bavardaient avec lui avec aisance. C'était désorientant. 

Ce qui était le plus désorientant était qu'il aimait ça, c'était comme si en prenant l'apparence de Harry, il avait pris une certaine partie de Harry en lui, et il ne pourrait pas la tuer ou la détruire. C'était simplement présent, dans sa poitrine, l'incitant à faire des choses comme délivrer le crapaud de Neville, sauver Hermione du Cognard et... et embrasser Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça, l'un ou l'autre. Pourquoi? Ce devait être parce que Harry avait des sentiments pour elle, et maintenant Draco les avait. Mais si elle savait....savait qui il était réellement..... 

Quelque chose qui avait germé au fond de son esprit se cristallisa soudainement en une pensée acérée et douloureuse. Et si Harry mourait ? Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Lui, Draco Malefoy, serait-il condamné pour toujours à être Harry Potter ? 

"Harry," dit la voix de Hermione, "qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air d'être à des kilomètres d'ici." 

Draco repoussa sa chaise de la table et se leva soudainement. "Je dois y aller." murmura-t-il, et, passant précipitamment devant un Ron et une Hermione étonnés, il sortit en courant du réfectoire, par l'avant du Hall, et par les escaliers vers l'infirmerie. Il frappa sur la porte close jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ouverte par madame Pomfresh énervée, dont les yeux s'élargirent quand elle le vit. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Potter, êtes-vous malade ?" demanda-t-elle visiblement énervée. 

"Je suis ici parce que... Je dois voir....Malefoy." haletait-il, à bout de souffle. "Est-il toujours inconscient ?" 

Madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard plein de suspicion. "Je suppose que vous pouvez aussi bien savoir." dit-elle. "Draco Malefoy n'est plus avec nous." 

Le choc faillit décrocher Draco du sol. Sa vision se dispersa en une tache floue de couleurs tourbillonnantes, et il bégaya, d'une voix hésitante : "Il... il n'est... il n'est pas mort ?" 

Madame Pomfresh sembla choquée. "Non, Potter, bien sûr qu'il n'est pas mort !" rétorqua-t-elle. "Non mais vraiment ! Il a été renvoyé chez lui temporairement. Son père est venu le chercher cet après-midi." 

Et elle ferma la porte au nez de Draco.

***

Il y avait de la lumière, faible au début, plus aiguë ensuite pour soudain se faire aveuglante.

Harry gémit et roula sur lui même, ouvrant ses yeux. 

Il voulut s'asseoir, mais la stupéfaction le maintint cloué au lit. Il était dans une chambre à coucher, mais une chambre à coucher dont il n'avait jamais vu de semblable auparavant. Les murs étaient découpés dans de la pierre non polie, et le plafond montait si haut qu'il disparaissait dans l'ombre, en dépit de la lumière du soleil qui rayait la pièce en passant à travers des fenêtres arquées de verre plombés. Il se trouvait sur un énorme lit à baldaquin, couvert d'un dessus de velours noir imprimé de serpents argentés. C'était le seul meuble dans la chambre indépendamment d'une énorme garde-robe appuyée contre le mur lointain, dont l'avant était couvert de gravures fleuries autour de la lettre dorée "M". 

Ce fut le "M" qui déclencha tout. Harry se leva et jura à haute voix, regardant ses mains - ce n'étaient pas SES mains - longues, pâles, et peu familières. Il toucha son front et ne sentit aucune cicatrice. Au comble du désespoir, il arracha une poignée de ses cheveux et la regarda tandis que les mèches blanc-argenté flottaient vers le dessus de lit noir. 

Il était toujours Draco. Et ce qui était pire, d'une certaine manière, c'est qu'il était dans la maison de Draco Malefoy. Il devait être resté inconscient, et quelqu'un devait l'avoir amené ici. 

Juste à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et Lucius Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrure. Il était habillé en noir, comme chaque fois que Harry l'avait déjà vu. Harry se sentit glacé d'appréhension. 

"Alors, mon garçon," dit Lucius, progressant lentement vers le lit. "sais-tu qui tu es, maintenant ?" 

Harry le regarda. Lucius ne pouvait sûrement pas savoir qui il était vraiment. S'il savait que Harry Potter se trouvait dans sa maison...

"Draco Malefoy," dit-il. "votre fils." 

Le visage de Lucius se fendit en un sourire froid. "Je l'avais dit à cette bonne femme de Pomfresh qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait." déclara-t-il, satisfait. "Tout va bien chez toi mon garçon. Aucun Malefoy n'a jamais oublié qui il était." 

Harry regarda dans les yeux gris et froids du père de Draco et ne dit rien. Sa gorge semblait s'être bloquée. 

"Bien, puisque tu es ici," dit M. Malefoy, "nous pourrions en profiter pour nous divertir." 

Il écarta son manteau et Harry vit une longue épée argentée attachée à son côté. Son estomac tomba dans ses talons. _Il ne croit pas que je suis Draco._ pensa-t-il désespéré. "Il va me réduire en morceaux." 

"Que dirais-tu d'une séance d'escrime ?" continua Lucius Malefoy. "Teste ton courage, mon garçon." 

_Super, _pensa Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu un duel à l'épée._ Il croit que je suis Draco, et il veut toujours me réduire en charpie._

"Bien, père," dit Harry, essayant d'obtenir les intonations traînantes de la voix de Draco. M. Malefoy semblait impatient, aussi Harry balança-t-il ses jambes au-dessus du lit et manqua de hurler quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. On aurait dit de la glace. M. Malefoy ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de voir son fils se geler les orteils. Il se dépêcha de quitter la chambre, et Harry, encore nu-pieds, le suivit. 

Il dut presque courir pour suivre Lucius pendant qu'il descendait un long corridor décoré des portraits de la famille Malefoy. Il y avait là quelques vieilles taupes, des femmes très jolies qui étaient sans hésiter Vélanes - probablement de là dont les Malefoy tenaient leurs cheveux féeriques -, quelques hommes plutôt pâles qui étaient probablement des vampires, et un magicien plutôt désagréable représenté montant une énorme araignée dont les rênes avaient été attachées autour de sa pince poison-égoutteur. "Yech," pensa Harry, "quelle situation horrible !" 

Lucius Malefoy ouvrit une énorme porte de pierre avec un mouvement de sa baguette magique et entra, suivi de Harry. Ils se trouvaient dans une autre énorme pièce, avec un sol de pierre lisse et décorée de tapisseries qui dépeignaient diverses scènes de batailles de magiciens. Des sorciers furieux se précipitaient les uns vers les autres, en utilisant leurs baguettes magiques pour décapiter, démembrer, et enflammer leurs victimes. Pendant que

Harry observait, la bouche ouverte devant l'horreur, un gobelin avec une longue épée flamboyante pourchassa un sorcier hurlant d'une tapisserie à l'autre. 

Lucius, suivit le regard de Harry, et inclina la tête semblant ravi. "Oui, je viens juste de faire nettoyer les tapisseries, le sang commençait à être mat et plus du tout brillant. Nous commençons ?" Et il lança à Harry une longue épée (une rapière pointue), que Harry regarda découragé. "En garde !" 

Harry souleva son épée, résolu à saigner copieusement pendant qu'il mourrait et à ruiner la pierre si nette du manoir Malefoy. Heureusement, à ce moment précis des coups retentirent sur la porte de pierre, et elle s'ouvrit. Un grand sorcier dans des robes vert-foncé entra dans la salle. "Bonjour, McNair," dit Lucius Malfoy, abaissant son épée et se détournant de Harry. " Narcissa vous a laissé monter ?" 

"Elle m'a dit que vous étiez ici, oui." dit l'homme grand, que Harry identifia comme un sorcier travaillant pour le département pour la régulation des créatures magiques dangereuses. Il était également, Harry s'en rappela inquiet, un mange-mort. "Je suis venu avec des nouvelles..." Il s'interrompit voyant Harry, "Bonjour, Draco, je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour à la maison." "Sa mère a voulu le voir," dit Lucius doucement. "Vous savez comment sont les femmes. Elle s'ennuie de lui quand il est à l'école." 

"Elle est folle !" pensa Harry. 

"Et bien, les nouvelles que j'ai ont à voir avec Poudlard." dit McNair. "Lucius..." 

Son regard passa de Lucius Malefoy à Harry. 

"Tu peux tout dire devant Draco." dit Lucius Malfoy. "Il fait partie du plan depuis bien longtemps maintenant." 

"C'est vrai," dit McNair."j'avais oublié." Il se tourna vers Harry. "Comment ça va à l'école ?" demanda-t-il. "Répands-tu les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" 

"Quoi ?" dit Harry, estomaqué. Il savait que Draco était un pourri, mais....

"Tu sais," dit McNair, "veiller à ce que le message de notre seigneur soit toujours vivant au sein de ta génération. Être sûr que le bon type de personne a le bon type de message. Organiser des rencontres de Mange-morts." Il lui fit un clin d'œil. "Maintenir les Sang-de-Bourbe ras de terre." 

"Oh, oui !" dit Harry, qui tremblait de rage et se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il disait. "Moi et les Serpentards, nous sommes tous ensembles et vendons des petits pains, rassemblons énormément d'argent pour le coté obscur, pas de problèmes à ce sujet." 

McNair ne sembla pas avoir entendu. "Je me souviens quand j'était à Serpentard." dit-il.

"C'était le bon vieux temps !" Il se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy. "Alors, Lucius," dit-il. "je voulais te parler du plan. Et au sujet de Harry Potter."

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Second chapitre corrigé de Draco Dormiens. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer. Pour ceux qui veulent lire la suite de Draco Dormiens, vous la trouverez sous le nom **Angharrad**. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Draco Dormiens, il ne vous reste qu'à découvrir Draco Sinister, sa suite, toujours par la DT-team

**_Ce que vous en avez pensez à la première publication :_**

**Chari** : vraiment super, j'adore!  
Dis voir, Draco à vraiment le sentiments de Harry ou c'est se propres sentiments qui l'on poussé à sauver (et embrasser) Hermione?  
En tout cas continue comme ça et mets nous vite la suite.  
Ciao bisous byebye. 

**Kouteni : **La traductrice espagnole en est a son 8eme chapitre de Draco Dormiens, je sais pas combien ça dure, je n'ai même pas lut jusqu'à là, parler espagnol, ça me dérange pas plus que de parler français mais le lire, c'est une autre histoire. 

**Nicolina** : J'aime bocoup, bocoup cette fic.  
Continu la traduction, c'est très bien.

**Mme Malfoy**: encore un chapitre genial!  
(par contre il y a des oublis de mots ,des trucs comme ca quoi!)  
cette fanfiction est super !  
merci de la traduire 

**Clau** : seigneur tu sais faire durer le suspence toi   
t-k je te félélicite pour ton histoire car elle et vraiment bonne jèspaire que bientot tu la continura je n'est aucune idéé de ce qui va arriver mes jespaire que ala fin drago et harry serons des ami ou même plus 

La **DT-Team** - 25 Octobre 2003 


	3. Narcissa Malefoy

Draco Dormiens

Auteur : Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Adaptation**: Angharrad pour ce chapitre

**Corrections **: Frédéric 

**Mention** : PG-13

**Résumé** : Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de baisers...

**Disclaimers** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros... Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie ! Cette histoire a été écrite bien avant le Tome 5, tout lien est donc improbable et les changements (notamment pour la Famille Black) sont présents ! Bonne lecture ! 

**_Chapitre Trois - Narcissa Malfoy _**

"... Et au sujet d'Harry Potter."

De saisissement, Harry laissa tomber l'épée qu'il tenait à la main. Elle tinta sur le sol avec une note cristalline, entraînant Lucius et McNair à jeter un coup d'œil sur lui. 

Lucius fronça les sourcils. "Oui, Drago ? As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?" 

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Harry se força à parler. "Que disiez-vous à propos de Harry Potter ?" 

Lucius le regarda avec dureté. "Drago," dit-il à McNair, "parle du jeune Harry tout le temps. N'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?" 

Ce peu d'information ne rassura point Harry. 

"Je... Je dois jouer au Quidditch contre lui." dit il tout raide. 

"Et si je me rappelle bien," dit Lucius froidement, "il t'a battu à chaque fois." 

Harry ne put retenir un large sourire. "Oui, effectivement !" dit il. 

Lucius et McNair le dévisagèrent; et finalement, au grand soulagement de Harry, le père de Drago se tourna de nouveau vers son ami. "Vous avez dit que vous aviez des nouvelles pour moi, McNair." dit il. "Dites-moi s'il vous plait qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'un plan inconscient de mise à mort du garçon Potter." 

McNair frappa le sol avec la pointe du pied. "Cette fois, c'est vraiment un bon plan, Lucius." dit-il. "C'est vraiment mauvais et adroit." 

"En effet." gronda Lucius. "Et tu as dit la même chose au sujet de l'arrangement pour tuer Harry en lui envoyant un cadeau d'anniversaire empoisonné chez sa famille où, dois-je vous le rappeler, il est protégé par le sortilège Familius de Dumbledore. Tout ce qui nous avons obtenu fut son cousin Dudley engloutissant les chocolats et les vomissant par la fenêtre sur les mange-morts venus pour récupérer le corps de Harry. Te rappelles-tu cela, McNair ? Et puis, il y a eu la fois où Nott a essayé de s'introduire furtivement dans Poudlard pour enlever le garçon, et a été décapité par le saule-cogneur. Et quand Zabini a essayé d'envoyer au garçon un balai explosif, Dumbledore l'a intercepté et le lui a renvoyé directement dans un paquet différent. Ils ont dû enterrer Zabini dans une boîte d'allumettes !" hurla Lucius, jouant avec son épée pour amplifier son agressivité. "Plus de mange-morts ont été tués par de stupides plans d'assassinat de Harry Potter que frappés par les magiciens du ministère de la magie !" 

Harry était étonné. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Bien que, en y pensant, il avait entendu les hurlements d'horreur du jardin la fois où Dudley avait été malade, mais il avait supposé que c'était la Fouineuse Figg la voisine. 

" Lucius, " pleurnicha McNair, " viens juste m'écouter dehors."   
Lucius croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu as cinq minutes." 

"Il est vrai que le garçon est protégé quand il est avec sa famille," disait McNair avec hâte, "et il est vrai qu'il est protégé à Poudlard. Nous avons déjà essayé de l'attirer hors du château - rappelez-vous cette fois où nous lui avons envoyé des billets pour un glacier - Dumbledore ne l'a jamais laissé partir." 

"Et cela" dit Lucius, "n'est pas prêt de changer." 

"Non," dit McNair, "nous savons cela. Et nous avons pensé à enlever quelqu'un proche du garçon, de sorte qu'il doive quitter le château pour le sauver, mais presque tout ceux qui sont chers au garçon sont à Poudlard. Il déteste sa famille moldue, et les Weasley sont protégés par des sortilèges puissants." 

Lucius avait l'air de s'ennuyer. 

"Mais," ajouta McNair, à la hâte, "ça a changé. Nous avons capturé quelqu'un pour qui le garçon ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger." 

Les yeux gris et froids de Malefoy senior s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand. "Ainsi, vous détenez quelqu'un proche de Harry Potter dans vos pattes graisseuses ?" demanda-t-il. "Qui ?" 

L'estomac de Harry se contracta de crainte. McNair souriait, le même sourire désagréable qu'il portait lorsqu'il était venu à Poudlard pour l'hippogriffe, l'animal de compagnie de Hagrid. 

"Sirius Black." dit-il.

***

Drago, engourdi, trouva son chemin de l'aile d'hôpital à la tour de Gryffondor. "Boomslang," dit-il faiblement à la Grosse Dame, et il traversa le portail derrière le portrait. Par habitude, il marcha vers le feu et s'assit entre Hermione, plus que jolie dans sa robe rose, et Ron, qui lisait un livre à l'allure sinistre, dont le titre était " l'art de la guerre des Moldus ". 

"Le père de Drago est venu et l'a ramené au Manoir Malefoy." dit Drago tout engourdi. 

"L'emmener où ?" demanda Ron, posant son livre. 

"Au manoir Malefoy. Là où ils habitent." 

"Brillant !" dit Ron, recommençant à lire. "Avec un peu de chance, ils ne le ramèneront jamais." Drago fit une sorte de bruit choqué. Hermione le regarda déconcertée par son inquiétude. "Harry," dit elle doucement, "ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu l'as seulement frappé parce qu'il t'avait frappé d'abord." 

Drago ne répondit pas. Son esprit était plein de l'image de son père, le foudroyant du regard. Si Harry ne jouait pas bien son rôle - s'il reprenait son apparence normale - si Lucius Malefoy découvrait d'une façon ou d'une autre que le garçon qu'il avait ramené à la maison n'était pas son propre fils, mais le célèbre ennemi du seigneur Voldemort - il tuerait Harry. Sur cela, Drago n'avait aucun doute. Qu'est-ce que son père lui avait dit que Voldemort avait déclaré ? 

_Celui qui m'apportera le corps mort du garçon Harry Potter sera honoré plus que tout autre mange-mort. _

La voix de Ron le coupa dans sa réflexion. "Cette arme moldue est vraiment intéressante." dit il. "Je me demande si nous avons une chance d'obtenir du gouvernement de laisser tomber une... Comment vous l'appelez ?.. bombe nucléaire, sur le manoir de Malefoy ?" 

Drago se leva. "Je dois monter." dit-il, et il se sauva, se dirigeant vers les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Il entendit des bruits de pas courant derrière lui et se tourna pour voir Hermione, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. 

"Harry," dit-elle, "Harry, s'il te plait, attend." 

Drago s'arrêta et laissa Hermione le rattraper. 

"Harry," dit elle hésitante, "tu sembles tellement énervé. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Ça ne peut pas être Malefoy." 

Drago la regarda attentivement. Toutes ses émotions semblèrent se nouer à l'intérieur de son estomac : le stress de jouer Harry Potter depuis deux jours, fureurs, chocs, douleurs et maintenant terreur, la terreur des choses horribles qui pourraient arriver à Harry à n'importe quel moment, ce moment, qui serait sûrement et totalement la faute de Drago quand cela arriverait. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il voulait hurler sur Hermione ou l'embrasser à nouveau. Les deux options avaient leurs avantages. 

"Je suis vraiment épuisé, Hermione." dit-il. "Je veux juste aller me coucher." 

"Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle. "Après ... Après le Cognard ? Parce que je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme ça parce que tu m'a embrassée, Harry, en fait... " 

Elle fit un pas vers Drago, ses yeux remplis d'affection. 

Affection pour Harry. 

Drago éclata. "Rien n'est de ta faute Hermione !" hurla-t-il à l'extrême limite de sa voix. "Rien de toute cette foutue situation n'est de ta faute Hermione !" 

Et il redescendit en courant l'escalier, la bousculant au passage, et disparut par le trou du portrait.

***

A la mention du nom de Sirius, Harry sentit ses genoux fléchir. _Ne montre rien, _se disait il._ Ne montre rien. _

"Nous savons depuis longtemps qu'il est le parrain du garçon." dit McNair. "Toute la difficulté a été de le trouver. Nous l'avons traqué. En fait, c'est Queuedever qui l'a traqué, et c'était plutôt ingénieux de sa part. Il s'est rappelé une caverne où il était allé avec Sirius quand ils étaient enfants, et qu'il avait visité les Black. Il est revenu à l'emplacement et a posé une malédiction liante sur Black." 

"Viens-en aux faits, McNair." dit Lucius. "Que suis-je sensé faire ?" 

McNair sembla déçu. "Et bien," dit il hâtivement,"c'est très simple, vraiment. Queuedever va apporter Black du Haut de Cornwall demain, et nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour le garder, juste pour une nuit ou deux, pendant que nous attendons le garçon qui viendra. Nous ne pouvons laisser la malédiction liante sur lui ou il mourra, et vous avez les meilleurs donjons..." 

"Oh, merci !" dit Lucius, sa voix lourde de sarcasmes. "Et bien, c'est un plan stupide et c'est évident, mais c'est toujours mille fois mieux que n'importe laquelle de vos autres combines. Je vais garder Black ici. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous étions à l'école ensembles." Il sourit froidement. "Ce seront des retrouvailles." 

Lui et McNair rirent. Mais pas Harry. Il se sentit comme s'il allait être malade. 

La porte s'ouvrit et une grande femme blonde et mince entra. Elle ne portait pas de robe de sorcier, mais une longue robe noire avec une fente sur le côté. Harry l'identifia immédiatement : elle était la mère de Drago. 

"Narcissa," dit Lucius Malefoy. "quelque chose ne va pas ?" 

La femme sourit. Elle était très belle quand elle souriait. Harry se rappela l'avoir vue pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch et pensait que Drago tenait d'elle son allure pâle et raffinée. "Je voulais t'emprunter Drago." dit elle calmement. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que tu l'as ramené à la maison, Lucius." 

Lucius Malefoy fit un mouvement de la main. "Certainement, emmène-le." dit il. 

Le père de Drago regarda Harry. Il était désespéré de ne pouvoir rester et écouter pour en apprendre plus au sujet de Sirius. "Mais, je..."

"Drago." La voix de Lucius Malefoy était comme de la glace. "Va avec ta mère." 

À contrecœur, Harry suivit Narcissa Malefoy hors de la salle, s'attendant à ce qu'elle essaie de l'étreindre ou de l'embrasser ou de le saluer d'une manière quelconque. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle tourna simplement et commença à descendre le couloir. Harry trotta derrière elle, gardant ses yeux grand ouverts. Il pensait que ce serait une bonne idée d'en apprendre autant que possible sur la disposition du manoir. 

Narcissa fit une pause dans un couloir plein des portraits de ce qui, dans un premier temp, ressemblait à un grand nombre de poupées dans des vêtements différemment colorés. Avec un peu plus d'attention, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des photos de Drago bébé et petit garçon. Il s'arrêta, grimaçant de plaisir. 

"Oh," dit Narcissa souriante, "tes photos bébé. Ne sont elles pas mignonnes ?"   
Harry regarda un portrait sur lequel Drago, âgé environ de trois ans, portait une paire de caleçons roses et un chapeau, puis un autre, dans lequel il avait environ cinq ans et avait été habillé dans l'uniforme complet des Malefoy, y compris un manteau noir et de longues boucles blondes qui lui donnaient une apparence extrêmement féminine. Le Drago de l'image avait une expression mutine et continua à tirer sur le col de sa robe, hérissé. 

"Oui," dit Harry, "elles sont mignonnes c'est vrai." 

Narcissa le mena alors à travers un certain nombre de couloirs entremêlés vers une immense salle à manger, où elle fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle allait lui chercher de la nourriture. 

Harry s'installa à l'énorme table de la salle à manger, se sentant tout petit. La table semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres, nue à l'exception d'un vaste candélabre d'argent portant sept bougies vertes taillées en forme de lézards. Des portraits encore plus laids de la famille Malefoy étaient accrochés au mur. L'un d'entre eux comportait un magicien sinistre avec une fraise qui foudroya Harry du regard, puis passa un doigt menaçant devant sa gorge. Sur le mur était accroché une énorme tapisserie de soie portant le blason de la famille Malefoy, qui montrait un énorme serpent vert se tordant autour de la lettre M, tandis qu'au premier plan figurait un homme dans une cape à capuche qui se faisait poignarder dans le dos pas un homme caché derrière lui. La devise latine DE GUSTIBUS NON DISPUTANDEM s'enroulait autour des pieds de l'agresseur. Harry n'avait aucune idée ce de ce que cela signifiait. Hermione aurait su, mais penser à Hermione était bien trop douloureux.   
Narcissa revint dans la salle, portant un plateau argenté sur lequel reposaient une théière et des tasses, une cruche de lait, et une assiette de biscuits. "Et voilà !" dit elle, les posant sur la table. Elle s'assit vis-à-vis de Harry et l'observa pendant qu'il mangeait. "Madame Pomfresh a demandé que tu manges légèrement les premiers jours." dit elle, l'observant enfourner les biscuits dans sa bouche. 

"Alors, maman," dit Harry, voulant remplir le silence maladroit, "qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" 

"J'étais en train de broder une couverture pour que tu l'emmènes à l'école." dit elle sa voix pleine d'ardeur "Il y a le blason de la famille dessus en fil d'or, comme ton père l'a suggéré. Il a pensé qu'il était temps que tu l'apprennes par cœur. Aimerais-tu la voir ?" 

Harry ne voulait pas le voir du tout. "Bien sûr !" dit-il. 

Elle se précipita hors de la salle et revint presque immédiatement, soutenant ce qui ressemblait à une longueur de velours vert. Elle le lui remit, et il vit qu'il y avait des mots brodés sur l'avant en lettres d'or: 

LES PUNITIONS MENENT A LA CRAINTE. LA CRAINTE MENE A L'OBEISSANCE. L'OBEISSANCE MENE A LA LIBERTE. PAR CONSÉQUENT, LA PUNITION EST LIBERTE. 

À ce moment, Harry comprit pourquoi Drago avait une personnalité aussi terrible. 

"Wouahou !" déclara Harry d'une voix sans vie. "C'est beau, maman. Je parie que tous les autres gosses souhaiteront la même couverture avec une devise vraiment horrible dessus juste comme celle-ci." 

Pendant un moment, Harry pensa qu'il pouvait être allé trop loin; mais Narcissa ne fit que sourire dans le vide, et Harry détourna son regard. Quel dommage qu'il ait regardé ailleurs, parce que s'il avait fixé le visage de la mère de Drago, il aurait vu que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. 

Les double-portes à l'extrémité du hall claquèrent en s'ouvrant et Lucius Malefoy suivi de McNair entrèrent. "Narcissa," dit Lucius, "va chercher une tasse de thé pour McNair, veux-tu ?" 

Narcissa se dépêcha d'obéir à l'injonction de son époux, pendant que McNair s'asseyait en face de Harry et lui faisait un sourire grimaçant. "Alors, Drago," dit il sur un ton paternel "je me rappelle quand j'étais un Serpentard à Poudlard. Ce que j'ai pu m'y amuser ! Je parie que vous vous débrouillez toujours pour échapper à l'ennui, n'est-ce pas ?" 

"Et bien," dit Harry, "vous savez, nous sommes joliment occupés par nos réunions de jeunes mange-morts, et puis nous passons beaucoup de temps à faire culpabiliser les autres étudiants au sujet de leur manque d'argent et de leur faible position sociale. Parfois, nous restons debout toute la nuit et essayons d'invoquer des démons pour faire nos offrandes de haine, mais pour la plupart des soirées, nous commandons juste des pizzas et nous retirons les ailes de quelques mouches." Harry se rendait tout à fait compte qu'il avait déliré, mais McNair ne sembla pas s'en occuper. "C'est un bon garçon que tu as là, Lucius !" dit il, se tournant vers le père de Drago. "Tu dois être fier de lui." 

"Il était un bébé très peu prometteur." dit Lucius Malefoy sans aucune trace d'émotion."Faible et maladif. J'ai dit à mon épouse qu'au bon vieux temps de la famille Malefoy, un enfant pareil aurait été abandonné sur un piton venteux pour mourir, mais elle insistait pour le garder."   
McNair rit, mais Harry était quasiment sûr que Lucius Malefoy ne plaisantait pas. 

Narcissa revint avec le plateau de thé. McNair sauta vers elle et déclara : "Désolé, Narcissa, je vais devoir prendre ceci avec moi. Je dois y aller. Des affaires." Il prit une tasse sur le plateau et cligna de l'œil vers le père de Drago. "On se voit demain, Lucius." dit-il, et il transplana. 

***

Drago s'assit dans la bibliothèque sombre, son visage dans ses mains. Ses coudes étaient appuyés sur une copie ouverte de " breuvage magiques les plus puissants ", ce qui lui semblait ironique, puisque c'était à cause du polynectar qu'il était dans cette situation. 

Son esprit continuait à lister ses options, mais aucune ne semblait réalisable. Il pourrait envoyer un hibou à son père, expliquant ce qui était arrivé, auquel cas, Lucius Malefoy se rendrait compte que le garçon qu'il avait dans sa maison était Harry Potter, et il le tuerait. Il pouvait travailler à renverser le sortilège, qui transformerait Harry à nouveau en Harry, et Lucius verrait qui Harry était et le tuerait de même. Il pourrait se rendre au manoir Malefoy lui-même et essayer d'en sortir Harry, ce qui serait un mouvement courageux et spectaculaire de beaucoup de manières, mais si son père l'attrapait, il penserait que Drago était Harry et il finirait assassiné par son propre père. 

Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Drago d'aller voir Dumbledore avec son problème. Il était toujours un Malefoy. 

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et une fille entra, sa baguette à la main. "Lumos !" dit-elle, et la pièce fut soudainement remplie de lumière. Drago leva la tête, clignant des yeux. 

C'était Cho Chang. 

"Je _pensais _que je te trouverai ici." dit-elle, apparemment satisfaite d'elle-même. "Et je pensais m'être débarrassé de _toi_ sur le terrain de Quidditch." dit Drago. 

Loin de sembler offensée, Cho sourit. "C'était avant de réaliser que tu la jouais violent et désintéressé pour m'avoir." dit elle. 

"Et tu es là pour encore plus de violence ?" dit Drago. "Les femmes..."

"Je me sentais coupable" dit Cho, "de la manière dont je t'ai traité. Te dire que tu étais trop jeune pour sortir avec moi ou dire que tes cheveux étaient trop indisciplinés, et bien... Ce n'était pas très juste de ma part. "

"Okay, tu as été une vilaine petite fille." acquiesça Drago. "Peut-être que tu devrais sortir seule et réfléchir à tout ce que tu as fait de mal. Prend aussi longtemps que tu le voudras."   
Cho s'approcha un peu plus près de lui et se pencha au dessus de la table, faisant courir le bout de sa baguette magique lentement le long de son bras. "Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas Harry." dit-elle, "Tu es juste blessé, et je respecte cela." 

Drago leva ses mains au ciel de dégoût. "Regarde-toi !" dit-il. "Je parie que Harry te tourne autour depuis des années, portant tes livres, t'envoyant des fleurs, et tout ce que tu as fait est l'ignorer. Et voilà que maintenant qu'il change d'attitude et est un bâtard complet, toi, soudainement, tu ne le laisses plus tranquille !" 

Cho le dévisagea. "Est-ce que tu réalises que tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ?" dit-elle. 

"Euh..." dit Drago. 

"Excusez-moi." dit une voix. Drago leva la tête. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à la bibliothèque avec eux. "J'espère que je ne vous interromp pas mais..."

C'était Hermione. 

"Tu nous interromps." dit Cho. "Va voir ailleurs." 

"Non !" dit Drago. "Tu n'interromps rien du tout." Il se leva avec tant de hâte qu'il fit tomber une pile de livres. "Hermione..."

Cho jeta un coup d'oeil de lui à Hermione, et revint sur lui. Alors elle cria avec fureur : "C'est elle !" hurla-t-elle. "C'est pour ça que tu m'ignores ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu me jetes pour cette... Cette... Moldue aux dents de lapin !" 

"Je n'ai pas des dents de lapin !" répliqua Hermione, qui avait eu les dents parfaitement normales depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard. 

"Et elle n'est pas une Moldue !" cria Drago. "Et je ne t'ai pas jeté, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensembles ! Allez, dégage !" 

Cho le foudroya du regard. "Est-ce à cause du complexe comme-je-suis-fabuleux-Harry-Potter que tu n'as pas de temps pour quelqu'un comme moi ?" rétorqua-t-elle. 

"Non." dit Drago, "Tu es seulement très énervante." 

Cho attrapa sa baguette et quitta la bibliothèque telle un ouragan, claquant la porte derrière elle. Drago se tourna nerveusement vers Hermione. "C'est juste qu'elle m'aime vraiment, vraiment." dit-il, gesticulant. "Je peux expliquer." Au lieu de répondre, Hermione s'approcha de l'endroit où il se tenait, croisa les bras, et le dévisagea. 

Drago n'avait jamais été dévisagé comme cela avant. C'était comme si elle pouvait voir droit dans sa tête à travers son crâne. 

"Hermione, ne dit rien." gémit-il, avant qu'il puisse s'arrêter. "Ecoute, je suis désolé au sujet de ce que j'ai dit avant." 

"Tu n'es pas..." commença Hermione. 

Drago l'interrompit. "Je _t'ai _dit que j'étais désolé, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour...?"

"Non." répliqua Hermione, balayant la question avec un mouvement impatient de la main, "Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas désolé. Je veux dire que tu n'es pas_ lui._" 

"Je ne suis pas _quoi ?_" 

"Tu n'es pas Harry." dit Hermione. "Tu n'es pas Harry Potter." 

Drago la dévisagea. Il se sentit soudainement très fatigué. "Naturellement, je ne le suis pas." dit-il. "Je suis Drago Malefoy."

**__**

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Vous tenez entre les mains, la version corrigée. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer. Pour ceux qui veulent lire la suite de Draco Dormiens, vous la trouverez sous le nom **Angharrad**. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Draco Dormiens, il ne vous reste qu'à découvrir Draco Sinister toujours par la DT-team  
**Nous avons besoin d'aide, rejoignez-nous dans la traduction !!**

**__**

**_Ce que vous en avez pensez à la première publication :_**

**Chari** : je brule d'impatience de lire la suite. J'espère que tu la mettra vite.   
Comment va réagir Mione en sachant que c'est Draco? Comment vont-ils liberer Harry? Que va penser Ron de tout ça? Comment Harry va casser la gueule à Draco en sachant qu'il a ruiner toutes ses chances avec Cho?   
Enfin, beaucoup de questions pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère avoir bientot de a lecture. Ciao bisous byebye. 

**Mélusine** : ah. Angharrad et son bla-bla psy. ^^ tu m'avais manqué ! je suis heureuse que tu aies choisi cette fic incroyable, incontournable pour tous ceux qui lisent trois mots d'Anglais. je suis une fan de la trilogie de Cassie Claire, à tel point que j'étais fermement résolue à la supplier de me laisser traduire son histoire. ce qui, bien raisonné, était plutôt déraisonnable : j'ai deux fics, trois projets et une traduction déjà en cours. mais je ne serai définitivement pas jalouse, et me montrerai même satisfaite de ton choix judicieux. j'espère que tu prends autant de plaisir à la traduire que j'en ai pris à la dévorer.   
^_~ je te souhaite une excellente continuation, et encore beaucoup de bla-blas psys ! Mélusine.

**Kouteni** : Je ne crois pas que je doive avoir de crise d'identité pr ca, lol! Et puis, je suis officiellement suisse! Tant pis si je gâche mon don, je n'ai pas envie de travailler là-dedans, je sais pas encore ce que je veux faire, mais pas ca. Et tu compte survivre comment en Allemagne?   
Lol  
Tu vas pas trop te plaindre d'avoir plus de 10 pages, je me suis mise à traduire les portes en espagnols, là, je peux te dire que c'est long (d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup j'ai eu envie de le faire, mais c'est marrant ^-^.j'en suis au deuxième chapitre, p.18 sur 21, dans la partie pas encore intéressante et encore dans les chapitres courts! Au moins, on peut dire qu'avec ça, je ne gâche...

**Watery136** : col elle la enfin découvert! est ce qu'elle va vomir en apprenant ça?   
lol ptdr!bon allez continue!tchao!

**Lady-be** : on pourait avoir la SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE LA SUITE 

**Ly** : Continue !

**Eleva **: Na, mais!  
Ta même pas répondu a ma review!  
Je sais que je t'en ai pas laisser, mais c'est po une raison!  
J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, et encore mieux comment Draco a envoyé Cho ballader, je l'aime pas du tout!  
Continue, et répond moi la prochaine fois!

**Melepha : **whaou! encore 

**Alana Chantelune** : Très très bonne idée, et rondement bien menée ! Le suspense est insoutenable ! Sacrée Hermione !  
Et Sirius, que va-t-il lui arriver ?   
Continue !

La **DT-Team** - Octobre 2003 


	4. Le Sortilège de Vérité

**Draco Dormiens**

****

**Auteur **: Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Adaptation**: Angharrad Larowane pour ce chapitre

**Corrections **: Frédéric 

**Mention** : PG-13

**Résumé** : Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de baisers...

**Disclaimers** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros... Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie ! Cette histoire a été écrite bien avant le Tome 5, tout lien est donc improbable et les changements (notamment pour la Famille Black) sont présents ! Bonne lecture ! 

**_Chapitre Quatre - Le Sortilège de Vérité _**

Pendant un moment, ils ne firent que se dévisager l'un l'autre. Puis Hermione se précipita sur Drago qui, pris totalement au dépourvu par son assaut, fut projeté en arrière. Il atterrit sur le plancher avec Hermione sur lui qui le frappait de ses deux poings. "OÙ EST HARRY ?" criait-elle. "Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? Où le gardes-tu ? Tu ne peux pas l'avoir tué, tu as besoin de lui pour continuer à faire le Polynectar." 

"Hermione ?" Drago ne faisait pas le plus petit effort pour se protéger pendant qu'elle le frappait. "Je te jure, que je ne l'ai pas blessé." 

"Menteur !" Elle le saisit par le col de sa robe longue, tira sa tête d'un coup sec vers elle, puis la frappa à nouveau contre le plancher de pierre. Drago vit des étoiles tandis qu'elle fouillait dans les poches de sa robe longue et en tirait sa baguette magique. Elle visa son cœur. "Si tu as blessé Harry, si tu as découpé ses doigts pour faire ton horrible potion..." 

"Ecoute," dit Drago, luttant pour rester calme, "je n'ai même pas fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux à ton petit ami. Bien qu'il pourrait bien s'en faire une. Je n'ai pas refait de Polynectar. C'est toujours la potion du cours de Rogue, l'effet n'a pas encore cessé." 

Hermione tremblait, mais sa prise sur sa baguette magique ne faiblit pas. "Tu t'attends à ce que je crois ça ?" demanda-t-elle. 

Drago la regarda. "Mon père m'a enseigné la magie noire, tu sais." dit-il. 

"Ne change pas de sujet, Malefoy." 

"Lance un sortilège de vérité sur moi." répondit il. "Je vais te montrer comment faire." 

"C'est de la magie noire avancée," dit Hermione, le dévisageant alors qu'elle devenait toute pâle, "son utilisation est strictement réglementée par le ministère..." 

"Très bien !" dit Drago, il se releva, et saisit la main d'Hermione qui tenait la baguette magique pointée sur son cœur. "Veritas !" incanta-t-il. 

Un jet de lumière noire fut tiré de la baguette et fila droit sur la poitrine de Drago. Il avait vu son père employer le sortilège de vérité sur de nombreuses personnes mais il n'avait jamais imaginé ce que l'on ressentait. Maintenant il savait, et savait aussi pourquoi on le considérait comme de la magie noire - il avait l'impression que deux énormes crochets argentés avaient été introduits dans sa cage thoracique, juste sous ses côtes, et le déchiraient, laissant son cœur à l'air et à nu. 

"Pose vite tes questions," grinça-t-il entre ses dents. "ça fait mal." 

Hermione le dévisagea choquée, mais elle avait conservé ses esprits. Rapidement, elle bégaya : "Harry, Harry va-t-il bien ?" 

"Oui." répondit Drago. Sa voix lui semblait bizarre et étrangement cristalline, même à ses propres oreilles. 

Elle cligna des yeux. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris son apparence ?" 

"Quand nous avons bu le Polynectar dans le cours de Rogue, nous n'avons pas repris notre apparence alors que tous les autres oui. Harry a pensé que j'avais fait quelque chose à la potion, mais je n'avais rien fait. Il ne m'a pas cru et il m'a frappé. J'ai répondu et je l'ai assommé. Alors je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde pensait que j'étais lui. J'ai joué le jeu." 

"Pourquoi ?" 

"J'ai voulu voir ce qui se passerait." dit Drago. "J'ai d'abord pensé prendre l'avantage sur Harry. Découvrir ses secrets. Les employer contre lui. Mais ça n'a pas tourné comme je le pensais." Il haletait. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui semblait profondément arraché. "C'est comme si en prenant le Polynectar, j'avais absorbé une partie de Harry en moi. J'ai commencé à agir comme lui et je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. J'ai sauvé le crapaud de Neville, et toi du Cognard. Je sens des choses, maintenant. Des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant." 

"Comme la pitié ?" déclara Hermione, avec une grimace.

"Oui." dit Drago. 

"Où est Harry ?" demanda-t-elle. 

"Quand je vous ai dit que le père de Drago Malefoy était venu pour le ramener à la maison, c'était la vérité. Seulement au lieu de moi, il a pris Harry." 

Hermione, étant Hermione, saisit l'importance de l'information immédiatement et frissonna. Cependant, sa prise sur sa baguette magique resta tout à fait ferme. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il va bien ?" déclara-t-elle alors que la colère commençait à paraître dans sa voix. 

"Je puis le sentir." dit Drago. Il entendit sa propre réponse avec stupéfaction. " Je n'avais pas réalisé ce que c'était jusqu'ici... C'est comme la cicatrice de Harry. Lui et Voldemort sont reliés par la malédiction qui a échoué; maintenant je suis relié à Harry par le Polynectar raté. J'ai pu le sentir quand il a quitté le château, c'est pourquoi je suis monté pendant le dîner. Je pouvais le sentir quand il s'est réveillé." 

"Et qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ?" dit elle. "Continuer à être Harry ? Quelqu'un aurait compris. Je l'ai fait . Quel était ton plan ?" 

"Je n'en avais pas." dit Drago. "J'essayais de réfléchir à une manière de rejoindre Harry." 

"Et pourquoi t'intéresserais-tu à ce qui arrive à Harry ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si il meurt ?" 

"Ecoute, je te répète" déclara Drago, chaque mot étant un effort "qu'une certaine partie de Harry est en moi à présent. Il m'incite à faire des choses que je ne fais jamais normalement. En ce moment, je pense c'est de l'instinct de conservation. Harry a une volonté vraiment forte, je crois. Il y a une voix dans ma tête qui continue de me dire : retrouve Harry, retrouve Harry." Il grimaça, le fantôme de son vieux sourire grimaçant et méchant. "Parce que s'il n'y avait que moi," déclara-t-il, "je l'aurais probablement laissé mourir." 

Hermione ne releva pas cette pique. Elle le dévisageait. "Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?" dit elle. "Ne me demande pas ça." dit Drago, fermant ses yeux, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il devait répondre. "Toi," dit il, "je t'aime bien. Tu me donnes envie de devenir une bonne personne." 

Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Hermione. Pendant un moment, ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre avec une expression identique de stupéfaction. Puis, un léger sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage d'Hermione. "Malefoy," dit elle, "as-tu déjà fait l'amour ?" 

"Non." dit il, puis il hurla le plus fort qu'il put, "HERMIONE, ARRÊTE CE SORTILEGE IMMEDIATEMENT !" 

"D'accord, d'accord." dit elle, riant sous cape, "Finite incantatum !" 

La douleur et le sentiment d'être ouvert en deux disparurent. Drago inspira l'air, haletant ; il avait l'impression qu'il venait de terminer un marathon. "Hermione," dit il, non sans une certaine admiration, "c'était vraiment vicieux !" 

"Désolé !" dit elle, bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde désolée, "Nous avions un pari à ce sujet avec Ron et tu le méritais bien pour m'avoir embrassée et laissé croire que c'était Harry." Elle se releva et, à sa propre surprise, lui offrit une main pour l'aider à s'arracher du sol. "Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Il y a des alarmes partout dans ce château pour détecter toute utilisation de la magie noire. Les professeurs sont probablement déjà en chemin." 

"Ah ouais," dit il en se levant, "je me souviens de cela d'après _l'histoire de Poudlard._"   
Hermione s'arrêta net et le dévisagea. "Tu as lu _l'histoire de Poudlard ?_" 

"Ouais," dit-il, "et alors ?" 

"Rien. Allons-y."

***

Après le départ de McNair, Lucius Malefoy disparut lui aussi, disant à Harry et Narcissa qu'il avait du travail à faire. Harry, ne voulant pas poser de questions et avoir une conversation maladroite avec la mère de Drago décida d'explorer le manoir et de voir s'il pourrait trouver l'entrée des donjons. Sirius serait ici le lendemain; Harry voulait être prêt. 

Dans un premier temps, il sortit et marcha autour du manoir, essayant d'estimer sa taille et sa forme. Ceci s'avéra être une erreur. Au début, c'était tout à fait intéressant, si ce n'est les frissons qui le parcouraient. Le manoir était énorme, découpé dans ce qui aurait pu être un énorme bloc unique de granit noir. Il découvrit un jardin de pierres, quelques écuries (vides), un belvédère extrêmement sombre et dépressif, et un énorme labyrinthe que Harry évita précautionneusement (depuis sa quatrième année à l'école, il ne supportait plus les labyrinthes). Après le labyrinthe, il trouva un petit jardin où les buissons avaient été méticuleusement taillés en forme d'animaux. De créatures magiques, se corrigea-t-il : il y avait un hippogriffe, un phénix, une licorne, un troll tenant une hache, un dragon, et quelques autres créatures plus menaçantes encore que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. 

Distraitement, il tendit la main et poussa le buisson en forme de troll avec son doigt. Il était tellement réaliste... 

Harry cria alors que le troll se tournait et plantait ses dents dans sa main. Il esquiva sur le côté juste au moment où le troll soulevait sa hache et la balançait vers la tête de Harry. Il pouvait être fait de feuilles et de brindilles, mais il fit quand même retentir un véritable THWACK ! alors qu'il frappait la terre. Harry chercha dans ses poches sa baguette magique, la sortit, et la pointa sur le troll. "Stupéfix !" hurla-t-il, et le troll fut figé en pleine action. 

Harry se débattit pour se remettre sur pieds et quitta en trombe le jardin. S'il y avait une chose dont il était fier, c'était ses sortilèges, mais il n'était pas sûr d'à quel point un charme d'étourdissement fonctionnerait sur un massif d'arbustes. 

Sa main saignait à profusion là où le troll l'avait mordu. Avant qu'il ait atteint la maison, le tissu de sa chemise était imbibée de sang. Narcissa, qui traversait le vestibule, le vit et hurla. 

"Drago !" pleurait-elle, le regardant de plus près. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Elle tourna sa main, examinant la blessure. Des marques de dents entouraient la blessure comme si elle avait été déchiquetée. "Drago, n'avais-tu rien de mieux à faire que d'entrer dans le jardin Topiary ! Ton père serait fâché si... si..." Elle s'interrompit, et le traîna, protestant, dans la cuisine, où elle banda sa main, l'enduisant d'abord d'un onguent pourpre qui brûlait et piquait. 

"Tu vas devoir porter tes gants ce soir, Drago." dit-elle. "Si ton père..."

"Ce soir ?" demanda Harry, alarmé, sa main mordue oubliée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ?" 

Ayant terminé avec les bandages, Narcissa se redressa et le regarda surprise. "Tu sais très bien que nous avons de la compagnie le samedi soir." dit-elle. "Les collègues de ton père... seront bientôt ici." 

"Heu, c'est vrai." dit Harry. "J'ai oublié." 

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le dîner chez les Dursley avec les collègues de l'oncle Vernon de sa compagnie de tuyaux. Il eut cependant le sentiment qu'un grand dîner de mange-morts serait encore autre chose. 

"Dois-je bien m'habiller ?" demanda-t-il, sans réfléchir. 

"Drago !" Narcissa le regarda carrément dans les yeux. "Tu sais que tu dois porter les robes et insignes de la famille Malefoy !" 

"Bien." dit Harry, mais Narcissa le regardait maintenant avec une grave suspicion, et il sentit qu'il devait impérativement partir. "Je ferais mieux de commencer à m'habiller, alors." dit-il, filant vers la porte. "Tu connais ces robes... tant de fermetures éclairs..." Avec Narcissa le dévisageant de près comme si une autre tête venait de lui pousser, Harry quitta la cuisine et se dépêcha de gravir l'escalier et traversa les corridors vers la chambre de Drago.

***

Après avoir dit à Drago d'attendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor parce que "Je sais où Harry range ses affaires mieux que toi." Hermione grimpa les escaliers et entra dans le dortoir des garçons, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait que dans l'urgence (et les matins de Noël). Dean Thomas, qui était sur le point de mettre son pyjama, hurla et se cacha derrière son lit. 

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Hermione ?" siffla-t-il, relevant sa tête au-dessus des ses draps. "Tu pourrais avoir vu.... quelque chose." 

"Dean, je n'ai rien vu." dit Hermione. "Je te jure. Je courais juste chercher quelque chose pour Harry. Donne-moi cinq minutes et tu pourras recommencer à être nu en paix." 

Elle ouvrit la malle de Harry et fouilla dedans, saisissant la cape d'invisibilité de James, la carte de Marauder, et quelques pulls au cas où il ferait froid. Elle regarda autour, cherchant quelque chose dans quoi tout fourrer et vit le sac de cours de Harry qui se trouvait sous le lit.

Elle le tira vers elle lentement. 

Elle avait acheté ce sac pour Harry pendant leur cinquième année d'école. C'était un sac assez ordinaire, mais elle avait réalisé toutes sortes de sortilèges dessus : un sortilège pour qu'il ne se déchire jamais, un sortilège pour que Harry puisse le verrouiller, un sortilège pour le retrouver s'il le laissait traîner, ce qu'il faisait souvent. Elle avait également brodé ces mots dessus - pas magiquement, réellement cousus à la main : HARRY POTTER, ATTRAPEUR DE GRYFFONDOR. 

La vue du sac rappela Harry tellement brusquement à sa mémoire qu'elle en fut secouée, et un sanglot lui échappa avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Elle fonctionnait en mode automatique, ne pensant pas à Harry, parce que si elle pensait à lui et au danger, elle s'effondrerait en mille morceaux et ne lui serait d'aucune aide... 

"Euh, Hermione..." Dean se précipita vers elle, alarmé par le bruit de ses larmes. Hermione n'était pas une fille qui pleurait souvent. "Ne pleure pas..." 

"Merci, Dean !" dit Hermione, levant sa main pour l'écarter. "Et je, euh, j'apprécie ton attention. Tu pourrais avoir envie de mettre un pantalon maintenant, mais j'apprécie."

***

La mauvaise humeur d'Hermione ne s'améliora pas quand elle retourna dans la salle commune et trouva Drago se reposant dans un des immenses fauteuils, apparemment complètement endormi. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et jura. "Réveille-toi," dit elle. 

Il ouvrit ses yeux verts et la regarda. "Je suis réveillé," dit il. 

"Parfait !" dit-elle, se sentant stupide. "Je pars chercher Harry," continua-t-elle. "J'ai pensé prendre son éclair de feu, mais je suis quasiment sûr que l'on ne peut pas faire décoller un balai du sol de Poudlard comme ça. C'est pourquoi je vais marcher jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Il y a un train à minuit qui va de la voie 9 3/4 à la station de King Cross." 

Mais Drago avait sauté sur ses pieds. "Tu n'y vas pas sans moi." dit-il, doucement mais fermement. "Tu ne trouveras jamais le manoir Malefoy, il est indétectable tout comme Poudlard. Et même si tu le trouvais par miracle, il y a plus de dix-sept malédictions sur la porte d'entrée seule, et chacun exige un sortilège désarmant spécifique." 

"Malefoy," dit Hermione, "je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant y aller sans toi, donc tu peux la fermer. En fait, j'allais te menacer du sortilège de Vérité si tu n'acceptais pas de m'aider à entrer dans ton horrible maison." 

Maintenant c'était au tour de Drago de se sentir stupide et de ne pas vouloir la laisser avoir le dernier mot. "Hermione, tu n'es pas capable de réaliser le sortilège de vérité." la cassa-t-il. "Il faut plus que des mots pour réaliser de la magie noire." 

"Je ne serais pas aussi grande gueule au sujet de mes connaissance en magie noire si j'étais toi." répliqua Hermione rapidement. Elle balança le sac de Harry par dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers le trou du portrait. Drago se dépêcha après elle. Il détestait la manière qu'elle avait de toujours avoir le dernier mot.

***

Harry était assis à l'extrémité du lit de Drago Malefoy, frottant ses yeux. Il s'était endormi pendant quelques minutes et avait fait un rêve étrange dans lequel il courait à moitié avec Hermione le long d'une route sombre. C'était un rêve très vif, comme s'il avait réellement été là près d'elle, et quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui manquait par une douleur vraiment physique. Naturellement, il se dit que tout Poudlard lui manquait, et pas simplement Hermione. 

Il se força à se lever et fit un saut vers la garde-robe, où il chercha "les robes et insignes de la famille." C'était difficile. Il s'avéra que Drago avait beaucoup de vêtements, de longs manteaux de velours de chacune des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, des chemises à tissus semblant extrêmement chers de Dolce et de Gabbana. Ses parents devaient avoir dépensé une fortune colossale pour l'habiller, pensa Harry, bouche-bée. La collection seule de lunettes de soleil de designer de Drago coûtait environ six cents livres. Et elles n'étaient pas non plus des vêtements typiques de sorciers, mais apparemment le dégoût de la famille Malefoy pour toutes les choses Moldues ne se prolongeait pas aux vestes Armani. 

"Drago !" 

Harry sursauta. La voix de Narcissa semblait provenir de quelque part au dessus de sa tête. 

"Es-tu prêt ? Les amis de ton père sont déjà ici !" 

"Ah ?" dit Harry. "Je ne peux pas trouver ma robe !" 

"Très bien !" hurla-t-il, puis il cessa de se demander s'il devait hurler ou si elle pourrait l'entendre s'il parlait normalement. Il se sentit incommensurablement stupide. Il tendit la main vers la penderie et était sur le point d'en retirer un pantalon noir quand la voix aérienne de Narcissa parla à nouveau. 

"Et Drago ? Pas de vêtements moldus !" 

"Aaargh." grogna Harry, mais très doucement, espérant que Narcissa ne l'entendrait pas. 

"Et j'envoie Anton pour te chercher." rétorqua-t-elle, et il y eu une rupture forte, comme un commutateur qui tournait. Harry supposa qu'elle avait arrêté le sortilège qui lui permettait de parler avec lui dans sa chambre. Il commença à tranquillement se maudire lui-même. Qui était Anton ? Etait-il quelque parent éloigné qu'on s'attendait à ce que Harry connaisse ? Jurant toujours, il choisit un pantalon de satin noire, une longue chemise hérissée noire, et une paire de hautes bottes noires du placard de Drago et les enfila, ainsi qu'une paire de gants noirs pour cacher sa blessure. C'étaient les vêtements qui avaient l'air le plus magique du placard de Drago, mais il se sentait profondément idiot avec eux sur le dos. 

Il y eut des coups frappés à la porte et Harry alla l'ouvrir avec un profond sentiment de sinistre imminent. Un homme grand se tenait devant sa porte, portant l'uniforme d'un maître d'hôtel immaculé et accompagné de ce qui ressemblait à un manteau de velours noir et argent. Il était également complètement transparent. 

"Ah", pensa Harry. Un domestique fantôme. C'était parfait. Harry était habitué aux fantômes. 

"Votre mère m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci." déclara Anton-le-fantôme, remettant la cape à Harry. Il était long et semblait de grande valeur, avec une grande agrafe argentée au cou de la forme d'un serpent. Harry pensa qu'il serait heureux s'il ne voyait jamais plus un autre ornement en forme de serpent de toute sa vie après cette aventure. "Vous l'avez laissée dans le salon la dernière fois que vous étiez ici." 

Harry s'arrêta net alors qu'il enfilait la cape. Ce que le fantôme venait juste de dire avait allumé comme un pétard dans son esprit. Le salon. Il y avait quelque chose de significatif au sujet de cette phrase, quelque chose d'énorme. Qu'y avait-il au sujet du salon qui était si important ? 

"Je vous suggère, jeune maître Malefoy," indiqua le fantôme, "que vous attachiez cette agrafe devant le miroir. Elle est assez compliquée." 

S'il pensait que le combat de Harry avec la cape étaient amusant ou suspect, il ne le montra pas. Harry se dirigea vers le miroir, réfléchissant toujours à la question du salon des Malefoy, et fit un bruit dégoûté. Si Harry avait été une fille, il aurait pensé que son reflet le dévisageant était attirant et sophistiqué, le blanc-argenté des cheveux de Drago contrastant admirablement avec le noir de son manteau et la broderie argentée renforçant le gris de ses yeux. Mais Harry n'était pas une fille, et il pensa simplement qu'il ressemblait à un travesti. Jabot ! Satin ! Chaussures bouclées ! _Yech !_

***

Ils étaient assis sur le quai de la station de Pré-au-lard, attendant le train, quand Drago commença à rire. Hermione se tordit le cou pour le regarder. "Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?" demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. 

"Harry." indiqua Drago. "Il porte mes vêtements et il déteste ça... Hey !" ajouta-t-il, irrité, "J'aime cette chemise. Elle n'est pas efféminée !" 

Hermione le dévisageait. "Malefoy, cesse d'espionner Harry," dit-elle. "ça me rend carrément nerveuse." Elle jouait avec la courroie de son sac. "Peut-il voir ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle finalement. 

"Il le peut, un peu," dit Drago, "mais lui pense que c'est juste un rêve." 

"Pourquoi ?" 

"La volonté de Harry est plus forte que la mienne." déclara Drago neutre. "Il projette plus que moi." 

"Est-ce que..." dit Hermione, jouant un peu plus avec ses doigts. " Est-ce qu'il pense à moi ?" 

Drago la regarda. Ses yeux verts étaient illisibles. "Parfois." 

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus, mais à ce moment le train arriva en sifflant dans la station. Il était peint d'un rouge lumineux et avait Pré-au-lard - Londres inscrit en lettre scintillantes sur le devant. Elle et Drago sautèrent sur leurs pieds et embarquèrent. Ils étaient les seuls passagers de leur compartiment. 

"Hermione," déclara Drago alors qu'ils s'installaient dans leurs sièges, "comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas Harry ?" 

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ceci maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas de bonne réponse; il semblait idiot de dire qu'il n'avait pas le bon parfum quand il l'avait embrassée, pas l'odeur de Harry. Elle étudia son visage, mais ne pouvait pas lire son expression. 

"_Peut-être que c'est ça_" pensa-t-elle. 

"Je sais toujours ce que Harry pense," dit elle. "il ne prend jamais la peine de cacher ce qu'il ressent. Mais quand je te regardais, c'était comme si je regardais son visage, mais que Harry était parti. Je ne pouvais rien dire de ce que tu pensais." 

Drago ne dit rien de tout ça, il regardait seulement par la fenêtre. Ils quittaient le secteur fortement boisé autour de Pré-au-lard maintenant et roulaient à travers des champs foncés parsemés de petites fermes. Une énorme lune blanche s'était levée. 

"Veux-tu savoir ce que je pense maintenant ?" demanda-t-il finalement. 

"Non," dit Hermione, "je suis sûr que c'est vraiment désagréable." 

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ceci, mais était incertaine de la manière dont se reprendre. Le silence s'installa entre eux.

***

Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une grande réunion des mange-morts pouvait être aussi fantastiquement ennuyeuse, mais elle l'était. Ils formaient un groupe d'hommes sinistres, même avec leurs horribles masques enlevés. Lucius Malefoy présidait à la tête de la table; Harry identifia certains des noms : Crabbe et Goyle étaient là, aussi grands et laids que leur désagréable progéniture; il y avait Nott, Zabini, Rozier, et aussi Franz Parkinson. 

Il avait espéré qu'il y aurait quelques discussions autour de Sirius, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Il semblait probable que le père de Drago et MacNair étaient les seuls au courant du plan. Et Queuedever, naturellement. Ils ne voulaient probablement pas partager la gloire.   
Harry était assis, comprimé entre Hugo Zabini (frère du Zabini qui avait essayé d'envoyer à Harry un balai explosif) et Eleftheria Parpis (le seul mange-mort qui n'était pas un homme), une énorme femme en robe de satin noire qui était évidemment folle de Lucius Malefoy : elle riait de tout qu'il disait et s'obstinait à se pencher à travers la table pour lui donner un aperçu de son énorme poitrine. Narcissa, qui était occupée à tirer les chariots de nourriture vers et hors de la cuisine, n'en vit rien. 

Zabini, d'un autre coté, était plus intéressé à parler avec Harry de tout le bon temps qu'il devait prendre à Poudlard en temps que Serpentard. Harry, pour qui la simple pensée de plaisir semblait à présent un lointain souvenir était occupé à inventer tout sorte d'activité à Drago et ses camarades Serpentards. "Et bien, nous étudions beaucoup, naturellement," dit-il, "et nous jouons avec les instruments de torture dans les donjons, et on nous a donné un œuf de basilic et nous essayons de le faire éclore." 

"Est-ce sage ?" demanda Rozier, un vieil homme grand avec des sourcils très minces. 

Harry, impressionné par le fait que quelqu'un avait réellement prêté attention à ce qu'il disait, bégaya : "Et bien, McNair a dit qu'il le tuerait pour nous s'il devenait trop gênant." 

"Moi, pour ma part," dit Eleftheria, "j'aime voir des enfants apprendre par eux-mêmes. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé mes fils à Durmstrang où ils maîtrisent déjà le niveau cinq de magie noire." 

"Est-il vrai qu'ils enchaînent les étudiants de Durmstrang aux glaciers pendant des jours s'ils ne réussissent pas leur BUSES ?" demanda Harry avec une grande curiosité. 

"_Pas durant la nuit._" dit Eleftheria, jouant de sa fourchette dans l'air. 

Zabini se tourna vers Harry. "Severus Rogue est-il toujours directeur de la Maison de Serpentard ?" demanda-t-il. 

"Ouais." dit Harry. 

Lucius Malefoy se tourna soudainement vers eux. "Drago" dit-il entre ses dents, "est en bon termes avec Severus. Malgré le fait que Severus nous ai tous trahis. Je lui ai dit que cela ne sert à rien, mais il n'écoute pas." 

Harry regarda son assiette. 

"Severus obtiendra ce qu'il mérite, Lucius." dit Rozier d'une voix qui figea le sang de Harry. "Quand nous aurons mis le plan en action." 

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se sentirait mal à la perspective de quelque chose de terrible arrivant à Rogue, mais c'était arrivé. 

"Père," dit il, avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, "je ne me sens pas bien. Puis-je me retirer dans ma chambre ? "

C'était la seule chose à ne pas dire. Lucius se figea, dévisageant Harry de son regard étincelant, plein d'une fureur glaciale. Quand il parla, cependant, sa voix était égale à elle même : "Certainement, Drago." dit-il. 

Harry repoussa sa chaise et commença à marcher pour quitter le Hall. Quand il passa devant Lucius, cependant, le père de Drago tendit la main et lui saisit le bras. Son contact était glacial. "Tu viendras me voir dans le salon après dîner, Drago." dit il tranquillement. "Tu ne seras pas en retard." 

"Oui." dit Harry, mécaniquement, et, libérant son bras, il courut hors du hall. 

Une fois dehors, il s'effondra contre un mur dans le couloir, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. La voix de Lucius Malefoy indiquant le salon avait ravivé sa mémoire, et il s'était soudainement rappelé le jour, il y a quatre ans où il avait entendu Drago Malefoy dire à Crabbe et Goyle que sa famille gardait leurs artefacts de magie noire les plus puissants sous le plancher du salon. A l'époque, Harry avait pensé qu'il parlait d'un style de compartiment secret sous le plancher. Maintenant, il comprenait que ce que Drago voulait dire, c'est que (il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il pensait ça, mais il le sentait) l'entrée de la chambre secrète sous le manoir Malefoy était dans le salon. Peut-être l'entrée des donjons était-elle là, elle aussi. 

C'était une chance mince, il le savait, mais rechercher ne coûtait rien. 

"Anton," appela-t-il doucement. "Anton." 

Le fantôme se matérialisa devant lui, portant une serviette de service et semblant inquisiteur. 

"Anton," déclara Harry dans un murmure. "comment vais-je au salon ? J'ai oublié." 

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, le fantôme ne montra aucun signe de surprise. "Suivez-moi, jeune maître Malefoy." dit-il, et il commença à flotter le long du couloir. Il mena Harry à une grande salle remplie d'immenses fauteuils de velours. Le portrait d'une grande Dame portant une énorme rivière de rubis était accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée et un large tapis persan recouvrait le plancher. 

"Merci, Anton." dit Harry distraitement, et le fantôme disparut. 

Harry se laissa tomber sur le plancher et traîna le tapis persan sur le côté. Sous lui, se trouvait le contour clair d'une trappe avec une poignée faite d'une boucle de fer. Harry saisit la lourde poignée, et tira. 

La trappe se souleva facilement. Harry eut un bref aperçu d'une suite de marches de pierres grises disparaissant dans l'obscurité avant que sa tête soit presque fendue en deux par le plus grand cri perçant qu'il ait jamais entendu. 

"MAITRE LUCIUS ! MAITRE LUCIUS !" C'était la femme dans le portrait, sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'elle hurlait. "LA TRAPPE EST OUVERTE ! MAITRE LUCIUS ! LE SALON !" Harry laissa la trappe tomber alors qu'il chancelait, les mains sur ses oreilles, mais même avec la trappe fermée, la femme continuait à crier. "MAITRE LUCIUS, VENEZ RAPIDEMENT !" 

***

Dans le train, Drago ouvrit ses yeux en tressaillant. "Oh, non !" dit il. "Harry, crétin invétéré, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

**__**

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Vous tenez entre les mains, la version corrigée. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer. Pour ceux qui veulent lire la suite de Draco Dormiens, vous la trouverez sous le nom **Angharrad**. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Draco Dormiens, il ne vous reste qu'à découvrir Draco Sinister toujours par la DT-team  
**Nous avons besoin d'aide, rejoignez-nous dans la traduction !!**

**_Ce que vous en avez pensez à la première publication :_**

**Melepha** : Whaou!  
de mieux en mieux!

**Lady-be** : la suite please 

**Chari **: :-( j'ai pas envie d'attendre pour lire la suite moi! Mais bon quand il faut il faut donc je vais essayer de patienter sagement.  
En tout cas ça sera avec grand plaisir que je lirai la suite.  
Ciao bisous byebye.

**Guenhwyvar** : Woah, super comme fic... mais c quoi le numero id de la fic en anglais? j'aimerai la lire en V.O.

**Katarina** : S'lut,  
Comme ça Drago sait quelques sorts en magie noir? intéressant...Hermione est vraiment plus sadique que je pensais. Quoique moi-même j'aurais pas résisté à poser quelques petites questions en supplément à Drago. Mais c'est quoi son espèce d'idée à Harry. Il aurais jamais du allé là. Déjà que son comportement est douteux. Sa mère elle se doute déjà de quelque chose pis son père sa va pas tarder. Tout de même j'ai aimé l'idée du lien entre Drago et Harry. Qui d'après moi pourrais être très réaliste. Après tout quand on change de corps avec quelqu'un on dois sûrement avoir des dédoublements de personnalité.   
Bon, continue ta fic je l'adore! 

**Watery136** : ptdr euh ok lol continue!je veux savoir ce qui va arriver au crétin invertévré lol !

**Eleva** : Kikou, alalalalala!  
Pov de Harry, Lucius chéri va le MA-SA-CRE!   
J'adore Lucius, et j'ai beaucoup aimée ce chapitre.   
J'ai adoré ce chapitre, vivement la suite!

La **DT-Team** - 3 Novembre 2003 


	5. Réunion

Draco Dormiens

**Auteur **: Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Adaptation**: Alana Chantelune pour ce chapitre

**Corrections **: Frédéric 

**Mention** : PG-13

**Résumé** : Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de baisers...

**Disclaimers** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros... Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie ! Cette histoire a été écrite bien avant le Tome 5, tout lien est donc improbable et les changements (notamment pour la Famille Black) sont présents ! Bonne lecture ! 

**_Chapitre cinq - Réunion_**

Malgré les cris perçants du portrait, Harry pouvait entendre des bruits de course venant du couloir. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui mais il n'y avait qu'une sortie à cette pièce et elle menait directement au vestibule. Si seulement il avait su Transplaner ! 

La cheminée, lui indiqua une voix dans son oreille. Harry se tourna affolé; il n'y avait personne. Il ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant. Il se précipita vers la cheminée et se jeta à l'intérieur au moment même où les portes du salon s'ouvraient. Il y avait un rebord à hauteur de poitrine à l'intérieur de la conduite de cheminée; il l'escalada et s'agrippa au mur, haletant. 

Par une fente entre les briques, Harry vit Lucius Malefoy entrer dans la pièce, suivi des Mangemorts et de Narcissa. Il semblait plus furieux que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, plus furieux que Harry l'aurait cru possible. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, et tombèrent sur le tapis roulé en boule et la trappe exposée. Ensuite, son regard remonta sur le portrait. 

"Mona," dit-il "qui a fait ça ? Qui a commis cet outrage ? "

Harry resserra sa prise. 

"Un garçon." dit la femme dans le portrait. "Un garçon inconnu de moi." 

"Pas... Drago ?" demanda Narcissa. Son expression était aussi figée et fâchée que celle de son mari, mais son regard tournait d'une manière surprenante autour de la pièce, lui donnant un regard étrange et presque hystérique. Harry la fixa. 

"L'intrus n'a aucun sang Malefoy en lui." dit le portrait. 

"Est-il entré dans les donjons ?" demanda Lucius. 

"Non." répondit le portrait. "Il s'est sauvé quand j'ai crié." 

"Et où est-il allé ?" 

Il y eut une pause. Puis le portrait déclara : "Je ne vois pas. Je ne fait que sentir. Je ne sais pas où il est allé." 

"Alors, tu as échoué dans ta mission de surveillance." dit Lucius d'une voix froide, et il leva sa baguette magique. "_Incendio !_" cria-t-il. 

La femme dans le portrait cria quand les flammes vertes la consumèrent. Puis une fine traînée de cendres tamisées tomba sur le plancher. 

"Lucius..." commença Narcissa, mais Lucius se tourna et la fusilla du regard. Son expression n'avait pas changé, mais elle se détourna et quitta la pièce. 

Un des Mangemorts s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et bien, regardez-moi l'heure." dit il. "Lucius, merci pour cette charmante soirée, mes respects à Narcissa." Et il transplana. 

Un par un, les autres Mangemorts transplanèrent, jusqu'à ce que Lucius se retrouve seul debout avec Eleftheria Parpis. "Tout va bien, maintenant Lucius." dit elle avec douceur,

"C'était probablement juste le portrait qui s'agitait pour rien, ils font cela parfois quand vous les ignorez. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison." Lucius sembla peu convaincu par cet argument; il fixait toujours la trappe exposée. "De toute façon," ajouta Eleftheria, "au moins, nous sommes seuls maintenant." 

Elle se glissa jusqu'à Lucius qui, à l'étonnement de Harry, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Harry fut alors spectateur des dix minutes les plus écœurantes de sa vie alors que Lucius Malefoy et Eleftheria se bécotaient et pelotaient passionnément sur le fauteuil. Il maintint fermement ses yeux clos, mais il pouvait toujours les entendre; il ne pouvait même pas se boucher les oreilles avec ses doigts, puisqu'il avait besoin de ses mains pour se maintenir caché. 

"Jeune maître Malefoy." dit une voix douce dans son oreille. 

Harry ouvrit ses yeux à peine plus qu'une légère fente et vit flotter Anton suspendu devant lui, le regardant tranquillement. Il ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné de trouver l'héritier du manoir de Malefoy suspendu à mi-chemin d'une conduite de cheminée par ses ongles. 

"Jeune maître Malefoy, puis-je vous suggérer que vous montiez un peu plus haut vers le sommet de la cheminée ? Vous vous trouverez dans une chambre à coucher abandonné au deuxième étage, si je ne me trompe pas. "

Harry inclina la tête en guise de remerciement et commença à grimper. Il mit environ trois minutes pour atteindre la cheminée vide; il l'escalada et roula sur le sol de pierre nue, toussant et ayant des haut-le-cœur à cause de la suie.

***

Drago cligna des yeux et vit Hermione le regarder avec la bouche ouverte. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu as dit : 'Harry, Espèce de stupide abruti !', et ensuite tu as crié : 'La cheminée !'" 

"J'ai fait ça ?" demanda Drago, qui avait un étrange petit sourire sur son visage. 

"Harry est-il tombé dans une cheminée ?" demanda Hermione. "Et ne souris pas comme ça, tu ressembles à un malade mental." 

"Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est produit," dit Drago "je ne vois pas ce qu'il voit comme tu le sais, j'obtiens juste de petits flashs, quand il ressent quelque chose particulièrement fort." 

"Alors, ce n'est pas comme regarder un film ?" demanda Hermione. 

"Je ne saurais pas te dire," répondit Drago "je n'ai jamais vu de film." 

Le train commença à ralentir. Ils arrivaient dans une station moldue. Regardant par la fenêtre, Hermione vit un groupe d'adolescents assis sur un banc sous les lumières éblouissantes. Ils avaient l'air de rentrer chez eux après une quelconque soirée ; ils riaient et plaisantaient ensembles. L'un d'entre eux était un garçon assez grand avec des cheveux noirs et décoiffés avec des lunettes. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Harry, mais Hermione sentit pourtant sa gorge se serrer. 

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" interrogea-t-elle, sans regarder Drago. 

"S'il mourait soudainement," dit Drago, "je te le dirais."

***

Après s'être glissé hors de la chambre du deuxième étage, Harry alla prendre une douche, puisqu'il était recouvert de suie de la tête aux pieds. Puis il mit le pyjama de Drago (il y avait des camions de pompier dessus) et retourna dans sa chambre, où il trouva Lucius et Narcissa qui l'attendaient. 

"Mon garçon," dit Lucius au moment où Harry entrait. "où étais-tu ?" 

"Je suis allé prendre une douche, Père." dit Harry, qui était bien content d'avoir laissé sa serviette mouillée couverte de suie dans la salle de bains. 

"Viens ici !" dit Lucius, et Harry s'approcha avec précaution. Dès qu'il fut à distance accessible, Lucius le saisit par les bras et fixa furieusement son visage. "Je ne suis pas stupide, mon garçon." dit-il d'un ton menaçant et glacial. "Tu agis bizarrement et je veux en savoir la raison. Entrer dans le jardin des statues végétales !" ajouta-t-il. Harry regarda vers Narcissa, qui détourna le regard. "Ne pas savoir s'habiller avec les robes de famille ! Demander à être excusé à un de _MES dîners !_" cria-t-il. "Et même si JE pensais que tu avais quelque chose à voir avec ce fiasco après dîner..." 

"Ce que ton père essaie de dire, Drago," dit Narcissa, tordant ses mains dans sa jupe, "est... Prends-tu de la drogue ?" 

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. 

"Parce que tu peux nous en parler, si tu en prends." continua-t-elle en tout hâte. "Nous sommes, hum, prêts à t'écouter." 

Harry regarda Narcissa, dont le regard tournait à nouveau tout autour de la chambre, puis Lucius, dont le visage était tellement distordu de fureur qu'il ressemblait à un masque de carnaval. 

"Non," dit il "pas de drogue pour moi. Désolé !" 

"Alors..." Narcissa regarda vers Lucius incertaine. 

"Ta mère" dit Lucius, qui souriait maintenant d'un sourire très désagréable "s'inquiète que tu ne deviennes fou, jeune Drago. Il y a naturellement de la folie dans notre famille, car nous descendons en ligne directe d'Uric l'Allumé, mais j'admet ne pas avoir pensé que cela pourrait t'arriver. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle le mentionne..." 

"JE ne suis PAS fou." dit Harry précipitamment. "J'ai pris un mauvais coup sur la tête hier, c'est tout. Honnêtement ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais commencé à parler seul." 

"Pas encore." dit Lucius rapidement. Il se pencha ensuite vers l'oreille de Harry et siffla : "Je me demande parfois ce que j'ai fait de mal pour être maudit d'avoir un enfant idiot au lieu de l'héritier que je _devrais _avoir." 

L'irritation de Harry éclata. "Allez !" rétorqua-t-il "Meurtre, torture, quantité de magie noire, que n'avez-vous _pas _fait de mal ? Vous êtes simplement chanceux de ne pas avoir un fils à trois têtes. Vous devez avoir le plus mauvais karma parmi toutes les personnes que j'ai jamais rencontrées !" 

Lucius le dévisagea. Narcissa fit un petit couic en s'étranglant. 

"Tu dois être fou, pour me parler de cette manière," déclara Lucius. "ou peut-être essaies-tu juste de montrer ton courage." Il sourit, montrant ses dents toutes pointues. "J'admire cela. Je ne te punirai pas." 

Les épaules de Narcissa s'affaissèrent de soulagement et elle se tourna pour cacher son expression. Dès qu'elle ne le regarda plus, Lucius se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Harry :

"Si tu t'écartes du chemin après ça, mon garçon, c'est l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies magique. Ils peuvent t'enfermer avec les Longdubat et tu pourras passer le reste de ta vie attaché à un lit, de la mousse coulant de ta bouche." 

Cette mention des parents de Neville rendit Harry fou de rage à tel point qu'il aurait oublié qui il était et frappé Lucius en plein dans l'œil si la porte de la chambre ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment, laissant entrer deux hommes en manteaux de voyage. L'un d'eux était Angus McNair. L'autre était un homme petit avec une cape vert foncé, la capuche tirée au point de cacher ses yeux. D'un pan du manteau dépassait une main gantée de noir; de l'autre, une main étincelante faite entièrement de métal argenté. 

Queuedever ! 

"Désolé de vous interrompre." dit McNair, repoussant sa capuche. "Anton nous a dis que vous étiez ici." 

"Déjà de retour ?" déclara Lucius.   
  


"Oui," dit Angus, un peu nerveusement. "le voyage de Cornouaille a pris moins de temps que prévu." 

"Et Sirius Black ?" 

"Pitié, faites qu'il se soit échappé" pria Harry silencieusement. 

"Est ici." dit Queuedever immédiatement. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait entendu sa voix, il avait crié pour que Voldemort guérisse sa main tranchée. Ce que Voldemort avait fait. Il avait donné à Queuedever une main de métal, qui brillait dans la lumière à présent qu'il la soulevait et la dirigeait vers la porte, comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique. 

"_Everriculum !_" cria-t-il et une boule de lumière blanchâtre émergea de la paume de métal. La lumière s'éleva et s'amplifia dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait clairement l'apparence d'un filet argenté, ou plutôt d'une toile d'araignée. Alors, les fils de la toile se brisèrent, et quelque chose s'effondra à travers eux, atterrissant difficilement au sol. 

C'était Sirius. 

Il était sous sa forme animale, celle d'un chien noir énorme. Tous ses membres étaient rigides, figés tout droits; seuls ses yeux se déplaçaient, roulant dans les deux sens entre Queuedever et Lucius. 

"Très impressionnant, Queuedever." dit Lucius, mais ses yeux étaient posés sur Sirius. 

"Mon maître m'a donné une main de grande puissance." déclara Queuedever, regardant son appendice de métal avec adoration. Il l'agita négligemment dans la direction de Sirius, et le chien noir fut secoué et traîné sans résistance possible vers Lucius. 

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit cri perçant. 

"C'est assez." dit Lucius brusquement. 

"Transformez-le." ajouta McNair d'une voix dure. 

Queuedever claqua ses doigts en métal. "_Sapiens !_" siffla-t-il, et le chien noir eut soudain un mouvement convulsif et redevint Sirius; Sirius vêtu avec des loques déchirées, montrant de méchantes coupures et éraflures sur ses bras, qui n'étaient pas apparentes quand il était sous sa forme canine. Il ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer, mais ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur Lucius avec haine. 

Harry entendit Narcissa hoqueter. Puis Lucius marcha rapidement à travers la pièce et donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Sirius de son pied botté. Harry essaya de se précipiter en avant, mais se prit les pieds dans le pantalon de pyjama de Drago et tomba par terre. 

Il commençait juste à se relever, quand il s'arrêta à la vue de Narcissa, qui soudainement, silencieusement, et à la grande surprise de chacun, s'était évanouie et était allongée sur le plancher.

***

"Nous y sommes !" dit Drago, se levant et tapant sur l'épaule de Hermione. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et regarda par la fenêtre. Ils étaient dans une minuscule station éclairée dont le poteau indicateur en bois déclarait se situer dans la ville de CHIPPI NG SODBURY. 

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait plutôt pensé que Malefoy viendrait d'un château morne perché sur un piton rocheux au milieu d'un désert stérile où les vautours fondaient toujours sur tout ceux qui ne se déplaçaient pas assez rapidement. Pas une petite ville tout mignonne appelée Chipping Sodbury. Mais comme on dit, on ne sait jamais. 

"Avance." dit Drago, et elle le suivit hors du train sur la plate-forme. Il tourna à gauche et marcha vers l'extrémité du quai. "Euh, Malefoy ?" l'interpella-t-elle, traînant après lui, le sac frappant sa jambe, "La gare est de ce coté ?" 

À ce moment, il fit un nouveau mouvement rapide et marcha droit dans le mur de béton à l'extrémité du quai. 

"Flûte !" dit elle, courant vers le mur, "Comment a-t-il fait ça ?" 

Un bras passa à travers le mur. C'était celui de Drago. Il la tira vers l'avant d'un coup sec, et avec un sentiment de flottement, elle glissa dans le mur et se retrouva étendue de l'autre côté.

"Aïe !" dit Drago. Son sac l'avait heurté en un violent coup sur la tête. 

"Désolée." dit Hermione, se relevant et regardant autour d'elle avec intérêt. Ils se tenaient au pied d'une énorme porte de fer forgé dont l'arc portait l'inscription Parc Malefoy. "Je devine que nous ne sommes plus à Chipping Sodbury ?" 

"Sûrement pas !" dit Drago, commençant à marcher. "Ceci est le parc Malefoy, le village au pied de la colline où se trouve notre maison. Tu peux y arriver de Chipping Sodbury, si tu sais où aller." 

"Vous avez un village entier à votre nom ?" dit Hermione, consterné. 

"Oui, étonnant que je n'ai pas la grosse tête, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Drago. 

Hermione était sur le point de faire un commentaire acide quand elle réalisa qu'il plaisantait. 

Ils débouchèrent de la ruelle dans une route plus large où il y avait des magasins et des pubs. C'était à bien des égards une petite ville magique tout à fait comme Pré-au-lard, mais il y avait une différence : tout ici semblait avoir le mot "Malefoy" écrit dessus ou être lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à la magie noire : c'était l'allée des brumes (NDLT : je ne sais plus la traduction de "Knockturn alley") imaginée par Lucius Malefoy. Il y avait le marché de Malefoy serré entre _Helga la sorcière, maison de sortilèges horribles et un pub appelé l'auberge du Noël Froid _qui offrait un déjeuner Spécial Malefoy (sandwich grillé à la chauve souris). 

"Ils doivent vraiment vous aimer ici." dit Hermione, essayant de ne pas rire. 

"Ha !" déclara Drago. "Ils détestent ma famille, nous les opprimons depuis des générations et de temps en temps, Papa descend au village et fait une démonstration de magie noire horrible qui terrifie tout le monde et les maintient dans les rangs."   
  


"Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ?" demanda-t-elle brusquement, mais Drago secoua la tête et chuchota : "Chut ! La dernière chose que nous voulons est que n'importe qui me voit ici et indique à Papa que Harry Potter se promène autour du village." 

"C'est vrai." dit Hermione, qui n'y avait pas pensé. Pour quelque raison, quand il se tenait si près d'elle, et chuchotait comme il le faisait, elle était parcourue de petits frissons sur toute sa peau. Drago se retourna et commença à marcher vers le haut de la route qui menait hors de la ville. Hermione le suivit. Ils marchèrent un peu en silence; Drago semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il tourna à droite au dessus de la colline, et ils arrivèrent à la fin d'une allée bordée d'arbres dans un large espace vide. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter.

C'était _exactement _ce qu'elle avait imaginé être le manoir Malefoy. Une large barrière couronnée de piques s'étendait loin dans l'une et l'autre directions; directement au centre, une porte ouverte de la forme d'un énorme M. couronnée de statues de serpents argentés tordus sur le passage, et par la porte, Hermione pouvait voir la vague forme noire d'un énorme et lourd manoir. 

Hermione commença à avancer; elle avait seulement fait quelques pas quand Drago attrapa son bras. "Non," dit il brusquement. "qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?" 

"Oh," s'exclama-t-elle, se sentant idiote. "dix-sept sortilèges. C'est vrai." 

"Mon père a inventé celui de cette porte," déclara Drago, semblant fier, "il s'appelle le sortilège de puzzle, parce que si tu essaies de passer par la porte sans y être invitée, elle te coupera en petits morceaux." 

"Ton père à l'air de quelqu'un avec qui on ne doit pas s'ennuyer en soirée." dit Hermione. 

En guise de démonstration, Drago sortit un stylo de sa poche et le fit rouler vers le passage. Quand il passa sous la voûte, il y eut un flash aveuglant de lumière verte et un bruit de métal aigu. Il y eut une pause, et le stylo roula de nouveau vers Drago, coupé en deux moitiés égales. 

"En fait," dit Hermione faiblement, "c'est un puzzle simple en deux pièces." 

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" répondit Drago sévèrement, et il sortit sa baguette magique. Il la dirigea vers la porte. " _Raptus regaliter !_" incanta-t-il. Il y eu un autre flash de lumière, bleue cette fois, et Drago marcha à travers la porte. Hermione hésita, mais il resta en un seul morceau, alors elle le suivit. 

Ils étaient maintenant sur la propriété du manoir Malefoy. Les sols foncées s'étendaient dans toutes les directions et elle pouvait voir les lumières brillantes de la maison à distance. 

"Nous pouvons éviter la plupart des sortilèges juste en les contournant," dit Drago. "Par ici. Prends ma main." 

Elle la prit. 

Ils suivirent la barrière pendant un moment, puis Drago la tira derrière lui le long d'un chemin étroit qui serpentait à travers les arbres. Il y avait de temps en temps des bruits de battements et des coups forts comme si quelque chose d'énorme se brisait à travers le massif d'arbustes près d'eux. Hermione ne voulut pas penser à cela, alors elle se concentra pour ne pas faire de bruit. 

Ils étaient exactement contre la maison à présent. Le massif était terminé, et un chemin blanc étroit s'enroulait vers le mur du manoir et suivait ensuite son contour. Il rougeoyait faiblement dans le clair de lune. Une haute tour noire s'élevait au-dessus de leurs têtes, ornées de paillettes avec des éclats de lumière : des fenêtres brisant l'obscurité. Drago leva le doigt vers la seule rangée de fenêtres brillantes. "C'est ma chambre." chuchota-t-il. 

"Est-ce qu'Harry est là ?" demanda-t-elle, anxieuse. 

Drago acquiesça. Ce fut une erreur, parce que Hermione se précipita immédiatement sur le chemin rougeoyant. Il tendit la main pour la saisir et la rattraper, mais sa main se referma sur l'air. Il entendit, plutôt qu'il ne la vit, la petite porte de métal à la base de la tour s'ouvrir - il sut ce qui allait se produire, naturellement puisqu'il avait mis en place le mécanisme d'attaque lui-même. Il jura, courut, et poussa violemment Hermione sur le côté.   
Il y eut un sifflement fort qui finit en un coup désagréable, et Hermione entendit la chute de Drago à terre à côté d'elle. 

Elle tomba à genoux et regarda tout autour; le chemin était vide exceptées sa présence et celle de Drago, qui était assis par terre, regardant ses jambes avec une expression de surprise. La tige d'une flèche rougeoyante, d'environ quinze centimètres de long, saillait hors de la partie supérieure de sa cuisse. Le sang coulait autour de la blessure, assombrissant son jean. 

"Zut !" dit Drago, et puis un certain nombre d'autres choses, la plupart d'entre elles grossières.

Hermione ne le blâma pas. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et ça devait vraiment faire mal.   
Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et mit sa main sur la tige de la flèche. Elle était étrangement froide au toucher. Elle sentit des larmes stupides jaillir de ses yeux. "C'est ma faute !" bégaya-t-elle. "Et je n'ai aucun bandage... bien que je pourrais déchirer un morceau du sac de Harry... et peut-être aurais-tu besoin d'une aiguille.... et oh, Drago, si tu enlevais ton pantalon ?" 

Drago la regardait incrédule. "Non que je n'apprécie pas que tu me demandes ça, Hermione," dit il, "je veux dire, une autre fois, certainement, mais en ce moment pourquoi tu ne réfléchis pas juste une minute !" Il avait sifflé la dernière partie. "Qui est la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre classe ? Qui a pris comme spécialité les classes de médecine magique ? Qui peut soigner ma jambe en _cinq secondes chrono ?_" 

"Oh !" dit-elle, "Naturellement. Désolée !" Elle fouilla à la recherche de sa baguette magique, la tira, et posa la pointe contre le trou sanglant dans la jambe de son pantalon. "_Asclepio !_" incanta-t-elle doucement, et elle vit la tension de Drago se relâcher à mesure que la blessure guérissait, repoussant la tige de la flèche, qui tomba sur le coté. Elle la ramassa soigneusement; elle collait à cause du sang et d'une substance gluante et rougeoyante. Elle la jeta dans les buissons. 

"Mille mercis !" déclara Drago, bougeant sa jambe avec précaution. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. 

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec anxiété. 

"Franchement heureux !" dit il, tendant sa main pour qu'elle l'aide à se mettre sur pieds.

"Maintenant, je vais avoir une belle cicatrice à montrer à mes petits-enfants." 

"Vingt centimètres plus à gauche et les petits-enfants auraient été hors de question." déclara Hermione. "Maintenant, nous avons une raison d'être heureux ."

***

Harry était en effet dans la chambre à coucher de Drago; il n'avait pas eu franchement le choix du fait qu'il était attaché au lit. 

Il était chanceux, d'une certaine manière, que Narcissa se soit évanouie à ce moment là, puisque les tentatives désespérées de Harry d'atteindre Sirius avaient été interprétées par Lucius et les autres comme une tentative désespérée pour rattraper sa mère. Autrement, Lucius aurait très probablement été bien plus fâché quand il avait essayé d'empêcher Harry de passer devant lui et que Harry, perdant complètement la tête, avait frappé Lucius à l'œil. De rage, Lucius avait jeté un sortilège de lien à Harry qui s'était enroulé autour de ses poignets, les attachant au lit à baldaquins. Alors Lucius avait magiquement appelé une civière pour Narcissa et avait quitté la pièce avec elle, aboyant à Queuedever et McNair qu'ils devraient traîner Sirius aux donjons et l'y enfermer à double tour. 

Harry avait essayé de se tortiller hors du sortilège de lien depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais tout ce qu'il avait accompli était de s'être extrait partiellement hors de son haut de pyjama, de sorte qu'il avait maintenant très froid aussi bien qu'il était très inconfortablement installé et extrêmement malheureux à la pensée de ce qui pouvait arriver à Sirius dans le donjon à ce même instant. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, pensait il. 

Et à ce moment, la fenêtre éclata.

***

Après une consultation chuchotée, Drago et Hermione décidèrent d'employer le sortilège de lévitation pour grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre de Harry. Drago y alla le premier, avec Hermione exécutant le sortilège; et si tout allait bien, il la ferait grimper après lui. 

"OK," dit Hermione," nous y voilà. _Wingardium leviosa !_" et elle dirigea sa baguette magique vers Drago. Il se sentit s'élever de façon constante dans l'air, se tordre et tourner comme s'il était tiré vers le haut par une corde. Il vit que Hermione plissait ses yeux vers lui inquiète et il leva ses pouces. Elle lui fit signe qu'il devait la faire monter de la même manière, aussi Drago dirigea sa propre baguette magique vers elle et chuchota la formule magique. 

Il n'était cependant pas aussi bon pour ce sortilège particulier qu'Hermione. Au lieu de s'élever lentement dans les airs, elle monta en flèche vers le haut comme si elle avait été tirée par un canon. Trop surprise pour crier, elle cogna la tête la première dans Drago. Avec rien pour se retenir, il vola en arrière, frappant le mur du manoir. Hermione, terrifiée, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'ils tournaient d'une manière folle à mi-hauteur. 

"Arrête !" siffla-t-elle dans son oreille. 

Drago secoua juste la tête; il essayait d'affermir sa baguette magique. Le sortilège semblait continuer à propulser Hermione vers le ciel; même ses cheveux se soulevaient alors qu'elle se tenait à lui désespérément (elle avait ses mains là où aucune fille ne l'avait touché, mais il n'était pas d'humeur pour apprécier). "_Leviosa !_" cria-t-il hystériquement, perdant complètement la tête, et ils plongèrent latéralement comme un delta-plane hors de contrôle, puis s'élevèrent à nouveau, roulèrent et furent propulsés, attirés par le manoir avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Hermione cria alors qu'ils plongeaient à travers la fenêtre, pulvérisant le verre qui vola dans tous les sens, et s'écrasant à terre dans un mélange de bras et de jambes.   
Pendant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger. Hermione avait le visage dans le cou de Drago et respirait en longs halètements. "_J'ai vraiment pensé que nous allions mourir là pendant une seconde" songea-t-il,"et je crois qu'elle aussi._" 

À ce moment une voix parla au dessus leurs têtes; une voix très familière. " Qu... Quoi ?" dit elle. " Comment ?" 

Drago avait fermé ses yeux, aussi il sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit Hermione détacher son étreinte mortelle sur son cou et s'asseoir. 

"Oh !" l'entendit-il s'exclamer, semblant stupéfaite, "Harry !"

***

"Qu... Quoi ?" dit Harry. "Comment ?" 

Harry savait qu'il aurait du fermer sa bouche, mais il n'en semblait pas capable. Hermione, ses cheveux couverts de morceaux de verre brisé, le regardait intensément, toujours sur le plancher, et en même temps qu'il était incroyablement heureux de la voir, il était terriblement choqué de voir qu'elle avait non seulement les bras, mais aussi les jambes enroulées autour... de _Drago Malefoy ?_ Un Drago Malefoy ressemblant trait pour trait à Harry, c'était vrai, mais toujours Drago Malefoy. 

"Oh !" dit elle, et il pensa qu'elle avait l'air coupable. "Harry !"   
Drago avait lui aussi ses bras autour de Hermione. Ses yeux étaient à présent ouverts, et il regardait Harry avec une expression faiblement amusée qu'Harry voulut désespérément frapper. 

"Salut, Harry !" dit-il. "Je vois que tu as trouvé mon pyjama. Bien que je porte habituellement le haut également." 

Hermione éclata en larmes. "Harry !" s'écria-t-elle à nouveau, chancelante sur ses pieds, et boitillant vers l'endroit où il était assis. "Tu es vivant !" 

"Je t'avais DIT qu'il était vivant." déclara Drago, irrité. 

Hermione avait l'air de vouloir jeter ses bras autour de Harry, mais était troublé par le fait qu'il avait le torse nu et était attaché au lit. "Qu'est ce ?" demanda-t-elle, en désignant ses poignets. 

"Sortilège liant." indiqua Harry d'un ton cassant. 

Hermione prit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers Harry; "Finite incantatum !" 

Les poignets de Harry tombèrent sur la couverture, et une seconde plus tard Hermione avait jeté ses bras autour de lui et pleurait dans ses cheveux. Au-dessus de son épaule, il pouvait voir Drago sautant sur ses pieds et frottant ses habits pour les débarrasser du verre. Il regardait Harry et Hermione et ses yeux étaient extrêmement froids. 

Harry mit ses bras autour de Hermione plutôt maladroitement. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, il se sentait extrêmement furieux contre elle. "Où est Ron ?" dit il brusquement. 

"Ron ?" Hermione s'écarta de lui, confuse, et frotta ses yeux. "Il... Il est à l'école." dit elle, alarmée. "Je lui ai laissé un message." 

"Tu lui as laissé un _message ?_" dit Harry n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. 

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche et puis la ferma à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Harry était si obtus; elle ne pouvait pas plus croire que pratiquement les premiers mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche avaient été : "_Où est Ron ?_" N'était-il _pas du tout _heureux de la voir ? 

"Ron déteste Drago." dit-elle d'une voix secouée. "Il n'aurait pas accepté de venir." 

"Oh si, il aurait accepté." dit Harry. 

Ceci, Hermione dû l'admettre, était vrai. "OK, il serait venu, puisque c'était pour toi." dit-elle, "Mais j'aurais dû tout lui expliquer et il aurait mis un temps infini pour arriver à accepter l'idée d'y aller avec Drago et cela aurait pris des heures, et j'ai pensé que nous serions de retour au matin de toutes façons, et Harry..." Sa voix s'interrompit. "Quand j'ai découvert que... Tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé était de te retrouver et être sûre que tu allais bien."   
Harry ne faisait que la dévisager avec une expression bizarre sur son visage. "J'ai bien entendu ?" dit il. "Tu viens juste d'appeler Malefoy _Drago ?_" 

Drago fit un pas en avant, se mettant entre Harry et Hermione. "Ecoute, Potter," dit il brusquement. "je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne t'aime pas non plus. J'aurais laissé mon père te jeter dans les cachots pour mourir si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et si tu ne me croies pas, tu devrais au moins croire _Hermione_ quand elle te dit que nous sommes ici POUR SAUVER TA VIE ESPECE DE CONNARD INGRAT !" Drago avait crié la dernière partie. "Maintenant allons y !" 

Harry cligna des yeux. Puis il dit d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée : "Je ne viens pas avec vous." Hermione et Drago était éberlués face à lui. Même Drago semblait n'avoir rien à dire.

Enfin, Hermione, pantelante, murmura d'une voix minuscule : "_Pourquoi pas ?_" 

Harry soupira. Puis il expliqua au sujet de Sirius, au sujet du plan de McNair pour piéger Harry au manoir de Malefoy et le livrer à Voldemort, et au sujet de Queuedever. Enfin il ajouta : "Et je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez ta mère, Malefoy." 

"Ah," déclara Drago. "Des insultes. Naturellement." 

"Non," dit Harry, "je veux dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui allait vraiment mal chez elle. Elle semblait vraiment malheureuse et elle s'est évanouie cet après-midi quand ils ont apporté Sirius." Ceci boucla la bouche de Drago. 

Les lèvres de Hermione tremblaient mais son menton restait ferme. "C'est ça," dit elle. "nous sommes en mission de sauvetage. Nous devons simplement récupérer aussi Sirius." 

"Ce qui ne sera pas facile." dit Harry. "J'ai essayé d'entrer dans les donjons aujourd'hui et il a placé toutes sortes d'alarmes que le..."

"Il y a des formules magiques et enchantements sur toutes les entrées vers les chambres sous la maison." déclara Drago. "Il faut avoir du sang de Malefoy même pour obtenir que les portes s'ouvrent. Nous n'aimons pas les étrangers." 

"Ou n'importe qui d'autre." dit Harry. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'énergie positive dans cette maison, tu sais ça Malefoy ? C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai appris ici. Ça et que vous avez vraiment besoin d'un meilleur système de chauffage central." 

"Harry, je parie que tu as appris beaucoup de choses utiles." dit Hermione apaisante. "Je suis sûr que tu..."

"Tout n'est que travail pour toi Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?" l'interrompit Harry plutôt méchamment. "Parfait. J'ai appris que les Malefoy ont de la folie dans leur famille, ce qui se comprend, tout le monde dans cette maison est _complètement _cinglé. J'ai appris que les blondes ne sont pas très drôles. Oh, et j'ai appris que Drago a une tâche de naissance exactement de la forme du Royaume Uni sur ses fesses. "

"Je n'ai pas de tâche de naissance." dit Drago. 

"Tu en as." 

"Ooh, laissez-moi voir !" dit Hermione. 

"Non !" s'exclamèrent Harry et Drago ensemble. 

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Harry, ce n'est même pas ton corps." lui fit remarquer Hermione tout en raisonnant. 

"Et bien, si tu fais un effort, je pourrais te laisser voir l'Ecosse." 

"C'est mon corps," dit Drago brusquement, "et je ne te laisserai pas l'exploiter. Regardez-vous !" ajouta-t-il. "En parlant d'efféminé, tu peux difficilement te retenir de retirer mes vêtements ? C'est agréable d'avoir des muscles pour une fois, pas vrai Potter ?" 

"Ne sois pas stupide," dit Harry. "tu as des bras aussi fin qu'un cure-pipe, Malefoy, et tu le sais." Il secoua ses bras avec emphase. "Regarde ! Que des os !" 

"TOUS LES DEUX, VOUS LA FERMEZ !" cria Hermione irrévocable. "Nous devrions parler de Sirius." 

"Oh !" dit Harry, se sentant extrêmement coupable, "C'est vrai." 

C'est alors que ça arriva. Des coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre à coucher. Ils se figèrent tous, se regardant les uns les autres avec des yeux grands ouverts et espérant que celui qui avait frappé s'en irait. Mais les coups devinrent plus forts et insistants et la porte commença à sortir de ses gongs. Harry se dirigea vers Hermione et Drago. 

"Vous deux," siffla-t-il, "dans la garde-robe ! Maintenant !"

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Vous tenez entre les mains, la version corrigée. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer. Pour ceux qui veulent lire la suite de Draco Dormiens, vous la trouverez sous le nom **Angharrad**. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Draco Dormiens, il ne vous reste qu'à découvrir Draco Sinister toujours par la DT-team  
**Nous avons besoin d'aide, rejoignez-nous dans la traduction !!**

**_Ce que vous en avez pensez à la première publication :_**

**Watery136** : ptdr! continue 

**Miya Black** : Super TA fic! Non, je déconne! Mais ta traduction est très bonne! C'est génial d'avoir des gens comme toi qui permettent aux pauvres ignares incapables de lire une fic en anglais de lire des histoires aussi géniales que celle-là! Bonne chance pour la suite de la traduction!

**Anonymoua** : Que la force soit avec toua!  
[ Je ne plaisante pas! ] 

**Katarina** : S'lut, Est-ce que la mère de Drago aurait déjà eu un petit faible pour Sirius Black? Est-ce que Drago serait au courant?Pour la traduction de"Knockturn alley" c'est "l'Allée des Embrumes" en français. J'espère que tu vas avoir la réponse de Cassandra Claire bientôt. Je t'encourage à continuer la traduction!  
Lâche pas!

**Melepha** : pas grave tu te débroulle très bien! :p 

**Mariecool** : ViVe La SuItE!

**Alana Chantelune** : Génial ce chapitre !! Ha, ha, on peut s'angoisser pour Sirius et se questionner sur Narcissa ! (ce lucius, quelle enflure tout de même...) J'ai beaucoup rit au "tu prends de la drogue, draco ?".  
Il semble que le changement de corps apporte des changements intérieurs pour draco... Hermione met les pieds dans le plat, arrivera t-elle à son corps défendant à reconcillier draco avec nos héros ? A suivreuh...

**Nikoute** : Hello!  
C'est triste de couper là! Je sais, c'est pas toi qui a fait ça, mais quand même! Et puis Harry, il est pas un peu méchant sur les bords?

**Quisuisje** : Slt  
J'adore cette fic et je vois que tu as quelques problème ds la traduction de l'anglais courant donc si tu vx de l'aide n'hésite pas je pourais peut-être t'aidée 

**Eleva** : coucou, j'ai adoré ce chapitre, mais Harry aurait pu ce montrer plus gentil!  
C'est vrai quoi, la première chose qu'il demande, c'est ou est Ron, mais bon.  
J'adore Lucius, mais j'aimerais que tu me dise: tu dis qu'il y a trois volets a cette fic, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment ils s'appellent: le premier Draco Dormiens, mais le deuxième et le troisième?  
Bye, et bonne chance!

**Elea** : j'adore cette histoire, elle est vraiment originale, mais j'adorerais pouvoir lire la suite. Est-ce qu'elle est sur ff.net en anglais ou est-ce que l'auteur l'a postée ailleurs? Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver.  
Bon courage pour la suite  
**Flore** : Hello,  
il y a quelques temps de cela j'ai aperçu cette histoire en anglais et je suis vraiment heureuse que quelqu' un de courageux se décide à la traduire!!  
Bon courage et vivement la suite!  
  


**Corny** : Hello !!  
Ta fics et tros bien ! Je veus la suite !Bon c'est vrai o debut c'est dur de savoir qui est draco d'harry mais on si fais et c'est tros bien ! Continu !   
Je veus la suite !

La **DT-Team** - 3 Novembre 2003 


	6. Le garçon qui boudait

Draco Dormiens

**Auteur **: Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Adaptation**: Alana Chantelune pour ce chapitre

**Corrections **: Frédéric 

**Mention** : PG-13

**Résumé** : Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de baisers...

**Disclaimers** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros... Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie ! Cette histoire a été écrite bien avant le Tome 5, tout lien est donc improbable et les changements (notamment pour la Famille Black) sont présents ! Bonne lecture ! 

**_Chapitre six - Le garçon qui boudait_**

Hermione et Drago foncèrent vers l'armoire et se jetèrent dedans, claquant la porte derrière eux. Harry pointa sa baguette fiévreusement vers la fenêtre, murmura : "_Reparo!_" et la vitre brisée s'envola et se réarrangea d'elle-même dans le cadre. Puis il se jeta sur le lit et saisit une des colonnes, juste au moment où la porte de la chambre, atteignant son point de rupture, éclatait ; Lucius Malefoy entra vivement dans la chambre, livide de fureur.

"Mon garçon !" cria-t-il à Harry. Il avait la même figure que Drago quand il était en colère : très pâle avec deux tâches rouges sur les joues. Harry eut le sentiment que Lucius aurait pu ouvrir la porte par magie mais qu'il avait choisi de décharger sa colère dessus à la place.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert la porte ?" 

"Je ne sais pas," dit Harry platement "peut-être parce que vous m'avez attaché au lit ?"   
Lucius eut la grâce de paraître embarrassé. "J'avais oublié cela" admit-il ; il pointa sa baguette vers Harry et grogna : "_Finite incantatum_ !" 

Harry laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. "Merci !" dit-il. "Comment va Nar... ma mère ?" 

"Elle va bien." dit Lucius sèchement. 

"Je peux la voir ?" 

"Non." répondit Lucius rapidement. "J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. Je vais aller dans les cachots et j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi." 

Harry le dévisagea. C'était juste l'invitation qu'il lui fallait afin d'être capable d'aller et de voir où ils avaient enfermé Sirius. Seulement, il n'était pas fou au point de laisser Drago et Hermione enfermés dans l'armoire. D'un autre côté, opposer un refus à Lucius Malefoy n'était pas une option. Lucius avait l'air assez énervé pour cracher du feu. 

"OK !" dit-il ; il se leva et, projetant la pensée "_Restez là !_" vers l'armoire, il suivit Lucius hors de la pièce.

***

Il faisait noir comme dans un four, dans cette armoire. Un coté de la tête d'Hermione était écrasé contre un tissu rugueux, ses genoux étaient coincés contre ceux Drago et ses bras, qui étaient coincés sous le sac de Harry, s'engourdissaient. Elle pouvait entendre Drago respirer près d'elle et, faiblement, à travers la porte de l'armoire, elle pouvait entendre Lucius et Harry parler. Elle entendit Lucius dire à Harry qu'il devait l'emmener aux cachots et Harry accepter ; enfin, elle les entendit quitter la chambre, la porte claquant derrière eux. 

Drago parla le premier. En fait, il ne parla pas autant qu'il jura, avec une grande facilité et une grande créativité, couvrant une large gamme de sujets. Son vocabulaire, comme ses images, impressionna Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait faire ça avec un balai. 

"Bon," dit-elle finalement "désolée de t'interrompre, c'était très amusant tout ça, mais je pense que nous devrions sortir de cette armoire maintenant. Mon bras me fait mal." 

"On ne peut pas sortir de l'armoire," dit Drago tout net. "Elle s'ouvre de l'extérieur." 

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. "Que veux-tu dire ?" 

La voix de Drago était tranchante. "Quelle partie de 'Elle s'ouvre de l'extérieur' ne comprends-tu pas ? Honnêtement, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente." 

"Un simple sortilège d'Ouverture..."

"Non," dit Drago, "cette armoire est à l'épreuve de sorts de ce genre. Mon père l'utilisait pour m'enfermer quand je me conduisais mal quand j'étais petit, j'en sais quelque chose." 

"Ton père à l'air horrible." 

"Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça, Granger !" dit Drago sèchement. 

"_Granger ?_" Hermione eut un soupir d'exaspération. "D'abord Harry, maintenant toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tous les deux vous agissez tout à coup comme si vous me haïssiez ? Tout ce que j'ai fait pour Harry a été d'essayer de lui sauver la vie, et pareil pour toi, alors je ne sais pas quels sont vos griefs mais..."

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?" La voix de Drago, froide et distante, résonnait maintenant comme la voix dont se souvenait Hermione lors des innombrables et désagréables rencontres dans les couloirs de Poudlard. 

"Non." dit-elle froidement. 

"_Lumos !_" incanta Drago, et une lueur s'épanouit au bout de sa baguette, illuminant l'intérieur de l'armoire. Hermione sursauta. En parlant avec Drago dans le noir, elle avait imaginé son visage comme elle s'en souvenait à l'école. Et maintenant, elle était encore face à face avec Harry. La lumière de la baguette faisait briller ses yeux verts comme de sombres malachites.

Mais il avait le sourire coléreux de Drago. 

"Potter" dit Drago brièvement, "est un con pour deux raisons. Une : il déteste l'idée d'être sauvé par moi. Je comprend ça. Je ressentirais la même chose dans sa position." 

"Et la deuxième raison ?" dit Hermione avec curiosité. 

" Il est jaloux." dit Drago. 

Hermione sentit son cœur descendre dans son estomac puis remonter pour revenir se loger dans sa poitrine. "Jaloux ?" dit-elle faiblement. "A propos de quoi ?" 

"Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione." 

Hermione étendit le bras et attrapa la main de Drago, la serrant étroitement. "Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?" 

La main de Drago resta simplement dans la sienne, sans bouger. "Je sais ce que tu veux entendre, mais comment veux-tu l'entendre ?" 

Hermione hésita. Comment voulait-elle entendre que Harry avait peut-être des sentiments pour elle (ou même un sentiment, n'importe lequel) ? Par l'espionnage involontaire de Drago dans la tête de Harry ? C'était une violation, même si elle était involontaire. Et puis, il y avait aussi la possibilité que Drago puisse se tromper. 

Elle secoua la tête et retira sa main de la sienne. "Non." dit-elle. 

"Simplement parce que je peux ressentir ce qu'Harry ressent." dit Drago inopinément, "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je puisse arrêter les sentiments que je ressens." 

Hermione le regarda fixement. "Que ressens-tu _toi _?" demanda-t-elle - et à sa très grande surprise, elle était aussi intéressée par la réponse à cette question qu'elle l'était par la réponse à sa question précédente. 

Mais Drago avait baissé la tête et elle ne pouvait plus voir ses yeux, juste le reflet de lumière dans les lunettes de Harry. 

"Juste maintenant, je me sens affamé." dit-il. "Très très affamé. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi." 

"Oh !" fit Hermione, obscurément désappointée. Elle fouilla le sac de Harry pour parvenir à la fermeture éclair. Elle était maintenant assise près de Drago. "J'ai emmené un peu de nourriture... J'ai des Chocogrenouilles, de la Bieraubeurre et des pickles."   
Drago fit la moue. "J'ai dit que j'avais faim, pas que j'étais enceinte." 

Hermione étouffa un rire. "C'est tout ce que j'ai." 

"Très bien. Bon, passe-moi la Bieraubeurre. Peut-être que si j'en bois assez, j'oublierai que je suis encore enfermé dans cette armoire."

***

Harry suivit Lucius Malefoy dans les couloirs tordus de plus en plus familiers du Manoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au salon, où Lucius ouvrit la trappe et lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry suivit, faisant attention à ne rien toucher. Il ne voulait pas que son absence de sang Malefoy mette encore des alarmes en route. 

Les marches de pierre grises descendaient dans les ténèbres froides et humides, éclairées uniquement par la lumière de la baguette de Lucius. C'était comme un dédale souterrain d'étroits passages qui s'étendaient dans toutes les directions comme un nid de serpents. Harry essaya de garder la trace d'où ils venaient en se marmonnant à lui-même "_gauche, droite, droite, tout à gauche_" alors qu'ils tournaient mais il savait que c'était certainement futile.   
Lucius Malefoy ne parla qu'une seule fois, alors qu'ils étaient passés d'un étroit couloir à un autre, celui-ci décoré avec une mosaïque de marbre en ruine : "Ce sera bon pour ton éducation, mon garçon." 

A la fin, ils atteignirent l'entrée des cachots, une énorme Pierre scellant le chemin principal d'une énorme porte de fer rouillée, fermée par une serrure de la forme de deux serpents jumeaux. Lucius Malefoy posa sa main dessus et elle s'ouvrit, permettant à la porte de bouger vers l'intérieur. Harry suivit Lucius. 

Lucius marcha le long d'une rangée de cellules qui longeaient les murs des cachots et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, regardant à l'intérieur. Harry s'arrêta derrière lui, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait voir. 

La cellule était une étroite pièce avec des murs en pierres de taille, d'allure humide et au sol couvert de paille. A l'extrémité de la cellule, se trouvait une basse banquette de pierre sur laquelle un homme était allongé. 

C'était Sirius. 

"Salut, Black." dit Lucius, et Sirius se redressa. Harry était soulagé de voir qu'ils lui avaient retiré le sortilège d'attachement corporel. "Confortable ?" 

Sirius eut un grognement long et étouffé, comme celui d'un chien. "Bien," dit Lucius "c'est amusant de voir que tu es si fier d'être un _animagus _depuis si longtemps que tu ne sais même plus parler comme un humain." 

Sirius détourna la tête. 

Lucius secoua la tête avec dégoût, jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et releva la manche gauche de sa robe, dénudant son bras, sur lequel la tête de mort au serpent noir, dessin de la Marque des Ténèbres se trouvait, aussi nette qu'un tatouage. Puis il le leva à son visage pour parler devant, comme s'il avait un talkie-walkie. "McNair !" aboya-t-il. "Peter ! Où êtes-vous ?" 

La peau sur le bras de Lucius bougea sa mâchoire, et une petite voix émergea : "Nous ne pouvons entrer dans les cachots sans vous. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour ouvrir la trappe." 

"Merde !" grogna Lucius. Il jeta un œil à Harry. "As-tu ta baguette mon garçon ?" 

"Oui." dit Harry, la prenant et la montrant à Lucius. 

"Très bien, Drago." dit Lucius, découvrant ses dents pointues en un sourire. "J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Black en attendant que je revienne avec McNair et Peter. S'il bouge, lance-lui un sortilège de Jambencoton. Tu es assez âgé pour prendre quelques responsabilités maintenant." ajouta-t-il "Il est temps pour nous de voir ce que tu peux faire." 

Harry suspectait que c'était moins parce qu'il donnait une opportunité à Drago de prouver sa valeur que le fait qu'il avait besoin d'aide et que Narcissa n'était pas en forme pour s'attaquer au boulot. Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, toutefois. "Bien, père." dit-il. "Je reste là."   
Lucius partit, laissant Harry debout dans le noir, s'agitant avec impatience. Dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer derrière Lucius, il se précipita vers les barreaux de la cellule et appela :

"Sirius ! Sirius, n'ai pas peur, c'est _moi_..."

Sirius leva la tête. "Harry," dit-il "qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? C'est vraiment affreux." 

Harry s'étrangla de surprise. " Tu me _reconnais _?"

Sirius gloussa. "Je suis un chien, Harry." dit-il "Je peux reconnaître ton odeur plus vite que ton apparence. J'ai su que tu étais là depuis que je suis arrivé." 

Harry laissa reposer sa tête contre les barreaux de la cellule. C'était un soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un qui le reconnaisse, même si c'était par la façon dont il sentait. 

"Prendre l'apparence du fils de Lucius Malefoy était un terrible risque, toutefois." dit Sirius avec désapprobation. "Qu'as-tu utilisé ? La potion _Polynectar _? "

"En quelque sorte." dit Harry, et il raconta à Sirius, aussi vite que possible, ce qui s'était passé ces cinq derniers jours. Sirius écouta en silence, faisant de temps en temps un signe de la tête ou laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise, jusqu'à ce que Harry en arrive à la partie où Narcissa s'était promptement évanouie. 

"Narcissa," dit Sirius d'un ton méditatif "ça, c'est une surprise." 

"Quoi ?" 

"Narcissa Hardesty" dit Sirius, "était la plus belle fille de son année à Poudlard. Elle avait deux ans de plus que James, Lily et le reste d'entre nous, était une très bonne élève et était très populaire. Et puis, lors de sa dernière année, elle s'est fiancée à ce connard gluant, Lucius Malefoy. Pas un n'a pu comprendre ça. Ce fut le mystère de l'année, elle n'avait jamais pu le supporter avant, et il était bien plus vieux qu'elle." 

Harry jeta un regard perçant à Sirius. Il était difficile de le dire sous la boue, la crasse et le sang, mais il pensa que Sirius avait l'air bizarre. 

"Etais-tu fiancé avec elle, Sirius ?" demanda-t-il. 

"J'aurai pu." admit Sirius. "Je savais que c'était quelqu'un de bien, Harry. C'était quelqu'un de bien, je parierai n'importe quoi là-dessus - mais enfin j'avais dit la même chose à propos de Peter, et regarde ce qui est arrive avec _lui._"

"Donc, tu disais que..." commença Harry, mais Sirius l'interrompit. 

"Garde juste un œil sur elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande." 

"Oublie-la, Sirius," dit Harry, "l'important est que nous devons te sortir de là." 

Sirius secoua la tête. "Pas maintenant," dit-il. "Malefoy va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre." 

"Je le sais." dit Harry. "J'avais pensé revenir ici plus tard ce soir. J'ai la cape de mon père dans ma malle en haut. C'est assez grand pour nous tous. J'ai laissé Drago derrière," ajouta-t-il sombrement, "mais j'ai besoin de lui pour ouvrir les portes. Elles ne s'ouvrent que pour les Malefoy." 

Sirius leva sa main droite et la fit courir à travers ses cheveux, et Harry vit que son poignet gauche était collé au banc où il était assis. "Harry," dit-il "je sais que tu n'aimes pas le fils Malefoy, mais sois sûr qu'il porte la cape d'invisibilité, OK ? Parce que s'ils l'attrapent, ils penseront qu'il est toi. Et ce sera la fin pour lui." 

Harry avait la gorge sèche. "Ils ont prévu de me tuer, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ?" 

"Faux." dit Sirius avec une grimace. "J'ai entendu McNair et Queuedever en parler quand ils étaient ici. Leur plan était d'essayer de m'utiliser pour t'attirer au Manoir Malefoy, et quand ils t'auraient attrapé, d'appeler Voldemort. Il veut utiliser le _Latercus _contre toi..."

Sirius s'arrêta. L'inimitable son de l'ouverture de la porte du cachot était clairement audible à travers les murs. Harry se jeta en arrière, et se dressa avec sa baguette pointée sur Sirius alors que Lucius, McNair, et Queuedever entraient dans le cachot. 

Ils ignorèrent Sirius. Lucius fit un signe de tête, sèchement, à Drago. "Reste ici, mon garçon." dit-il. "Je veux que tu vois cela." 

Harry serra sa main dans son poing. Il savait qu'ils ne venaient pas pour blesser - un otage mort n'est plus un otage - mais il n'aimait pas le son de cela. 

Lucius sortit sa baguette et la tint devant lui. McNair sortit sa propre baguette et toucha le bout de celle de Lucius ; puis Queuedever leva la main et la posa au sommet de la réunion des baguettes. "_Dominus vocare !_" incanta-t-il d'une voix sifflante, grinçante. 

Un jet de lumière verte sortit du bout des baguettes et de la main de Queuedever. Il prit la forme d'une tête et d'une paire d'épaules. Le visage était flou et indistinct, mais Harry savait à qui il était - il n'y avait pas d'autre visage comme ça, plat et malfaisant, avec des yeux bridés, des yeux de chat. 

Voldemort. 

"Maître" dit Lucius d'une voix onctueuse, doucereuse. 

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?" dit l'image de Voldemort d'une voix rauque et cassante. 

"Nous souhaitions vous montrer que nous avons réussi à capturer Sirius Black." dit Queuedever, souriant de tout son gras petit visage. "Voulez-vous le voir ?" 

L'image de Voldemort tourna sa tête vers la cellule où se terrait Sirius. En faisant cela, son regard balaya Harry et il sentit l'élancement de douleur familier à son front. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, mais ne bougea pas. 

"Je le vois." dit le Voldemort-image. "Et Harry Potter ? A-t-il été avisé ?" 

"J'ai envoyé un hibou à son école, Maître." répondit McNair. 

"Fort bien !" dit Voldemort. "Vous avez fait du bon travail. Vous serez récompensés." et, alors qu'ils souriaient, il ajouta sèchement : "Quand vous aurez le garçon en votre pouvoir, bien sûr." 

Leurs sourires se fanèrent légèrement. "Ce sera bientôt fait, Maître." dit Lucius. 

Mais Voldemort regarda encore Harry, et la douleur au front de Harry augmenta. "Est-ce ton fils, Lucius ?" 

"Oui, c'est lui." 

Le regard de Voldemort ne cilla pas. "Il te ressemble, Lucius." dit-il finalement. "Quand il sera un peu plus vieux, tu me l'amèneras ?" 

"Bien sûr, Maître." 

Après cela, l'image de Voldemort s'évanouit. Apparemment, il n'était pas du genre à dire au-revoir. Ce qui était tout aussi bien de l'avis de Harry - encore quelques secondes, il en était sûr, et la douleur de sa cicatrice l'aurait mis à genoux. 

Et pourtant, il était heureux de la douleur. Au moins, cela signifiait qu'il était toujours lui-même - sous le déguisement, il restait Harry Potter. 

Lucius, quoi qu'il en soit, semblait content, ou aussi content qu'il semblait toujours. Il posa même sa main sur l'épaule de Harry alors qu'ils quittaient les cachots. Harry tordit le cou pour essayer d'avoir un aperçu de Sirius alors qu'ils passaient la porte - mais Sirius avait tourné son visage contre le mur et il ne le vit pas.

***

Drago avait maintenant bu quatre Bieraubeurres tout comme Hermione. Un court et très drôle combat avait décidé qui boirait la dernière. Drago avait gagné. L'alcool contenu dans une seule Bieraubeurre était très léger mais en boire quatre avec un estomac vide avait rendu Hermione somnolente et exaltée. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si ton espèce de petit ami ne revient jamais ?" fit Drago d'un air lugubre.

"Ce serait très embarrassant pour moi de mourir coincé dans ma propre armoire." 

"Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !" répondit Hermione automatiquement. "Et il va revenir." 

Drago la regarda sérieusement par-dessus sa Bieraubeurre. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il. 

"Parce que Harry ne nous laisserait pas mourir ici." répliqua Hermione, surprise. "Il est peut-être fâché contre moi, mais il ne commettrait pas un homicide." 

"Non," dit Drago, "je veux dire, pourquoi ce n'est pas ton petit ami ?" 

Hermione découvrit qu'elle avait un peu de mal à garder ses yeux sur Drago. Bien sûr, il était environ quatre heures du matin et elle n'avait pas dormi depuis une vingtaine d'heures. "Parce que," dit-elle d'un air triste, "il ne m'aime pas comme ça. Il me l'a déjà dit." 

"Sale con," dit Drago, d'un ton neutre, "je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce qu'il veut." 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent maintenant ?" demanda Hermione, malgré elle.   
Drago réfléchit un moment. "Tristesse." dit-il. 

"Tu sais ce qui va vraiment me manquer ?" dit Hermione, qui sentait poindre une étrange sensation maintenant, comme si elle était tombée endormie sans être fatiguée. 

"Etre entourée par tout ces Armani ?" suggéra Drago. 

"Non," dit Hermione, "Toi. Etre comme ça. Quand nous aurons levé le sort sur toi et Harry, tu vas redevenir horrible et désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?" 

"D'un autre côté," dit Drago, essayant d'être détendu, "Harry arrêtera probablement d'être un pauvre type." 

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça." dit Hermione, mais sa protestation était plus automatique que sincère. 

" Tu sais ce qui va me manquer ? " dit Drago, et maintenant il ne la regardait pas, mais fixait une tâche au-dessus de sa tête. 

"Quoi ?" 

"T'avoir pour amie." dit-il très vite. "Je veux dire, même après que tu ne penses plus que j'étais Harry, c'était pas mal... J'avais des amis, tu sais, comme Crabbe et Goyle, mais je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment qu'ils pourraient mourir pour moi. Enfin, ils pourraient mourir à _cause _de moi, si je leur disais de boire du poison, ils le feraient probablement, mais c'est plus de la stupidité que de la loyauté à mon avis." Il soupira. "Mais tu mourrais pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ?" 

"Ouais," dit Hermione "bien que je pense que je pourrais aussi mourir à cause de lui,." ajouta-t-elle et Drago eut un sourire tordu. Hermione se pencha sur le côté de façon à ce qu'elle soit maintenant le dos de la tête appuyé sur son épaule. Il était assis, très calme ; elle pouvait voir la ligne de son profil, sérieux et familier dans la lumière de sa baguette. "Je regrette que tu aies commencé à te raser." dit-elle rêveusement (elle était un peu exaltée à présent), "J'aime cette qualité translucide qu'a ta peau, j'ai toujours aimé. Et quand tu t'es coupé avec ton premier rasoir... Je pourrais continuer comme ça infiniment. "

Elle inclina la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. 

Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient à quelques centimètres des siens. "Hermione," dit-il, "de qui parles-tu ?" 

"Je ne sais pas." dit-elle, et cette fois, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. 

Quelle que soit l'appréhension qu'il pouvait avoir, il ne le montra pas. Il la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa fougueusement et toutes les pensées qu'elle pouvait avoir pour se persuader que c'était Harry qu'elle embrassait disparurent, elle n'avait jamais embrassé Harry, mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, ça ne serait pas comme _ça_. C'était embrasser un inconnu ou un presque inconnu. Chaque frôlement de ses lèvres sur les siennes envoyait des éclairs d'excitation effrayés zigzaguant jusqu'à ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il n'avait pas l'odeur de Harry, il avait l'odeur de Drago : jus de citron, poivre, l'air froid de la nuit. 

Mais quand il prononça son nom, c'était avec la voix de Harry. 

Elle ne fit pas attention. Ils s'enlacèrent encore et encore, s'embrassant dans l'espace confiné de l'armoire, se cognant sur les cotés, tellement occupés qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte de l'armoire et laissait entrer la lumière du dehors, tellement occupés qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant qu'une voix s'élève et brise leur concentration avec une fermeté tranchante et furieuse : "QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? " tonna Harry. 

***

Hermione se sentait misérable. Harry ne lui parlait plus, et il la regardait comme s'il avait décidé qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Même si curieusement, il parlait quand même à Drago, bien que sans ce qu'on pourrait appeler un grand enthousiasme. 

Drago et Hermione avaient violemment bondi à l'écart l'un de l'autre au moment où ils avaient reconnu la présence de Harry, mais il était trop tard. Hermione avait trébuché en sortant de l'armoire, à moitié hystérique et très vaseuse après les Bieraubeurres et le baiser, et essayé de prendre le bras d'Harry mais il regarda seulement sa main comme si c'était un Scrout-à-Pétard qui s'était posé sur sa manche : "Ne. Me. Touche. Pas." D'une voix très plate, très froide et très dure. Puis il dit : "Sors de cette armoire, Malefoy. J'ai besoin de te parler." 

Drago sortit en rampant de l'armoire, plein d'appréhension, apparemment certain qu'Harry était prêt à lui donner un coup de poing, mais Harry ne le fit pas. Harry semblait convaincu que la personne qui était en faute ici était Hermione, qui était maintenant misérablement perchée au bout du lit de Drago, regardant les deux garçons monter un plan pour sortir Sirius hors des cachots. 

"Nous allons y aller ensembles." avait dit Harry tout net. Il avait expliqué la situation de Sirius; maintenant lui et Drago avaient leurs têtes penchées sur une carte incomplète du Manoir et des passages souterrains qu'avait dessiné Harry. "Tu me feras entrer en bas, parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec du sang des Malefoy pour ouvrir les portes. Nous pouvons tenir tous les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais c'est probablement plus facile si la porte est ouverte et que je passe un peu après toi. Si les portes restent ouvertes sans personne pour les actionner, la question ne se posera pas. Et reste sous la cape - tu es l'Ennemi Numéro Un ici, ou tu en as l'apparence." 

Drago approuva de la tête. "Ce serait mieux d'y aller bientôt," dit-il, "ils s'attendent à ce que Harry Potter se dévoile très vite et si tu ne..." 

"Ouais," dit Harry brièvement. "je pensais que nous devrions y aller maintenant." 

"Bon plan." dit Drago. "Et pour Hermione ?" 

Harry lança à Hermione un long, froid et inamical regard. "Laissons-la dans le placard." suggéra-t-il. 

"Je ne reste pas dans la penderie," dit Hermione catégoriquement. "je viens avec vous." 

"Non, tu ne viens pas." dit Harry, sans la regarder. "Ce sera risqué et je ne peux pas constamment m'inquiéter que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide et dangereux pour ta sécurité." 

"Tu sais parfaitement bien que je ne fais pas de choses stupides." dit Hermione, furieuse. 

"Je pense que tu viens juste de prouver que tu peux." dit Harry, sans chercher à dissimuler son mépris. 

Sans penser à ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione fit rapidement les cinq pas qui la séparait de Harry et le gifla violemment. La carte tomba de sa main et il la regarda d'un regard aussi stupéfait que si sa baguette avait jailli de sa poche et avait commencé à chanter l'hymne national.   
Drago souriait. "Tu devrais t'asseoir, Harry." dit-il. "La dernière fois qu'elle m'a fait ça, j'ai vu des étoiles pendant une journée." 

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent simultanément vers Drago. "La ferme, Malefoy !" 

"Bon, très bien." dit Drago. "Je vais juste m'asseoir ailleurs." Et il partit avec raideur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il semblait contrarié, mais Hermione eut le sentiment qu'il était impatient de partir et de les laisser poursuivre leur discussion en paix. 

"Je ne vais pas m'excuser." dit-elle à Harry d'un ton glacial. "Tu le méritais." 

"Ouais." Harry, encore un peu sous le choc, suivit le conseil de Drago et s'assit au bord du lit.

"Je suppose que ce ne sont pas mes affaires." 

Il avait l'air si misérable que Hermione se sentit coupable. "Harry... Je sais ce que tu dois penser..." 

"Oh, non tu ne sais pas." 

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Drago..."

"Je ne _l'aime_ pas ? " Harry rugit comme si elle venait juste de lui dire qu'elle allait dîner avec Voldemort. "C'est Drago Malefoy, Hermione, est-ce que tu réalises que c'est de _Drago Malefoy _dont nous parlons ? Celui qui a essayé d'envoyer Hagrid à Azkaban environ un million de fois ? Celui qui t'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe ? Celui qui a fait renvoyé le père de Ron du Ministère de la Magie ?" 

"Je ne savais rien de ça !" dit la voix de Drago à travers la pièce. 

"La ferme !" dit Harry, sans lever les yeux du visage d'Hermione. "Le Drago Malefoy qui disait qu'il espérait que tu mourrais ? Tu te souviens de ça, Hermione ?" 

"Il est différent, maintenant." protesta-t-elle, sachant combien cela semblait stupide. "Il a changé." 

"_Changé ?_" répéta Harry, maintenant comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle allait dîner avec Voldemort et amener une bonne bouteille de vin. "Qu'est-ce que dirait Ron s'il savait ce que tu faisais dans une armoire avec le type dont le père a pris le travail de son père et pratiquement ruiné sa famille ? S'il n'y avait pas le magasin de farces de Fred et George, ils seraient à la rue et tu le sais !" 

"Ce n'est pas juste !" dit Hermione, piquée à la mention de Ron. "C'était Lucius, pas Drago. Je ne te blâme pas pour ce que les Dursley font, non ?" Elle baissa la voix en un murmure.

"Harry..." dit-elle encore, "il est différent maintenant. Quand nous avons essayé d'entrer dans la maison, il a sauté devant une flèche qui me visait. Il m'a sauvé la vie... Cela ne veut-il rien dire ?" 

Harry la regarda. Ses yeux bruns étaient agrandis dans son visage blême et ses lèvres tremblaient. "C'est le sort de Polynectar, Hermione," dit-il. "tu le sais. Tu es en train de faire comme Hagrid, adopter quelque horrible monstre et affirmer qu'il est gentil. Un de ces jours, il te mordra la main. Que ce soit quand nous aurons levé le sort ou avant." 

"Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est le sort, Harry ?" fit Hermione, lançant un coup d'œil anxieux à Drago à travers la pièce. 

"Parce que..." commença-t-il ; il s'arrêta et regarda derrière elle. Elle estima qu'il était en train de décider s'il devait ou non lui révéler quelque chose. "Parce que je sens que le contraire m'arrive, OK ?" 

"Tu veux dire... que tu peux entendre ce qu'il pense ?" 

Il secoua la tête. "Non. Quelque chose d'autre." Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lui fit signe de venir près de lui. "Regarde ça, Hermione." dit-il, et il pointa la baguette sur une paire d'araignées qui traversaient précipitamment un trou à travers une dalle. 

"_Cruoris !_" siffla-t-il. 

Un jet de lumière noire sortit du bout de sa baguette et frappa une des araignées. Instantanément elle se tourna et attaqua sauvagement sa compagne, lui mordant la tête et commençant à la dévorer. Harry regarda le carnage avec une grimace sur son visage. 

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. "Harry," dit-elle, consternée, "c'est... de la Magie Noire, n'est-ce pas ?" 

"Ce n'est même pas le pire des sortilèges." dit Harry rapidement, regardant l'araignée restante qui était maintenant beaucoup plus grosse qu'elle ne devrait l'être, partir à toute vitesse à travers le plancher. "Beaucoup sont plus maléfiques." 

"Mais tu n'as jamais fait de Magie Noire dans ta vie." dit Hermione, choquée. "Et il faut beaucoup de pratique..." 

"Je n'en ai jamais fait," dit Harry, "mais lui en a fait." et il secoua la tête vers Drago.

"Maintenant tu vois ?" 

"Oh, Harry...." dit-elle, et elle s'assit près de lui sur le lit. Elle pouvait voir combien il avait l'air misérable et sentait son cœur déchiré. Elle s'était promis de ne pas se sentir coupable d'avoir embrassé Drago dans l'armoire, mais elle l'était. Ca n'avait pas de sens, elle ne devait rien à Harry, il ne l'aimerait probablement jamais de cette façon, mais c'était comme ça et rien ne pourrait y faire. Elle se promit silencieusement de ne jamais plus embrasser Drago, et dit férocement : "Nous allons sortir d'ici, Harry. Nous allons sortir Sirius des cachots, nous lèverons ce sort, et tout redeviendra comme avant." 

"Et comment je pourrais aider Sirius comme ça ?" dit sombrement Harry. "Si je deviens soudain fou et dangereux ? Et si le sort ne peut pas être levé ?" 

"Et bien, nous pourrons en parler au ministère quand tout sera terminé." dit Drago, qui était revenu de leur côté de la pièce et regardait Harry avec irritation. "Tu veux bien arrêter avec l'auto-apitoiement, Potter ? Tu ne vas pas devenir complètement fou et démoniaque, tu as une part de moi en toi, pas une part de Voldemort." 

"Quelle différence ?" dit Harry, regardant par terre. 

" Dis moi juste" dit Drago. "quand est-ce que Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu est devenu Le-Garçon-Qui-Boudait ?" 

"Oh, très drôle." dit Harry. "Trop difficile sans les Serpentards ici pour apprécier, Malefoy." 

" Je n'ai pas choisi de jouer les merveilleux pouvoirs des jumeaux avec toi, mais je ne reste pas là à ressasser encore et encore." répliqua Drago brièvement. 

"Non," dit Harry, avec un lourd sarcasme, "ta méthode pour résoudre les problèmes en pelotant Hermione a toutes les chances d'accomplir des merveilles. Tu traites les crises à ta manière, Malefoy, je les traiterai à la mienne." 

"Ma façon est plus amusante." fit remarquer Drago. 

"Ta façon" répliqua Harry, "va te faire casser la figure." 

"Maintenant c'est moi qui parle, là." dit Drago, semblant satisfait. "Je reconnais le mauvais caractère." 

Harry ne sembla même pas avoir l'énergie de dire à Drago, qui souriait à lui-même, de la fermer. Il lui lança un regard furieux, se dressa, saisit la carte et dit : "Si vous venez, nous devrions y aller tout de suite." 

Ils partirent. Drago se saisit de la cape d'invisibilité et Hermione récupéra sa baguette, qui était tombée dans l'armoire dans la confusion. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Harry passa devant Drago et souffla à son oreille, alors qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas l'entendre :

"Elle t'apprécie uniquement parce que tu as _mon _apparence." 

Drago cessa de sourire.

***

La première partie du plan se passa remarquablement bien. Drago, sous la cape d'invisibilité, alla dans le salon, vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours, et ouvrit la trappe pour Harry et Hermione. Ils se glissèrent le long des escaliers et Drago les suivit. 

Utilisant une combinaison de la mémoire de Drago des passages souterrains et de la carte incomplète de Harry, ils trouvèrent lentement leur chemin à travers les tunnels. Hermione était stupéfaite de la folie qu'ils commettaient. Ils passèrent dans des pièces souterraines de la taille d'un court de tennis, certaines avec des stalactites brillantes comme des joyaux accrochés au plafond. 

"Il y a plus de pièces sous ta maison que _dedans, _Drago." dit-elle. 

"Je sais." dit la voix désincarnée de Drago à sa gauche, "Le Manoir a seulement six cents ans, mais les passages sont là depuis un millénaire au moins. Ma mère dit qu'elle pense que c'était une sorte de cité souterraine." 

"Tu savais que ta mère avait été à l'école avec mes parents ?" dit Harry, qui n'était quand même pas très amical, mais semblait se résigner à la situation. 

"Je savais qu'elle a été à Poudlard, ouais." 

"Elle était amie avec Sirius." révéla Harry.   
La voix de Drago était plate. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler de sa mère. "Elle n'a jamais parlé de lui." 

Hermione suivait à la queue leu leu derrière eux. Elle ruminait à propos de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Drago dans l'armoire. Elle se demandait si Drago trouvait ça bien. Il était un peu difficile de lui parler à cause de sa position actuellement invisible. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé quelqu'un. Elle avait embrassé Ron deux fois durant leur cinquième année, mais rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. A chaque fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, Ron avait paniqué et s'était enfui, puis il l'avait ignorée durant sept jours de suite. Cela avait rapidement commencé à taper sur les nerfs d'Hermione et elle avait annoncé qu'elle voulait juste qu'ils soient amis, ce qui avait été un immense soulagement pour tous les deux. 

Et puis il y avait eu Viktor. Hermione sourit pour elle-même. Pauvre Viktor. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé autant que ça, bien qu'elle l'ait embrassé en de nombreuses et immémoriales occasions. Elle avait surtout fait attention à lui dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait rendre Harry jaloux, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Harry, comme d'habitude, ne semblait pas capable de voir qu'elle n'était en réalité pas du tout intéressée par Viktor. 

Elle se souvenait combien elle avait été heureuse avant la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand elle avait appris qu'elle allait être l'otage pour l'un des champions - "ce qu'il y avait de plus cher au cœur du champion". Elle avait supposé que ce serait Harry dont elle serait l'otage. Le souvenir de la façon dont elle avait été déçue quand il s'était avéré que c'était Viktor effaça le sourire de son visage. 

"Nous y voilà." dit Drago, quelque part à sa droite. "Tiens-moi ça." 

Ils étaient à l'entrée des cachots, maintenant solidement fermés et verrouillés par la porte aux serpents. Ils y eut un bruissement quand Drago avança et, présumaient-ils, faisait ce qu'il avait á faire pour que le cadenas s'ouvre. Il tomba sur le coté, et la porte grinça en s'ouvrant. 

Harry prit sa main alors qu'ils passaient la porte et elle la tint solidement. Cela donnait la chair de poule ici, et les cachots eux-mêmes étaient très sombres. Harry la tira en avant, et derrière elle, faiblement, elle put entendre Drago les suivre. 

Harry s'agenouilla devant la rangée de barreaux, et Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. "Sirius," dit

Harry dans un murmure "Sirius, es-tu réveillé ?" 

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. "Sirius !" répéta Harry, de façon plus pressante. 

Une petite lueur s'épanouit comme une fleur dans les ténèbres de la cellule. Alors qu'elle illuminait les alentours, Hermione réalisa que c'était la lumière d'une baguette. Elle augmenta pour illuminer la cellule, les barreaux, le sol couvert de paille, les dalles humides et froides, et Lucius Malefoy et Queuedever, assis sur le banc de pierre sur lequel Sirius était allongé une heure avant. Lucius, saisissant la baguette illuminée dans la main droite, regardait fixement Harry avec une expression de rage croissante. 

"Drago," dit-il en découvrant ses dents. "_qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_"

Derrière elle, Hermione entendit le vrai Drago avoir le souffle coupé. Mais Harry était trop surpris pour parler. Ses yeux passaient frénétiquement de Lucius au banc de pierre où il avait vu Sirius pour la dernière fois, pour revenir au père de Drago. 

Hermione réalisa que si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose, c'était elle. Elle se leva soudainement, laissant au passage glisser la main de Harry dans le mouvement. "Monsieur Malefoy," dit-elle. "tout est ma faute." 

Le regard de Lucius sauta sur elle et elle vit l'incrédulité se peindre sur son visage. "Et vous," dit-il, avec quelque difficulté, "qui êtes _vous ?_" 

"Je suis la petite amie de Drago." dit-elle. "Je suis... Mandy Brocklehurst." 

Elle se mordit les lèvres et fit des excuses silencieuses à Mandy, un nom quelle avait pris parce que les Brocklehurst étaient une vieille et très respectée famille de sorciers, un fait qu'elle était sure que Lucius Malefoy connaissait. 

Harry, qui roulait vers elle des yeux en boules de loto, essaya de lui attraper le poignet pour la retenir. Elle lui arracha sa main. 

"Drago et moi avons eu une discussion." dit-elle, battant des paupières vers Lucius. "Il a dit que sa famille avait les plus grands cachots de grande Bretagne et j'ai dit que c'était les Rookwood, et, donc..." Elle jeta un regard en arrière. "Je l'ai _obligé _à me conduire ici. Tout est ma faute !" 

Et elle fondit en larmes, ce qui n'était pas difficile à faire puisque la situation était déjà tellement stressante. Comme elle l'avait escompté, Lucius Malefoy, bien qu'il soit parfaitement à l'aise avec tous les sorts de torture et les maléfices de Magie Noire, n'était pas préparé au spectacle d'une adolescente en larmes. Il paru profondément secoué. 

"Arrêtez ça." dit-il à Hermione. "Comment êtes vous venu avant ça ?" 

"Par la Poudre de Cheminette." dit Hermione, et elle pleura plus que jamais. "Drago me manquait tellement depuis qu'il n'est plus à l'école... Et je voulais voir Sirius Black, parce que c'est un des sorciers les plus craints d'Angleterre, et je ne pouvais pas croire que vous l'aviez capturé, Monsieur Malefoy... oh, je n'aurais jamais cru que le père de Drago était un si grand sorcier !" 

Cela intéressa Lucius. "Bien," dit-il. "il n'y a pas de mal, je suppose, surtout que Black n'est plus ici. Nous l'avons déplacé dans une autre cellule." 

Hermione jeta un œil à travers ses doigts, espérant qu'il laisserait échapper un peu plus d'informations mais il semblait peu enclin à le faire. 

"Je dois dire" ajouta Lucius, regardant Harry maintenant, "que je suis soulagé de voir que tu as une petite amie, Drago. J'avais commencé à penser que tu étais en train de virer gay." 

Il y eut un bruit étouffé derrière Hermione où le vrai Drago bafouillait avec indignation. 

"Hum," dit Harry. "bon. Ben, je ne le suis pas. Bien que je vois pourquoi tu pensais ça." ajouta-t-il. "Avec tous ces vêtements à fanfreluches ..." 

Il s'arrêta alors que Drago lui donnait un coup invisible dans le genou, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. 

"Et elle est vraiment adorable, aussi." dit Lucius, qui regardait de nouveau Hermione à présent. Ce n'était pas un regard qu'elle aimait. "Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas tous en haut et faire... un peu mieux connaissance ?" Il se tourna vers Queuedever. "Peter, tu restes avec le prisonnier dans l'autre pièce jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ arrive ici." 

Queuedever hocha la tête. Il regardait Hermione avec une expression confuse sur son visage. Avec une boule dans l'estomac, Hermione réalisa qu'il était probablement en train de se demander où il l'avait déjà vu avant. Parce que c'était la vérité, il l'avait déjà vue avant - avec Harry. Bien sûr, elle avait alors treize ans et maintenant elle en avait seize, et il n'y avait pas de plus grands changements qui prenaient place dans l'apparence d'une fille que ce qui arrivait entre treize et seize ans - elle était au moins plus grande de quinze centimètres maintenant, s'était débrouillé pour dresser, sinon défriser ses cheveux, et bien sûr, ses dents étaient différentes, et son visage... oups, elle espéra que Queuedever n'avait pas vu son visage. 

"Dans le même temps," dit Lucius, "Amanda et moi allons monter et parler. Drago, relève-toi. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux." 

Et il sortit majestueusement de la cellule, prenant le bras d'Hermione en disant cela et la poussant avec vigueur en haut des escaliers. Un Harry apparemment très vexé les suivit. 

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Vous tenez entre les mains, la version corrigée. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer. Pour ceux qui veulent lire la suite de Draco Dormiens, vous la trouverez sous le nom **Angharrad**. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Draco Dormiens, il ne vous reste qu'à découvrir Draco Sinister toujours par la DT-team  
**Nous avons besoin d'aide, rejoignez-nous dans la traduction !!**

**_Ce que vous en avez pensez à la première publication :_**

**Csame **: C'est vraiment une des meilleures fics francophones du site, assurément. Aussi l'ajoute-je dans mes favoris illico presto.  
C'est une de ces fics qu'on n'aimerait avoir soi-même écrit... Mais la traduction valait vraiment la peine.  
Bravo

**Watery136 **: dit elle a versé de vrai larmes la question ki tue lol !et drago virer gay dsl !! j'tien plus !! continue

**Corny **: Hello! Ce chapitre ma fais mourir de rire! en tous cas meme si tu ne fais que la traduire elle est quand meme bien traduite et l'histoire et vraiment bien enfin c'est bien quelle soit traduite car sinon je l'aurais po connu bouh! Car moi et les autrs langue je suis po tres forte...Et pourquoi lucius croyer son fils gay? hein pourquoi? Mon peitit dracounet n'est pas gay! continuez a traduire!

**Debbie**: Alors,que va-t'il se passer??Si Draco et Hermione sortaient ensembles je pense que Harry le prendrait très mal, vu comment il a réagit à leur baiser!Moi, en tout cas, c'est mon couple préféré et ça a l'air d'être bien partit entre eux(sort ou pas sort)alors mets nous rapidement la suite stp!!

**Falyla**: Resalut!  
comme j'ai lu les 6 chapitres d'un coup, je vais laisser un message là.   
Cette fic est trop géniale et tordante.   
je les adore ces deux-là!   
J'ai beaucoup aimé le sort "veritas" et Hermione qui soumet Draco " à la question".lol.   
Et le pyjama à camions de pompiers, j'en veut un tout pareil mais avec Draco dedans!lol.   
Continue ton travail de traduction, c'est super!

**_Réponses à vos commentaires sur la seconde édition :_**

**Naya** : la suite est présent sous un autre compte(voir plus haut!)

**Meestyk** : lol, ben v'la la suite

**Chari2** : non, non, tu ne te trompes pas, tu a bien déjà lu cette fic! 

La **DT-Team** - 13 Novembre 2003 


	7. La petite amie de Draco

**Auteur **: Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Adaptation**: Angharrad Larowane pour ce chapitre

**Corrections **: Frédéric

**Mention** : PG-13

**Résumé** : Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de baisers...

**Disclaimers** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros... Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie ! Cette histoire a été écrite bien avant le Tome 5, tout lien est donc improbable et les changements (notamment pour la Famille Black) sont présents ! Bonne lecture ! 

Chapitre 7 – La petite amie de Drago Malefoy 

Hermione s'était assise face à Lucius dans son bureau. C'était une pièce qu'elle aurait aimée en d'autres circonstances, puisqu'elle était couverte du sol au plafond de rayonnages chargés de livres. Les vitraux des fenêtres l'illuminaient de vert et de bleu cobalt, représentant divers Malefoy en tenues de sorciers et de guerriers. Un feu rugissait dans l'âtre et Lucius avait tiré deux fauteuils énormes vers les flammes, un pour lui et un pour Hermione.

Harry ne pouvait s'asseoir nulle part, il resta donc debout près du fauteuil d'Hermione.

" Donc, Amanda… " commença Lucius. Il avait les doigts croisés sous son menton et souriait, exposant toutes ses dents aiguisées. Hermione pensa qu'elle préférait quand il avait l'air furieux. " Comment avez-vous rencontré mon fils ? Je suis intéressé par ce qu'une jeune fille aussi belle que vous peut bien voir chez Drago. "

Quel _enfoiré_ cet homme, pensa Hermione furieuse. " Des tas de filles aiment Drago, " dit elle avec douceur " il est très populaire. "

" Etes vous également à Serpentard ? " demanda Lucius.

" Non. " dit rapidement Hermione, aussi bien parce qu'elle était révoltée par la simple idée qu'elle aurait pu être une Serpentarde, que parce qu'elle avait peur, en confirmant qu'elle était de Serpentard, que Lucius puisse se demander pourquoi Drago n'avait pas parlé d'elle une seule fois ces six dernières années. " Je suis une Serdaigle. "

" Alors, vous devez être très intelligente. " déclara Lucius.

Hermione ne sut pas répondre à ceci, aussi ne dit-elle rien. Harry se racla la gorge. " Elle est une des meilleures étudiantes de notre année, Père. " dit il.

Les yeux de Lucius volèrent vers Harry, puis retournèrent vers Hermione. C'était comme si Harry n'était pas là. " Je suis heureux que vous soyez ici, Amanda. " dit Lucius. " Vous avez choisi un moment propice pour nous rendre visite. De grandes choses vont se produire au Manoir Malefoy. En fait, un certain nombre de mes amis vont arriver dans le courant de l'après-midi et je projetais une petite fête. Puis-je supposer que vous serez présente ? " Ses yeux se reposèrent momentanément sur Harry. " Comme cavalière de Drago ? "

Lucius prononça le mot cavalière comme s'il n'avait plus prononcé ce mot depuis plus de trente ans.

" Je… n'ai rien… à me mettre. " dit Hermione, bégayant de surprise.

Les yeux de Lucius parcoururent Hermione – de son jean et T-shirt usé, à ses cheveux qui commençaient à frisotter aux extrémités (elle n'avait plus pensé à utiliser la potion de lissage depuis un moment) et ses bottes de marche. " Vous êtes petite et mince. " dit il, et maintenant, Hermione était sûre qu'elle n'aimait pas cette expression sur son visage. Harry posa soudainement sa main sur son épaule et la serra fort. " Comme mon épouse. " ajouta doucement Lucius. " Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra vous prêter quelque chose. Drago ! " 

" Oui ? " dit Harry qui avait deux points rouges sur les joues comme lorsque Drago était furieux. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Va chercher ta mère. " dit Lucius. " Demande-lui si elle peut amener une robe pour ta jeune amie. Je pense qu'elle sera jolie dans quelque chose… d'amande. "

Lucius sourit. Il était clair qu'il se trouvait drôle. Il était tout aussi apparent que Harry n'était pas d'accord. Il regarda sauvagement de Lucius à Hermione qui lui fit un sourire désespéré. _Va_, murmura-t-elle, _je vais m'en tirer._

" Très bien. " dit Harry. Il se détourna pour s'en aller, puis se retourna rapidement, se baissa et lui murmura assez fort pour que Lucius entende : " Je serai très vite de retour, chérie. "

" Naturellement. " dit elle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Ils étaient emplis d'inquiétude, de colère, et de quelque chose d'autre. Sans avertissement, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Ce fut un baiser rapide et complet, terminé avant qu'Hermione ait une chance de réaliser ce qui se passait... Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'abandonnait au baiser, mais Harry s'était déjà écarté. L'espace d'un instant, il regarda dans ses yeux et elle pouvait jurer qu'elle regardait à travers les yeux verts d'Harry et non les gris de Drago. Il était tellement_ Harry_ à ce moment précis !

Puis il se leva et foudroya Lucius du regard. " Je reviens tout de suite. " répéta-t-il. Il se tourna, puis quitta la pièce.

Aussitôt que la porte se ferma derrière lui, le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. Elle avait toujours l'impression de pouvoir tout affronter aussi longtemps qu'elle était avec Harry… Même avec Drago ça allait, puisqu'il avait _l'apparence_ de Harry… Mais faire face à Lucius seule lui souleva l'estomac.

" Ainsi Amanda, " dit Lucius, un sourire pervers s'étendant à tout son visage pointu et pâle " Vous ne m'avez jamais dit comment vous aviez rencontré Drago. "

" Au Quidditch ! " dit elle rapidement. " Vous savez qu'il est attrapeur pour Serpentard. Ils jouaient contre Gryffondor et ils ont gagné, et après le match, je suis allée le féliciter d'avoir battu Harry Potter. Et alors, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. "

Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent à la mention du nom de Harry. " Vous connaissez le garçon Potter ? "

" Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter. " répondit honnêtement Hermione.

" Est-ce un ami à vous ? "

Hermione inspira profondément. " Non. " dit elle. Et cela faisait mal d'une certaine manière de dire qu'elle n'était pas l'amie de Harry Potter, même si c'était un mensonge. " Il est affreux avec Drago, alors je ne l'aime pas. C'est l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? " Elle inspira à nouveau.

A présent, le sourire de Lucius s'élargit. " J'avais raison de dire que vous étiez intelligente. " déclara-t-il " Donc, vous êtes de notre coté ? "

" Oh oui, Drago m'a tout expliqué et tout est clair, quand… Quand le plan sera mis en marche, ceux qui auront été fidèles seront récompensés. "

" C'est exact, et êtes-vous l'un de ces fidèles, Amanda ? "

" Je suis fidèle à Drago. " déclara-t-elle vaillamment.

" L'êtes-vous ? " dit il songeur. " Venez ici un moment ma chère, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. " Il se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères, et Hermione le suivit. Il prit un livre vert, intitulé _Elaboration Epicyclique de Sorcellerie_ et l'ouvrit tout en feuilletant les pages. " Avez-vous déjà vu ce livre ? "

" Non. " dit Hermione qui avait la forte impression que si elle avait cherché ce livre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle l'aurait trouvé dans la réserve.

" Regardez ceci. " dit Lucius, posant le livre sur le bureau et lui montrant une illustration. Il s'agissait d'un homme, un sorcier adulte portant des robes raffinées. Il tenait une baguette dans sa main gauche. Sa main droite, en fait tout son bras droit était recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à un gant de métal finement ciselé, se terminant en une lame ressemblant à une pince, qui semblait acérée à regarder. Hermione déglutit.

" Est-ce une espèce d'arme ? " demanda-t-elle en pointant l'image.

" Ça, " déclara Lucius en regardant tendrement le livre, " c'est le sortilège _Lacertus_. Une forme très avancée de sorcellerie, pour laquelle un bras de métal est greffé par magie noire sur le bras d'un humain vivant. "

" Dans quel but ? " demanda Hermione.

" Quand le bras est greffé sur un être humain, il devient une puissante arme magique et sélective. Le principe est alors que son toucher détruit toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas magiques. "

" Elle tue les moldus. " dit Hermione, catégorique.

" Et les Sang-de-Bourbe. " déclara Lucius. " D'une manière très efficace. "

Elle le regarda. Il semblait satisfait, comme s'il venait de lui montrer la photo de jolis bégonias qu'il aurait planté et non une arme terrifiante.

" Vous allez réaliser ce sortilège sur Harry Potter ? " dit elle faiblement.

" Pas moi personnellement. " déclara Lucius, fermant brusquement le livre " Voldemort. Bien sûr, je vais l'assister. "

Il avait à nouveau ce regard posé sur elle. Celui qu'elle n'aimait pas. Hermione commença à reculer vers le mur quand Lucius s'avança vers elle.

" Une fois que le sortilège Lacertus sera sur lui, notre maître le placera sous l'_Imperium_. Imaginez un peu, le grand Harry Potter se baladant et utilisant la magie noire pour éliminer les moldus et les sang-mêlés. Beaucoup accourront pour demander la protection de Voldemort. Et il la leur donnera, à un prix… "

Ils étaient à présent contre les étagères et Lucius plaça une main de chaque coté du torse d'Hermione, la bloquant efficacement contre le mur. Elle était déchirée entre l'urgence de le repousser et le désir d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il projetait de faire à Harry.

" Pourquoi Harry ? " dit elle avant de se reprendre rapidement. " Pourquoi Harry Potter ? Pourquoi Voldemort ne le tue pas et place le bras sur quelqu'un d'autre… sur qui il n'aurait pas besoin de lancer l'_Imperium_."

" Porter le _Lacertus_ est mortel. " dit Lucius. " Il draine l'énergie du porteur et le tue lentement. Donc, Harry mourra, mais il mourra en servant notre maître. Une ironie que vous appréciez, j'en suis sûr. Mais maintenant, c'en est assez, fille stupide, j'essaie de vous embrasser. "

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction. " Mais vous êtes le _Père_ de Drago ! "

" Et de ce fait, en excellente position pour vous dire que vous êtes bien trop bonne pour lui. " déclara Lucius avec désinvolture. 

" Vous ne me connaissez même pas. " dit Hermione en repoussant ses mains.

" Ça, " déclara Lucius " ça va bientôt changer. "

Et il l'attrapa à nouveau, cette fois tenant sa taille d'une main ferme. Hermione essaya de le repousser d'un coup de coude, mais il continuait à sauter autour d'elle. Il était vraiment rapide et agile pour un homme aussi grand.

Quelque chose vola près de la tête d'Hermione, frôlant ses cheveux.

_BAM !!!_

" _Aïe !_ " cria Lucius. Il chancela et recula, posant une main sur sa tempe de laquelle coulait du sang. Un chandelier en laiton très lourd avait traversé les airs pour le frapper sur le coté de la tête avec une force impressionnante. 

" Qui a lancé ça ? " Lucius regardait sauvagement autour de lui. " Où êtes-vous ? "

Un autre objet vola à travers la pièce, un presse-papier de porcelaine en forme de lézard. Lucius l'évita et il alla se fracasser sur le mur derrière lui.

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle souriait malicieusement.

_Drago !_

" Avez-vous un esprit frappeur, monsieur Malefoy ? " dit elle tout haut, au dessus du bruit de verre brisé, car quelqu'un d'invisible venait de retourner le plateau de rafraîchissements.

Lucius débita de nombreuses insultes. Il était facile de savoir d'où Drago avait hérité de sa collection de jurons.

_Elaboration Epicyclique de sorcellerie_ fut soudain soulevé dans les airs et tout droit lancé vers la tête de Lucius. Lucius se retourna, saisit Hermione et la poussa devant lui. Le livre heurta son épaule et tomba par terre.

" Aïe ! " dit elle avec reproches, foudroyant Lucius du regard. Il était pâle, transpirait, et une de ses mains était serrée contre son cœur. L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'il allait faire un infarctus. Puis elle réalisa qu'il protégeait quelque chose dans son poing fermé.

Le bureau était silencieux. Elle avait le sentiment que Drago était à court de munitions.

Lucius baissa sa main et Hermione vit quelque chose briller à son cou. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand elle réalisa qu'il regardait au dessus de son épaule vers la porte. Elle suivit son regard et vit Harry et Narcissa debout dans l'encadrement. Harry la regardait, anxieux. Narcissa semblait indifférente. 

" J'ai amené la robe que tu avais demandé, Lucius. " dit-elle. Elle tenait un paquet de tissus dans ses mains. 

" Merci ! " répondit Lucius, avec un calme admirable, considérant qu'il venait d'être attaqué par des forces invisibles et saignait toujours de la tempe. Il porta la main à sa tête, et alors qu'il le faisait, Hermione entr'aperçût l'objet qui scintillait encore contre sa poitrine. 

Il s'agissait d'un pendentif de verre sphérique, attaché à une fine chaîne d'or. Le verre était très clair, et en son centre, Hermione vit que quelque chose était suspendu. Quelque chose comme… une dent.

_Etrange_, pensa-t-elle. Mais encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui _n'était pas_ étrange au sujet de Lucius ?

A travers la pièce, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. _Fais-moi sortir de là,_ pensa-t-elle avec force.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main. " Je pense qu'Amanda aimerait se reposer avant la réception. " déclara-t-il " Puis-je l'emmener à… " il s'arrêta se sentant stupide. Il allait dire _ma chambre_, mais Lucius et Narcissa ne semblaient pas le genre de parents à laisser la petite amie de leur fils adolescent dormir dans la chambre de celui-ci.

" Sa chambre ? " termina Lucius. " Non, ta mère peut l'escorter. J'ai besoin de toi pour le moment, Drago. "

Harry regarda Hermione sans défense. Elle serra sa main et se dirigea vers Narcissa qui se tournait déjà et la guidait hors du bureau. Hermione trottina derrière elle. Narcissa ne dit rien avant qu'elles n'atteignent une étroite porte de chêne, qu'elle la pousse et dévoile une petite chambre.

" C'est votre chambre. " déclara-t-elle. Elle remit le paquet à Hermione, le tissu était froid et soyeux au toucher. " Et voici la robe. "

" Hum, merci. " dit Hermione. 

Narcissa la considéra un instant. " Attendez. " dit-elle. Puis elle se tourna et quitta la chambre, réapparaissant un moment après avec une boîte et des chaussures argentées à la mode. " J'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin. " dit elle. " La réception est à quatre heures. "

Elle sortit de nouveau, fermant cette fois la porte derrière elle. Curieuse, Hermione ouvrit la boîte. Elle contenait du maquillage. _Bizarre_, pensa-t-elle. La plupart des sorcières n'utilisaient qu'un charme pour rougir leurs lèvres et ce genre de trucs. 

Elle posa la boite et les chaussures sur le lit et commençait à retirer son T-shirt quand elle se souvint de quelque chose. Elle baissa lentement les bras.

" Drago ? " dit elle. " Es-tu là ? "

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Hermione trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un silence coupable qui émanait d'un certain point près de la garde-robe.

" Je _sais_ que tu es là ! " déclara-t-elle. " Je dois m'habiller ! "

" Et bien, vas-y, " dit Drago d'une voix plutôt discrète, " ça ne me dérange pas. "

" _Malefoy_ ! " dit-elle menaçante.

" Oh d'accord. " dit Drago en apparaissant tout à coup à coté de la garde-robe, tenant la cape d'une main, son sourire malicieux étalé sur tout le visage. " Tu t'étais presque… "

" Je n'avais pas presque enlevé mes vêtements ! " dit Hermione " Maintenant tourne-toi et regarde le mur ! "

Il le fit en marmonnant. Tout en gardant un œil sur lui, Hermione quitta T-shirt et jeans pour enfiler la robe. Le tissu était très riche et lourd, et coûtait sans aucun doute très cher. Il semblait froid contre sa peau. Elle la laça et se baissa pour attraper les chaussures. Pour finir, elle se leva et libéra ses cheveux. " Terminée. " dit-elle.

Drago se retourna. Il semblait complètement surpris. " Hermione, " dit-il " tu es superbe ! "

" Je le suis vraiment ? " demanda-t-elle étonnée.

" Va voir dans le miroir. " répondit-il, faisant un geste vers la coiffeuse à coté du lit.

Hermione se plaça devant la table et se regarda. Elle rougit. Elle n'avait _jamais_ compris les filles comme Lavande et Parvati qui pouvaient dépenser tant d'argent en vêtements, mais maintenant elle comprenait. L'argent ne comptait pas si une robe pouvait vous rendre aussi belle que _ça_. Le superbe et lourd tissu reflétait la lumière comme l'eau et les reflets mauves étaient parfaitement assortis à son teint de brunette (bien qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait nullement convenue à la véritable Mandy Brocklehurst, qui était une blondinette sans cervelle). La robe s'appuyait aux bons endroits et lui allait si bien qu'Hermione se demanda si elle n'était pas enchantée. Pas que cela l'inquiéta vraiment. Elle tournoya devant le miroir et observa le mouvement de la jupe évasée.

" Wahou ! " dit-elle. 

Drago était assis sur le lit et la regardait. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans le miroir. Elle s'assit à la table de maquillage et prit une brosse dans la boite de Narcissa. Elle commença à la faire courir dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait toujours voir Drago se refléter dans le miroir, appuyé contre le montant du lit.

" Tu devrais être batteur, pas un attrapeur. " déclara-t-elle. " Tu as vraiment un bon lancer. "

Drago renifla. " Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai frappé mon père à la tête avec un chandelier. "

" J'étais vraiment contente que tu sois là. "

" L'étais-tu ? " demanda Drago. Il essayait d'être nonchalant, mais sa main gauche tapait nerveusement sa baguette contre sa jambe. " J'ai vu que Harry t'avais embrassée. Tu dois être très contente… "

" Il essayait juste de montrer à ton père qu'il avait, tu sais, la propriété de Mandy. " dit Hermione calmement.

" Et ça a marché, n'est ce pas ? " déclara Drago en tapant un peu plus vite de sa baguette.

" Drago… " Elle se tourna et tendit la main vers lui.

Il repoussa sa main. " Ce n'est rien, je sais que c'est un bâtard, mon père. "

Elle se sentit désespérément désolée pour lui, mais ne pouvait rien imaginer à lui dire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis il dit : " Tu crois… que quand nous serrons de retour à l'école… nous serons toujours amis, comme nous le sommes maintenant ? "

" Quand nous aurons retiré ce sortilège, tu ne voudras même pas. " déclara-t-elle.

Drago ne parut pas convaincu par ça. " Et bien, suppose que je le veuille, " dit il, " que je ne sois pas sous l'effet d'une formule magique. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? "

" Drago, il ne reste presque pas d'école. Nous sommes en juin. "

Drago trouva soudainement un grand intérêt dans ses lacets de chaussure. " Peut-être que je pourrais venir te voir pendant l'été alors. "

Hermione lâcha sa brosse. " Quoi ? "

" Si tu ne fais rien. " dit-il rapidement.

" Quoi ? " répéta-t-elle.

Maintenant il avait l'air irrité. Un peu du vieux Drago brilla dans ses yeux. Le garçon de la noblesse comme Parvati avait l'habitude de l'appeler. " Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? "

Une image sauvage apparue dans la tête d'Hermione, Drago assis dans la salle à manger, entre la grosse tante Mathilda et son grand-oncle sourd Stuart. Tous les deux étant comptables. Ils essayaient d'entraîner Drago dans une conversation sur Wimbledon, et Drago semblant vraiment à coté de la plaque dans sa longue robe noire et avec son chapeau haut de forme, ne comprenait rien. Il prit finalement sa baguette et transforma tout le monde autour de la table en grenouilles.

L'image passa et elle dit : " Drago ! Tu les haïrais ! Ce sont tous des_ Moldus _! "

" Ça pourrait aller, " se raidit il " j'ai de très bonnes manières. "

Une image tout aussi vivante lui vint de Drago avec sa famille pour leurs vacances annuelles à Brighton. Drago portait une combinaison (_possédait_-il seulement une combinaison et des genoux ? Elle ne les avait jamais vus.) et refusait d'une manière hautaine le cornet de glace que lui offrait la mère d'Hermione. " Essayez, vous allez aimer. " disait sa mère. Drago sortit sa baguette et la transforma en grenouille.

_Tu deviens folle, Hermione,_ se dit-elle. Elle pivota sur sa chaise et dévisagea Drago.

" Ecoute, " déclara-t-elle, " si nous retournons à l'école et que tu veux toujours venir me voir pendant l'été, alors oui, tu pourras. "

Son visage s'illumina. " Vraiment ? "

" Euh, oui. " dit Hermione, pensant que d'ici septembre toute sa famille serait en train de sauter à cloche pied sur un parterre de lys.

" Harry t'a-t-il déjà rendu visite pendant l'été ? " demanda Drago d'un ton neutre.

" Oui, " dit Hermione " mais il est habitué aux moldus, et mes parents l'aiment vraiment alors… " Elle s'arrêta voyant l'expression de Drago. " Est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille au sujet de Harry ? " le cassa-t-elle. " C'est mon meilleur ami, et si ça te pose un problème… "

" Ce n'était pas vraiment le baiser d'un meilleur ami qu'il t'a donné dans le bureau. " rétorqua Drago.

" Je te l'ai dis ! Il essayait juste de faire comprendre à ton père ! "

" Mais oui, dis-toi ça Hermione ! " dit Drago. " Mais je parie que tu as aimé, non ? "

Elle jeta la brosse sur la table avec un grand bruit. " Oui, j'ai apprécié ! "

Drago la regarda peu convaincu par ceci. " Tu ferais mieux de te décider Hermione. " dit-il sa voix chargée de colère. " Nous sommes des sorciers, tu sais, pas des Mormons. "

" Je m'en souviendrais au cas où je me déciderais à me marier avec l'un de vous deux. "

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard.

" Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. " dit il sombrement.

" Peut-être que non. " déclara-t-elle plutôt méchamment. " Peut-être que tu devrais l'écrire. "

Drago se contenta de la fusiller du regard, et elle fit de même. Elle avait toujours pensé que seul Harry pouvait la mettre dans un tel état de colère, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

" Je ne suis pas ta _petite amie_. " dit-elle, furieuse. " Et je ne suis pas la petite amie de Harry non plus. Et si je puis me permettre, AUCUN DE VOUS DEUX n'a clairement déclaré vouloir être mon petit ami ! Donc, si j'ai envie de… de fuir avec… Neville Longdubas, c'est MON problème et pas le votre. "

Drago s'arrêta de la dévisager et éclata de rire. " Tu veux vraiment t'enfuir avec Neville Longdubas ? Parce que Hermione Longdubas, c'est vraiment un nom horrible. " 

Hermione sentit sa bouche se tordre en un sourire réticent. Drago était à présent appuyé contre sa chaise. Leurs deux visages se reflétaient dans le miroir, l'un à coté de l'autre. Les cheveux noirs pointaient dans toutes les directions, il semblait qu'il ne puisse pas mieux les contrôler que Harry. _Nous allons si bien ensemble_, pensa-t-elle avant de sentir une bulle de confusion coupable naître dans son ventre et éclater dans sa poitrine. _Retiens-toi_, se dit elle tout en fouillant dans la boite de maquillage de Narcissa.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte de la chambre. Elle s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il semblait épuisé. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux et semblait encore plus pâle que Drago l'était généralement. Mais il sourit quand il la vit.

" Salut. " dit-il.

" Harry, " s'exclama-t-elle " tu vas bien ? "

" Pour le moment, " répondit-il " et toi ? "

" Je vais bien. " dit-elle en se levant.

Le résultat de ce mouvement fut inattendu. Harry donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un énorme poids sur la tête. Il s'écarta d'un pas et la dévisagea. " Hermione, " dit-il de la même manière que Drago avait eu. " Tu …as l'air… "

" Oui ? " dit elle.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas avoir autre chose à dire. Il ne fit que la dévisager.

" Et bien, nous sommes débarrassés de lui pour le moment. " dit Drago à Hermione. " Pouvons-nous continuer notre conversation ? "

_C'est ça,_ pensa Hermione pour elle même._ Quoiqu'il arrive, je GARDE cette robe. Lucius Malefoy devra l'arracher à mes doigts gelés et morts avant que j'accepte de la lui rendre._

" Bien sûr. " dit Hermione.

" Et de quoi parlions nous ? " demanda Drago.

" _L'histoire de Poudlard._ " déclara-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Ceci tira Harry de sa transe. Il regarda Drago avec étonnement. " Tu as lu _l'histoire de Poudlard ?_ "

" Pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? " se demanda Drago à haute voix.

Harry ne semblait pas franchement heureux. " Si tu ne sais pas, je ne vais pas te le dire. " déclara-t-il.

Drago le regarda froidement. " Tu ne peux pas aller à la réception habillé comme ça, Potter. " dit-il. " On dirait que tu t'es allongé et que tu as dormi dans tes habits. "

Harry tourna son visage renfrogné vers Drago. " Désolé de ne pas être assez propre pour toi, Malefoy. " rétorqua-t-il. " Je suis un peu fatigué, je viens juste de passer une heure à aider ton misérable père à ranger son stupide bureau. Que tu avais _saccagé_. "

" Je crois que je n'aurais pas du le faire. " dit Drago faussement contrit. " Je devine que j'aurais du m'asseoir et le laisser RETIRER A HERMIONE SES HABITS ET LA PELOTER SUR LE BUREAU ! " Il avait hurlé la dernière partie de sa phrase et Harry recula de surprise. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Hermione.

" Est-ce vrai ? " demanda-t-il tendu.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et inclina affirmativement la tête.

" Je vais le tuer. " dit Harry, sa voix neutre. " Quand nous aurons sorti Sirius, je reviens et je le tue. Si je ne peux pas_ l'Avada Kedavriser_, je lui transpercerai la tête avec une de ses putains d'épée. "

Hermione était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça. Jamais. Et cela l'effrayait.

" C'est un peu rude, " dit Drago, " de parler de tuer mon père devant moi, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? "

" Est-ce que tu vas essayer de m'en empêcher, Malefoy ? " dit Harry. " Parce que je ne te le conseille pas. "

Drago qui était allongé sur le ventre sur le lit s'assit lentement. " Et je te conseille de laisser tomber. " déclara-t-il. Ses yeux brillaient à présent de colère. " Hermione va bien. "

" Elle ne va pas bien. " rétorqua Harry. " Des Malefoy ont essayé toute la journée de l'attirer dans leurs lits. Comment peut-elle aller bien ? "

" Va te faire foutre, Potter ! " dit Drago, sautant sur ses pieds et tirant sa baguette. Harry fit de même. Hermione se glissa rapidement entre eux deux, se sentant profondément irritée par la situation.

" JE VAIS BIEN ! " cria-t-elle. " JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN. C'EST VOUS DEUX QUI AVEZ UN PROBLEME. "

" Je n'ai pas de problème ! " déclara Drago. Il souriait d'une manière horrible qui força Hermione à le dévisager, incrédule – elle n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie une telle expression sur le visage de Harry, c'était aussi bizarre que si elle avait surpris Lucius Malefoy dansant la salsa dans les couloirs. "_ IL_ a un problème. "

" Oh, mon dieu… " déclara Hermione, dégoûtée, prenant sa baguette et déclamant _" Expeliarmus ! "_

Leurs 2 baguettes se retrouvèrent dans sa main et elle les rangea dans une poche. Ils se dévisagèrent, étonnés.

" Maintenant, " dit elle " si vous voulez vous tuer, il va falloir le faire à l'ancienne dans un bain de sang. Bien que je vous conseille d'éviter de marcher sur ma robe pendant que vous vous frappez, ou que vous ne l'abîmiez de quelque manière que ce soit. Parce que sinon, il _va y avoir_ de la magie noire dans cette pièce et elle viendra de moi. "

Drago souriait à nouveau malicieusement, mais c'était un sourire beaucoup plus plaisant cette fois. " Comme tu dis. " déclara-t-il.

Mais Harry ne souriait pas. Hermione le regarda et ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac. Il avait l'air si pâle, plus pâle que Drago et ses cheveux blonds argentés collaient à son front trempé de sueur. Il respirait par à-coup.

" Harry, " dit elle alarmée " est-ce que tu vas bien ? "

Il secoua la tête, puis s'assit soudainement par terre. Hermione se jeta à ses cotés et il attrapa son poignet qu'il tint fermement. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant un long moment. Puis Harry se leva. Il était pâle comme un fantôme, mais à part ça normal, et il dit : " Je dois m'habiller pour la réception. Je reviens tout de suite. " et il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

" Il est devenu fou. " déclara Drago platement aussitôt que la porte fut fermée.

" Non, " dit Hermione en se relevant " il ressent juste des tas de choses qu'il n'a jamais ressenties avant et il ne sait pas comment réagir. Harry n'est pas habitué à la haine, il ne hait pas les gens. Même pas toi. " ajouta-t-elle avec le fantôme d'un sourire.

" Oh allez, " dit Drago, " bien sûr qu'il me hait. ".

Hermione secoua la tête.

" Je dois perdre la main. " déclara Drago. Et comme elle ne souriait pas, il ajouta, " Ce n'est pas un _saint_, Hermione ! "

" Non. " dit Hermione tranquillement. " Seulement la plus brave et la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré. "

Drago ne dit plus rien après cela. Il s'assit silencieusement sur le lit et après quelques instants, Hermione s'assit à coté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et tout doucement caressa ses cheveux.

" Hermione… " commença-t-il.

" Chut, " dit elle " je ne te fais pas des avances, je le fais maintenant parce que j'en ai envie... C'est d'accord ? "

" Ouais, " dit il " c'est d'accord. "

***

La fête était aussi horrible que ce que Hermione attendait. Elle avait lieu dans un ensemble de salles de bal froides et les pièces était remplies de Mange-morts en robes noires. Elle était la seule femme présente en dehors d'une grosse femme en robe de satin noir dont le rire ressemblait au bruit d'une énorme bétonneuse en marche.

" C'est Eleftheria Parus. " lui dit Harry dans l'oreille. " Je l'ai surprise avec Lucius dans le salon. "

" Yeurk ! " fit Hermione.

Harry sourit. Il semblait avoir récupéré d'une certaine manière. Il avait l'air un peu pâle, mais autrement composé, dans une robe noire à la mode de Drago. Beaucoup de Mange-morts ne cessaient de s'arrêter et de le saluer, et elle pouvait voir qu'il avait un mal fou à prétendre qu'il les connaissait tous. Mais il avait l'air cool et supérieur. Typiquement Drago, en fait. C'était étrange, pensait-elle. Elle avait toujours trop haï Drago pour voir qu'il avait une belle apparence, quoi qu'en disent Lavande et Parvati. Mais maintenant, elle le voyait ; en fait, elle voyait qu'il était, dans le sens classique, bien plus beau que Harry pouvait un jour espérer l'être. Ce n'était pas une beauté qui lui serrait le cœur comme celle de Harry, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose.

" Je pense que Lucius est une espèce d'obsédé sexuel. " murmura-t-elle à Harry.

" C'est sûr. " dit Harry. " Après tout, il a essayé de t'avoir, non ? " et il jappa et rit alors qu'elle lui pinçait le bras, avec espièglerie.

" N'y a-t-il rien à manger ? " demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle avec espoir.

" Je ne sais pas. " dit Harry. " Je pense que Lucius a juste rassemblé tout le monde pour leur raconter leur nouveau plan diabolique, je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de les nourrir. "

" Tu crois que nous pouvons nous éclipser ? " demanda Hermione, se tordant le cou pour parcourir la foule du regard. Quelque part, près du mur, Drago attendait, emmitouflé dans la cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait expliqué les détails du plan de Lucius aux garçons, et ils avaient décidé d'aller chercher Sirius immédiatement. Ils espéraient que dans la confusion de la fête, ils pourraient s'éclipser tous les trois vers le salon et descendre dans les cachots pour sauver Sirius. Cependant, ils n'avaient toujours pas eu d'opportunité pour s'échapper.

" Nous pouvons essayer. " déclara Harry. " S'il nous attrapent, ils penseront que nous nous glissions ailleurs pour… le faire. "

" Pulsion hormonale adolescente. " dit Hermione. " Allons nous peloter derrière une tapisserie. "

" En effet. " dit une voix derrière elle. C'était Lucius. Hermione sursauta et rougit. Elefthéria Paris était avec lui ; elle regardait Hermione à la manière d'une mère.

" Qui peut vous blâmer ma chère ? " dit elle. " Drago devient vraiment très beau. Comme son père. " ajouta-t-elle en regardant Lucius d'une manière écœurante.

" Hum… " dit Hermione.

" Mandy plaisantait. " déclara Harry.

" J'en suis sûr. " dit Lucius avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir refusé ses avances dans le salon. " Elefthéria, je vous présente Amanda Brocklehurst, la petite amie de mon fils. " Hermione sourit poliment à Elefthéria.

" Bonne nouvelle Drago, " ajouta Lucius " Harry Potter a été repéré dans le domaine Malefoy par le propriétaire de l'hôtel au Noël glacé. Il vient juste de m'envoyer un hibou. "

" Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. " déclara Harry faiblement. " Etait-il avec quelqu'un ? "

" Pour ce que nous savons, au moins une personne. " dit Lucius tout doucement. " Une fille. "

" Alors, il sera bientôt là. " dit Harry.

" Et il trouvera un comité d'accueil prêt à le recevoir. " déclara Lucius.

Un terrible silence tomba sur Harry et Hermione. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait penser à autre chose à dire. Finalement, Hermione dit : " Harry a des tas de petites amies, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. "

" J'en suis sûr. " dit Lucius. Il leur jeta un regard évaluateur, puis dit : " Amusez-vous les enfants. " Et il disparut dans la foule, Elefthéria derrière lui.

" Au risque de paraître sorti tout droit d'un _comics_, " dit Harry " je pense que ça signifie que notre temps diminue. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant. "

Hermione confirma d'un furieux hochement de tête, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'extrémité de la table où ils avaient laissé Drago. Ils ne dirent rien mais un bruissement leur indiqua qu'il les avait rejoints et tous les trois se faufilèrent vers la porte. Ils suivirent les indications murmurées de Drago, se dirigeant vers le salon.

" Des tas de petites amies. " déclara Harry, secouant la tête alors qu'ils tournaient à un angle. " Je _n'ai pas_ des tas de petites amies. Je ne suis pas un _coureur_, Hermione. "

" Je sais ça. " dit elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

" En ce moment, " continua-t-il " mon compteur serait plutôt de zéro. "

" C'est parce que tu perds ton temps avec Cho. " déclara-t-elle irritée. " Qui ne veux pas sortir avec toi de toute façon. "

" Je n'en serais pas si sûr. " dit Drago de sa voix désincarnée.

Harry foudroya désespérément le vide où Drago devait se tenir. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir expérimenté un changement radical de ses sentiments envers toi. "

" Est-ce que tu lui as fait quelque chose Malefoy ? " rétorqua Harry.

" Pas _à_ elle, intrinsèquement. " dit Drago. Hermione pouvait _entendre_ son sourire en coin... " _Avec_ elle, peut-être. Un petit peu de ce vieux charme Malefoy et elle me suppliait pour un rendez-vous. "

" Ah oui, " déclara Harry " le fameux charme Malefoy. Est-ce celui qui a convaincu ton père que tu étais gay, ou bien ce sont seulement les cheveux ? "

Drago l'ignora. " De toute façon, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé. "

" Et pourquoi as-tu fait une chose aussi stupide ? " le cassa Harry.

" Parce que " dit Drago " tu ne l'es pas. Oh, regardez, " ajouta-t-il avant que Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit " nous y sommes. "

Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre du salon, mais la pièce était dieux merci vide. Un nouveau portrait était accroché au mur au dessus de la trappe. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un homme petit, semblant furieux. Un cartouche proclamait le nom d'Octavius Malefoy.

Harry se baissa pour tirer le tapis du sol.

" Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles faire ça, Drago. " déclara une voix douce derrière lui.

Ils se retournèrent. Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte entouré d'un groupe de Mange-morts. Elefthéria se tenait à ses cotés et ne semblait plus du tout maternelle. Ses larges yeux noirs ressemblaient à présent à des cavernes insondables sur son visage blanc poudré.

" Toi, " dit elle à Hermione " comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais ? "

" Amanda, " dit Hermione haletante " Amanda Brocklehurst. "

" Je connais les Brocklehurst. " déclara Eleftheria, s'avançant dans la pièce. " Et je connais leur fille, Amanda. Tu n'es pas Amanda. " Elle se tourna vers les Mange-morts de chacun de ses cotés. " Saisissez-là ! " dit elle.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Les Mange-morts commencèrent à avancer. Hermione recula, terrorisée. Et Harry lacha le coin du tapis qu'il tenait, fit un pas sur le coté et se mit entre Hermione et les Mange-morts.

" Hors du chemin, Drago ! " déclara Lucius durement.

" Non. " dit Harry. " Laissez-là tranquille. "

" C'est une espionne. " déclara froidement Elefthéria. " C'est une amie de l'ennemi. Elle a été _reconnue_, Drago, par le propriétaire de l'hôtel du domaine Malefoy. Elle n'est pas venue pour te rendre visite mais avec Harry Potter. Le gardien de l'hôtel l'a vue à la réception et l'a confirmé. "

" Tu ne peux pas être blâmé " ajouta Lucius " d'avoir un goût aussi malheureux en ce qui concerne les filles. Des hommes meilleurs se sont fait piéger par de belles femmes. Mais je te conseille de t'écarter, Drago. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je le ferai. "

" Menteur, " dit Harry " vous aimez me blesser. "

Lucius sourit. " Peut-être. " dit-il et il hocha la tête en direction de deux Mange-morts qui se tenaient face à Harry. Harry chercha sa baguette, mais c'était futile. Ils étaient deux, il était seul, il eut le temps d'en toucher un avec un sortilège d'empêchement, mais l'autre n'essaya même pas d'attraper sa baguette. A la place, il attrapa Harry, le maîtrisa et le jeta à terre. Harry se débattit pour se relever et le Mange-mort le rua de coups de pieds dans les cotes avec ses bottes dont les pointes étaient recouvertes de métal.

Harry se tordit.

Le mange-mort le frappa encore.

" Attention, " déclara Lucius, d'une voix soyeuse et traînante. " c'est mon seul héritier que vous maltraitez. "

Le Mange-mort lança un regard à Harry par terre. " Il est vivant. " dit-il. " Mais il ne se lèvera pas avant un moment. "

" Alors laissez-le allongé. " déclara Lucius. " Amenez la fille. "

Les deux Mange-morts attrapèrent Hermione par le bras, mais elle ne le nota même pas. Elle dévisageait Harry qui était allongé par terre dans une large flaque de sang. Ils la poussèrent en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dresse face à Lucius.

" Salut Amanda. " dit-il. " Dois-je me fatiguer à vous demander votre vrai nom ? Je ne pense pas, vu que vous ne m'intéressez pas vraiment. C'est le garçon Potter qui nous intéresse. Où est-il ? "

Hermione avait les yeux fermement clos. Mais elle pouvait toujours voir l'image de Harry derrière ses paupières. " Vous l'avez _tué_. " dit elle, puis elle appela Lucius par un nom qu'elle ne supposait même pas connaître. Elle devait le tenir de Drago.

" Drago ira bien. " déclara Lucius impatient. " Et ne prétend pas que tu t'y intéresses, tu es venue ici avec Harry Potter. Où est-il ? "

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et regarda directement dans le regard gris de Lucius. Ses yeux étaient froids comme l'acier.

Elle secoua la tête.

" Bien. " dit Lucius indifférent. Il sortit sa baguette et plaça sa pointe contre la poitrine d'Hermione, juste sur son cœur. Il approcha son visage plus près d'elle, assez près pour l'embrasser.

" _Endoloris_ ! " incanta-t-il.

C'était la pire douleur qu'elle ai jamais ressenti, ou même imaginée. Elle était brûlée, coupée, dépecée, ouverte ; elle était détruite et ravagée ; son corps ne serait plus jamais le même. Elle pouvait s'entendre crier à l'agonie et puis, elle eut l'impression qu'elle était devenu aveugle et sourde, le monde devenait blanc. Elle criait et hurlait, elle mourait.

Lucius écarta sa baguette et la douleur cessa. Hermione s'effondra sur ses genoux, les mange-morts laissant aller ses bras, et elle couvrit son visage de ses mains.

" Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? " déclara Lucius.

" Ne soyez pas stupide ! " dit Hermione. Sa voix semblait grêle et étrange à ses propres oreilles. " Bien sûr que ça fait mal ! "

Lucius fit un pas en avant, posa son pied botté sur son épaule et poussa. N'ayant plus la force de résister, Hermione tomba sur le coté et resta à terre, étalée sur le dos, dévisageant le père de Drago. _Je vais mourir,_ pensa-t-elle à toute allure. _Je vais mourir et je n'aurais pas eu la chance de dire…_

" Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir. " déclara Lucius, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. " Juste de me dire où se trouve Harry Potter. "

Hermione ne dit rien.

Lucius soupira et leva de nouveau sa baguette. " _Endo…_ "

" Arrêtez ! " cria quelqu'un à travers la pièce, sa voix semblant retentir aux oreilles d'Hermione à des milliers de km de là. " Laissez-là ! "

Elle sut immédiatement qui avait parlé, et la douleur aiguë du désespoir la transperça comme une pointe. _Non_, pensa-t-elle,_ Drago ne le fais pas._

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Drago avait retiré la cape invisible et la tenait dans sa main, bien visible, bien peu protégée. Tous les mange-morts se tournèrent vers lui choqués ; une expression de triomphe se répandit sur le visage de Lucius.

" Laissez-là tranquille ! " répéta Drago d'une voix instable. Il avait l'air terrifié, aussi blanc qu'un fantôme, et la sueur collait ses cheveux noirs à son front. Mais il semblait déterminé. " C'est moi, Harry Potter. _Je suis ici._ "

***

**Référence**: _Elaboration Epicyclique de Sorcellerie_ : Le titre vient d'un autre livre « Sorcellerie et Cecilia » de Caroline Stevermeyer et Patricia Wrede, dans lequel il s'agit d'un livre de magie noire. Mais il n'y a aucun rapport dans ce livre avec les sortilèges épicycliques qui seront utilisés dans Dracon Dormiens.

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Septième chapitre corrigé de Draco Dormiens. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer. 

**_Ce que vous en avez pensez à la première publication :_**

**Csame **Félicitations ! Bravo, vraiment. La situation se corse, come dirait Napoléon, et c'est vraiment stressant. Transmettez mes plus vives félicitations à l'auteur anglophone, et acceptez en d'autres pour la traduction parfaite.  
Bravo.

**Watery136** : continue

**Melepha** : arg pauvre drago!

**Debbie** : Je veux la suite!  
Je crois que ce chapitre est un des meilleurs qu'il y ai eu jusqu'à présent dans cette fic. A moins que ce soit le prochain? Alors je veux la suite rapidement pour avoir la réonse à ma question:  
Draco va t'il mourrir??

**Miya Black** : Super chapitre! Et en plus il est venu plutôt vite! J'aime toujours autant cette fic! J'ai hâte de lire la suite, un gros bravo pour ton exellente traduction!

** DT-Team **– 21 Novembre 2003


	8. Le sang des Malefoy

Draco Dormiens 

****

**Auteur** : Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Traductrice**: alana chantelune (alanachantelunearamail.com) pour ce chapitre

**Mention**** : **PG-13

**Résumé**** :** Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de pelotage…

**Disclaimers** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros… Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie !

****

**Chapitre huit : Le sang des Malefoy**

Il y avait de la lumière, et cela bougeait derrière la peau de ses paupières, comme de petits points de feu. Harry grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

Il était dans la chambre de Drago, allongé de tout son long sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger car chacun de ses poignets étaient attachés aux piliers du lit... Sa tête lui faisait mal, et cognait péniblement, comme si quelqu'un avait frappé sur un gong derrière ses tempes.

"Ne bouge pas." dit une voix.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté et s'arrêta. C'était Narcissa. Elle tenait une scie à la main.

Harry ferma encore les yeux. _Je fais un cauchemar_, se dit-il. _Et c'est vraiment un cauchemar débile._.

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais Narcissa était toujours là. Elle appliqua la scie à l'endroit où la cordeattachait sa main gauche au lit et la scia. Elle était très pâle, et ses yeux étaient plissés et se promenaient d'un coté à l'autre en ce petit tic étrange auquel Harry commençait à être habitué. Il aurait cependant préféré qu'elle ne l'ait pas en tenant une scie aussi près de ses artères.

"Narcissa…" dit-il. "Je veux dire, maman. Que..?" Son bras gauche se libéra, et il se tourna sur le côté pour la regarder découper les liens à sa droite.

"Ton père" dit Narcissa de façon hésitante "ne veut pas que tu essaies d'aller dans les cachots pour chercher ta petite amie." Elle leva la main à l'expression de panique qui passa comme un éclair sur le visage de Harry. "Elle va bien. Il l'a mise avec Sirius Black." Ses yeux cillèrent encore. "Sirius s'occupera d'elle."

Son bras droit se libéra et Harry s'assit sur son séant et commença à masser ses mains pour que le sang y circule de nouveau. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir été plaqué au sol par un des Mange-morts de Lucius. "Ils n'ont pas blessé Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il. "Parce que Lucius était prêt à..."

"Oh, il voulait la tuer." dit Narcissa sans exprimer d'émotion. "Il a lancé le _Doloris_ sur elle pour essayer de lui faire dire où était Harry Potter. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait."

Harry sentit la sensation d'engourdissement laisser la place à l'envie de vomir. "_Qu'est-il arrivé _?"

"Ton père" dit-elle (il réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais dit le nom de Lucius, elle ne l'avait jamais, dans ses souvenirs, dit une seule fois) "disait que Harry Potter était là. Apparemment, il avait une cape d'invisibilité. Il s'est révélé de lui-même et les Mange-morts l'ont pris." Elle ne montra aucune émotion alors qu'elle disait cela

Harry lutta pour s'asseoir. Il posa ses mains engourdies sur celles de Narcissa, qui étaient aussi froides que la glace. Elle se tenait immobile, tenant le couteau. "Maman," dit-il. "s'il-te-plait, crois-moi, c'est vraiment important. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais… Est-ce que Harry est en vie ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Où est-il ?"

"Dans la salle d'escrime." dit-elle. Tandis qu'elle parlait, deux grosses larmes glissèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent sur son fin visage. Harry se sentit horriblement désolé pour elle, mais son esprit était avec Drago. Il glissa du lit, testa ses jambes (elles marchaient) et se précipita vers la porte. Narcissa le regarda sortir.

***

Dans son rêve, Hermione était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était avec Harry, et ils achetaient des chaussettes. C'était une nouveauté pour Hermione - elle n'avait jamais révé à propos de chaussettes - pas de faire les courses avec Harry. Harry faisait de fréquentes apparitions dans ses rêves, apparaissant habituellement beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faisait dans la vie réelle et parfois ne portant rien d'autre _que_ des chaussettes - mais ce rêve ne semblait pas tendre dans cette direction. Ce Harry était complètement habillé et avait l'air très sérieux.

Ils n'iraient pas très loin avec leur recherche de chaussettes. Toutes les boutiques semblaient abandonnées, sombres et vides. Les gens dans la rue passaient rapidement sans les regarder, les yeux baissés. Hermione essaya de prendre la main de Harry, mais il secoua la tête.

"Je devrais m'asseoir," dit-il "ça fait mal."

"Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry montra sa veste ouverte. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le manche noir d'un couteau de quinze centimètres qui dépassait entre ses côtes. Son tee-shirt blanc était teinté de rouge par le sang et celui-ci formait une coulée jusqu'à ses chaussures, comme de la pluie. "Le couteau." répondit-il. "Ce n'est pas le mien, tu sais. C'est celui de Drago."

Hermione cria.

"_Enervatum_ !" incanta une voix à son oreille. "Allez, Hermione, réveille-toi !"

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Sirius. Quel horrible rêve, pensa-t-elle. Normalement, elle n'aurait jamais interrompu volontairement un rêve avec Harry dedans. Mais elle était contente de se débarrasser de celui-là. 

"Sirius." dit-elle d'une voix rauque. "Salut !"

Son visage se plissa en un sourire fatigué. "Tu es réveillée," dit-il "c'est bien. Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. Je n'ai pas ma baguette, donc j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu."

Hermione commença à se lever sur ses coudes. Chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal comme si elle avait été mordue. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une sombre et humide cellule de pierre avec une rangée de barreaux. Un banc de pierre était accroché le long du mur opposé. Elle semblait seule avec Sirius.

"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama-t-elle, se redressant avec raideur et saisissant le bras de Sirius. "_Harry_. Et _Drago _! Où sont-ils ?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit Sirius, paraissant très calme. "J'espérais que tu me le dirais ."

Elle secoua la tête violemment.

"Un groupe de Mange-morts t'a amené ici." raconta-t-il sans enthousiasme. "Harry et Drago n'étaient pas avec eux. Ils t'ont jeté avec moi et ils sont partis." Il lui tapota gauchement les épaules. "Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé, Hermione ?"

Hermione se sentit prête à fondre en larmes de panique. "C'était horrible !" dit-elle. "Les Mange-morts ont pris Drago. Ils pensent qu'il est Harry. Et Harry..." Les larmes menacèrent de jaillir, mais elle se força à parler lentement, racontant à Sirius tous les événements de la soirée. "Et puis, Drago a retiré la cape d'invisibilité et ils ont lancé... un sort d'emprisonnement autour de lui. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé après ça, je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé pour Harry ou pour Drago. Je crois que Lucius m'a jeté un sortilège de _Stupefixion_." Maintenant, les larmes coulaient. "Drago pourrait être _mort_, Sirius."

"Ils ne le tueront pas." dit Sirius. "Ils pensent que c'est Harry ; ils vont utiliser l'_Imperium_ sur lui. Et pour ça, ils ont besoin de Voldemort. Donc, nous avons un peu de temps."

"Combien de temps faut-il pour appeler Voldemort ?" demanda frénetiquement Hermione. "En combien de temps peut-il être ici ?"

"Et bien...." dit Sirius avec répugnance. "Ce n'est pas comme prendre le bus, Hermione. Voldemort peut probablement apparaître ici instantanément. Mais," ajouta-t-il, "tel que je connais Lucius, il voudra avoir tout préparé à la perfection et à l'avance - sans mauvaise surprise pour le seigneur des Ténèbres quand il viendra ici."

"Je hais Lucius !" dit Hermione avec véhémence. "C'est un pervers affreux, démoniaque, avec son bijou au cou, qui ne se soucie même pas de son propre fils."

"Il est encore plus que ça." dit Sirius, avec un demi-sourire. "Il…"

Il s'arrêta brutalement et la regarda pensivement.

"Quoi ?" dit Hermione.

"Qu'as-tu dit à propos de Lucius portant un bijou ?"

"Il y avait ce pendentif vraiment affreux qu'il portait." dit Hermione. "Il y semblait très attaché. Il gardait la main dessus quand il a... tu sais... essayé de m'avoir dans son bureau." Elle rougit furieusement.

"Décris-le !" demanda Sirius.

Hermione le décrivit : une chaîne d'or avec pendentif en verre transparent enchanté, dans lequel un objet était enchâssé, un objet qui avait l'air d'une petite dent humaine. Quand elle arriva à la partie sur la dent, Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et commença à marcher de long en large dans la cellule.

"J'avais vu juste..." murmura t-il. "C'était resté au fond de ma mémoire tout ce temps.... J'ignorais juste comment il le faisait."

"Faire quoi ?" dit Hermione, tournant la tête pour suivre la démarche anxieuse de Sirius.

"La contrôler.

— Contrôler qui ?

— Narcissa." Il s'assit durement sur le banc.

"Sirius," dit-elle fermement. "assez avec les réponses par énigmes. S'il-te-plait, parle français."

"Je ne savais pas comment il a pu la forcer à l'épouser dans un premier temps." dit Sirius, manifestement toujours pensant à voix haute. "Elle l'avait toujours détesté. Je pense qu'il a dû utiliser une sorte de charme de coercition sur elle, si ce n'est pas l'_Imperium_ lui-même."

"Es-tu en train de dire qu'il a _forcé_ Narcissa à l'épouser ?" dit Hermione, intéressée malgré elle. "Oh, c'est _justement_ le genre de chose qu'il ferait, n'est-ce-pas ?" Elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais ça n'a pas de sens... il ne peut pas l'avoir gardé sous l'_Imperium_ ou autre chose comme ça pendant dix-sept ans ; elle serait morte, ou folle."

"Il n'en avait plus besoin après la première année, à peu près." dit Sirius tranquillement. "Il avait quelque chose de mieux." Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression ahurie d' Hermione. "As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un Charme Epicyclical ?"

"Lucius a un livre à propos de ça dans son bureau. L'_Imperium_ est dedans." Elle frissonna. "Il a l'air vraiment maléfique, ce livre, je trouve."

"Il y a des sorts qui peuvent transférer l'essence d'une personne ou d'un animal dans un objet. C'est dur à expliquer, mais beaucoup sont des sortilèges de Magie noire pour des raisons évidentes. Tu dois prendre quelque chose de cette personne... le plus jeune possible quand tu l'accomplis, c'est le mieux... comme des cheveux, ou une dent et le placer dans un objet. Comme un pendentif. Et cet objet contiendra l'essence de cette personne, ce que les Grecs appelaient l'étincelle de vie. Si on détruit ou endommage cette chose..."

— On tue la personne ?

— Exactement.

— Donc Lucius... tu penses qu'il a pris une dent de Drago quand il était bébé ?

— Je pense qu'il porte la vie de Drago autour de son cou depuis le jour où Drago est né. Drago ne doit pas être au courant de ça, bien sûr. Mais Narcissa, si. Tout ce que Lucius aurait à faire, c'est de briser le pendentif, de le casser, et Drago mourrait. Si Narcissa le quitte... si elle le défie...

— Mais Drago est son _fils," _souffla Hermione "son seul héritier, il l'a dit.

— C'est juste une possession de Lucius. Tu ne le sais pas, mais je le connaissais au Ministère. C'était un maître manipulateur, un pur carriériste. Drago est juste une chose pour lui, quelque chose à posséder et à contrôler."

Hermione pensa à ses propre parents, d'ennuyeux dentistes. "Pauvre Drago !" soupira-t-elle.

***

Harry courait à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs, priant pour ne pas être vu ("Hey ! Petit ! Plus doucement !" hurla le portrait d'un des ancêtres vampires de Drago lorsqu'il passa devant lui). Arrivé à la salle d'escrime, il regarda à l'intérieur. C'était exactement comme lorsque Lucius avait conduit Harry au Manoir le premier jour – ou à peu près. Les tapisseries montrant des scènes de combats de sorcellerie n'avaient pas changées, pas plus que l'anneau de combat, mais dans le coin éloigné, une étrange sorte de structure avait été érigée. C'était quelque chose comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu avant.

De brillantes barres de lumière, séparées les unes des autres de cinq pouces environ, couraient du sol au plafond. Elles dessinaient une forme carrée, d'environ cinq pieds sur sept. C'était une cage, réalisa Harry, une cage faite de lumière... et dans cette cage, il y avait Drago.

Harry s'approcha de la cage précautionneusement. Il était évident que quoi que ce fut, c'était un puissant objet magique, et l'expérience d'Harry avec les puissants objets magiques lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'amuser avec.

Drago était allongé sur le côté, sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Pendant un moment, Harry eut peur qu'ils aient utilisé le sortilège d'entrave corporelle sur lui, mais il tourna la tête quand Harry s'approcha et sourit presque.

"Salut !" dit-il.

Il avait un œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre supérieure était fendue. Sous sa manche gauche, Harry put voir que l'un de ses poignets était enflé et de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

"Ils t'ont malmené." fit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

"Ca va." rétorqua Drago, tournant son regard vers le plafond. "S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris quand j'étais petit, c'est de prendre des coups."

Harry s'agenouilla près des barreaux. "Malefoy," dit-il. "Narcissa m'a dit ce que tu as fait. C'est la chose la plus courageuse que j'avais jamais entendue. Et la plus stupide. Mais c'était vraiment courageux."

— Merci ! C'était probablement _toi_. Le type courageux et le type stupide."

Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas. Bon," admit-il "peut-être le type stupide."

Drago sourit faiblement.

"Ecoute," dit Harry. "je suis venu pour te faire sortir de là. Ensuite, tu pourras m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots et nous pourrons aller…"

Drago secoua la tête. "Pas possible." dit-il "Je sais que c'est un Sortilège d'Emprisonnement. Il faudrait vraiment être un très puissant mage noir ou un Auror pour le lever. Et les barreaux sont physiquement incassables."

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago ait l'air résigné. "Je ne te laisserai pas ici.

— On dirait qu'il est temps que tu apprennes qu'il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas accomplir. Ça serait bon pour toi.

— Pas pour toi, pourtant. Allez, Malefoy... _réfléchis_.

— OK. Il y a une chose." Drago regarda encore le plafond de la pièce.

"Quoi ?

— Je pense que tu le sais, Potter. En fait, c'est quelque chose qui te fera probablement plaisir."

Harry secoua la tête, ahuri. 

Drago se redressa et rampa près de là où Harry était agenouillé, en faisant attention de ne pas peser sur son poignet foulé. "C'est très simple, en fait." dit-il. "J'ai besoin que tu me tues."

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. "_Quoi _?

— Je peux t'apprendre l'_Avada Kedavra_." dit Drago, avec le même ton obligeant que quelqu'un qui lui offrirait un stylo qu'il avait demandé. "Ce ne sera pas difficile.

— Tu es fou." dit Harry, intimidé. " Je ne vais pas te _tuer_, Malefoy."

Drago était maintenant agenouillé devant Harry. Il le regardait intensément. "Pense à ça, Potter." dit-il. "C'est juste pourir un peu plus tôt que prévu. De toute façon, quand ils poseront leurs mains sur moi, et utiliseront le _Lacertus_… que se passera-t-il dans ce cas ? Ils utiliseront l'_Imperium_ sur moi et m'utiliseront comme un outil pour tuer Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne résisterai pas aussi longtemps que toi – je n'ai pas une volonté aussi forte que la tienne – mais il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour tuer le premier enfant de Moldu que je croiserai. Et _qui crois-tu que ce sera _?"

Harry ferma les yeux. "Oh, non.

— Mon père" dit Drago platement "pensera que c'est très amusant de faire en sorte que Harry Potter assassine sa propre petite amie. En fait, s'il a gardé Hermione en vie, c'est sûrement pour ça.

— Je hais ton père, Malefoy." dit Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Ouais." répondit Drago. "Je le hais aussi."

Et ils firent silence un moment, sans que l'un regarde l'autre, têtes baissées dans une même contemplation. Une sombre, une claire ; une à l'extérieur des barreaux de la prison, l'autre à l'intérieur.

"C'est vraiment dommage que ça ne soit pas raconté." dit finalement Drago, à mi-voix. "Je parie que ton ami Sirius en bas dans les cachots pourrait rompre le sort d'emprisonnement. Il a vraiment l'air d'être un puissant sorcier.

— Ouais. Si seulement…" Il s'interrompit, secoua la tête et fixa Drago d'un air de folie. "C'est ça !" souffla-t-il. "C'est ça ! Tu es formidable, Malefoy ! Je voudrais t'embrasser, mais ça serait grossier !"

Drago le regarda sans expression. "Huh ?

— Donne-moi ta main.

— Pourquoi ?" demanda Drago, soupçonneux.

"Donne-moi juste ta main." dit Harry avec impatience. Avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne s'inquiète plus de ce qui lui arrive, Drago passa sa main à travers les barreaux, et Harry la prit. Il fouilla dans la poche de son jeans de son autre main, prit le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert pour son quatorzième anniversaire, et l'ouvrit d'un geste. Puis il appliqua brutalement la lame contre la paume de Drago. Le sang jaillit de la coupure, éclaboussant la manche de la chemise de Drago.

"Hey !" dit Drago, essayant de retirer sa main. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Mais Harry avait maintenant tourné le couteau vers lui, et coupé sa propre paume. Il laissa tomber le couteau, tendit sa main, et saisit celle de Drago qui saignait, serrant solidement les blessures ensembles.

"Je suis touché que tu veuilles devenir mon frère de sang." dit Drago, en regardant leurs mains sanglantes et entrelacées. "Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment ?

— La ferme, Malefoy," dit Harry, qui souriait comme un fou. "Allez, réfléchis. _Le sang des Malefoy_. Seul celui qui a du sang des Malefoy _dans ses veines_ peut ouvrir la trappe."

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit. Puis il se pencha en avant, et empoigna la main d'Harry aussi fort qu'il pouvait, tellement fort que ses articulations devinrent blanches.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" dit Harry en riant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, Potter ? J'essaie de saigner plus vite."

***

Harry approcha nerveusement de la trappe et posa sa main, rendue poisseuse par son propre sang et celui de Drago, sur la poignée. Rien ne se passa. Il n'y eut pas de cri et pas d'alarme. Enhardi, Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et se coula dans l'ouverture.

Il se demanda combien de temps ils avaient avant que Lucius et les autres viennent pour Drago. Drago… voilà qu'il pensait à lui par son prénom maintenant, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Surtout qu'il se sentait malade à chaque fois qu'Hermione disait le mot Drago. _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Drago, Harry mais il a changé._

Changé. Peut-être _avait_-il changé, pensa Harry, tournant un angle du labyrinthe. Il était convaincu que tout venait du sortilège de _Polynectar_, mais est-ce qu'un sort comme ça pouvait vraiment être assez puissant pour contrebalancer une vie entière dévouée totalement à son propre intérêt et contraindre quelqu'un, qui n'avait pas ailleurs jamais montré d'inclination pour l'héroïsme, à risquer sa propre vie pour celle d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine ? Harry n'était pas sûr. Pour ce qu'il en savait, pour quelque raison, Drago avait sauvé Hermione de la torture et probablement de la mort. Cela faisait de Harry le débiteur de Drago. Il ne voulait pas être comme Rogue, voué à l'échec toute sa vie par la culpabilité et le ressentiment; il ne laisserait pas Drago Malefoy mourir alors qu'il lui devait quelque chose.

Il était devant la porte des cachots, maintenant. Il leva sa main ensanglantée et la referma sur le verrou, qui vint comme s'il était fait de spaghettis. Il le laissa tomber, poussa la porte ouverte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Sirius et Hermione étaient assis ensembles sur le banc de pierre au fond de la cellule. Sirius semblait... hé bien, extrêmement sérieux ; alors qu'il lui expliquait quelque chose, Hermione hochait la tête et avait l'air ridiculement jolie dans la robe de satin de Narcissa. Elle sembla sentir qu'Harry était là avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose ; elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut à travers la cellule, passant ses bras à travers les barreaux pour attraper sa main.

"Harry... tu vas bien ?

— Ouais... _Ouille _!"

Il grimaça alors qu'elle faisait pression sur sa main entaillée. Elle vit le sang et s'étrangla : "Est-ce que Lucius...?

— Non. Ce n'est pas mon sang. Un peu de celui de Drago."

Elle devint verdâtre. "Est-ce qu'il va bien… Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

— Ils l'ont tabassé, mais pas trop fort. Nous devons le sauver de Voldemort." dit Harry d'une voix tendue. Il se tourna vers Sirius. "Tu sais quelque chose sur les sorts d'emprisonnement ?"

***

Drago s'allongea sur le côté, regardant le plafond. Il supposait qu'il aurait du se sentir paniqué mais il ne l'était pas. Une sorte de paix glacée descendait sur lui, et il ne sentait presque rien.

Harry était dans les tunnels en dessous de la maison maintenant. Drago ferma les yeux ; il pouvait mieux sentir Harry dans les ténèbres. C'était un peu comme si une corde invisible les reliait, avec lui à un bout et Harry à l'autre – parfois cela le tirait vers lui, réclamant son attention ; à d'autres moments, il était très difficile de trouver Harry à l'autre bout. Juste maintenant, c'était facile ; il pouvait presque le _voir_. _Etranges visions_, pensa t-il. _J'ai d'étranges visions_. Mais il gardait le sentiment de ne pas être seul.

Hermione était avec Harry maintenant. C'était blessant de penser à elle, comme la douleur de dents cassées. Mais elle était en vie, et c'était en partie grâce à lui. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il était toujours resté assis et avait regardé Harry faire les choses ridicules et héroïques qu'il faisait et se demandait non seulement _pourquoi_ il les faisait, mais _comment. _Maintenant, il savait. On faisait juste ce qu'il y avait à faire : il y avait un seul choix qui avait un sens, un chemin pour l'atteindre, et on le prenait. C'était merveilleusement simple. Il se demandait, toutefois, si le choix lui serait apparu si simple s'il n'avait pas eu Harry dans sa tête ?

Quand la porte de la salle d'escrime s'ouvrit, Drago pensa un instant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il tourna lentement la tête.

C'était son père.

Et Lucius n'était pas seul. Un très grand homme dans une longue robe encapuchonnée était avec lui. Il portait des gants rouges et tenait une baguette. Il marcha rapidement à travers la pièce en direction de la cage. "_Liberos_ !" incanta-t-il, et sa voix était horrible et sifflante.

Les barreaux de la cage s'évanouirent et Drago se leva. Il se sentit soudainement nu, sans protection. Le grand homme s'avança vers lui et regarda son visage. Puis il s'arrêta et retira son capuchon.

Drago étouffa un hurlement. Une peau lisse, sans cheveux, de la couleur du sang --- des yeux jaunes, bridés avec des pupilles verticales comme les chats --- des déchirures pour narines --- une bouche sans lèvre.

"Lucius," dit l'horrible voix, qui appartenait, Drago le savait maintenant, à Lord Voldemort "tu as fait du bon travail, vraiment du très bon travail."

***

Une fois qu'il eut sorti Hermione et Sirius de la cellule, Sirius fit décrire sept fois à Harry la cage rayonnante dans laquelle ils gardaient Drago avant d'être satisfait. "Je peux lever le sort," dit-il "mais j'ai besoin de ma baguette."

"Tu peux utiliser la mienne." offrit Hermione, mais Sirius secoua la tête.

"C'est un sortilège très compliqué." dit-il. "J'ai besoin de ma propre baguette. Je sais où elle est, j'ai vu Lucius la ranger dans un tiroir de son bureau. Ecoutez," ajouta t-il "sous forme de chien, je peux y aller un peu plus vite. Je pense que je ferai mieux d'aller devant, et vous deux vous suivrez derrière. Je lèverai le sort d'Emprisonnement, si je peux, et je vous retrouverai dans la chambre de Drago."

"Et si..." Hermione déglutit difficilement. "Tu-Sais-Qui est déjà avec lui ?"

Sirius fit une grimace. "Alors, j'irai vous rejoindre, et nous verrons comment sortir de là." dit-il. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry qui le regarda dans les yeux une seconde. Puis il hocha la tête. "OK !"

Sirius quitta Harry, et il prit immédiatement sa forme canine, dans laquelle il quitta les cachots. Harry et Hermione suivirent plus lentement. Harry était très silencieux et semblait malheureux. Il marchait très vite, presque en courant.

"Drago va bien ?" demanda Hermione timidement. "Je sais, tu as dit qu'il n'allait pas trop mal, mais il doit vraiment être terrifié."

"Il ne va pas trop mal. En fait, il m'a demandé de le tuer." dit Harry, grimpant sur un amas de pierres brisées. Il se retourna pour aider Hermione à passer l'obstacle et découvrit qu'elle s'était arrêté en montant et le regardait avec des yeux rond.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as _dit_, Harry ?"

"J'ai pris mon fidèle couteau et je le lui ai planté dans la poitrine. Qu'est-ce que tu _penses_ que j'ai dit ?" grogna Harry, agacé. "Je disais qu'il était fou, je ne vais pas le tuer."

Hermione entreprit de descendre après lui sans son aide. "Pourquoi ? Pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le tuer, mais pourquoi, tu sais, a-t-il dit ça ?"

"Si ils utilisent l'_Imperium_ sur lui, ça le tuera de toute façon." dit Harry sobrement. "Il ne voulait pas le faire, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il puisse finir par tuer des gens. Il a dit que c'était juste mourir un peu plus tôt que prévu de toute façon."

Hermione resta de nouveau clouée sur place. Harry commença à se demander s'ils allaient jamais faire un quelconque progrès dans leur marche. "Harry...

— Quoi ?

— C'est quelque chose que _tu_ as dit. Durant notre première année, quand nous étions à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale... Tu disais que si Tu-Sais-Qui t'avais attrapé, ce ne serait que mourir un peu plus tôt que prévu de toute façon."

Ils se regardèrent. "Tu penses que c'est moi ?" dit Harry avec inquiétude.

Hermione semblait extrêmement malheureuse. "Je ne sais pas." dit-elle. "Je ne veux pas y penser."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça." dit Harry, plutôt inopinément.

Hermione lui sourit. "J'espère que non," dit-elle "je l'ai déjà invité à me rendre visite cet été."

Maintenant, c'était à Harry de se tourner pour s'arrêter de marcher. "Il transformera ta famille en crapauds, Hermione." dit-il, en sinistre écho à ses propres angoisses.

"Il ne fera pas ça." dit-elle avec obstination. "Mes parents l'apprécieront. Il a vraiment de bonnes manières, et il a de bonnes manières et... et il a lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_."

Harry se retourna. Puis il se planta devant Hermione, la saisit par les bras, et la regarda intensément dans les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien, Hermione ? Je sais que tu l'as embrassé et tout, mais est-ce que tu l'_aimes bien _?"

"Ouais," dit-elle, se surprenant elle-même "je l'aime bien, vraiment.

— Est-ce que tu l'_aimes _?

— _Harry _!

— _Pourrais-_tu l'aimer ?

— Oui !" s'exclama-t-elle "Oui, je pourrais !" Elle essaya de dégager ses bras, mais il la tenait fermement. "J'en ai vraiment marre que tu joues les grands frères, Harry." ajouta-t-elle d'un ton tranchant. "Je n'ai plus douze ans, je ne suis pas une idiote et ce sont mes affaires qui je veux…"

"Hermione," l'interrompit-il "tu es trop _stupide."_

Et il l'embrassa.

Ce n'était en rien comme embrasser Drago. Embrasser Drago était doux, enivrant et amusant. Embrasser Harry n'était rien de tout cela. C'était un peu comme une bombe explosant dans sa tête. Elle se sentit se raccrocher à Harry comme si elle ne pouvait faire autrement, elle sentit Harry la serrer dans ses bras avec tant de force que cela en était presque douloureux. Elle pouvait être couverte de bleus, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, mais elle s'en moquait. Il y avait une pierre qui s'enfonçait dans le creux de ses reins, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Harry battre sauvagement contre le sien, c'était ce qui importait; ça, et la pression de ses lèvres sur elle et le désir qu'elle sentait émaner de lui alors qu'il l'embrassait.

Ce fut un choc quand il s'arracha à elle et recula. Elle vit que sa poitrine se levait et retombait rapidement comme s'il avait couru. Il continua à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout contre le mur opposé, la regardant avec ce qui semblait être un peu d'horreur.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Elle était déroutée. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?"

"_C'est_..." Il eut un geste vague vers elle, et vers lui-même. "Toi et moi. Les choses sont déjà assez compliquée. Je ne devrais pas rendre la situation encore plus mauvaise."

"_Mauvaise _?" Hermione le fixa. "Es-tu en train de dire que m'embrasser est une mauvaise chose ?"

"Non ! T'embrasser... était génial." dit Harry faiblement. Puis il se redressa, l'air déterminé. "Mais je ne le referai pas."

"_Pourquoi pas _?" dit Hermione.

"Parce que…" dit Harry. Il avait sorti son couteau de sa poche et ne cessait de le tripoter. Il restait du sang sur la lame. "Ça serait mal."

"Mal ?" Il était malade ? "Drago avait raison," dit-elle platement "tu deviens fou."

"Je ne deviens pas fou. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, Hermione, ne pense pas que je suis juste…"

"Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense." grogna-t-elle.

"Je _veux_ savoir !" dit Harry. Il avait l'air désespérément malheureux, mais Hermione n'avait pas la patience de se sentir désolée pour lui. Elle fit deux pas en avant et le saisit par le col de sa robe.

"Dis-le !" exigea-t-elle.

Il refusa de la regarder. "Je ne peux pas."

"_Dis-le, _Harry !"

Maintenant, il avait l'air têtu et en colère, aussi têtu qu'Harry pouvait l'être. "Si tu me demandes de te dire quels sont mes sentiments pour toi," dit-il "je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas et ne le ferai pas.

— Je te l'ai demandé une fois auparavant. Je ne te le redemanderai pas encore. C'est maintenant, Harry, c'est la dernière chance que je te laisse, est-ce que tu comprends ?

— Je ne _peux pas_ !" dit-il encore.

"Bien." dit-elle, et elle le repoussa. Son couteau tomba par terre et elle se baissa pour le reprendre. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit qu'il la fixait.

"Bien ?" répéta-il, incrédule.

"Ouais." dit-elle, en lui donnant le couteau. Machinalement, il le prit. "Bien. Pendant six ans, je me suis demandé si tu étais, tu sais, le seul pour moi. Et maintenant," dit-elle "maintenant je sais que tu ne l'es pas."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. "Hermione, je…"

Mais elle le frôla en passant et commença à marcher. Harry resta immobile un instant, serrant très fort le couteau dans sa main. Puis il la suivit.

***

Sous forme canine, Sirius courut à toute allure à travers les couloirs entortillés des cachots et sortit par la trappe. Restant dans les ombres, il se glissa dans le vestibule, se dirigeant dans la direction où se trouvait le bureau de Lucius d'après ses souvenirs. Il avait de la chance, pensa-t-il, beaucoup de chance que la maison soit tellement déserte -- il ne pouvait imaginer où étaient Lucius et les Mange-morts, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte de Lucius avec sa patte, et se glissa à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit le bouleversa tellement qu'il reprit sa forme humaine sans même y penser et poussa un grand cri.

Narcissa était assise derrière le fauteuil en chêne de Lucius. Elle était très pâle, et elle tenait la baguette de Sirius dans ses mains. Quand elle le vit, ses yeux commencèrent à regarder partout dans la pièce.

"Sirius," dit-elle, et elle lui tendit sa baguette d'une main tremblante "je savais que tu viendrais pour ça. Prends-là et va-t'en."

Il la saisit. Il avait une folle envie de toucher sa main en faisant cela, mais il la réprima. "La salle d'escrime," dit-il gentiment "comment puis-je y aller ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Va-t'en, Sirius.

— Narcissa, je dois retrouver Harry avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive à lui. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

— Je comprends, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà arrivé à lui."

***

Drago ne pouvait croire combien Voldemort était hideux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça, mais il avait toujours présumé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la même apparence que n'importe quel autre Mange-mort, peut-être plus grand et plus pâle, mais encore humain. En regardant les yeux de chats fendus et écaillés dans ce visage sans nez, Drago se sentit soudainement désolé pour Harry. L'avoir en face de soi jour après jour. Voir son visage dans ses rêves. C'était horrible.

Drago savait qu'il devrait se sentir paniqué, mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. En partie, supposait-il, parce qu'il pouvait encore sentir Harry et Hermione au bout de la corde invisible. Ils arrivaient à travers les tunnels, le cherchant, et il pouvait les sentir inquiets et soucieux. Cela le faisait se sentir moins seul, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de chemin pour qu'ils arrivent à temps.

Il tourna son regard vers son père, qui avait l'air à la fois plein d'anxiété et d'un espoir avide. "Etes-vous satisfait, Maître ?" dit Lucius Malefoy.

"Je le suis." dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Lucius, toi et les Mange-morts avez très bien travaillé."

"Lucius et les Mange-morts," fit Drago, souhaitant que sa voix ne sonne pas trop rauque. "Chouette nom pour un groupe."

Lucius et Voldemort le regardèrent d'un bloc. Drago baissa les yeux. S'il devait mourir, il était déterminé à mourir en étant odieux, ce pour quoi après tout il était plutôt doué.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha et posa sa main sur le front de Drago, directement sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry. Sa main était froide. "Est-ce que mon contact te brûle ?" demanda-t-il de son horrible voix. "Est-ce que tu souffres, Harry Potter ?

— Non, mais ça chatouille à mort."

Il était évident que Voldemort n'avait pas le sens de l'humour. Il jeta un regard à Lucius, qui le regarda sans expression et haussa les épaules. "Il ment." dit Lucius.

Les horribles yeux de chats de Voldemort se plissèrent. "C'est lui ?"

Il recula et retira un de ses gants. La main qui se révéla en dessous était d'un rouge sombre, plutôt d'une couleur brique, avec de long ongles noirs. Il y avait de longs sillons le long de ses paumes, comme des blessures ou des brûlures cicatrisées.

"Prends ma main, Harry Potter." dit-il, tendant celle-ci vers Drago.

"Seulement quand vous aurez pris une pommade pour ces blessures, ça a l'air vraiment mauvais.

— _Prends ma main !"_

La main de Voldemort vola avec la rapidité d'un serpent à l'attaque et saisit celle de Drago, la broyant dans son étreinte. C'était la main que Harry avait coupé et la douleur était aiguë. La main du Seigneur des Ténèbres était froide et écaillée comme une peau de lézard. Il n'y avait aucun pouls. Drago se libéra se sa main aussi vite qu'il put.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy et son visage n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur. "Est-ce une blague, Lucius ?

— Je ne… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire." bégaya Lucius.

"Ceci," et Voldemort fit un geste dédaigneux de la main vers Drago "ceci n'est pas Harry Potter. Pensais-tu qu'un pauvre déguisement me tromperait _moi _? Moi, qui possède le propre sang de Harry Potter dans mes veines ? Je ne sais pas qui il est -- quelque Moldu que tu as transformé avec une Potion de _Polynectar_ --- qu'est-ce que tu espérais accomplir, Lucius ?"

Le visage de Lucius Malefoy avait pris la couleur du lait caillé. "Pas... Harry... Potter ?" bégaya-t-il.

"Ne prétend pas que tu ne le savais pas." dit Voldemort, mais Lucius était dans un état de choc trop avancé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait les yeux exorbités, fixés sur Drago. Drago lui fit un signe de la main.

"Qui _es tu _?" lui demanda Lucius, d'une voix étouffée. "Un des amis de Potter...?

— Pas vraiment.

— Il y a une simple solution à cette question, Lucius." intervint Voldemort. Il sortit sa baguette et en enfonça l'extrémité dans la poitrine de Drago, ce qui lui fit un peu mal. "_FINITE INCANTATUM !" _clama le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, et Drago était sûr que le sort n'avait pas marché. Puis la sensation de fusion dont il se souvenait l'emporta encore, accompagné par la douleur qui lui déchirait les nerfs comme une volée de flèches minuscules. C'était comme si sa propre peau se déchirait sans arrêt, ses os fondaient et se reformaient. Il se plia en deux et tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol, haletant, sa vision brouillée par la douleur.

Il lui sembla voir son propre corps depuis une distance lointaine, il se vit changer. Et il vit l'étroite corde de lumière qui s'étirait entre lui et Harry claquer comme une ligne de pêche trop tendue. La vision d'Harry qu'il pouvait voir derrière ses paupières intérieures tournoya dans les ténèbres – et il fut seul.

Drago se dressa lentement, sentant la douleur refluer. Sa vision était encore floue... mais ça, réalisa t-il, c'était parce qu'il portait toujours les lunettes de Harry, dont il n'avait plus besoin. Il leva le bras pour les retirer, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il lui fallut trois essais avant qu'il puisse les ôter.

Il leva les yeux. Son père et Voldemort le regardaient fixement, Voldemort avec curiosité et Lucius avec une expression qui disait que tous ses pires cauchemars venaient juste de devenir réalité en cet horrible instant.

"N'est-ce  pas ton fils, Lucius ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**References: **

1)"Le Seigneur des ténèbres est déjà venu pour lui." Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agissait d'une reference consciente, mais dans _The Dark Is Rising (La montée des ténèbres) _de Susan Cooper, le ranger dit "Les ténébreux est déjà venu pour moi."

2) "Ca chatouille comme l'enfer." -- **Buffy.**

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Huitième chapitre corrigé de Draco Dormiens. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer.

Ce que vous en avez pensé lors de la première edition

**Debbie **Ils ont enfin retrouvé leurs corps! Belle surprise pour Lucius! Il a livré son propre fils à Voldemort, même si pour lui c'est qu'une possession, c'est quand même son fils!

Pour like et love, tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillée! J'aurai pas su le faire!

Sinon, ben, juste une chose: CONTINUE!

**Csame **Magnifique ! Bravo ! C'est vraiment très bon ! Il y a maintenant deux Drago.. Voilà qui va compliquer légèrement la situation, n'est ce pas ? Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi Voldemort a une main coupée. UN exploit antérieur de Harry ?

Encore bravo !

**Miya Black **Ben bravo à Alana, tu traduit aussi bien qu'Angharrad! J'ai hâte de lire la suite, cette fic est vraiment géniale!

**Top_cerise **J'addor réèllement et j'ai deja hate a la suite!

**Katarina **S'lut,

L'auteur est vraiment ingénieuse.Non mais faut avouer qu'il fallait y penser à l'échange de sang.Trop drôle:Harry s'excuse après avoir embrassé Hermione et ensuite il veut pas dévoiler ses sentiments pour elle.Ça me mêle toute.Ensuite il y a voldy qui découvre que Harry est Drago et vice-verca .Dire qu'il fallait juste un petit (mais puissant) "FINITE INCANTATUM" pour rompre le sort.Hé oui c'était pas plus dur que ça!

Alors je te (vous) souhaite bonne chance pour la traduction (qui est très longue). 

**Blou **tro bien ! ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE ! *blou déguiser en ponpon girl* euh *se regarde* nan mé la chui ridicul...kof...

**Lily **oui oui, la suite !

**Lulune **OH :0 c'Est trop cruel de t'arrêter là!Continue please!

**Tiphaine.ly **je viens de lire ta fic et je dois te dire que j'aime beaucoup! vraiment j'ai hate de lire la suite, je l'attend avec impatience!

**Mia **MWA JE TROUVE KEL TRADUI TRE BIEN !

ta ka la traduire twa... c bo de parler et de critiker...

Cet fic é tro bien ! tarete pa de traduire mm si quelque z1 m bien passer son tps a rabaisser tt le mon2...****

**Angharrad** – 25 Novembre 2003


	9. Lucius et les mangemorts

**Draco Dormiens**

**Auteur : Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com******

**Traductrice: Quisuisje pour ce chapitre******

**Mention** : **PG-13**

**Résumé** :** Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de pelotage…**

**Disclaimers : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros… Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie !**

**Chapitre neuf - Lucius et les Mange-morts**

Résumé : quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Drago et Drago en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de pelotage…

"Bonjour, père." dit Drago.

Lucius ressemblait toujours à un caramel mou, ce qui lui arrivait lui tombait dessus comme une énorme brique. "Drago ?"

"Il te ressemble beaucoup, Lucius," commenta Voldemort, qui fixait Drago "surtout les yeux." Il leva sa baguette. "Dommage, je vais devoir les brûler."

"Mon maître," dit Lucius désespéré, en se tournant vers Voldemort "s'il vous plait, croyez-moi…" Pendant un court instant, Drago pensa que son père allait implorer pour sa vie. "S'il vous plait, croyez-moi, je ne savais rien."

"Etrangement, je te crois, Lucius." répondit Voldemort. "Tu as toujours été profondément stupide et ce n'est pas une surprise si tu n'as pas eu connaissance des activités de ton fils. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que c'est un traître et qu'il doit mourir."

"Puis-je faire une suggestion, maître ?" demanda Lucius.

"Père !" s'interposa Drago.

Lucius l'ignora.

"Fais vite." répondit le seigneur des ténèbres.

"Le sort de vérité." essaya Lucius délicatement. "Il est possible, et même vraisemblable, que Drago soit au courant de l'endroit où est le vrai Harry Potter... S'il a utilisé le _polynectar_, il a besoin de lui tout près..."

Voldemort afficha un sourire froid. "Excellente idée." Il prit encore une fois sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

"Père…" réessaya Drago.

"_Veritas_ !" siffla le maître des ténèbres.

Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, un crochet s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Drago et l'ouvrit, et il suffoqua de douleur et d'horreur de devoir se démasquer. C'était pire cette fois, peut-être parce qu'il était réticent. C'était inutile. Tout ce qu'il allait dire quand il ouvrirait la bouche, il savait que ce serait la vérité.

Voldemort commença simplement. "Quel est ton nom, garçon ?"

"Drago Thomas Malefoy."

"Vraiment, Lucius ?" demanda Voldemort "J'avais presque oublié. Comme c'est amusant !"

Lucius sourit niaisement.

"Où est Harry Potter ?"

Drago se mordit fortement ses lèvres. Mais c'était inutile. "Je ne sais pas." s'entendit-il dire. C'était un soulagement, qui n'avait aucun prix. La corde qui le liait à Harry s'était rompue grâce au sort de dissolution ; il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver Harry.

"Pourquoi as-tu pris son apparence et prétendu être lui ?"

"Mon père allait tuer Hermione." répondit Drago. "Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive."

Malefoy senior le regarda surpris. "C'est vraiment ta petite amie ?"

"Non," répondit Drago "elle ne l'est pas. C'est la meilleure amie d'Harry."

"Et tu as risqué ta propre vie pour celle de la meilleure amie d'un autre ?" demanda le maître des ténèbres. "Pourquoi ?"

"Je l'aime." répondit Drago, et il se sentit trembler. Il voulait penser qu'il ne serait pas humilié, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

"Comme c'est embarrassant !" dit Voldemort, mais il était faiblement amusé. "Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit, jeune Malefoy ? Comment es-tu entré dans cette maison, avec la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, que tu... aimes, et Harry lui-même, probablement déguisé en toi ?"

"Non." répondit Drago, se battant pour ne pas trembler des mains et des genoux. Il y avait quelque chose d'humide sur son visage; quand il arriva à les arrêter, ses mains était devenue rouges. Sang. Il se mordait les lèvres. "Non."

Mais il ne pouvait pas se lever. La douleur de son torse était trop forte, la sensation d'être ouvert était trop étrange. Il se sentait tomber vers le sol.

"Père," s'entendit-il dire, et il frémit comme un enfant. Il entendit : "Père, s'il vous plait."

Lucius bougea avec gêne. "Peut-être voulez-vous refaire le sort encore une fois, Maître ?" dit-il.

"Très bien." dit Voldemort, et il le fit.

***

Ils étaient en bas des escaliers qui précédaient le salon quand Harry poussa un puissant hurlement et tomba en avant sur le sol. Hermione se tourna rapidement vers lui, surprise.

"Harry !" appela-t-elle. "Tu vas bien ?"

Sa réponse fut étouffée. Il était replié sur lui-même comme s'il avait mal, une aura noire l'entoura d'où émergèrent ses mains et son visage. Elle voulait être près de lui et il leva sa tête. "Hermione ? C'est toi ?"

Elle allait répondre impatiemment quand une lumière qui venait de sa baguette tomba sur sa tête, et sa réplique ressembla à un demi cri. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et s'exclama : "Harry... c'est toi."

"Bien sûr que c'est moi." répondit-il irrité. "Tu croyais que c'était Lucius ? N'y pense pas, ne répond pas à cette question."

"Tais-toi !" dit-elle "Je suis sérieuse, Harry, c'est vraiment toi... Tu es revenu, tu comprends ?"

Et il était là. Les cheveux noirs en pétard, les yeux verts, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et le reste. Ses mains tombèrent de son visage et il lui fit un demi-sourire. "Je crois que j'avais remarqué." dit-il. "D'après cette terrible douleur et le fait que je ne vois rien."

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. C'était tellement étrange de revoir son visage sur lui à nouveau ; ce corps à nouveau animé par l'intelligence qui y vivait et y appartenait. Il y eut un moment de silence embarrassé alors qu'elle le regardait bouche-bée. Finalement, elle dit : "Cela ne te fait plus mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, mais..." il laissa passer un moment de silence. "J'aimerais pouvoir voir."

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui. "Je peux arranger ça, Harry. Est-ce que tu veux ?"

Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux, se mordant les lèvres. Puis à regret, il dit : "Je suppose que ça vaut mieux."

Elle savait pourquoi Harry n'avait jamais laissé personne s'occuper de ses yeux avec la magie avant : ses lunettes étaient devenues un signe distinctif de Harry Potter, qu'il aime ça ou pas, et si jamais il s'en débarrassait, "Sorcière Hebdo" aurait de quoi alimenter sa chronique. Ils avaient déjà fait toute une histoire sur sa coupe de cheveux (qu'il s'était fait tout seul dans la salle de bain, avec des ciseaux pour couper les ongles) et d'où venaient ses vêtements ("j'ai seulement laissé Hagrid les acheter pour moi"). S'il se débarrassait de ses lunettes, on verrait des gros titres tels que : "HARRY POTTER TROUVE LES LUNETTES TROP VULGAIRES POUR LUI, LE GARCON QUI A SURVECU AURAIT IL LA GROSSE TÊTE ?"  Et Harry détestait ce genre de choses.

"Ce sera juste temporaire." dit-elle gentiment. "Un sortilège correctif. Jusqu'à ce qu'on récupère tes lunettes."

"Ca ira," dit il, et il ferma les yeux.

Hermione prit sa baguette et toucha doucement ses paupières avec la pointe. Puis elle s'approcha et posa les doigts sur ses tempes. " Ne bouge pas." lui conseilla-t-elle, et il saisit ses poignets pour assurer qu'il ne bougerait pas. " _Oculus_ !" incanta-t-elle.

Harry sauta comme s'il venait d'être piqué, et ouvrit ses yeux. Puis, à contrecœur, un sourire se répandit sur son visage. "Hey !" dit il. "Merci, Hermione."

***

Cela n'avait duré que quinze minutes, mais pour Drago, il s'était passé plusieurs heures avant que Voldemort n'en ait terminé avec lui. Il avait réussi à se détacher de son corps, et à écouter sa propre voix de loin, racontant tout à son père et au seigneur des ténèbres – depuis le moment où il avait pris l'apparence de Harry jusqu'à son intuition que Harry était à présent dans les donjons, sauvant Sirius.

Finalement, quand il n'eut plus rien à dire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva le sortilège de vérité. Le soulagement fut intense, ainsi que le sentiment de culpabilité.

"Alors," entendit-il son père dire "peut-être devrions-nous chercher le garçon Potter dans les pièces sous la maison, Maître ?"

"Inutile." dit Voldemort, semblant satisfait. "Nous devons seulement attendre. Harry Potter viendra à nous. Il viendra pour ton fils."

Lucius Malefoy doutait. "Mais Seigneur… Ils ne sont même pas amis, Drago l'a dit…"

Voldemort secoua la tête. "Je connais Harry Potter." répondit-il. "Il est comme son père. Il viendra pour ton fils, Lucius. Je te le garantis."

***

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Sirius les attendait sous sa forme canine. Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sirius fit un signe rapide de la tête et leur indiqua qu'il voulait qu'ils le suivent. Ils marchèrent lentement après lui, empruntant les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Lucius. Sirius ouvrit la porte avec sa patte et entra.

Narcissa se situait derrière le bureau de Lucius, comme quand Sirius l'avait trouvée avant, seulement sa tête était sur ses bras et elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Sirius repris sa forme humaine tellement rapidement qu'il ne produisit qu'un faible *pop*. Il montra Narcissa d'un coup de menton. "J'ai dû tout lui dire." dit-il à Harry et à Hermione dans un murmure. "Elle est vraiment bouleversée." Il regarda Harry. "Revenu, n'est-ce pas ?  Je vous pensais morts." 

Harry le regarda surpris.  "Pourquoi as-tu pensé cela ?"

Sirius donna des coups contre le sol avec la pointe du pied, le regard grave et malheureux. "Voldemort est déjà là." dit-il, regardant impatiemment Hermione comme il le faisait souvent.  "Il a trouvé Harry ?"  Sirius soupira.  "Bien, je veux dire, il a su tout de suite que Drago n'était pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il a probablement levé le sort."

Hermione sembla choquée et inquiète ; Harry, cependant, ne montra aucune surprise, seulement de la résignation. "Il a pensé que ça pourrait arriver." dit-il tranquillement. "Ma cicatrice me fait mal depuis environ une heure."

Hermione était furieuse. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un regard irrésistible, et elle se rappela qu'une heure avant, elle et Harry s'étaient embrassés dans les donjons, après quoi elle lui avait parlé avec une grande véhémence. Il avait probablement pensé que ce n'était pas le bon moment de dire qu'il avait mal. "Oh…" dit-elle, devenant rouge. "Désolée."

Harry se tourna vers Sirius. "Tu penses que Drago va bien ?" Il lança un regard anxieux à Narcissa et laissa tomber. "Penses-tu qu'il soit vivant ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Sais pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait l'avoir tué dans sa fureur. D'un autre côté, Drago est le fils de son plus proche et plus puissant Mange-mort. Si Drago peut les convaincre qu'il a agi sous l'influence du _Polynectar_… S'il donne des informations sur toi…"

"Il ne le ferait pas !" intervint brusquement Hermione.

"Je ne pense pas." dit Sirius avec précaution.  Mais ni Sirius ni Harry ne voulait la regarder.

"Tout va bien Narcissa ?" demanda finalement Harry, brisant le silence.

"J'espère." dit Sirius avec réserve. "Lucius…" Il avait dit ce nom avec une immense haine. "Lucius l'avait sous ses ordres avec toutes sortes de sorts et de charmes depuis longtemps :  charme de coercition, l'_Imperius_ parfois ; elle n'avait pas le droit à une baguette magique, il lui était interdit de lui mentir, interdit, même par la douleur de la mort, de l'appeler "Lucius" au cas où elle l'utiliserait pour lancer un sort."

Hermione secoua sa tête. "Il n'aurait pas été plus facile qu'il épouse quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment ?" demanda t-elle à haute voix.

"Les hommes comme Lucius ne font pas des choses parce qu'elles sont faciles." dit amèrement Sirius. "Ils les font car ils veulent montrer qu'ils sont puissants. Lucius voulait se marier à la plus belle fille de l'école. Et il l'a fait."

"Il devrait être à Azkaban." dit Hermione en colère.

"Et nous devrions porter secours à Drago." dit Harry.

Hermione frissonna.

"Je vais devoir lui faire face." dit Harry, sinistrement.

"Et tu feras quoi, Harry ?"

"Je négocierai." répondit Harry "Je négocierai Drago contre moi."

"Oh, ouais," dit Hermione toujours en colère "parce que Voldemort est aussi connu pour respecter sa parole."

"Je pense qu'Hermione à raison." intervint Sirius, "De toute façon, il vous tuera. En fait, je suis sûr qu'il attend que vous fassiez ce que vous venez de dire."

"C'est vrai, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner à Lucius, à Voldemort, et aux Mange-morts." protesta Harry

"Les mange-morts ne sont pas avec eux." dit une faible voix. C'était Narcissa. Maintenant, elle était debout et elle essuyait ses yeux. "Ils sont en bas dans la salle de bal, essayant de préparer le sort de _Lacertus_."

Sirius se dirigea vers elle, s'assit à ses cotés et mit une main sur son épaule. "C'est bon," dit-il "il ira bien." Mais il n'en était pas particulièrement convaincu.

Harry regarda Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide, mais elle semblait extrêmement pensive. Elle marcha vers l'extrémité opposée de la pièce et prit un gros livre vert en bas d'une étagère : Elaboration Epicyclique de sorcellerie.

Sirius se retourna et la regarda. "Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Chut," dit Harry, mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres "laisse-là."

Hermione commença à tourner rapidement les pages. "Je pense… peut-être… si nous pouvions le travailler… Il se pourrait…"

Sirius était confus. Même Narcissa semblait confuse. Mais Harry restait normal, la regardait lire et essayait d'être silencieux. Finalement, elle reposa le livre et se tourna vers Sirius. "J'ai une idée." dit-elle.

Sirius était incertain.

"C'est une bonne chose." le rassura Harry. "Hermione a de bonnes idées."

"Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, Narcissa." ajouta Hermione.

Maintenant, même Harry semblait douter. Mais Narcissa s'était redressée sur sa chaise. "Que dois-je faire ?" dit-elle.

***

Voldemort avait ordonné à Lucius de surveiller son fils, puis il avait traversé la pièce et se tenait à la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Drago et son père était donc seuls. Si Drago attendait que son père s'excuse de l'horreur qu'il avait infligé à son fils, il allait être déçu. Il regarda simplement Drago de haut en bas et dit froidement : "Tu m'as déçu, garçon."

En dépit de lui-même, Drago était presque impressionné du manque total de remords de son père. C'était stupéfiant. "Peut-être, devriez-vous me corriger." suggéra-t-il.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. "Et ton sens de l'humour ne t'aidera pas dans ta situation." dit-il. "Si tu te comportais normalement, tu devrais être plein de remords, le Maître des Ténèbres pourrait te pardonner. Il a de grands espoirs pour toi, Drago. Il peut être clément. Et si tu agissais vraiment sous l'influence du _Polynectar_…"

Drago secoua sa tête. "J'ai peur de vous décevoir encore, père." répondit-il. "Je ne désire pas me joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ici. J'ai peur de ne pas voir ce que vous voyez en lui. Pas le type le plus stable. Pas le plus beau, non plus." ajouta t-il, après coup.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères en me défiant, Drago." dit Lucius, comme si, en parent ordinaire, il venait de découvrir que son adolescent de fils venait de casser la voiture et braquer une banque.

"Si vous ne le savez, père," dit Drago froidement "je n'ai pas à m'expliquer."

"Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de me défier," dit Lucius encore plus froidement, "je ne serai plus ton père très longtemps."

Puis ils restèrent silencieux.

***

Harry, Hermione et Sirius était nerveux dans le bureau, ne se regardant pas. Narcissa était partie depuis cinq minutes. Quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement et que Narcissa entra dans la pièce, portant un grand objet empaqueté, Sirius fut si heureux qu'il passa par une succession rapide de transformations chien/homme.

"Reste comme ça, Sirius." dit Harry, bien qu'il soit aussi soulagé que lui. "Trop  d'excitation n'est pas bon pour toi."

Narcissa mit le paquet aux pieds du bureau et recula alors que Harry, Hermione et Sirius (de nouveau dans sa forme humaine) se rapprochaient. "Je leur ai dit que je le prenais pour Lucius." dit-elle, presque heureuse. " Plus je résiste, plus c'est facile."continua-t-elle "Je sens que je pourrais presque dire son nom."

Harry, Hermione et Sirius reculèrent rapidement.

"Mais je ne peux pas." ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione fila vers le bureau et ouvrit le paquet, puis retint son souffle. Une énorme forme de bras métallique s'étendait devant elle, sinistre, laide et horrible. Chacun des sept doigts argentés se finissaient en furieuse lame et il y avait de grotesques sculptures de magie noire. Bien que creux, le bras était extrêmement massif et lourd.

Harry le regardait, révolté. "C'est le bras du _Lacertus_ ?"

"Il est horrible, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Hermione, baissant la tête.

"C'est une bonne chose, il ne va pas l'utiliser sur Drago après tout." dit Harry. "Il n'y a pas moyen pour que vous fassiez porter quelque chose qui ressemble à ça à Drago. Bon," ajouta-t-il, avec un semblant de grimace, "peut-être que si vous lui disiez que c'est un Armani…"

"Oh, la ferme, Harry." dit Hermione distraitement. "Nous avons seulement quelques minutes avec cet objet avant que Narcissa aille le donner à tu-Sais-Qui. Laisse-moi travailler dessus."

***

Pendant qu'Hermione travaillait, Sirius entraîna Narcissa vers un coin de la pièce. "Tu as très bien fait, vraiment très bien." lui dit-il. "Nous savons que c'est dur pour toi…"

"Je le fais pour Drago." répliqua-t-elle, un peu brusquement.

"Je sais." répondit Sirius.

"Et quand tout ça sera terminé," dit Narcissa, "tu penses que je vais rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ose pas partir. Pas tant que le père de Drago a ce pendentif."

"Mais Lucius ne penserait pas déjà à le…"

Narcissa secoua sa tête. "Il ne pensera jamais que j'ai agi contre lui, pas par ma propre volonté, pas après dix-sept ans. Mais si je partais avec toi…"

Sirius était malheureux. "Je comprends."

Narcissa sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire en dix-huit ans. Il se rappela son enfance. "Tout ira bien, Sirius." dit-elle.

"Ouais," répondit-il. "peut-être…"

***

S'il n'avait pas été aussi blessé sur tout le corps, Drago serait tombé endormi, ou il aurait pu s'étendre, par terre dans la salle d'escrime. Il était anéanti. Il avait à peine entendu la porte s'ouvrir quand Narcissa était entrée dans la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers Lucius. "Ils m'ont demandé de vous donner ceci." dit-elle, et sans cérémonie, elle lui donna le bras de _Lacertus_.

Lucius était étonné. "Quoi… Pourquoi ?"

"Harry Potter est dans cette maison." dit Narcissa, avec une parfaite honnêteté. "Il va venir ici, maintenant."

Cela réveilla Drago. Il se raidit et regarda sa mère, qui ne le regardait pas.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passait, il était sur de ça. Il ne lui semblait pas que les Mange-morts aurait demandé à Narcissa d'apporter sans eux un objet magique si puissant et important à Lucius. A moins qu'il y ait une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

Lucius était bien sûr soupçonneux, mais il ne voulait rien dire devant Voldemort. Il avait déjà prouvé aujourd'hui qu'il ne contrôlait pas sa famille, et il ne voulait pas avoir encore une remarque sur ceci. Au lieu de ça, il éleva son bras gauche près de son visage et parla à la Marque : "Queuedever. MacNair. Venez. Emmenez-les tous."

Instantanément, partout dans la salle, les Mange-morts commencèrent à apparaître : Queuedever, MacNair, Zabini, Rozier, Parkinson, et beaucoup d'autres. Des gens que Drago connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait été les voir, il avait joué avec leurs enfants. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait regardé, reposant ensanglanté et misérable sur le sol.

Voldemort se détourna de la fenêtre. "Harry Potter est ici." dit-il, fléchissant ses longs doigts. "Il est en route vers cette salle."

Sa voix cinglait les Mange-morts comme un fouet. Il captait leur attention, regardait autour d'eux. Drago regarda Narcissa, en dehors du groupe, silencieuse et qui sortit de la pièce par l'entrée arrière.

Il y avait des pas dans le vestibule, clairement audibles. La double porte s'ouvrit. L'une, puis l'autre. Drago serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre étroitement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sirius entra, sous sa forme de chien. Il y avait un silence total. Hermione le suivait, vraiment pâle et malheureuse. Et après Hermione… arriva Harry.

Quelque chose comme un soupir parcourut les Mange-morts, comme le vent dans les branches.

Harry était encore plus pâle qu'Hermione, une sorte de couleur blanche cendrée, mais il était déterminé. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, ce qui avait pour effet de le rendre plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Il y avait du sang séché sur sa main, toujours, et sur sa robe… certaines taches venant de lui, d'autres de Drago.

"Je suis ici." dit-il. 

Voldemort se tenait au centre du cercle de Mange-mort et riait. "Et je sais pourquoi. Tu es venu pour lui." dit-il en désignant Drago.

"Oui." répondit Harry.

"Il n'en vaut pas le coup, Harry Potter." dit Voldemort. "Que penses-tu qu'il a fait ce matin pendant que vous vous occupiez de sauver votre ami canin ? Il nous a tout dit. Depuis que j'ai levé le charme qui vous unissait tout les deux - et j'ai dû découvrir comment il était fait, c'était ingénieux – il a chanté une intéressante chanson."

"Je ne le crois pas !" cassa Hermione. "Vous mentez ! Vous avez pu deviner que Harry était ici sans que Drago dise quoi que ce soit !"

Voldemort tourna son regard empoisonné vers elle. "Vous devez avoir apprécié votre petit interlude avec le jeune Malefoy dans l'armoire," dit-il "pour le defendre tellement loyalement."

Hermione rougit. Drago essaya d'attirer son regard, mais elle ne le regardait pas. "Alors… alors vous l'avez torturé." dit-elle, mais moins assurée.

"Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi j'aurai voulu le torturer pour savoir  qu'il a passé une demi-heure sordide dans une armoire avec une fille stupide." répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Non. Il me l'a dit volontairement, il m'a tout dit."

Hermione ne dit rien, mais une larme coula silencieusement vers le bas de son visage.

"Ca n'a aucune importance, de toutes façons" dit Voldemort, se tournant vers Harry. "Je tiens toutes les cartes, vous aucune. Je crois à peine que vous n'ayez eu que cette solution stupide de venir ici pour vous battre contre moi. Seulement j'ai connu ton père, garçon… et c'est justement la chose qu'il aurait faite. Aussi bêtes que courageux, tous les deux."

Harry prit sa baguette magique. "J'ai ça." répondit-il. "Vous n'oserez pas un duel contre moi tant que j'aurai ceci."

"Non." convint Voldemort, et il fit craquer ses doigts. Des cordes jaillirent des airs et entourèrent étroitement Harry, serrant sa baguette et son corps. Voldemort marcha vers lui, arracha la baguette de ses mains, et la jeta sur le sol. "Et maintenant que tu ne l'as plus," Il resta debout regardant avec sollicitude Sirius et Hermione. "je vais tuer tes amis." dit-il doucement à l'oreille d'Harry. "Mais ce serait plus amusant si c'était toi."

Harry ne dit rien, seulement il regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec haine.

Voldemort fit encore craquer ses doigts et le bras du _Lacertus_ échappa à Lucius et vola jusque dans ses mains déployées. Bien que terriblement maigre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très fort. Il tourna le _Lacertus_ dans sa main comme si c'était un bâton, puis souleva le bras de Harry - celui qui n'était pas lié à son corps – et poussa le Lacertus au dessus de son poignet comme si ce n'était qu'un énorme gant mal ajusté.

Harry cria fort. Les cordes qui le liaient tombèrent, et il s'accroupit au sol, ne hurlant plus mais se tordant comme si son bras le brûlait. Drago put voir le métal onduler et se tordre comme s'il fondait, s'adaptant à la forme du bras d'Harry, couvrant son bras de métal blanc comme de sinistres bracelets.

Drago frappa son propre bras avec son autre main, ressentant une douleur sympathique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il agissait comme Harry.

Finalement Harry se releva. Et même les Mange-morts haletèrent. Le bras de Harry était devenu une chose de métal, de lames et de mort affreuse. L'argent du bras du _Lacertus_ recouvrait tout le côté gauche de son corps. Il y avait une sorte de halo noir autour de lui - un halo renversé, miroitant et foncé. Sa peau devint blanche sous la lumière; ses yeux scintillèrent comme des émeraudes. Il semblait être devenu inhumain.

Drago entendit Hermione étouffer une sorte de sanglot sec.

"Harry," dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un ronron dans sa voix. "qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis une arme." dit Harry, d'une voix singulière et lointaine. "Je suis votre arme."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grimaça et se tourna vers Lucius. "Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons besoin de l'_Imperius_ dans ce cas." dit-il. "Mais je préfère être sûr que d'être contrarié."

Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. "_Imperio_ !"

Harry pencha sa tête quand le jet vert le heurta. Quand il la releva, ses yeux semblait avoir encore moins de concentration.

"Maintenant," dit Voldemort "maintenant Harry, tourne le Bras sur… elle." Il montra Hermione. "Ta petite amie. Allez. Fais-le !"

Harry se tourna. Il souleva le bras, dont les lames de métal étaient fermés sur son poing, et le pointa sur Hermione, qui le regardait les yeux grand ouverts. Puis il dit : "Et tu as dit que j'étais stupide."

Il se tourna encore, et cette fois le _Lacertus_ était pointé sur Voldemort et le petit groupe de Mange-morts réunis autour de lui. Il commença à marcher vers eux, doucement, comme s'il faisait un grand effort. Ils s'écartèrent tous de lui.

"Vous savez que l'_Imperius_ ne marche pas sur moi." dit Harry. "Et vous devriez mieux me connaitre pour armer votre ennemi avec une arme mortelle."

"Elle n'est pas mortelle pour moi." dit Voldemort brusquement. "Idiot !"

"Peut-être," dit Harry "peut-être pas."

Et il ouvrit sa main.

Les lames argentées tournèrent séparément, et de la paume de métal jaillit un jet de lumière bleuâtre. Sa force était si grande que Harry chancela en arrière. Drago se jeta à terre quand une langue de feu bleu frappa au-dessus de sa tête, heurtant le mur et heurtant une vitrine d'épées antiques, qui tombèrent avec fracas.

Harry tomba à genoux, mais il dirigeait toujours la lumière vers Lucius et les Mange-morts. Drago vit la lumière toucher en premier l'un des mange-morts, puis les autres et les entendit crier de peur quand elle les fouettait et les entourait comme les cordes de Voldemort qui avaient frappé Harry. Une par une, elle était lancée sur leurs pieds, Lucius compris - ils hurlèrent et disparurent.

Voldemort fut le dernier à s'en aller. Il semblait tarder devant la force pure de la haine de Harry. Mais Harry leva son bras et le pointa encore sur le seigneur des ténèbres, et lui aussi disparut.

La lumière bleue disparut avec lui. Et Harry s'effondra sur le sol comme s'il avait été frappé d'une balle.

Drago lutta avec ses pieds et commença à courir vers Harry. Hermione y était arrivée avant lui, bien qu'il soit tombé par terre près de lui. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait froid. Elle saisit le bras de métal et commença à faire courir follement sa baguette dessus.

Drago essaya de l'aider en tenant fermement le bras d'Harry, mais Hermione le regarda, blanche et désespérée, cinglant : "Ne le touche pas !"

Drago rejeta sa main en arrière.

Il y eu un flash de lumière blanche venant du bout de la baguette d'Hermione et le bras de métal du _Lacertus_ s'évanouit. Harry commença à remuer.

Les épaules d'Hermione fléchirent de soulagement. "Je suis désolée." dit-elle doucement, sans regarder Drago. "C'est juste – le bras prenait sa force, il l'aurait tué en une minute. J'ai dû l'enlever."

"Ce n'était pas le sort du _Lacertus_." dit Drago catégorique. Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas ?

"Non," dit Hermione, toujours regardant Harry "non. Nous l'avons changé. Mais le bras restait encore terriblement dangereux, et il pouvait l'utiliser facilement pour le tuer."

Une grande larme courut le long de son nez et tomba sur le visage d'Harry. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

"Arrête ça." dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin que Harry lui rendit.

"Tu es étonnant, Harry." dit-elle. "Tu l'es vraiment."

Sirius, qui sautillait, s'assit près de Harry et saisit sa main. "C'était fantastique," dit-il "vraiment fantastique, Harry, félicitations."

Harry se leva doucement. Il était encore pâle, mais la couleur commençait à revenir sur son visage. "Nous devons encore sortir d'ici, vous ne pensez pas ?" dit-il à point nommé. "Hermione, tu disais que le sort n'était pas permanent ?"

Elle secoua sa tête. "C'était juste un charme très fort de Tourbillon à la place du sort de la Mort qu'utilise normalement le _Lacertus_." expliqua-t-elle. "Il ne les tuera pas du tout  - mais il les gardera enfermés pendant un bon moment. Et éventuellement, il les enverra quelque part, aléatoirement. J'espère qu'il enverra Voldemort dans l'aquarium des piranhas au zoo." dit-elle furieusement.

Drago pensa qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il devait probablement remercier Harry de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Mais Harry et Hermione étaient en train de se sourire l'un à l'autre comme des idiots, et il y avait Sirius, tapant le dos d'Harry et le traitant comme une sorte de héros. Bon, d'accord, Drago l'admettait, Harry était un héros d'une certaine manière. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas été dans la position d'avoir besoin qu'on sauve sa vie s'il n'avait pas prétendu qu'il était Harry au départ, afin de sauver la vie d'Hermione. Pour ce qu'elle le remerciait. En fait, elle ne l'avait pas même reconnu.

Les sentiments qu'il pensait avoir oublié, laissé derrière lui, revenaient : jalousie, fureur et crainte, remords. Ni Harry ni Hermione ne voudraient le regarder – ils pensaient qu'il les avait trahis – ils étaient choqués.

"Potter," dit-il rapidement. Il fouilla dans sa poche, sortit les lunettes de Harry, et les laissa tomber sur les genoux de Harry. "tes lun..."

Harry leva les yeux. "Merci, Malefoy." dit-il. Mais ses yeux étaient soupçonneux.

Cela augmenta seulement la colère de Drago. "Vas-y," dit-il "demande-moi."

"Te demander quoi ?" dit Harry, plus prudent cette fois.

"Si Voldemort me torturait pour m'obliger à lui dire où vous étiez." dit-il. "Vous vous l'êtes demandé. Bien sûr."

"Non." dit Hermione brusquement. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'écoutait.  Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, yeux verts bloqués sur les gris.

"Bon," dit Harry " l'a-t-il fait ?"

"Non." dit Drago.

Il y eu un long silence.

Drago lança : "Tu m' as sauvé la vie, Potter. " Il indiqua avec son menton Hermione. "Mais j'ai sauvé sa vie. Ce qui fait que de mon point de vue, nous sommes à égalité."

Il y eu un autre silence.

"Bien,"dit enfin Harry "nous sommes à égalité."

Hermione regarda l'un et l'autre. Harry était encore pâle et secoué, mais Drago le regardait calmement comme s'il concluait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux qu'une mauvaise coupe de cheveux, bien que son visage et ses vêtements soient toujours sanglants.

"Drago…" commença-t-elle, mais il ne la regarda même pas.

"Je ne veux pas t'entendre, Granger." dit-il rapidement.

Drago se baissa et prit sa baguette sur le plancher où elle était tombée. Puis il se redressa et la serra contre sa poche - il portait toujours les vêtements d'Harry, les robes longues frangées et tous le reste. Il n'avait pas regardé Hermione pendant qu'il faisait tout ça, n'avait pas vu son visage triste et misérable. "Je vous verrai à l'école." dit-il et s'en alla.

Hermione saisit le bras de Harry.  "Harry ! Il ne peut pas s'en aller…"

Harry semblait fatigué.  "Laisse-le partir s'il le veut, Hermione."

Elle secoua la tête violemment. "Nous ne partirons jamais sans lui : il y a plus de dix-sept sortilèges sur la porte, lui seul sait les éviter."

Harry se tourna vers Sirius. "Retiens-le."ordonna t-il.

Sirius prit sa forme canine et se jeta après Drago. Il se précipita sur son dos et l'attrapa en l'écrasant sur le sol. Drago roula difficilement sur le sol, hurlant, et Sirius se posa sur sa poitrine. Harry marcha vers lui et, suivi d'Hermione, approcha lentement.

"Appelle ton chien, veux-tu, Potter ?" dit Drago, regardant Sirius avec une immense aversion.  "Je déteste les chiens."

"Tu devrais être un peu plus gentil envers quelqu'un qui m'a aidé à sauver ta vie." dit Harry.

"Je pensais que nous étions à égalité." répondit Drago.

"Je l'ai fait sans le vouloir." dit Harry. "Je le pense vraiment. Sirius."

"Oh, la ferme, tous les deux !" interrompit Hermione dans une grande agitation. "Nous devons partir Drago et tu dois venir avec nous, nous ne partirons jamais sans toi."

"Et c'est mon problème parce que... ?"

La voix traînante de Drago était de retour. Cette voix traînante, Hermione s'en rappela, c'était celle qu'elle détestait.

Sirius reprit soudainement sa forme humaine, se mit debout, et tira Drago d'un coup brusque sur ses pieds. "Je vais te dire pourquoi c'est ton problème, mon garçon." dit-il, et il fit craquer ses doigts. Des cordes étroites apparurent dans les airs comme elles l'avaient fait pour Voldemort plus tôt et elle s'enroulèrent autour du bras gauche de Drago, le liant étroitement à celui de Sirius. Avant que Drago ne puisse réagir, Sirius l'avait atteint, avait pris sa baguette dans sa robe, et l'avait mise dans sa poche. "Parce que je vais en faire ton problème."

Drago le regarda si fâché que ses yeux étaient presque noirs de fureur. Alors, il eut un sourire en coin vers Harry et Hermione. C'était un sourire mesquin, une sorte de sourire intérieur. "Si c'est comme ça que vous voulez jouer," dit-il "expliquez-moi."

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir simplement avec nous parce que tu le veux ?" demanda Hermione, et sa voix se cassa. "Nous n'avons rien fait si ce n'est essayer de t'aider."

"Mon père dit qu'il n'est plus mon père, " dit Drago "le Seigneur des Ténèbres me veut mort, et quand je reviendrai à l'école, je serai probablement expulsé. Si tout ça devait me montrer à quel point c'est malheureux d'être TOI, Potter, alors tu as réussi."

Les yeux de Harry flashèrent de colère. "Rien de cela n'était contre toi, Malefoy, d'abord."

Drago le regarda comme s'il avait espéré que Harry dirait ça. "Bien sur que non," ricana t-il. "puisque tout est contre toi, n'est ce pas, Potter ? Aucune de nos vies n'aurait été en danger si ce n'était pas toi."

"Harry ne peut pas changer ce qu'il est." dit Hermione avec un tremblement de voix.

"Je ne pense pas." dit Drago "Mais il pourrait aider en entrainant ses amis dans ce bordel encore et encore. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Potter, quand tu failliras et que l'un d'eux mourra ? C'est juste une question de temps, la seule question est de savoir si ce sera Weasley, ou l'homme-chien ici, ou même Granger…"

"Ferme-la, Malefoy !" indiqua Harry avec une voix mortelle.

"Je ne pense pas que Granger ait besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements pour mourir pour toi, de toute manière." continua Drago, les yeux scintillants. "Je vous ai entendu en bas dans les tunnels, vous deux :  "Dis-le, Harry, dis-le…""

"Tais-toi !" cria Hermione, et Drago rit.

"Il essaie juste de nous rendre assez furieux pour que nous le laissions partir sans nous." dit Harry avec la même voix mortelle.  "Mais cela ne fonctionnera pas."

Et il se mit en route. À mi-chemin des portes, il s'arrêta, se pencha, et prit une des épées qui étaient tombées de la vitrine.  Il la glissa à sa ceinture, se tourna et regarda les trois autres. "Nous y allons." dit-il "Maintenant."

***

Il était presque minuit, et le ciel au-dessus du manoir Malefoy était une cuvette noire renversée ornée de paillettes argentée. Les jardins était noirs, argentés et mortels. Bien sûr, s'ils n'avaient pas eu Drago avec eux, ils auraient fini morts. Aussi amer et vindicatif qu'il puisse être, il était toujours un Malefoy, et il sut venir à bout des pièges.

Sirius marchait devant, poussant Drago légèrement devant lui. Harry et Hermione suivaient derrière. Harry était silencieux, avec le calme de l'épuisement. Ils passèrent un certain nombre d'obstacles, y compris un nid d'araignées géantes que Drago montra et que Sirius assomma promptement avec sa baguette.

Hermione se sentait misérable. Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'ils étaient dans les jardins de la famille Malefoy, ce qui était terrifiant, ou que Harry regardait toujours dans le vide et qu'elle avait peur que le charme de _Lacertus_, même sous sa forme modifiée, lui ait causé des dommages durables d'une certaine sorte… c'était également que Drago ne lui parlait pas.

Elle voulait le remercier de lui avoir sauvé sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Quand elle essayait de l'approcher, il s'éloignait. En fait, il avait seulement parlé une fois, pour demander si Narcissa allait bien. Aucun d'eux n'eut le cœur de lui parler du charme Epicyclical, même maintenant, aussi Sirius ne pouvait pas lui donner beaucoup de précisions ; d'ailleurs ses seuls mots furent "Narcissa va très bien". Sauf que, bien sûr, Drago était loin de penser cela.

Hermione continua à lancer des regards vers Drago du coin de l'œil. Comment pouvait-elle être tellement mal au sujet de quelqu'un ? Elle était sûre, parfaitement sûre, que ce n'était pas le charme du _Polynectar_, ça ne pouvait être le _Polynectar_… Mais la manière dont il l'avait regardée, lui avait parlé, dans la salle d'escrime, c'était comme si la semaine passée ne s'était jamais produite et qu'il la détestait encore.

Ils étaient en bas d'un pont au-dessus d'un étroit précipice. Drago s'arrêta complètement. Harry, qui ne prêtait pas attention, était sur le point de faire un pas sur le pont quand Drago parvint à sortir sa main et l'attrapa par sa manche.

"Je ne marcherais pas dessus si j'étais toi, Potter." dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry se recula rapidement et regarda Drago avec un soupçon. "Pourquoi ?  Qu'est ce qui va se produire ?"

"Le procédé standard : " dit Drago "sauter cinquante pieds dans les airs et te disperser au-dessus d'un large secteur tout en criant au maximum de tes poumons."

Harry le regarda, et Drago fit une grimace plus désagréable encore. Pendant un moment, il sembla que Harry ne pouvait le supporter et allait le frapper dans l'œil. C'était ce que Drago espérait de lui, mais il fut déçu.

"Bon," dit Harry, prenant une respiration profonde "alors c'est une mine, puis..."

"Je voudrais savoir ce que tu appelles comme ça." répondit Drago, fatigué. "Je ne parle pas Moldu."

"C'est une sorte de sortilège explosif. Faisons le tour, Harry." dit Hermione, terriblement malheureuse.

"Non." dit Harry, regardant toujours le pont pensivement. "Donne-lui sa baguette magique, Sirius."

Sirius semblait suspicieux.  "Harry…"

"Donne-la lui." répéta Harry. Il se tourna et regarda Drago. "Enlève le sortilège, Malefoy."

"Et si je ne peux pas ?"

"Alors nous marcherons tous dessus et tenteront notre chance." dit Harry. "Tu iras en premier."

Drago fronça les sourcils. Sirius leva sa baguette et la serra rudement dans la main de Drago, gardant sa propre main fermement sur son poignet.

Drago dirigea sa baguette vers le pont. "_Raptus regaliter_ !" incanta-t-il.

Il y eut un flash de lumière. Sirius reprit la baguette et ils marchèrent sur le pont, Sirius poussant Drago devant lui. Rien ne se produisit, aussi Harry et Hermione suivirent.

Sirius n'avait presque rien dit à Drago depuis qu'il lui avait dit que c'était maintenant son problème aussi. A ce moment, cependant, il se tourna vers lui et dit : "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont utilisé sur toi, mon garçon ?  _Veritaserum_ ?"

Surpris, Drago trébucha.  "Quoi ?"

"J'ai vu ton visage quand nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, et ensuite quand Harry a failli marché sur ce pont." dit Sirius. "Tu n'aurais rien dit à ce salaud de Lucius, tu es beaucoup trop fier, pour commencer. Tu oublies que j'étais là le jour où Voldemort torturait des personnes et employait des _Veritaserum_ comme si c'était des potions énergisantes. Je sais à quoi ressemble la magie noire." Il saisit le menton de Drago et le força à lever sa tête. "Tu t'es mordu la lèvre, n'est-ce pas ?"  ajouta-t-il, semblant approuver. "C'est vraiment ça."

Drago tourna sa tête. "Et qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire ?"

"Pas grand-chose." admit Sirius. "Mais ça pourrait signifier beaucoup pour eux." et il fit un geste vers Harry et Hermione derrière eux sur le chemin.

"Ils ne me croiront pas."

"Essaie." suggéra Sirius.

"Non." dit Drago. "Ils étaient prêts à croire que dès que le charme serait parti, je leur tournerait autour et les poignarderait dans le dos." ajouta-t-il avec une intense amertume. "Hermione m'a regardé comme si elle allait cracher sur moi. Ils ne m'ont même pas demandé."

"Tu ne l'as pas proposé, non plus."

"Si j'étais Harry," cassa Drago "elle ne me demanderait pas, elle saurait."

"Tu n'es pas Harry." dit Sirius avec une honnêteté brutale. "C'est tout."

Drago tourna sa tête de sorte que Sirius ne voit pas son visage. "Harry le héros." dit-il d'une voix serrée. "Il marche vers la maison avec Hermione, et je me retrouve enchaîné à l'homme-chien."

"Prends un conseil de l'homme-chien, alors." dit Sirius. "Tu ne favorises pas beaucoup ta propre cause à l'heure actuelle. Dis-leur juste la vérité, Malefoy."

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore un Malefoy," dit Drago "et je ne suis pas Harry non plus. Je ne sais pas qui je suis."

***

Hermione perdit la notion du temps quand elle entendit Harry siffler soudain de stupéfaction. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'avant et vit ce qu'il regardait : une énorme fissure qui divisait la terre devant eux. Elle était étroite, probablement pas plus de trente pieds de largeur, mais elle était très, très profonde. Elle meurtrissait la terre stérile dans les deux sens comme un serpent. Il n'y avait évidemment rien autour.

"C'est un puit sans fond," dit Drago, regardant avec difficulté "ou ce pourrait être un précipice sans fond, je ne suis pas certain. Non... je suis sûr que mon père a demandé au paysagiste un puits sans fond." Drago gesticula. "De toute façon, je ne recommanderais pas de tomber dedans. Il pourrait n'y avoir aucun fond, et vous tomberiez longtemps."

"Fais confiance à ta famille pour avoir un puit sans fond, Malefoy." dit Harry sombrement.  "Certains ont des arbres dans le jardin. Vous, vous avez un puit sans fond."

"Moins commun que le verger." répondit Drago  "Plus utile, aussi."

"Assez de vos querelles." dit Sirius brusquement. "Comment allons-nous traverser ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas." répondit Drago "Si vous aviez du sang de Malefoy, vous pourriez marcher au-dessus sans pont. Mais vous non." Il tendit sa tête vers Harry. "Bon, peut-être que tu peux, Potter, inquiète-toi de ce qui peut advenir."

Harry qui n'avait aucune idée d'à quelle vitesse les nouvelles cellules de sang avaient remplacé les anciennes et n'avait aucun désir de le découvrir par un saut au bord d'une énorme falaise, secoua sa tête vivement. "Aucun moyen."

"Bien sur," ajouta Drago "si j'avais ma baguette…"

Sirius la lui donna et tendit son poignet tandis qu'il exécutait un sort. Il n'y eut aucun flash de lumière, mais un pont apparut… plutôt un chemin étroit, vraiment, qui atteignit le côté de la fissure. Il était à peine assez large pour que deux personnes marchent côte à côte.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois aimer cela." dit Sirius.

Drago gesticula. "C'est ce que nous employons quand nous devons le traverser avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Malefoy." dit-il. "C'est assez sûr. Il traverse le puits plus loin."

"Toi en premier." dit Harry à Drago, et ils avancèrent.

Ils étaient environ à mi-chemin, marchant deux par deux le long de l'étroit chemin, quand ils l'entendirent. Une sorte de vrombissement, un bruit criant au-dessus. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut, essayant de voir les dix pieds, ou plus, de la falaise au-dessus d'eux, et vit que les autres faisaient la même chose.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" dit-elle.

Ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil à Drago, qui semblait dérouté. "Pas idée." dit-il rapidement.

"Revenez contre la falaise, tout le monde." dit Sirius brusquement, et ils se serrèrent dans l'ombre de la roche. Après quelques minutes, le bruit disparut au loin et ils recommencèrent à marcher, bien que plus lentement.

"Ca ressemblait… à un hélicoptère." dit Harry dans un souffle à Hermione. "Mais ça ne se peut pas. Pas ici."

"Il ne pourrait pas marcher." convint-elle. "Trop de magie dans l'air."

"Un monstre volant ?" dit Harry effrayé.

"Ca ne ressemblait à aucun son animal…"

Elle s'interrompit quand le vrombissement, le grincement vint retourbillonner au-dessus, cette fois accompagnée d'un flash de lumière intensément éclatante. Celle-ci leur tourna autour et repartit. Ils se blottirent contre la falaise. Alors quelque chose monta soudainement au-dessus de leur tête -- quelque chose de grand -- si Hermione n'en savait pas autant, elle aurait pensé que c'était un hélicoptère ou un avion, mais ça ne se pouvait pas…

"Reviens ici." dit rudement Sirius. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il parlait à Drago, qui s'était avancé et se tenait sur le chemin, hors des ombres. L'aveuglante lueur aérienne changea ses cheveux de la couleur de la foudre. Il faisait quelque chose avec ses mains. Mais sa main gauche était attachée... n'est ce pas ?

"Sirius !" dit Harry brusquement.  "Il a sa baguette."

Sirius frappa autour. Drago furieusement sauta en arrière, tirant sur ses poignets. D'une façon ou d'une autre, dans la confusion, il avait obtenu sa baguette magique de la poche de Sirius et s'était libéré. Il retira le bout des cordes magiques d'un coup sec de ses poignets et les laissa tomber à terre. Il avait une expression très bizarre sur son visage : à moitié de triomphe, à moitié de désespoir.

"Vous pouvez continuer sans moi à partir d'ici." dit-il avant de se tourner, et de courir par le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus.

Sirius pris sa forme canine et s'élança après lui.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent immédiatement.

Drago, entendant Sirius derrière lui, s'arrêta, fit demi-tour et courut sur le coté hors du chemin et dans les airs. Il ne tomba pas, il pouvait marcher sur l'air au-dessus du trou. Ses coups de pieds créaient des flashs argentés pendant qu'il courait, comme des étincelles heurtant un couteau en métal.

Sirius, manifestement abasourdi, laissa échapper un cri de surprise et recula.

Harry, voyant la détresse de Sirius, commença à avancer. Et soudainement il trébucha, son pied buta dans les cordes jetées par Drago. Il tomba en avant silencieusement, roula, et glissa au bord du pont, hors de vue.

Le cœur de Hermione s'arrêta.

"Harry !" Elle poussa des cris perçants, courut au bout du pont et s'y lança violemment. "Harry !"

"Je suis là." dit une voix faible en dessous d'elle. "Mais je pense que mon bras est cassé."

Hermione tomba à genoux, rampa au bord même du pont, et regarda. D'abord, elle vit seulement l'obscurité, qui passa lentement d'obscure à moins obscure. Elle vit le visage blanc d'Harry, tourné vers le sien. Il saisissait un rocher avec un bras. Son autre bras formait un angle étrange sur le côté. Ses jambes se balançaient au-dessus de la faille – profonde, noire et sans fin.

"Harry !" Elle respira. Elle se mit sur le ventre et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre la main qui agrippait la roche. Elle la saisit par le poignet et la tint étroitement. "Tout va bien." dit-elle affolée, "Tiens bon, Harry." Elle tourna sa tête, regardant désespérément Sirius, qui était à environ trente pieds, observant Drago courir dans l'air du côté opposé de la faille. "Sirius !" cria-t-elle. "Sirius, vient vite !"

Il y eut un bruit fracassant, et le morceau de roche qu'Harry avait saisi s'émietta. Il dérapa d'environ deux pieds, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Elle jeta le bras qui ne tenait pas Harry autour d'une roche et s'accrocha des genoux. Le gravier déchirait sa peau, mais elle cessa de glisser.

Elle regarda encore Harry. Il n'y avait que sa propre force pour l'empêcher de tomber maintenant, et elle saisit son poignet tellement fort qu'elle pouvait voir ses ongles creuser dans sa chair. "Tiens bon." dit-elle, sa voix sifflant de façon alarmante, "Tiens bon, Harry, Sirius arrive."

Elle pouvait voir Sirius sautillant vers eux rapidement, courant de toutes ses quatre pattes, mais il ne semblait pas les atteindre.

"Je ne peux pas." dit la voix de Harry en dessous d'elle.

Elle regarda Harry. Il était très pâle, la saleté et les entailles se voyaient clairement sur son visage blanc, mais il semblait étrangement calme. "Je ne peux pas." dit-il encore, et elle vit qu'il avait raison, sa main s'échappait de la sienne. Elle se précipita en avant, elle était sur la moitié du pont maintenant, et attrapa sa manche, le saisissant d'une pression mortelle.

"Harry," dit-elle "Harry, s'il te plait."

Mais elle vit que c'était inutile. Il ne pourrait pas se soulever avec son bras cassé. Il était un poids mort pour l'extrémité de son bras et son épaule agonissait maintenant. Elle se rendit encore compte du vrombissement, du grincement aérien mais elle n'osa pas regarder.

"Hermione." dit Harry.

Il souriait. Comment pouvait-il sourire à ce moment ?

"Je t'aime, tu sais." dit-il.

Ou du moins, c'était ce à quoi ressemblait ce qu'il disait. Le vrombissement était si fort dans ses oreilles et elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre.

"Quoi ?"  haleta Hermione, engourdie par le choc.  "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre. Il y eut le bruit de déchirement de tissu, et sa manche resta dans sa main, comme elle devait l'être, comme elle savait qu'elle finirait. Elle vit ses yeux s'élargir d'horreur… et il tomba, tomba loin d'elle, en spirales dans l'obscurité impénétrable.

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Neuvième chapitre corrigé de Draco Dormiens. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer.

Ce que vous en avez pensé lors de la première edition

**Miya Black **Et bien bravo pour cette traduction, ce chapitre était génial! Sauf que... Harry peut pas mourir? Nan, c'est pas possible? Maintenant je veux encore plus la suite!

**Katarina **S'lut vous,

Je suis un peu perdue pour la fin de ce chapitre. Je me situe pas trop bien.Est-ce que c'est Harry qui est en train de tomber dans le puis sans fond?À un moment l'auteure parlait de roche "Elle se mit sur le ventre et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre la main qui agrippait la roche",est-ce que Harry et Hermione se trouvent prêt de la bordure du puit où il se trouvent encore sur le pont?Je vais encore aller relire ses passage mais si quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer juste un peu plus se serais pas de refu

Continuez!

**Alana Chantelune ** Je trouve Malefoy très perturbé, et Sirius pas très efficace, et vous ?

**Forty-times** C'était trop bien cette fic. Félicitation a la fille qui la écrit et félicitation a ceux qui l'ont traduit, c'était vraiment top cool cette fic!

Je me suis permis de ne pas parler des reviews se Sophie_Black et Sandrine qui nous attaquaient à l'époque pour une mauvaise traduction. Je pense que nous avons corrigé la plupart des défauts de la première traduction.

**DT-Team –** 25 Novembre 2003


	10. Elaboration Epicyclique de Sorcellerie

**Draco Dormiens**

**Auteur** : Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Traductrice**: alana chantelune (alanachantelunearamail.com) pour ce chapitre

**Mention**** : **PG-13

**Résumé**** :** Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de pelotage…

**Disclaimers**: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros… Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie !

**Chapitre 10 : Elaboration Epicyclique de Sorcelle**rie 

Inconscient, Harry tombait, et tandis qu'il tombait, il rêvait. Dans son rêve, il était à une _garden-party_ chez les Weasley. Mr et Mme Weasley étaient là, ainsi que tous leurs enfants : Charlie, paraissant un peu brûlé comme d'habitude, et Bill avec Fleur Delacour, qui étaient ensembles depuis un an maintenant. Fred, George et Ron étaient en train de jouer à la bataille de cartes explosives avec Ginny à une table de jeu verte dans un coin.

Drago Malefoy était là aussi, debout à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Il portait des tennis blanches et avait l'air très content de lui. Il parlait avec une jeune fille élancée portant une robe jaune et un énorme chapeau blanc.

_Je suis mort ?_ se demanda Harry. _C'est le Paradis ?_ _Et si c'est le Paradis, pourquoi Malefoy est-il là ?_

La fille qui parlait à Drago se tourna soudainement, et Harry vit que c'était Hermione. Elle vint vers lui à travers la pelouse en faisant balancer sa raquette de tennis. Il reconnut la robe jaune qu'elle portait lors des vacances d'été qu'il avait passé avec elle et ses parents. Il l'avait toujours aimé. "Salut, Harry !" l'interpela-t-elle.

"Hermione," répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle "je pense que je suis tombé."

"Amoureux de moi ?" demanda-t-elle, l'air ému.

"Non, je veux dire, vraiment tombé. Comme tomber dans les airs. En fait, je me sens un peu malade."

L'air ému s'effaça de son visage, pour être remplacé par une expression de fureur. "Tu es vraiment un idiot, Harry Potter !" cracha-t-elle en levant son bras, et elle le frappa durement à la tête avec sa raquette de tennis.

Harry cria de douleur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" hurla-t-il. "_Franchement _!"

"Hey !" fit une voix à son oreille ; une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Hermione. "Harry ! Calme-toi !"

"Peut-être que la chute a dérangé son esprit." dit une autre voix, inquiète.

"Harry ?" dit encore la première voix "Harry, allez, réveille-toi." et cette fois Harry savait à qui elle appartenait. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Il était allongé sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture et Ron Weasley était accroupi près de lui, l'air très pâle mais avec un grand sourire. George était dans le siège du conducteur, et Fred était assis près de lui. Tous deux étaient tournés vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui aurait constitué un problème si la voiture avait roulé, mais ce n'était pas le cas puisque la voiture était juste suspendue là.

Dans les airs.

Harry se redressa précipitamment. "Quoi… quoi ?" bégaya-t-il. "Comment ? Vous ? Ici ? Dans la voiture volante ?"

"C'est ça." approuva George. "Nous. Ici. Dans la voiture volante."

"Il semble avoir parfaitement saisi l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ?" observa Fred.

Harry essaya encore. "Comment avez vous…?"

"Nous t'avons attrapé alors que tu tombais." expliqua George avec enthousiasme. "C'était la chose la plus dingue que j'ai faite."

"Une chance que papa l'ait améliorée en décapotable." approuva Ron.

"Et j'ai attrapé ton bras." montra Fred, faisant tournoyer sa baguette comme un bâton. "Pas de problème."

"Mais que faites-vous ici ?" dit Harry avec stupéfaction. "Ne me dites pas que vous avez pris la voiture de votre père pour une virée nocturne et que vous êtes arrivés juste pour me repérer en haut de la falaise."

"Pas vraiment." dit Ron. "A ce propos..." Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de papier plié, qu'il jeta sur les genoux de Harry. "J'allais finir par vraiment être furieux contre toi." dit Ron "Mais puisque tu viens juste de tomber du haut d'un énorme précipice, je vais te laisser tranquille."

Harry déplia le papier d'un air étonné. Il y avait une note, adressée à HARRY POTTER, et il dut le lire deux fois pour que son contenu le pénètre. "C'est la demande de rançon." fit-il, stupéfait. "Celle que m'a envoyé Queudever à l'école, me disant qu'ils avaient Sirius ici." Il regarda Ron avec étonnement. "Comment es-tu entré en possession de ça ?"

"Harry, espèce de brillant sagouin…" répondit Ron avec dégoût. "J'ai ouvert ta lettre, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je ferais ? Toi et Hermione aviez disparus, et puis j'ai trouvé cette note débile venant d'elle - rappelle-moi de te la montrer - disant qu'elle partait avec toi pour une sorte de mission de secours, sans en dire plus. Bon, naturellement, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de très bizarre là-dedans, et quand cette espèce de sale oiseau noir est arrivé le jour suivant avec une lettre pour toi, je l'ai ouverte."

"Et il a sacrément bien fait." intervint Fred.

"Puis j'ai montré ça à Fred et George directement, et nous avons couru à la maison et avons pris la nouvelle voiture de papa qu'il a acheté avec l'argent de la boutique de farces et attrapes, qui bien sûr était enchantée pour voler – et nous l'avons menacé d'informer maman, alors il nous l'a donné - et puis nous avons suivi les instructions de la lettre de rançon et on est venu ici." Ron rayonnait. "Et juste à temps, je pourrais ajouter – nous venions juste d'arriver au niveau du sol quand nous avons regardé en bas, et tu étais là, te balançant du bord de la falaise avec Hermione qui te tenait. Ca a été un choc, je te le dis. Et puis, tu as lâché prise et tu es tombé, juste tombé à pic, mince, c'était vraiment terrifiant, alors George a écrasé l'accélérateur et nous avons foncé tout droit et nous nous sommes glissés sous toi pour t'attraper." Ron soupira de satisfaction. "C'était mieux que la Feinte de Wronski."

Harry ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de Ron. Au lieu de cela, il posa ses mains sur son visage. "Oh," gémit-il "Hermione. Oh, non."

"Tu as continué à lui crier quelque chose pendant que nous arrivions." dit George, du ton de quelqu'un qui a une information capitale à transmettre.

"J'ai fait un rêve où elle me frappait avec une raquette de tennis." murmura Harry entre ses doigts.

"Vraiment ?" dit Ron, qui manifestement ne le croyait pas.

"Nous devons retourner sur le sentier." dit Harry avec angoisse. "Hermione et Sirius, ils pensent probablement que je suis mort. Et Malefoy… il s'est enfuit."

"Ca me rappelle une autre question que je voulais te poser." fit Ron. "Il y avait un tas de choses dans le message délirant d'Hermione à propos de Malefoy. Par le ciel, à quoi faisait-elle allusion, Harry ?"

"Ramène seulement la voiture en arrière." répondit Harry. "Je t'expliquerai en route."

***

Cela prit un petit moment pour remonter au sommet du précipice. Sur le chemin, Harry décrivit les événements des cinq derniers jours aux autres occupants de la voiture. Fred et George étaient un très bon public, huant, acclamant et criant aux bons moments. Ron, pourtant, avait un problème différent

"Hermione a embrassé Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il quand Harry eut fini de parler. "_Drago Malefoy _?"

"Juste une fois." fit Harry. "Pour ce que j'en sais…" ajouta-t-il, le front plissé.

"Hermione a embrassé MALEFOY ?" dit encore Ron.

"Est-ce que j'ai mentionné ce grand bras de démon effrayant ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouais." dit Ron. "Mais Hermione…"

"Oh, la ferme, Ron." plaida George. "Tu me donnes la migraine."

"Ça ne lui ressemble pas." expliqua Ron étonné. "Je pensais - je veux dire, tu sais - elle et toi…" dit-il. Mais il se tut en voyant le regard de Harry. "Ou pas." ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

"Nous y sommes." dit George, et effectivement, ils venaient juste d'arriver au niveau du chemin. Les Weasley déboulèrent hors de la voiture et Harry, dont les jambes tremblaient beaucoup, les suivit.

La première chose qui leur sauta aux yeux, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne assise sur le chemin. Puis, alors que les choses se précisaient peu à peu, ils réalisèrent que c'était Sirius, tenant Hermione, qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

Hermione pleurait rarement, et Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer comme ça. C'était un horrible son, perdu et désespéré. Ils commença à s'avancer mais ne put faire un pas de plus. Il trébucha, et George le rattrapa. "Reste là, Potter." dit-il, mais Harry recommença à avancer.

***

En entendant George, Sirius se retourna. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Harry, et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Gentiment, il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la dégagea de son étreinte. "Hé, Hermione," fit-il. "_Hermione _!" et il posa sa main sous son menton et tourna sa tête.

Hermione suivit son regard et vit...

_Ron _?

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour penser à la façon dont Ron avait pu parvenir jusqu'ici, elle gémit encore une fois et bondit sur ses pieds, se jetant à son cou, sanglotant hystériquement dans le col de sa chemise. "Ron, oh Ron, Harry est mort. Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute, j'ai vraiment essayé…"

Ron secoua la tête. "Mort, tu dis ?" fit-il, ne paraissant pas triste le moins du monde. "Hé bien, c'était à prévoir."

Hermione s'écarta un petit peu et le regarda incertaine. "Quoi ?"

"Ben, il a mené une vie assez risquée," dit Ron, ignorant l'expression choquée de son visage "tu ne penses pas ? Je suppose que la seule chose à faire pour nous est de dédier le reste de nos vie à faire en sorte que la mémoire de Harry ne disparaisse jamais du monde sorcier. Peut-être qu'un monument kitsch fera l'affaire. Quelques blocs de marbre avec la statue de notre nain à lunettes préféré en haut. Nous pouvons compter sur Fred et Georges pour la construction." Voyant son expression, Ron se laissa fléchir et se tut. "Hermione, ma grande nunuche," dit-il avec un sourire "regarde derrière moi."

Elle tourna la tête et vit Fred et George Weasley se tenant derrière eux, avec de grands sourires. Et entre eux, ayant son apparence des mauvais jours, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses lunettes tordues, mais tout à fait vivant, il y avait... Harry.

Les genoux d'Hermione cédèrent, et elle s'assit durement par terre.

Une seconde après, Harry avait poussé (assez rudement) tout le monde hors de son chemin, et était assis près d'elle sur le sol. "Hermione," souffla-t-il, passant ses bras autour d'elle %%% Apparemment, on a oublié que Harry a un bras cassé… %%% "je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... Ron est un idiot." Il se retourna et fusilla Ron du regard. "Ron, tu es un idiot !" Ron roula des yeux. "Je vais bien," poursuivit Harry, revenant à Hermione "ne pleure pas."

Mais elle n'était pas vraiment en train de pleurer – plutôt en train de haleter en de grandes respirations frémissantes, comme si elle manquait d'air. Harry la retint et elle se cramponna à lui, hors d'haleine, enfouissant sa tête entre ses épaules. Harry détourna la tête vers Ron et articula silencieusement : _Que puis-je faire ?_

Ron mima des caresses sur une tête invisible, ce que fit Harry.

Les halètements d'Hermione se calmèrent quelque peu.

Les jumeaux Weasley regardèrent Harry et Hermione se cramponner l'un à l'autre comme si c'était la fin du monde, et secouèrent la tête.

George soupira. "Regarde-le," dit-il à voix basse "il a une des plus grandes possibilités de se réconcilier de tous les temps à sa disposition - 'Hey, je suis de retour de la mort' - et il ne s'en sert même pas."

"C'est un crétin." approuva Fred.

"Je suis content qu'il soit en vie, pourtant." intervint Ron, qui avait entendu.

"Moi aussi." dit George. "Nous avons un match prévu contre Serpentard la semaine prochaine et nous serions écrasés sans lui."

***

Personne ne voulait traîner sur le chemin d'où Harry était tombé (même s'il allait bien), spécialement pas Hermione, donc ils prirent la voiture et roulèrent le long de la falaise, et ils se garèrent près d'un bosquet d'arbres. Sirius fit alors une annonce plutôt surprenante : "On ne part pas."

"Oh, vraiment ?" fit George. "Nous allons nous promenez un peu autour, faire un feu de camp, grignoter quelques marshmallows et attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne et nous tue tous."

"On ne part pas" clarifia Sirius "sans Drago."

"Allez, Sirius !" fit Ron, d'un air horrifié. "Pendant six ans ça a été mon rêve de laisser Malefoy en rade dans un coin perdu rempli d'araignées géantes et maintenant, j'en ai l'opportunité, et tu veux me la gâcher ?"

"Ce sont _ses_ araignées géantes, Ron, elles ne lui feront pas de mal." souligna Harry.

"Bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir, non ?" fit Ron.

"Sirius a raison." intervint Hermione.

"Bien sûr, tu devais penser comme ça." grogna Ron. "Tu as embrassé Malefoy sur tout le corps, après tout, c'est bien naturel que tu veuilles sauver sa peau écailleuse. Tu… tu es une mauvaise fille, Hermione. Tu es plus odieuse que le diable !"

Hermione roula des yeux. "Ron ! _Franchement _!"

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa chemise. "Je ne partirai pas sans Drago." dit-il encore.

"Il t'a embrassé, toi aussi ?" questionna George. "Vas-y, Malefoy l'a fait."

Harry se tourna et regarda derrière eux, en direction du Manoir. "Il ne viendra pas, Sirius." dit-il.

"Tu dois me croire, ce serait une très mauvaise chose à faire de ne pas lui laisser une dernière chance." répliqua Sirius.

"Mauvaise ?" s'exclama Ron avec colère. "A la première occasion, il a retourné sa veste et vous a poignardé dans le dos, non ?"

"Seulement parce que Voldemort a utilisé le sortilège de _Veritas_ sur lui." lâcha Sirius, brusquement.

Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de parler au même moment, et Sirius leva la main.

"Drago ne me l'a pas dit." expliqua-t-il. "J'ai deviné. Et je ne vous en ai pas parlé, parce que j'estimais que c'était ses affaires, mais autant que tu le saches. Et j'aimerais te voir, Ron," ajouta-t-il avec un éclair de colère dans la direction de Ron "combattre aussi durement qu'il l'a fait."

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, avec la même expression d'horreur coupable. Puis ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Sirius. "Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit ?" demanda Hermione. "Il a dit que Voldemort n'avait pas utilisé la torture pour le faire parler."

"Le sortilège de Veritas n'est pas de la torture techniquement parlant." répondit Sirius

"Il est trop _stupide_." cracha Harry, avec colère.

"Comme quelqu'un de ma connaissance…" lança Sirius.

Harry regarda ses chaussures. "Vas-y et ramène-le, Sirius." dit-il.

"Soyons pratiques." protesta George. "Comment comptez-vous le trouver ?"

Sirius tapota son nez. "Vous oubliez que je suis un chien." répondit-il. "Je peux suivre son odeur. Je vais lui donner la chasse."

"C'est un peu étrange et dérangeant." dit Fred. "Tu le sais, hein ?"

"Mais très efficace." répliqua Sirius. "Tous les cinq, vous attendez ici. Je serai revenu avec lui dans vingt minutes et pas plus. J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'est pas allé loin."

***

" J'ai une question pour toi, Harry." annonça Ron. Harry et les Weasley étaient attroupés autour de la voiture, qui était garée près du bord du gouffre. George avait annoncé que la voiture faisait un drôle de bruit grinçant, et lui et Fred étaient allé farfouiller sous le capot, essayant de trouver ce que c'était. Les Weasley avaient amené de la nourriture avec eux, et Harry était actuellement en train d'enfourner un sandwich au jambon dans sa bouche, entre deux lampées de jus de citrouille.

"Ouais ?" demanda Harry, avalant une bouchée de sandwich.

"As-tu jamais dit à Hermione ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?"

Harry s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille. "Quoi ?" Il regarda aux alentours nerveusement. Hermione, disant qu'elle était exténuée, s'était retirée avec son sandwich et son jus à la lisière de la clairière, et était allongée dans l'herbe à quelques distances.

"Tu m'as entendu." dit Ron. "Espèce de grand nigaud stupide, c'est écrit sur ton visage, et tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ?"

Fred et George étaient revenus de sous le capot maintenant, et écoutaient avec un grand intérêt.

Harry regarda son jus. "Je lui ai dit." fit-il.

"Quand ?" demanda Ron.

"Quand je suis tombé de la falaise." dit Harry. "Juste avant que ma manche ne cède. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais."

"L'art et la manière de tirer sa révérence." dit Fred, l'air profondément impressionné.

"Ouais, ça vaut mieux qu'on t'ait sauvé." ajouta George. "De toute sa vie, elle ne t'aurait jamais oublié si c'était la dernière chose que tu lui ais jamais dit."

"Exact. C'était comme si je voulais qu'Hermione se souvienne de moi pour le reste de sa vie." dit Harry. "L'homme-du-puits-sans-fond."

"Bien mieux que l'homme-arrive-bien-trop-tard." dit Ron. "Et encore mieux que rester à regarder comme un enfant gâté et la regarder partir avec Malefoy."

Harry vida son jus de citrouille. "Vous ne m'aidez pas." fit-il. "En tout cas, je suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait jamais entendu."

"Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, non ?" dit Ron.

***

Sirius avançait rapidement par petits bonds sur le sol aux ombres argentées, contournant les obstacles. Bien qu'il soit quasiment sûr d'être sauf sous sa forme canine, il ne voulait rien rencontrer qui le ralentisse.

Ses soupçons sur le fait que Drago n'était pas allé très loin furent confirmée car il était près d'un petit bosquet d'arbres, vague et spectral dans les ténèbres. Sirius se transforma de nouveau en humain.

Drago était assis adossé au tronc d'un arbre. Il avait les jambes relevées, la tête sur ses genoux. Il rappela curieusement Narcissa à Sirius, peut-être parce qu'il semblait tellement vulnérable, et ses cheveux, comme les siens, étaient blancs argentés dans la lumière de la lune.

Alors que Sirius s'approchait de lui, le bras de Drago sortit, tenant sa baguette. Il la dirigea vers Sirius et menaça : "Ne faites pas un pas de plus."

"C'est moi." dit Sirius calmement.

"Je sais qui c'est." dit Drago, relevant la tête. "Et je vous ai dit de ne pas faire un pas de plus."

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche, sortit sa propre baguette et la posa sur le sol. Drago le regarda avec prudence.

"Tu as de bons réflexes." dit Sirius en se redressant. "Tu es dans l'équipe de Serpentard, non ? A quel poste joues-tu ?"

"Attrapeur." répondit Drago.

"Tu devrais être Batteur." annonça Sirius. "Tu as l'air plutôt solide."

"Vous êtes la seconde personne à me dire ça en moins de deux jours." dit Drago d'une voix monotone. "Pourquoi êtes-vous là, de toute façon ? Vous n'êtes pas venu me trouver pour parler de sport."

Sirius s'assit et s'adossa contre un tronc d'arbre opposé à Drago, qui avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui. "Je suppose que je voulais te parler" dit Sirius "parce que tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu quand j'étais à Poudlard."

"Vraiment ?" fit Drago, sans grand intérêt. "Qui ? Mon père ?"

"Non." répondit Sirius. "Moi."

Drago rit brièvement. "Je ne crois pas ça. Vous ? Vous étiez le meilleur ami du père de Harry. Mon père m'a parlé de vous et de James Potter. Vous étiez à Gryffondor, vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, vous étiez comme... _Harry_." dit-il avec emphase.

"Peut-être James." répondit Sirius. "Mais moi, j'étais toujours le mauvais garçon, l'enfant qui faisait tout de travers. Mes parents... bon, tu ne veux pas entendre ça. Disons simplement que je n'ai pas eu l'heureuse vie de famille que James a eu. Nous étions camarades de chambre lors de ma première année, à Gryffondor, et je le détestais."

"Vous le détestiez ?" Drago était maintenant intéressé malgré lui.

"Bien sûr ! C'était un excellent élève, gentil, un grand joueur de Quidditch, tout le monde l'aimait, et il avait l'air d'être bon sans effort. Alors que j'agissais toujours selon mon premier instinct, qui était mauvais la plupart du temps. Et je m'attirais toujours des ennuis en me bagarrant. J'ai bousillé Severus Rogue plus de fois que tu ne pourrais le compter, quelquefois sans raison. OK, toujours sans raison, sauf si tu comptes le fait que c'était un sale petit connard et que je le détestais. Dumbledore désespérait de moi."

Maintenant Drago avait l'air stupéfait. "Vous étiez en conflit avec Dumbledore ?"

"Tout le temps." avoua Sirius.

"Maintenant, ne me dites pas" interrompit Drago "qu'un beau jour James vous a sauvé d'un horrible sort, et vous avez réalisé quel formidable type c'était après tout et vous êtes devenu amis après ça."

"Non." répondit Sirius "En fait, un jour j'ai finalement été beaucoup trop loin, et il m'a flanqué un coup de poing. Je l'ai frappé en retour, bien sûr. En fait, on se battait au point d'en venir au sang. Dumbledore a interdit à Madame Pomfresh d'arranger nos coupures et nos bleus, alors nous avons dû cicatriser par la bonne vieille méthode, enfermés ensembles dans une aile de l'infirmerie. Quand nous sommes revenus, nous étions amis, et nous le sommes restés."

"Etes-vous en train de suggérer que j'en vienne au sang avec Harry ?" demanda Drago, avec l'ombre de son vieux sourire. "Parce que c'est le genre de conseil que je pourrais suivre."

"Si tu veux son amitié, c'est un moyen peu orthodoxe de l'obtenir. C'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Non." dit Drago. "Oh, zut !" Il abaissa sa baguette. "Je ne sais pas."

Sirius était très calme. "J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même à Azkaban. Je pensais beaucoup à James, bien sûr. J'ai réalisé qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes passés de grands ennemis à grands amis, c'était que nous étions semblables. Orgueilleux. Stupides. Déterminés..."

Drago sourit de nouveau, un peu plus cette fois. "Quand est-ce que l'Homme-Chien est devenu un Homme de Conseils ?" fit-il.

"Odieux." ajouta Sirius. "J'ai oublié odieux."

"Je vois que vous y êtes parvenu." admit Drago. "Mais je ne suis pas comme Harry. Je le sais bien. Quand le sort de Polynectar a été accompli... c'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé une lumière dans ma tête et je pouvais voir dans chaque partie de mon esprit, sachant pourquoi je faisais des choses, sachant ce que je voulais, sachant qu'il y avait de bonnes choses à faire et que je voulais les faire. Et maintenant..." Il claqua des doigts. "C'est parti."

"Ce que tu dis" dit doucement Sirius "c'est que quand tu avais Harry en toi, tu pouvais être bon sans effort. Maintenant, tu auras juste à essayer. Comme le reste de nous tous."

"Ne me faites pas la morale." répliqua Drago. "Je déteste ça." Mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il avait l'air triste, et ressemblait encore plus à Narcissa, avec la même beauté pâle et mélancolique. "Ce n'est toujours pas une raison pour me faire revenir avec vous." soupira-t-il. "Ils me détestent maintenant."

"Non, ils ne te détestent pas. Harry ne te hait pas, et Hermione… surtout pas Hermione !"

Drago regarda rapidement Sirius. "Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?"

"Si tu veux savoir ce que pense Hermione, tu n'as qu'à lui demander." répondit Sirius. "Crois-moi pour ça au moins. C'est ce genre de fille."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous tellement gentil avec moi ?" demanda Drago, regardant Sirius du coin de l'œil.

"Je te l'ai dit," répliqua Sirius. "tu me rappelles moi. Et en outre, je pense que Harry a besoin de toi."

"Harry n'a besoin de personne comme moi."

"C'est là que tu te trompes." dit Sirius. "Il a besoin de toi bien plus que tu ne le crois. Maintenant, viens." Il tendit la main et Drago la prit. Sirius l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. "Je dois te dire que les Weasley sont ici." ajouta-t-il.

"OK, je sais que _eux_ me détestent." fit Drago avec fatalité.

"Non, ils ne te détestent pas…" commença Sirius, et il s'arrêta. "OK, ils te détestent. Mais comme un sage me l'a dit, si tu veux susciter une approbation universelle, tu risques de rester ici très longtemps."

***

"Hermione." C'était la voix de Harry. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les leva. Il était debout devant elle. Pendant une seconde, elle lui sourit simplement - c'était comme beaucoup de rêves qu'elle faisait, et elle pensa qu'elle ne devait pas être réveillée. Dans ses rêves, pourtant, Harry n'avait pas l'air si anxieux.

"Harry." demanda-t-elle en se redressant. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Ouais." répondit-il en la regardant avec une expression étrange. "Est-ce que tu veux marcher avec moi ?"

"Où ?"

"Juste un peu plus loin. Je ne veux pas être entendu."

"OK !" répondit-elle, se dressant sur ses pieds et le suivant. Ils s'éloignèrent de la voiture, marchant le long du gouffre.

"Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie." dit-il.

"Je n'ai rien fait, Harry, tu es tombé." fit-elle remarquer, à regret.

"Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu aussi longtemps que tu l'as fait, Ron et les autres seraient arrivés trop tard. Est ce que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?"

"Quoi ?" répliqua-t-elle, désarçonnée par cette question abrupte. "Quand ?"

Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda. Son visage dans la lumière de la lune était sombre, souligné par des ombres argentées, le visage le plus familier au monde pour elle et aussi quelque part celui qu'elle connaissait le moins. Le regarder avait cet effet sur elle, comme à chaque fois, comme si tout ce qui était différent de lui n'était pas réel. "Quand j'étais sur le point de tomber." dit-il. "Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ?"

"Je pense que tu as dit que tu m'aimais." fit-elle en regardant ailleurs. "Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas."

Il y eut un long silence. Puis il dit : "Ca l'est."

Son cœur commença à palpiter et elle regarda par terre. "Je sais que tu m'aimes, Harry." dit-elle. "Je suis ta meilleure amie. C'est ce que tu voulais dire ?"

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça." répliqua-t-il, élevant la voix.

"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas avoir encore cette conversation avec toi."

"Alors ne marche plus. Ecoute-moi seulement."

Elle leva la tête et le regarda de nouveau. Harry avait l'air déterminé.Il avait ce regard sur son visage, le regard qu'il avait quand il s'armait de courage pour faire quelque chose de terrible, comme face au Magyar à Pointe, ou pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se mordillait la lèvre. Elle le regarda comme s'il était quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

"Je t'aime." dit-il. "Et je ne t'aime pas tout simplement, je suis amoureux de toi. Et ça fait des années, c'est juste que je ne le savais pas, pas vraiment."

Hermione resta simplement debout. Elle sentit comme si elle quittait son corps, et que la véritable Hermione était en train de flotter quelque part au dessus de sa tête, voyant tout celà avec un intérêt détaché.

Harry avait l'air angoissé. "C'est supposé être l'instant où tu devient vraiment heureuse et tu m'embrasses." fit-il.

"Des années ?" s'entendit dire Hermione. "Que veux-tu dire par _des années_ ?"

Harry parut troublé. Il n'était manifestement pas préparé à cette question. "C'est vrai mais simplement, je ne le savais pas . Je me souviens quand je l'ai réalisé la première fois. Nous étions en vacances avec tes parents et tu portais cette robe - ce n'est pas la plus jolie robe que tu aies, mais…" Il lui lança un sourire timide. "Tu étais tellement belle."

Hermione se souvenait. Elle portait la robe jaune parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait voir Harry après deux mois de vacances, et elle avait espéré qu'il l'aimerait bien, mais il n'avait rien dit, rien du tout.

"L'an dernier," dit-elle lentement "je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Et tu as dit que tu n'avais aucun sentiments pour moi hormis de l'amitié."

"Je ne voulais pas perdre mon amitié pour toi. Je suppose que j'avais peur."

"Peur ?" répéta-t-elle. "Sais-tu ce que tu m'a fait, Harry ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait subir ? T'entendre dire que tu ne m'aimais pas, ça a été la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Je ne peux pas croire que…" Elle était tellement en colère maintenant que sa voix était rauque. "Tu m'as _menti_, Harry. Et a propos de quelque chose comme ça !"

Harry paraissait stupéfait. "Je n'ai _jamais _voulu te blesser !" protesta-t-il. "C'est juste… Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait marcher entre nous, OK ? Je pensais que nous étions trop différents. Et j'ai pensé que si j'essayais que cela marche avec Cho…"

"C'est la différence entre toi et moi," l'interrompit Hermione "Je n'aurais jamais essayé que ça marche avec personne d'autre que toi."

"J'essaie avec _toi_ maintenant." dit Harry, faisant de visibles efforts pour rester calme.

"Mais tu n'aurais jamais essayé s'il n'y avait pas eu Drago. S'il n'avait pas été là, tu n'aurais même pas remarqué ce que tu pouvais perdre. Tu pensais juste que je resterais assise là, attendant de toi que tu me regardes un jour et t'intéresse à moi… comme un sac !"

"_Un sac_ ?" Harry palit sous le choc.

Elle croisa les bras et le foudroya du regard. Elle était emplie d'une fureur irraisonnée, qu'elle savait irraisonnée, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son visage la rendait encore plus hystérique. Il était tellement sûr d'elle. Tellement sûr. 

"Tu n'as pas à dire tout ça." dit il finalement. "C'est suffisant de me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas en retour."

"Mais je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime plus que ça. Je t'aime tellement que cela me blesse."

"Alors _pourquoi_ ?"

Mais elle secoua la tête. "Je ne veux plus être blessée." dit-elle, et elle commença à s'éloigner de lui, se dirigeant vers la voiture.

"Hermione !" l'appela-t-il, l'air désespéré.

Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner.

"Il ne t'aime pas comme tu aimerais qu'il le fasse." lui dit-il dans son dos. "Il ne _sait_ pas t'aimer comme je le fais."

"Non," souffla-t-elle "et il ne peut pas me faire souffrir comme toi."

Elle partit.

***

"Je ne suivrai plus jamais tes conseils." dit Harry à Ron.

Il était venu s'asseoir dans la voiture avec les Weasley. Hermione, qui avait refusé de lui parler de nouveau, était debout à quelque distance, le regard fixant la direction du manoir.

Le sourire de Ron se fana. "Que...?"

"Elle me déteste." répondit Harry, avec fatalité.

Ron, Fred et George, tous étaient absolument et totalement stupéfaits. Ils avaient été manifestement certains des sentiments d'Hermione pour Harry. "Hermione ne te déteste pas." dit George, à la fin, d'un ton choqué.

"Si." répliqua Harry. "Bon, peut-être seulement en ce sens qu'elle me méprise et veut ma mort."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda Ron. "Tu dois faire quelque chose."

"Merci, Ron, pour le vote de confiance." dit Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

"Je voulais juste dire…"

"Prend un peu de jus de citrouille." offrit Fred, lui tendant un verre.

"Je ne veux pas de jus de citrouille." dit Harry. "Je veux de la vodka. Vous avez de la vodka ?"

Ron secoua la tête avec regret. "Juste du jus de citrouille, vraiment."

"Et de l'huile de moteur." dit George. "Tu veux un peu d'huile de moteur ?"

"C'est ça." fit Harry avec la même voix sinistre. "Là, j'ai touché le fond."

"Hey, regardez !" s'exclama Fred, pointant le doigt. "Sirius est de retour. Et il ramène Malefoy avec lui."

"J'avais tort." dit Harry. "Il y a encore plus bas."

Il se redressa sans enthousiasme. Sirius et Drago avançaient vers eux, Sirius sous sa forme humaine et Drago l'air un peu mieux que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu.

Les Weasley bondirent hors de la voiture tandis que Drago et Sirius approchaient. Harry suivit plus lentement. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Hermione marcher vers eux depuis le bout de la clairière.

De près, Drago semblait… différent. Harry n'était pas sûr de quelle façon, exactement. Juste qu'il l'était.

Ron, Fred et George avaient tous les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ils regardaient Drago comme s'il était une bombe prête à exploser. "Malefoy…" dit Ron, lui faisant un signe de la tête avec circonspection.

"Salut, Weasley." dit Drago. "Weasley." ajouta-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à George et Fred. Alors, il se retourna vers Harry et lui tendit la main.

"Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie." déclara-t-il.

Harry la regarda. Drago continua sereinement à lui tendre la main. Derrière la tête de Drago, Harry pu voir Sirius lui lancer un regard furieux.

Il leva sa propre main, prit celle de Drago, et la secoua. "Tu es le bienvenu." dit-il.

Il se serrèrent rapidement la main. Puis Drago se tourna vers les Weasley. "Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Beaucoup de gens ne m'aiment pas."

"Je suis complètement d'accord avec ça." fit Ron.

"Et je..." Drago fronça les sourcils. "Bon sang, Weasley, tu as brisé le fil de mes pensés."

"Tu viens juste de nous dire que personne ne t'aimait." dit Fred avec obligeance.

"Je n'ai pas dit personne." grogna Drago, dont l'air serein avait commencé à disparaître. Il jeta un œil à Sirius.

"Laisse tomber." conseilla Sirius.

George claqua des doigts, se souvenant de quelque chose. "Sirius," dit-il "peux-tu venir et regarder la voiture une seconde ? Ca fait un drôle de bruit grinçant... et je pensais, comme tu as eu cette moto volante..."

"Bien sûr !" fit Sirius.

Il suivit les Weasley vers la voiture. Harry, voulant être aussi loin que possible d'Hermione, vint avec eux. Cela laissait Drago seul avec Hermione, qui avait été très silencieuse durant l'échange.

"Salut !" fit Drago.

Elle le regarda et, comme Harry, songea qu'il avait l'air…...différent quelque part.

"Je suis vraiment désolée." dit-elle. "Sirius nous a parlé du sort de Veritas. J'étais vraiment prête à penser le pire de toi. Je t'ai totalement méjugé et je m'excuse."

Drago secoua la tête. "Tu ne m'as pas méjugé. Tu pensais que j'étais un sale type, et je suis un sale type. Et je le serais probablement toujours."

"Peut-être. Mais tu es un sale type moral. Ca a un sens ?"

"Pas vraiment." estima Drago.

"Ca signifie" expliqua Hermione "que même si je ne te fais pas confiance pour dire les bons mots, je te fais confiance pour faire les bonnes choses. Toujours."

Drago sourit. "Cela veut-il dire que l'invitation pour passer les vacances chez les Granger tient toujours ?"

"Ouais." affirma Hermione. "Et je pense que mes parents t'apprécieront, après tout, considérant que tu m'as sauvé la vie."

"Tu sais, on dit qu'une fois que tu as sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, tu es responsable de cette personne pour toujours. Alors, j'essaierai de garder un œil sur toi maintenant."

"Ca a l'air d'une règle injuste."

"Toute règle qui signifie que je passerai plus de temps avec toi est une bonne règle selon moi."

Hermione rougit. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il lui apparut que les deux seuls garçons au monde qui semblaient capable de la faire rougir étaient tous deux sur cette falaise. Bien sûr, l'un d'eux n'était pas en train de lui parler.

Drago semblait capable de lire ses pensées. "Tu penses à Harry."

"Nous avons eu une discussion. Il n'allait pas bien."

"Il n'a pas l'air bien."

"Comme tu le serais si tu étais tombé d'une falaise." dit Hermione sur la défensive.

Drago lui sourit. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ai toujours pensé que je voulais Harry. Maintenant, je ne sais plus." Elle soupira. "Il me rend simplement _folle_."

"A propos de Harry, bien que j'adore parler de lui, bien sûr, quelque chose m'est venu à l'esprit."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé quand j'étais dans _mon_ corps."

Hermione se sentit encore rougir. "Est-ce que ça serait... différent ?"

"Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir." dit-il avec un sourire paresseux, comme celui d'un chat.

"_Hermione_ !"

C'était Sirius qui appelait. Elle se retourna et vit son geste qui leur intimait à elle et Drago de revenir à la voiture. Lui, Harry et les Weasley étaient déjà installés, prêts à partir.

Elle reposa les yeux sur Drago, qui semblait imperturbable. "Tout va bien,." dit-il. "Nous aurons tout notre temps pendant les vacances d'été."

_Vraiment sûr de lui, hein ?_ pensa Hermione tandis qu'ils revenaient vers la voiture. Juste le contraire de Harry. Harry, qui était assis sur la banquette arrière, près de Ron, et regardait fixement vers le puits.

Drago entra et s'assit près de Harry, qui ne se tourna pas. Il n'y avait plus de place pour s'asseoir pour Hermione.

"Plus de place ?" dit joyeusement George. "Hermione, il va falloir que tu t'assois sur les genoux de quelqu'un."

Drago et Harry la regardèrent, mais Harry détourna vivement la tête. Hermione jeta un regard à George, puis s'assit sur les genoux de Ron.

"Vous n'auriez pas pu faire plus de place par magie ?" demanda-t-elle à George alors qu'ils s'envolaient.

"C'est à dire ?" fit-il avec désinvolture, et il emballa le moteur de la voiture. Elle s'élança en avant et en arrière avec un bang sonore, George cria de joie, Ron se plaignit vigoureusement à l'oreille d'Hermione qu'elle écrasait sa jambe, et dans tout ce bruit, elle entendit Harry faire un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à un cri de douleur.

Elle se tourna et vit Harry se lever de son siège. En fait, il ne donnait pas tant l'impression de se lever que d'être soulevé par des mains invisibles – tiré par le col de sa chemise et traîné en arrière, hors de son siège. Il avait ses mains sur sa poitrine, essayant de garder sa chemise tout en conservant une arrivée d'air.

"George !" cria Hermione. "Arrête la voiture !"

Ils étaient a environ dix pieds du sol maintenant. George tourna la tête, vit Harry, roula des yeux, et freina à mort. La conséquence fut que Harry glissa dans l'air, avança à toute allure vers l'arrière de la voiture et tomba de vingt pieds sur le sol.

George réduisit encore les gaz, fit décrire un cercle à la voiture, et la fit descendre. Ils se posèrent en catastrophe et déboulèrent du véhicule.

La première chose que vit alors Hermione fut Harry, agenouillé sur le sol. Il avait les mains tenues derrière lui.

La seconde chose qu'elle vit fut Lucius Malefoy, se tenant à environ cinq pieds de Harry. Il tenait sa baguette dans une de ses mains tendues et la pointait directement sur le cœur de Harry.

"Tous autant que vous êtes," dit-il sans les regarder. "restez où vous êtes."

***

"Comment il nous a trouvé ?" siffla Hermione à Sirius.

"Charme Epicyclique," lui souffla Sirius. Il regardait anxieusement Lucius. "Il a dû utiliser un sort de recherche."

Lucius fit un pas vers Harry, gardant sa baguette pointée sur lui. "Harry Potter…" dit-il. Lucius avait l'air d'avoir survécu au pire. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens autour de sa tête et sa robe, là où elle n'étaient pas découpée ou arrachée, était tachée de sang et de boue. "Vous m'avez causé énormément d'ennuis." Il leva la tête, regardant les autres qui étaient debouts près de la voiture, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Drago. "Chacun d'entre vous m'a causé énormément d'ennuis."

"Laisse-le, Lucius." gronda Sirius.

"Pourquoi le ferais-je ?" répliqua Lucius, regardant à présent Harry. C'était comme si, pensa Hermione, il avait jeté un maléfice du Saucisson sur les mains de Harry, elle put voir des cordes autour de ses poignets.

"Parce que tu ne peux pas tous nous tuer." répondit Sirius brusquement. "Et si tu touches à Harry…"

"Pourquoi dis-tu que je ne peux pas tous vous tuer ?" dit Lucius, semblant possédé. "Je suis un Malefoy ! Dans mes veines, coule le sang de Salazar Serpentard !"

"C'est faux." fit Harry soudainement. "Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun descendant de Salazar en vie excepté Voldemort !"

Lucius tourna sèchement sa tête vers lui et jeta un regard noir à Harry. "C'est au-delà de ma compréhension que tous nos efforts pour tuer un stupide petit garçon n'aient servi à rien." dit-il. "Mais plus maintenant. Mon maître souhaitait avoir le plaisir de te tuer, mais il se contentera du plaisir de me voir me présenter avec ton cadavre."

Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry. "_Avada_…"

Et il s'arrêta. Car Drago s'était précipité et s'était placé entre la baguette de Lucius… et Harry. Il fit face à son père, un peu haletant, le regardant fermement.

Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils. "Hors de mon chemin, Drago." fit-il avec impatience.

"Non." dit Drago, qui avait l'air très pâle. "Si vous voulez tuer Harry, vous devrez me tuer d'abord."

Lucius eut l'air furieux. "Ne fais pas l'idiot !" claqua-t-il.

Derrière Drago, Harry commença à lutter pour se remettre sur pieds. Il faisait quelque chose avec ses mains, mais Hermione ne pouvait voir ce que c'était.

"Je sais que vous laisseriez le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuer." dit Drago, l'air très calme face à son père. "Mais je ne sais pas si vous pourriez le faire de vous-même."

"Je t'assure que je peux." répondit Lucius. "Et je le ferai. Ote-toi de mon chemin."

"Tue-le et tu perdras aussi Narcissa." dit Sirius.

"La ferme, Black !" grogna Lucius. Sa main monta vers sa poitrine et se referma sur le pendentif. Il le retira de son cou. Drago le regarda, déconcerté.

"Tu es mon fils et mon seul héritier." dit Lucius à Drago. "Pour la dernière fois, t'ôteras-tu de mon chemin ?"

Drago secoua la tête. "Non."

"Très bien." dit Lucius. "Je suis jeune. Je peux me marier de nouveau. Je peux avoir d'autres enfants."

Et il resserra sa main sur le pendentif dans son poing, enfonçant ses ongles dedans.

Drago hurla et tomba comme une masse sur le sol, entrant en collision avec Harry, qui s'écroula avec le corps de Drago sur lui – le visage bleu, mais respirant toujours.

Lucius relâcha son étreinte sur le pendentif, et Hermione le vit luire faiblement dans son poing - cabossé, mais pas brisé.

Pas encore.

Lucius commença à, s'avancer à grandes enjambées à travers l'herbe vers Harry et Drago. Hermione jeta un œil derrière elle et vit que Ron, Fred et George avaient tous sortis leurs baguettes et les pointaient sur Lucius.

"Pas maintenant !" leur souffla-t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

"Attendez !" siffla-t-elle.

Lucius atteignit les formes recroquevillées de Harry et Drago. Il se pencha et saisit le bas de la chemise de son fils d'une main et le tira d'un coup sec de sur Harry. Il poussa ensuite le corps mou de Drago sur le côté.

Harry était allongé sur le sol, les mains derrière lui, les yeux levés sur Lucius.

"Adieu, Harry." dit Lucius, levant sa baguette.

Harry se redressa et Hermione vit quelque chose d'argenté luire brusquement et s'animer dans sa main droite. C'était l'épée qu'il avait pris dans la salle d'escrime au Manoir. Il lui fit fendre l'air, et coupa la baguette de Lucius en deux. Harry bondit sur ses pieds tandis que Lucius hurlait et tombait à terre, les doigts de sa main droite ruisselant de sang, son autre main agrippant toujours le pendentif épicyclique.

Harry tourna sa tête vers Hermione et elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. "Hermione !" hurla-t-il. "_Maintenant_ !"

Hermione pointa sa baguette. "_Accio _!" cria-t-elle, et le pendentif épicyclique bondit de la main gauche de Lucius et vola à travers les airs jusqu'à elle. Elle l'attrapa avec de grandes précautions et se tourna vers les Weasley, qui avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur Lucius.

"Allez-y !" dit-elle.

"_Stupefix _!" hurlèrent Ron, Fred et George.

Des traînées de lumières blanches jaillirent de leurs baguettes et frappèrent Lucius à la tête. Hermione avait déjà vu ce que la force combinée de sortilèges de Stupefixion pouvait faire auparavant, mais ce n'en était pas moins impressionnant cette fois-ci. Lucius fut projeté sur le côté et vola à travers les airs, se retrouvant contre le tronc d'un arbre, au pied duquel il resta étendu.

Harry tomba à genoux près de Drago, tenant toujours l'épée. Hermione et Sirius coururent le rejoindre, tandis que les Weasley couraient voir si Lucius était encore conscient, et donc dangereux.

S'agenouillant, Hermione posa sa main sur la poitrine de Drago. Il semblait toujours un peu bleu, mais ses battements de cœur semblaient être réguliers. Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius avec inquiétude.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je pense qu'il s'est évanoui sous la douleur." répondit doucement Sirius.

Drago remua, et ouvrit les yeux. "Non, je ne me suis pas évanoui."

"C'est ça," sourit Harry "tu as juste décidé de prendre du repos au milieu de toute cette excitation."

Drago regarda Hermione. "Mon père ?"

"Il est vivant." fit-elle rapidement. "Nous l'avons stupefixié."

Drago paru brusquement très, très fatigué. "C'est bien."

Il y avait des ombres noires dans ses yeux. Hermione se pencha et, très gentiment, toucha son visage. "Tu es stupéfiant." dit-elle. "Vraiment stupéfiant."

Drago regarda Harry. "Comment as-tu retiré ces cordes ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry souleva l'épée. "En les coupant avec le tranchant de ceci." dit-il, et Hermione vit que ses poignets étaient coupés et saignaient un peu. "Et tu sais quoi d'autre ?" ajouta-t-il, et il retourna l'épée. "Je pense que ton père pouvait avoir raison à propos du fait que vous soyez reliés à Serpentard." Il tourna la lame pour que les autres puissent voir les mots inscrits sur le manche, juste au-dessus des gemmes vertes : _Salazar Serpentard_.

"J'ai toujours su que j'étais spécial." dit Drago, et il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Harry regarda Hermione. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère. Juste fatigué, inquiet, et triste.

"Joli Sortilège d'Attraction, Hermione." dit-il. "Merci."

Elle hocha simplement la tête vers lui, ne se sentant pas capable de parler.

A ce moment, Ron, Fred et George revinrent. Ron marchait en tête, Fred et George traînaient Lucius derrière eux. Sirius leur jeta un coup d'œil.

"Mettez-le à l'arrière de la voiture." dit-il.

Quoique Sirius ait très probablement voulu leur dire de mettre Lucius sur la plage arrière, les Weasley commencèrent à le fourrer dans le coffre. Sirius les regarda, haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers Drago.

"Et quand nous serons rentrés à l'école," dit Drago, se tournant pour regarder Sirius "vous me direz ce qu'il y a avec ce pendentif ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit Sirius, un peu inquiet.

"Et Potter, tu me rendras cette épée ? Parce que ce n'est pas la tienne, tu sais. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des années."

"Malefoy," dit Harry, sans rancune "tu ne t'en es jamais soucié jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?"

"Peut-être, peut-être pas…" fit Drago. Il sourit à Harry, dont le visage, à la surprise d'Hermione, se tordit en un sourire très fatigué.

"Ce que tu en dis, Malefoy…" dit-il. "Ce que tu en dis…"

**References:**

1) "C'est ça," fit Harry avec la même voix sinistre. "là j'ai touché le font."

"Hey, regardez," s'exclama Fred, pointant le doigt. "Sirius est de retour. Et il ramène Malfoy avec lui."

"J'avais tord," said Harry. "Il y a des moments encore plus bas." -- **Buffy.**

"Tu viens juste de nous dire que personne ne t'aimait," dit Fred avec obligeance.

"Je n'ai pas dit personne," grogna Draco. – Cette scène, je l'ai joué avec une amie. Elle parlait d'une chose dont je n'avais aucune idée

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Dixième chapitre corrigé de Draco Dormiens. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer.

Ce que vous en avez pensé lors de la première edition 

**Katarina p **S'lut,

Super lâcher pas les filles!Merci encore de nous traduire une des plus belle fic que j'ai jamais vue(phrase boiteuse je sais)!Allez lachez pas!

**Miya black **Absolument génial, comme d'hab'!^_^

Très bon boulot! J'ai hâte de lire la suite!

**Blou **! YEA !! g cru ke talai areter de traduire !! eureusemen nan ! jadore set fik ! la traduction é tro bien ! :-) tarete po stp ! kis

**Malvina **alala vraiment excelent!!

**DT-Team –** 25 Novembre 2003


	11. Magids et Mirroirs

**Draco Dormiens**

**Auteur** : Cassandra Claire cassandraclaire73@yahoo.com

**Traductrice**: Angharrad Larowane

**Relecture**: Alana Chantelune

**Mention**** : **PG-13

**Résumé**** :** Quand un accident de potion transforme Harry en Draco et Draco en Harry, chacun est prisonnier du rôle de l'autre. Romance, identités confondues, plans vraiment intelligents, un triangle amoureux et une collection de séances de pelotage…

**Disclaimers**: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et une situation créée et détenue par J.K.Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs et Warner Bros… Aucun profit n'est réalisé à partir de cette fiction, ni aucune infraction au code du copyright. Cette œuvre contient des citations de films, émissions de TV, pièces de théâtre, romans et documentaires. Ils sont tous cités à la fin du chapitre. Parfois l'auteur ne sait plus d'où viennent les citations, si vous le savez n'hésitez pas à écrire à Cassie !

Chapitre 11 – Magids et Miroirs 

"Si tu le dis, Malefoy…" déclara Harry et, avec une étonnante douceur, il déposa l'épée de Salazar Serpentard au creux des bras de Drago.

Drago ferma ses mains autour d'elle. "Merci, Potter." dit-il avec un effort visible.

Sirius, Harry et Hermione échangèrent des regards inquiets. Laissant Harry et Hermione se reposer de chaque côté de Drago, Sirius se leva et marcha vers la voiture volante. Les frères Weasley venaient juste de finir d'enfourner un Lucius Malefoy inconscient la tête la première dans le coffre et se regardaient les uns les autres d'un air satisfait.

"C'est fait, Sirius." déclara Ron alors qu'il s'approchait. "Nous avons mis Lucius à l'arrière, comme tu nous l'as dit."

"Merci." répondit Sirius. "Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète à l'heure actuelle."

Fred secoua la tête. "Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je serais désolé pour Drago Malefoy." dit-il. "Mais je le suis en quelque sorte maintenant. Même si je ne l'aime toujours pas. Mais son propre père essayant de le tuer comme ça..." Fred frissonna. "Ca me donne l'impression d'être chanceux en comparaison."

"Tu ES chanceux." dit Sirius vivement.

Ron se mordait la lèvre inférieure. "Est-ce que Lucius essayait vraiment de le tuer ?" demanda-t-il.  
'"Oh, oui," déclara Sirius. "Et il a presque réussi d'ailleurs. Et il pourrait réussir, si nous n'emmenons pas rapidement Drago à Poudlard. Il est mourant."

George laissa tomber les clefs de voiture. "Mourant ?" répéta-t-il choqué, dévisageant Sirius.

"Préparez la voiture," dit rapidement Sirius, et il marcha à nouveau vers Drago. Il se mit à genoux près de lui et dit : "Peux-tu marcher ?"

Drago sembla réfléchir. Puis il dit avec un regard feignant la surprise : "En fait… Non."

Hermione avait l'air prête à éclater en sanglots, mais elle ne le fit pas.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance." dit Sirius rudement. Il se plia et souleva Drago comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un enfant, bien qu'il ait fini sa croissance. Alors qu'il le soulevait, l'épée tomba des mains de Drago et frappa le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Harry la ramassa et la tendit à Sirius, qui l'attrapa de sa main libre et la prit par la garde.   
Et la laissa tomber à nouveau, instantanément, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Quand il parla à nouveau, ce fut d'une voix curieusement contrainte. "Harry. Tu prends l'épée."

"D'accord." dit Harry, semblant étonné.

"Et ne laisse personne d'autre y toucher." dit Sirius, puis il commença à marcher avec Drago vers la voiture.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?" demanda Hermione songeuse.

Mais Harry n'y prêtait pas l'attention. Regardant vers Sirius et Drago, il dit d'une voix serrée : "J'avais oublié à quel point Sirius est fort."

Elle se tourna et regarda Harry qui lui rendit son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux depuis leur conversation sur la falaise un peu plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose de différent dans la manière dont il la regardait. Une chose sur laquelle elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt.

"Tu crois qu'il va mourir ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête "J'espère que non." répondit-il, et il se leva, ramassant l'épée. "Mais Sirius semble penser qu'il est assez faible. Je ne sais vraiment pas."

Tandis qu'elle suivait Harry vers la voiture, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur le charme Epicyclique dans sa main. C'était une chose méchamment belle – de l'or blanc dessinant un pendant de verre, dans lequel reposait une simple dent de Drago bébé. Elle pouvait voir où les ongles de Lucius avaient bosselé l'or pur et mou, où sa main avait plié le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit courbé comme l'objectif d'un télescope.

Sirius déposa Drago à l'arrière de la voiture, où il s'effondra contre la fenêtre, ses bras autour de lui comme s'il avait froid. Il fit à Hermione un sourire faible alors qu'elle grimpait à côté de lui, puis ferma les yeux. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle.

Harry grimpa à l'avant, avec les Weasley.

Hermione regarda Drago respirer quand George recula la voiture puis la fit décoller et tomber de la falaise. Elle avait le sentiment que Sirius le regardait aussi respirer au dessus de son épaule. Elle n'avait pas une seule idée de ce qu'elle ferait s'il s'arrêtait tout à coup.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas alors qu'ils quittaient le précipice, noir comme l'encre et infini sous le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Elle tenait toujours le charme dans son poing, et quelque chose se produisit. Où que se trouva le charme, il serait toujours un danger pour Drago, vulnérable s'il devait se fissurer ou se rompre. Mais si elle le jetait dans le précipice - il tomberait, et tomberait pour toujours, touché seulement par la force du vent. Elle s'était demandée ce qu'il fallait faire de ce pendentif, maintenant...

Elle se tourna vers l'arrière de la voiture, saisissant le charme, se demandant si elle allait le jeter. Elle sentit un contact léger sur son poignet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit, surprise, que c'était Drago. Il était très pâle, la peau sous ses yeux presque translucides, mais il était éveillé. Il chuchota : "Ne le fais pas."

Elle le dévisagea. Savait-il ce dont il s'agissait ?

"Je pense que je sais ce que c'est." dit-il. "D'une certaine manière je l'ai toujours su. Je veux que tu le gardes."

"Le garder ?" Hermione était horrifiée. "Je ne veux pas !"

"S'il te plaît." demanda-t-il, et il ferma les yeux.

Lentement, Hermione ramena sa main. Avec une grande hésitation, elle défit la chaîne, la plaça autour de son cou, et attacha le fermoir. Elle sentit le froid du charme contre sa peau tandis que le pendentif retombait à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Il était lourd. Beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle aurait pensé. Comme une ancre autour de son cou.

****

Le ciel avait viré au bleu d'ardoise quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, et Drago avait maintenant totalement perdu conscience et ne pouvait plus être éveillé par des secousses. Dès qu'ils atterrirent, Sirius sauta de la voiture. "Je vais chercher Dumbledore." dit-il, les laissant tous les quatre en plan. Il passa sous sa forme canine, et se rua vers le château.

Aucun ne songea à dire quelque chose. Les Weasley allèrent s'assurer que Lucius était encore inconscient dans le coffre. Hermione et Harry se reposaient, observant Drago respirer. Hermione voulut lui demander s'il était encore fâché contre elle, mais il semblait grossier d'avoir une telle conversation en présence de Drago, même s'il était sans connaissance. Finalement, elle dit :   
"Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Je vais très bien." répondit-il. Sa voix était vide de toute émotion, et il avait toujours cette expression étrange sur son visage qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait identifier.  
"Ton poignet saigne toujours." commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. "Veux-tu que…"

Il quitta la voiture sans la regarder, et se dirigea vers les Weasley. Hermione resta assise où elle se trouvait, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Sirius réapparut à ce moment, accompagné de Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh, et tout devint confus. Madame Pomfresh leur ordonna de s'éloigner de Drago, fit apparaître magiquement une civière, le déposa sur celle-ci, et se dépêcha de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière. Ils la regardèrent tous faire avec plusieurs degrés d'incrédulité.

"Professeur," dit Hermione d'une petite voix, "a-t-elle dit si il irait bien ?"

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Quant à cela," dit-il ennuyé, "je ne peux répondre maintenant." Il se tourna vers les Weasley. "Je sais que vous devez être fatigués les garçons." dit-il, et il ajouta, avec un léger pétillement dans son regard : "Et je sais que votre père doit vouloir récupérer sa voiture. Mais je voudrais vous demander si vous pouvez nous rendre un service."

Ils acquiescèrent.

"J'aimerais que vous emmeniez Lucius au Département de l'Application des Lois Magiques et le livriez aux Aurors présents." dit Dumbledore. "Je les ai prévenus. Ils vous attendront." Il se tourna vers Sirius. "Sirius, donne-leur les détails. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie et voir si je puis être utile à Madame Pomfresh. Harry et Hermione... venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît."

"Il y a encore une chose, Professeur." dit Sirius rapidement. "L'épée dont je vous ai parlé - Harry l'a."

Dumbledore dévisagea Harry. "Puis-je la voir ?"

Harry la lui remit, et Dumbledore la regarda avec intérêt. "Je vois." dit-il, après une longue pause, puis il la remit de nouveau à Harry. "Ne laisse pas n'importe qui au contact de ceci." dit-il, juste comme Sirius l'avait fait. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le château, et Harry et Hermione se pressèrent derrière lui.

***

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Dumbledore, le regard baissé sur le garçon pâle étendu. Harry et Hermione, de chaque côté de lui, le regardaient avec des visages malheureux.

"Il vivra." dit Madame Pomfresh, qui semblait fatiguée mais beaucoup moins inquiète. "Je lui ai donné plusieurs barres de renforcement et une potion énergétique. Il n'y a aucun dommage durable, et il pourrait bien se réveiller rapidement. Ce garçon est pour tout dire très fort, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air."

"Je veux être averti dès qu'il sera réveillé." ordonna Dumbledore.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et Sirius entra. "Ils sont partis." dit-il à Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfresh semblait irritée. "Il s'agit d'une infirmerie, pas d'un quai de gare." cassa-t-elle. "Ce garçon doit se reposer."

Hermione voulut sourire à Harry. Elle était tellement habituée à entendre madame Pomfresh prononcer ces mots quand Harry était sous sa garde, comme toujours après les aventures étranges dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé impliqué. Mais Harry ne la regardait pas.

"Vous avez raison, Pompom." déclara Dumbledore calmement. "Harry, accompagne-moi à mon bureau, je voudrais te parler. Sirius et Mlle Granger, vous pouvez rester ici avec Drago si vous le voulez."   
Dumbledore sortit avec Harry, et Sirius et Hermione prirent les sièges de chaque côté du lit de Drago. Il était vrai qu'il avait meilleure mine. Quelques couleurs étaient revenues à son visage.  
Hermione était heureuse d'être seule avec Sirius. Elle voulait lui demander quelque chose. Cherchant dans son chemisier, elle en retira le charme Epicyclique et le lui montra. "Drago voulait que je garde ceci, mais je ne sais pas ce que je devrais en faire." dit-elle. "J'allais le jeter dans le puits sans fond, mais..."

"Une bonne chose que tu ne l'aies pas fait." dit Sirius. "Si Lucius est jamais envoyé devant un tribunal, nous en aurons besoin comme preuve. C'est dix ans à Azkaban pour la fabrication d'une de ces choses, et probablement dix années de plus pour essayer de tuer quelqu'un avec. Et quand cette personne est votre propre fils..."

"Tant mieux !" dit Hermione, convaincue. "Sirius..."

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi ne laissez-vous personne hormis Harry toucher à cette épée ?" demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius leva sa main et elle vit ce qui ressemblait à une brûlure à vif en travers de sa paume. "Voilà pourquoi. Si je l'avais tenue plus longtemps elle aurait carbonisé ma main."   
"Mais Drago l'a touchée, et il va bien."

"Oui, il va bien." dit Sirius, se tournant pour regarder à nouveau Drago. "Ce qui ouvre les portes à toutes sortes de possibilités intéressantes."

"Vous n'allez rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ?" déclara-t-elle grincheuse. "Vous êtes tellement énigmatique."

"C'est moi." accorda Sirius. "L'homme énigmatique. L'homme-chien énigmatique pour être précis."

Hermione eut un sourire en coin.

"En fait, il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te dire." déclara Sirius.

Elle leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

"Ne soit pas trop dure avec Harry." dit-il calmement. "Les gens qu'il a vraiment aimé dans sa vie, et bien, ils ont tendance à mourir. Ça le rend nerveux quand il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments."

"Peut-être devriez.vous moins faire dans le donneur de conseil," dit Drago "et un peu plus dans la prise en charge du patient ? Je suis le centre de l'attention ici, non ?"

Ils sursautèrent et le dévisagèrent. Il était éveillé et les regardait, sans sourire, mais avec de l'amusement dans ses yeux gris clairs.

"Drago !" cria Hermione heureuse, et elle jeta ses bras autour de lui.

"Ow !" dit-il, mais il souriait à présent.

"Désolée." dit-elle, s'écartant "Je t'ai fait mal ?"

"Me faire tabasser par dix Mange-morts m'a fait mal," répondit Drago. "Tu me l'as juste... rappelé"

Sirius le regardait sévèrement. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu éveillé ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu n'as pas entendu parlé du charme Epicyclique?"

"Si." dit Drago, ne souriant plus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago secoua la tête. "Ca va, j'ai compris. J'en ai eu autant que ce que j'en voulais. N'expliquez pas."

Sirius ferma la bouche et se leva, semblant toujours inquiet. "Je vais chercher Dumbledore." déclara-t-il. "Je serais bientôt de retour."

***

"Harry…" dit Dumbledore, après une longue pause.

"Oui, Professeur ?"

Harry venait juste de terminer de raconter sa version des événements des dernières semaines à Dumbledore. Ils étaient assis dans le bureau du directeur, une belle salle circulaire que Harry aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il était chanceux puisqu'il avait tendance à terminer ici assez souvent.   
Dumbledore était certainement en train de penser la même chose. "J'avais espéré que ce serait l'année où tu ne finirais pas dans mon bureau, ayant l'apparence de quelqu'un ayant survécu à une rébellion de Gobelins. Hélas, il semble que mes espoirs aient été déçus." déplora-t-il. "En outre, nous avons des Aurors grouillant partout en Angleterre à l'heure actuelle, essayant de lancer des sort d'oubliette à tous les Moldus ayant rapporté voir des magiciens jaillir et tomber du ciel, grâce au sortilège de tourbillon extrêmement efficace de ton amie, Mlle Granger. Quant à Lord Voldemort…" Dumbledore soupira. "Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être."

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout cela, Professeur." dit Harry épuisé.

"Allons, Harry, tu devrais savoir que je ne vous blâme pas. Pas plus que je ne te blâme pour ton nom dans la coupe de feu."

"Ouais." dit Harry de la même voix indifférente, "Tout n'arrive qu'à moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu es spécial. Même si tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es spécial."

"Alors dites-le moi."

"Je pense le faire." dit Dumbledore inopinément. "Mais j'attends que le jeune Malefoy soit réveillé d'abord, car cela le concerne aussi." ajouta-t-il, d'une manière encore plus inattendue.   
Harry le dévisagea. "Qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec Malefoy ?"

A présent Dumbledore le regardait songeur. "Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas beaucoup." dit Harry, regardant le plancher.

"Et pourtant tu as offert ta propre vie pour la sienne, de ton initiative et celle de Sirius. Et lui pour toi. Pourquoi ?"

"Je… Je ne sais pas." dit Harry, semblant effrayé. "Professeur…"

"Oui ?"

"Lucius Malefoy a dit que sa famille descendait de Serpentard. Et que cette épée était à lui. Mais vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun descendant de Serpentard en dehors de Voldemort."

"J'avais tort." dit gaiement Dumbledore. "Cela arrive. Salazar Serpentard a vécu il y a des centaines d'années. Il est probable que quelques uns de ses descendant soient encore vivants. Cependant, aucun avec une concentration vraiment significative du sang de Serpentard. C'était ce que je croyais. C'est un peu comme toi ayant le sang de Gryffondor…"

Harry furieux, faillit lâcher la bouteille d'encre avec laquelle il jouait. "J'ai du sang de Gryffondor ?"

"Oh, seigneur." déclara gaiement Dumbledore. "C'était censé être un secret."

"Et bien, pas surprenant que Malefoy et moi ne nous aimions pas alors." dit Harry. "Gryffondor et Serpentard, ne s'aimaient pas franchement non plus."

"Toi et Malefoy, vous me rappelez deux autres garçons que j'ai connus par le passé." déclara Dumbledore. "Je les ai eus dans mon bureau tellement souvent que je ne pouvais plus les compter. Ils se détestaient ! Et pourtant, vers la fin de leur scolarité, ils seraient morts l'un pour l'autre. J'en ai eu la preuve."

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec curiosité.

"James Potter et Sirius Black." dit Dumbledore.

Etonné, Harry était sur le point de protester, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius passa la tête. "Professeur," dit-il "Drago Malefoy est réveillé. Je pense que vous devriez le voir."

***

"C'est vraiment dommage que Papa ne soit pas là." dit George Weasley, usant de sa baguette pour faire flotter un Lucius Malefoy inconscient vers les marches du Département des Abus Magiques (Ron avait été laissé avec la peu enviable tâche d'éloigner les passants risquant de se cogner à la voiture invisible). "Il a toujours voulu voir Malefoy se faire prendre."

"Arrête de frapper les piliers avec Lucius, George." dit Fred.

"Désolé." dit George sans conviction. "Ma baguette tremble un peu."

Une petite foule de sorciers du département des abus magiques les attendaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Parmi eux, Maugrey Fol-œil, accompagné d'une grande sorcière dont la capuche était baissée sur son visage. Il tourna vers eux son œil magique quand il arrivèrent.

George éloigna sa baguette de Lucius, qui tomba sur le sol au centre du cercle de sorciers et resta ainsi, ronflant légèrement. "Et voilà." dit-il joyeusement. "Lucius Malefoy. Il est à vous, Messieurs."

Les Sorciers roulèrent de gros yeux vers lui.

Maugrey Fol-œil prit la tête : "Dumbledore dit que vous avez attrapé Malefoy avec un Charme Epicyclique illégal." grogna-t-il. "Est-ce la vérité ?"

Fred et George parlèrent en même temps : "Il a kidnappé Sirius Black…"

"Utilisé le sortilège Doloris sur Hermione Granger – elle est élève à Poudlard…"

"Il y a plein de trucs de magie noire dans la maison…"

"Il a essayé de tuer son propre fils avec le machin Epicyclique - nous l'avons vu…"

"C'est un criminel !" conclut George. "Lancez-lui le livre."

"Ou," ajouta Fred avec espoir "vous pouvez lui lancer des choses plus grosses et lourdes."

"Comme des rochers." suggéra George.

"Des témoins ?" demanda l'un des sorciers, semblant irrité.

"Quoi ?" dit Fred, pris par surprise.

"Des témoins." grommela Maugrey Fol-œil. "Pas que nous ne sachions pas que Lucius soit de mauvaise influence. Nous le savons depuis des années. Mais nous n'avons jamais trouvé quelqu'un pour témoigner contre lui."

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre. "Et bien," dit George incertain "nous. Nous sommes des témoins."

Les sorciers les regardèrent soupçonneux.

"Et Sirius Black." ajouta George.

Les sorciers continuaient à être soupçonneux. Bien que Sirius ai été innocenté l'année précédente des accusations de meurtre (aidé par Dumbledore et le fait qu'il était devenu évident que Peter Pettigrow était toujours vivant et parmi les cohortes de Voldemort), il était toujours un paria de la communauté magique.

"Et Harry Potter." dit Fred désespéré. 

Il y eu des murmures à cette mention. La plupart du monde magique considérait Harry comme un héros, mais beaucoup étaient dérangés par ses histoires et pouvoirs toujours mystérieux. George saisit les mots "fourchelangue" et "toujours baigné dans des affaires louches, non ?"

Fred et George se dévisagèrent, leur inquiétude grandissante.

"Je témoignerai." dit une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait de la sorcière se tenant près de Maugrey Fol-œil, qui avait été silencieuse jusqu'à présent. La sorcière leva les mains et repoussa sa capuche.

C'était Narcissa.

Fol-œil affichait un sourire en coin. Manifestement il attendait cela avec impatience. Fred et George, par contre, en tombèrent à la renverse.

"Je témoignerai." répéta-t-elle. "Je suis Narcissa Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy était mon époux. Je peux confirmer qu'il est effectivement coupable de toutes les accusations proférées en ce lieu. De plus, je vais ouvrir le manoir Malefoy au Département des Abus Magiques et permettre aux Aurors un libre accès à tous les passages. Il devrait y avoir assez de matériel de magie noire pour vous occuper toute une année. Je vais aussi" continua-t-elle, parlant à présent directement à Fol-œil, qui avait le visage de quelqu'un pour qui Noël était arrivé en avance "vous donner tous les papiers de Lucius. Il y a beaucoup de chose là-dedans concernant le seigneur des ténèbres et ce que lui et mon époux appelaient LE Plan. Cela devrait vous faire de la lecture intéressante."

"Mais… Mais pourquoi ?" bégaya un des sorciers. 

"Parce que je voudrais quelque chose de vous en contrepartie." répondit Narcissa.

"Ah oui ?" dit Maugrey Fol-œil, ayant l'air de deviner. "Et de quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Je ne veux pas que Lucius soit envoyé à Azkaban." dit Narcissa. 

George et Fred étaient horrifiés.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" cria Fred.

"Vous ne pouvez pas demander qu'ils le laisse libre ?" protesta George.

Narcissa regarda le visage endormi de son époux un long moment. "Je ne demande pas cela pour moi-même." dit-elle. "Je serais très heureuse de le voir à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. Mais nous avons un enfant. Drago. Mon fils." Elle leva les yeux vers Maugrey. "Je ne veux pas qu'il pense à son père enfermé à Azkaban. Pensant à lui, souffrant, devenant fou." Elle se tourna vers le reste des sorciers. "Je vous demande de l'envoyer à l'hôpital de St. Mangouste à la place. Dans la section des Criminels Aliénés."

"Je pense que nous sommes d'accord là dessus." dit Fol-œil rapidement.

Il y eu une longue pause. Puis les autres sorciers acquiescèrent.

"Est-ce que c'est horrible là-bas ?" demanda George avec espoir.

Fol-œil lui sourit sadiquement, mais les autres sorciers étaient déjà occupés à parler entre eux et ignorèrent les Weasley. Un des Sorciers invoqua une civière et fit léviter Lucius dessus. D'autres formèrent un groupe escortant sûrement Lucius vers une cellule quelconque.

Le reste des sorciers semblait seulement souhaiter parler à Narcissa, mais elle s'extirpa de leur groupe et se dirigea vers Fred et George.

"Je voulais vous remercier." dit-elle. "Dumbledore m'a envoyé Fol-œil qui m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Drago."

George rougit. Narcissa avait beau être bien plus âgée que lui et la mère de Drago Malefoy, elle n'en était pas moins très belle. "Ce n'était rien." dit-il.

"Pourriez-vous me rendre un service ?" continua-t-elle en leur tendant une enveloppe. "J'ai écris une lettre pour Drago, comme je ne peux pas être avec lui en ce moment. Pourrez-vous la lui donner ?"

"Bien sûr, naturellement." dit George, prenant la lettre.

"Merci." dit-elle à nouveau, se penchant, embrassant chacun sur la joue, et retournant vers les sorciers, qui l'escortèrent vers une autre salle. Fred et George, tous les deux rouges sous leurs cheveux roux se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

***

  
Quand Harry, Dumbledore et Sirius entrèrent dans la chambre, Hermione et Drago parlaient. Elle avait appuyé son coude sur son oreiller, et il avait la tête tournée vers elle. Ils étaient dans une discussion animée et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Vous allez mieux, Mr Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il gaiement. Il prit un siège près de Drago, et Harry et Sirius s'assirent face à lui. Harry tenait l'épée de Salazar Serpentard sur ses genoux. Elle semblait déplacée dans une chambre d'hôpital.

"Harry," dit Dumbledore "et Drago." Dumbledore regarda l'un et l'autre du coin de ses demi-lunes dorées. "L'un d'entre vous sait-il ce qu'est un Magid ?"

Harry et Drago le dévisagèrent le regard vide.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione, qui avait cette expression qu'elle arborait toujours en classe lorsqu'elle était la seule à avoir la réponse. "Miss Granger ?"

"Et bien, le professeur Binns m'a dit qu'un Magid était une sorte de sorcier rare, né avec des talents particuliers." dit Hermione rapidement. "Salazar Serpentard en était un. De même que Rowena Serdaigle. Vous êtes aussi un Magid, Professeur. Et…" Elle hésita. "Le Seigneur des ténèbres également."

"En effet, un Magid est une caste rare de Sorcier ou sorcière." accorda Dumbledore. "Rare et très puissante. Un Magid peut faire de la magie sans baguette, peut résister à de nombreux sortilèges et malédictions, il peut survivre à des formules qui tueraient facilement d'autres sorciers." Il se tourna vers Harry. "Te souviens-tu, Harry, quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort voulait te tuer alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé ?"

Harry acquiesça, semblant triste. "Vous aviez dit que vous ne pouviez pas me répondre, mais que vous me le diriez plus tard."

"Je vais te le dire maintenant." dit Dumbledore. "Tu es un Magid, Harry."

Aussi bien Drago que Hermione se tournèrent violemment pour regarder Harry, qui avait pâli de surprise. Sirius n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris Il était évident qu'il savait déjà.

"Je le suis ?" dit Harry, semblant choqué.

"Oui, tu l'es." dit Dumbledore. "En fait, tu es même un Magid très puissant."

"Oh, tellement typique." dit Drago, semblant irrité. "Maintenant Potter est un Magid, en plus de tout ce qu'il était déjà."

Dumbledore se tourna vers Drago, qui pâlit un moment, pensant que le Directeur allait lui dire de la fermer. Au contraire, Dumbledore dit : "Vous êtes vous aussi un Magid, Mr Malefoy. Et si je ne me trompe pas, bien plus puissant que Harry."

Drago devint plus pale encore que Harry. "Vous êtes sûr ? " demanda-t-il semblant tout à coup soupçonneux.

"Je ne l'étais pas." dit Dumbledore. "Je le savais depuis longtemps à ton sujet." dit-il, se tournant à nouveau vers Harry. "Nous le savions depuis que tu es né. C'est pourquoi Voldemort voulait te tuer, pourquoi tes parents ont dû se cacher. Il ne voulait pas d'un enfant Magid, né de ses plus grands ennemis, deux de mes plus fidèles supporters. Il savait que lorsque tu serais assez âgé, tu deviendrais une arme avec laquelle nous le frapperions."

"Et en ce qui me concerne ?" interrompit Drago. "Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de me tuer ?"  
"Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?" dit Dumbledore calmement. "Vous êtes le fils de son soutien le plus proche. Songez à l'arme que vous auriez été en sa possession ! Vous auriez pu être l'un des plus grands de tous les Mange-morts." Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Votre père gardait cette information très confidentielle, Drago. Les parents de Magid sont supposés enregistrer leurs enfants auprès du ministères à la naissance ; il ne vous a jamais enregistré. Je doute que personne soit au courant hormis Lucius et Voldemort lui même. Des outils variés de divination que j'utilise moi même m'avaient indiqués qu'un autre Magid était présent à Poudlard, mais je n'ai jamais su de qui il s'agissait."

Drago était silencieux, se rappelant ce que lui avait dit son père le matin même; "Le seigneur des ténèbres à de grands espoirs pour toi, Drago."

"Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda-t-il à Dumbledore. "Comment savez-vous que j'en suis un ?"

"Cette épée, par exemple." dit Dumbledore, la désignant toujours posée sur les genoux de Harry. "Il s'agit d'un objet magique très puissant, Drago. Seul un Magid peut toucher cette épée. Et puis, il y a le fait que Lucius ait fait un Charme Epicyclique à partir d'une de vos dents quand vous étiez bébé. Il l'utilisait pour vous contrôler, votre mère et vous même, mais il l'utilisait également pour drainer une partie de vos pouvoirs de Magid. Cela faisait de lui un sorcier bien plus puissant que ce qu'il aurait pu être autrement."

Drago et Harry dévisageaient tous les deux le Directeur. Hermione dit :  "Professeur Dumbledore ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce la raison pour laquelle le Polynectar a agit de cette manière sur Drago et Harry… Est-ce parce qu'ils sont des Magids ?"

"Une bonne intuition, Miss Granger. D'une certaine manière, c'est une bonne intuition. En fait, le Polynectar a agi aussi longtemps, parce que Mr Malefoy l'a provoqué."

"Lucius a fait quoi ?" demanda Harry d'un ton neutre.

"Il voulait dire moi, idiot." dit Drago. "Et je n'ai rien fait de la sorte !" ajouta-t-il, fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

"Oh, si, vous l'avez fait." dit Dumbledore, rieur. "Si je peux me permettre de faire le constat que vous et Harry avez toujours eu une sorte de rivalité..."

"Il est jaloux de moi si c'est ce que vous voulez dire." l'interrompit Drago.

Harry roula les yeux. 

"En effet," dit Dumbledore "et bien, je cautionne cette théorie. Quand vous avez pris le Polynectar, Mr Malefoy, et vous êtes transformé en Harry, vous avez immédiatement vu les avantages de la situation vous concernant. Etre Harry. Vivre sa vie. Voir ce qu'il voit. Apprendre ses secrets. Votre père vous a enseigné à déceler les faiblesses et à les exploiter, je me trompe ?"

Drago avait l'air pris de court. "Je..."

"Professeur…" protesta Sirius.

Dumbledore les ignora tous les deux. "Il vous a enseigné beaucoup d'autre choses." continua-t-il sur le même ton mesuré. "De voir le mal quand le bien est offert, de vous acharner sur ceux en dessous de vous et faire tomber ceux au dessus de vous. De favoriser le gain personnel immédiat."

"Je n'ai jamais..." dit Drago faiblement "jamais volontairement..." 

"J'ai dit : il vous a enseigné." dit Dumbledore. "Je n'ai pas dit que vous aviez appris. Je pense qu'il y avait d'autres avantages pour vous à devenir Harry. Vous avez toujours pensé que Harry était quelqu'un à qui on donnait le bon dieu sans confession. Dans la peau de Harry, vous pouviez vous laisser aller à votre penchant naturel pour le bien. Vous pouviez être quelqu'un de bon. Courageux. Héroïque." Il regarda Drago, très durement, au dessus de ses lunettes. "Je ne suis pas en train de dire que vous avez consciemment agi sur le Polynectar." continua-t-il. "Je dis que vous souhaitiez que l'effet perdure. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier qui aurait pu faire ça. Vous avez fait durer le sortilège aussi longtemps que vous l'avez pu. Vous avez utilisé votre propre énergie magique, l'énergie Magide pour empêcher le sortilège de s'effacer. Et, à la manière dont je vois les choses, il a fallu un autre Magid pour mettre fin au sortilège."

Drago fixait le directeur, la bouche ouverte.

"J'ai une question de plus, Professeur." dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

"Oui, Miss Granger ?"

"Si Drago et Harry sont des Magids... Pourquoi Harry n'a-t-il montré aucun signe jusqu'à présent ?"

"C'est une caractéristique qui ne se montre généralement pas avant la fin de l'adolescence. C'est très aléatoire, et peut nécessiter plusieurs stimuli pour apparaître."

"Comme ?" demanda Harry, curieux. 

Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr, mais il lui sembla que Dumbledore était légèrement embarrassé. "Des émotions fortes d'un genre particulier." dit Dumbledore. "Le danger marche, également. En fait, dans les anciens temps, si un enfant Magid ne montrait aucun signe de ses pouvoirs à l'âge de dix-huit ans, le ministère l'envoyait combattre un dragon ou tout autre monstre."

Harry semblait anxieux. "J'ai déjà fait face à un dragon, et je n'ai montré aucun signe de don Magid, Professeur..."

"Tout va bien, Harry." dit Dumbledore joyeusement. "Nous te laissons encore deux ans, puis nous te donnerons en pâture à un Basilic."

Harry le foudroya. Il était quasiment sûr que Dumbledore plaisantait. Non ?

"Je vous en dirai plus à tous les deux plus tard." dit Dumbledore. "J'ai peur que si nous restons plus longtemps, Mme Pomfresh n'ait quelques mots rudes pour moi."

Hermione sourit à Drago en se levant. "Je reviendrai demain." dit-elle. 

Harry allongea l'épée sur le lit de Drago, là où il pourrait porter la main à sa garde s'il le désirait. "A plus tard, Malefoy." dit-il. "Y a-t-il une quelconque chance, Professeur" demanda Harry, alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre "que mon sang Magid provienne de Godric Gryffondor ?"

"Ce vieux Godric le râleur, comme mon partenaire Nicolas Flamel avait l'habitude de l'appeler ?" dit Dumbledore, son visage s'éclairant. "Oh, j'en doute, Harry. Il n'était pas Magid. Pas du tout. Un grand guerrier, bien sûr. Très courageux. Toujours en train de crier. C'était comme cela qu'il terrifiait ses ennemis, tu sais, avec ses horribles cris de guerre."

"Je croyais que c'était à cause de son courage et de ses brillantes stratégies." dit Harry.   
"Oh, non." dit Dumbledore. "Tout grâce aux cris, vraiment."

***

Sirius et Dumbledore retournèrent au bureau de ce dernier pour discuter, et Hermione et Harry, étant tous les deux épuisés, marchèrent lentement vers la tour Gryffondor. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait, et Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

"Es-tu heureux ?" dit-elle, d'une petite voix. "D'être un Magid ?"

"Bien sûr !" dit Harry. Il avait l'air épuisé, des cernes noirs sous ses yeux verts. "Tu parles que je le suis !"

Elle le fixa, et comprit soudain ce qui semblait diffèrent sur son visage. Il était vide, impossible à lire – et elle avait toujours été capable de lire le visage de Harry avant. Elle pensait connaître tous les tons et panels d'émotion de son visage, de sa voix, mais maintenant… quoiqu'il soit en train de ressentir, il le lui cachait.

"Harry, avant que…"

"Non." dit-il avec force.

Elle stoppa. "Non quoi ?"

"Non, je ne veux pas te parler maintenant." dit-il d'une voix plate.

"Mais…"

"Laisse-moi deviner." dit-il, se tournant vers elle et ayant l'air plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été "Tu penses à quelque chose d'autre vraiment douloureux à dire, mais tu ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à demain, parce que ce qu'il y a de plus drôle, c'est la tête que je vais faire."

Hermione était choquée. "Harry, je suis désolée…"

"Je ne veux pas parler avec toi de ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en parles encore. Peut-être que tu veux encore me dire à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir, à quel point mon comportement a ruiné toute chance qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre nous. Et puis, tu t'esquiveras et iras flirter avec Malefoy, comme tu l'a déjà fait. Parce que, manifestement, tout ce qu'il a fait n'a pas ruiné ses chances avec toi."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma. Il avait raison. Elle avait flirté avec Drago juste devant lui. Et peut-être l'avait elle fait pour le faire souffrir. Si elle l'avait fait, cela avait visiblement marché.

Harry se tourna. "Boomslang." dit-il au portrait qui dévoila le passage.

"Harry, je suis désolée." dit-elle à nouveau, désespérée. "Quoi que tu veuilles que je dise…"

"Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux." dit-il. "Je veux cesser cette conversation."

Il marcha à travers le passage derrière le portrait. Après quelques instants, Hermione le suivit.

Ron, Fred et George était assemblés près du feu, et saluèrent leur entrée avec des cris. Harry marcha vers eux et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Hermione, se sentant au bord des larmes, se tourna vers la direction opposée et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles.

Au milieu des escaliers, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et se retourna.

C'était Ron. "Hermione, attend." dit-il.

Elle descendit quelques marches et s'arrêta juste au dessus de lui. Il avait à lever la tête pour la regarder (un fait très rare pour Ron qui était l'un des garçons les plus grands de l'école.) "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Es-tu amoureuse de Malefoy ?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu m'as entendu." dit-il, la voix vraiment sévère. "Parce que Harry croit que tu l'es. Je lui ai dit que non, mais il ne me croit pas."

"Si Harry veut savoir, pourquoi ne me le demande-t-il pas ?" dit-elle en colère.

"Oh, j'sais pas." dit Ron, irrité "Peut-être parce que la dernière fois qu'il t'a demandé quelque chose, tu lui as quasiment arraché la tête."

"Oh, alors tout le monde est au courant de ça maintenant."

"Hermione," dit Ron, semblant un peu désespéré à présent "tu ne peux pas honnêtement songer à prendre Malefoy, non ? Je veux dire, c'est dingue. Il ne te rendra jamais heureuse, il t'emmènera juste au bal pendant qu'il courra après d'autre filles dans ton dos, et il rejoindra probablement un groupe de rock et teindra ses cheveux en bleu [1], et tu devras attendre à la maison avec les enfants, il papillonnera et finalement te quittera, te laissant seule avec toute une marmaille d'enfant sournois aux cheveux blonds."

"Ron," dit Hermione "la ferme, tu veux ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Tu a l'air complètement à côté de la plaque."

"Au moins, je ne parle pas de sortir avec Drago Malefoy !"

"C'est parce que tu ne l'auras jamais, tu n'es pas son type. Et tu as tout faux à son sujet."

"Oh ?" dit Ron, semblant à présent complètement furieux, "Et comment ça ?"

"Il ne teindra jamais ses cheveux en bleu [2], il est bien trop vaniteux pour ça." dit Hermione.

Elle se retourna ensuite, et entra dans les dortoirs des filles. Ron resta planté dans les escaliers, extraordinairement irrité en comprenant qu'il n'avait même pas obtenu un semblant de réponse à sa question.

***

Aussitôt les visiteurs partis, madame Pomfresh se mit au travail, effaçant les derniers bleus et coupures de Drago. A moitié endormi, ses yeux clos, il pouvait sentir le contact léger sur son visage, son coup et ses épaules alors qu'elle guérissait les plaies et égratignures ici et là, l'œil au beurre noir et ses lèvres fendues que lui avaient donné les Mange-morts. Elle s'occupa du poignet foulé et régla ça aussi. Elle se tourna alors vers sa paume coupée.

"Non." dit Drago, en reculant. "Laissez-là."

Madame Pomfresh fut surprise de voir ses yeux ouverts, mais ne le montra pas. "Ne soyez pas ridicule." dit-elle. "C'est une coupure profonde, vous allez avoir une cicatrice."

"J'ai dit de la laisser." dit Drago, lui donnant ce qu'il espérait être un regard effrayant.

"Vous voulez la cicatrice ?" demanda-t-elle incrédule. 

Il leva sa main vers sa propre poitrine et serra le poing. "Laissez-là." dit-il à nouveau.

"Très bien." dit madame Pomfresh, secouant la tête. Alors qu'elle s'occupait des coupures et blessures de ses jambes, Drago leva sa main vers son visage et la regarda. La coupure d'Harry était profonde, ligne hachée, le coupant de part en part. C'était difficile à voir dans la lumière, mais s'il la resserrait légèrement, elle avait la forme d'un éclair.

***

Aussi épuisée qu'elle soit, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas l'opportunité de dormir avant d'avoir raconté l'histoire complète de cette aventure à Lavande et Parvati qui l'accueillirent avec des cris de joie. Pas parce qu'elles étaient contentes de la voir revenir en bonne santé, songea amèrement Hermione en s'asseyant en pyjama sur le bord de son lit (la merveilleuse robe de satin de Narcissa, à présent bien abîmée, pendant précieusement dans sa garde robe) mais parce qu'elle espéraient de nouveaux ragots.

"Tu as embrassé Drago Malefoy dans un PLACARD ?" demanda Lavande, quand Hermione eut finalement terminé.

"Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment le point important de l'histoire," dit Hermione "mais oui."

"Mais il est tellement... diabolique !" souffla Parvati, sa bouche ouverte.

"Et diaboliquement attirant." dit Lavande, commençant à pouffer. "Allez, Parvati... il est mignon... je n'ai jamais vu personne avec des cheveux de cette couleur. Comme les couronnes de Noël."

"Je suppose." dit Parvati, n'ayant pas l'air convaincue.

"Est-ce qu'il était couvert de sueur ?" demanda Lavande. "A-t-il retiré n'importe quel vêtement ?"

"LAVANDE," gronda Hermione. "JE NE TE DIRAI PAS CA."

"Bien, et en ce qui concerne Harry ?" demanda Lavande imperturbable. "Comment c'était de l'embrasser ? Est-ce que c'était grandiose ?"

Hermione réfléchit pour savoir si embrasser Harry pouvait être appelé 'grandiose'. Cela avait été perturbant, à briser le cœur, merveilleux et horrible en même temps. Etait-ce cela 'grandiose'?

"Ca allait." répondit-elle.

Lavande roula des yeux. "Ca, c'est excitant." dit-elle.

Parvati demanda, curieuse : "Alors, tu sors avec Drago maintenant ?"

Hermione réfléchit. "Je ne sais pas." dit-elle.

"Mais tu ne sors pas avec Harry." fit Lavande, d'un ton offensé.

"Il ne me parle pas," dit Hermione "alors je dirais non. Nous ne sortons pas ensembles et," ajouta-t-elle avec douleur, "je doute que cela se produise jamais."

"Et bien," dit Lavande, avec une légère hésitation, "puisque cela n'a pas marché entre toi et Harry, je me demandais... si ça ne te dérange pas... si je lui demande de sortir avec moi."

Hermione dévisagea Lavande, la bouche ouverte. "Lavande ! Franchement !"

Lavande ne sembla pas embêtée. " Je reconnais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concerne les rendez-vous, Hermione," dit-elle froidement "alors peut-être ne sais-tu pas comment cela marche. Je ne peux pas parler pour tout le monde, mais je suis restée loin de Harry ces dernières années parce que nous savions qu'il te plaisait et nous pensions que tu lui plaisais. Maintenant, pourtant… "

"Que veux-tu, Hermione ?" intervint Parvati. "Harry est célèbre, il est riche, son physique est pas mal et il est également gentil. De plus, il a sauvé le monde, oh, cinq ou six fois maintenant. Bien sûr, il danse terriblement mal," ajouta-t-elle songeuse "mais la plupart des gens ne le savent pas."

"Et notre dernière année arrive." dit Lavande. "Nous allons avoir besoin de cavaliers pour le bal de Noël, pour la danse des septième année, et Harry sera à ce moment capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch..."

"Et quiconque ira avec Harry aura probablement sa photo dans Sorcière Hebdo." intervint Parvati.

Hermione les regarda toutes les deux comme si tout à coup elles s'étaient transformée en loups-garous. "Etes-vous en train de me dire que maintenant la chasse à Harry est ouverte?"

"Et bien," dit Parvati "en gros, oui."

Hermione réalisa qu'après six ans à traîner exclusivement avec Ron et Harry, elle ne savait manifestement pas la première chose à savoir des autres filles. Elle fixa Lavande muettement horrifiée, et Lavande lui rendit son regard d'un air sympathique mais ferme. "Je suis désolée, Hermione." dit-elle. "Mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'en soucier... n'est-ce pas ?"

***

Hermione dormit tout ce jour là, et pratiquement toute la journée suivante. Quand finalement elle se leva et descendit pour le déjeuner sur des jambes fragiles, elle trouva que le monde qu'elle avait connu avait changé pendant la nuit.

Il n'y avait jamais aucun moyen de garder un secret à Poudlard. Surtout quand il avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry. Tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé, où Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient allés, que le père de Drago était en prison, que Drago avait failli mourir, et que lui et Hermione était maintenant ensembles d'après la rumeur, si ce n'est pas sortant ensemble ou même se voyant en secret.

Quand elle entra dans le Grand Hall, tout le monde se tourna et la dévisagea. Par habitude, elle chercha immédiatement Ron et Harry. Elle les trouva à la table Gryffondor, assis avec Fred et George. Quand il la vit, Ron eut un sourire nerveux. Mais Harry regarda ailleurs.

Hermione se mordit profondément les lèvres. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle regarda loin d'eux et vit Drago. Il était assis à la table de Serpentard, occupant trois sièges avec ses longes jambes comme d'habitude. Quand il l'aperçut, il lui sourit.

Ce qui décida tout. Sans même y penser, elle traversa le hall et s'assit à coté de lui.   
Elle entendit l'alarme sifflante des voix qui parcoururent la pièce comme se répandraient des flammes, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était juste heureuse de voir Drago. Sa main gauche était entourée de bandages blancs, mais à part ça, il avait l'air d'être en aussi bonne santé qu'il l'avait toujours été.

"Salut !" dit-il, alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui, et il lui glissa la gazette du sorcier qu'il était en train de lire. "Sais-tu ce que j'était en train de penser ?"

 "Non." dit-elle, souriante.

"Quel nom donner à notre premier enfant ? Je suppose que cela dépendra s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Si c'est un garçon, je pensais à Drago junior. Ou alors, on pourrait toujours l'appeler Harry, juste pour embrouiller Quatre z'yeux. Il ne saurait jamais que faire de lui."

"Drago..." bafouilla-t-elle, puis elle vit qu'il avait son sourire en coin, et lui jeta une gaufre.

Il l'évita. "Désolé." dit-il. "Mais tu aurais du entendre la manière dont tout le monde parle. Ils ont l'air de croire que nous somme la Romance du siècle, et pas seulement quelques baisers dans une penderie moisie."

"Oh..." Hermione posa les mains sur son visage. "Et comment tout le monde a-t-il appris tout ça ?"

Drago haussa les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je peux te dire que ça m'a permis de me débarrasser de Pansy Parkinson, ce pour quoi je serai éternellement reconnaissant. Elle est venue me voir ce matin, hystérique, me demandant si c'était la vérité. Bien sûr, j'ai dit que ça l'était, me disant que tout ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi furieuse était bon à prendre. Alors elle a dit qu'elle ne me parlerait plus jamais."

Il grimaça et ouvrit à nouveau la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione aperçut la première page du journal, et la fixa sous le choc. LUCIUS MALEFOY ARRÊTE ET ACCUSE. Elle saisit quelques mots du texte plus petit : "utilisation illégale du sortilège épicyclique", "kidnapping et torture", "témoignage de Narcissa Malefoy", "sentence à suivre".

Drago suivit son regard, et posa le journal.

"Désolée." dit-elle, le regardant. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" 

"Je vais bien," dit-il, Et il regarda vers elle. "J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère hier. Elle m'a quasiment écrit tout ce qui allait arriver. Alors je ne suis pas surpris. Et," ajouta-t-il "il n'ira pas à Azkaban."

"Bien." dit Hermione, bien que pensant pour elle-même que Lucius méritait d'être envoyé à Azkaban plus que quiconque. Elle releva les yeux le long de la table de Serpentard et aperçut des regards se détournant rapidement. "Tout le monde me dévisage." souffla-t-elle à Drago.

"C'est parce que tu es la fille qui a plaqué Harry Potter pour Drago Malefoy." dit-il joyeusement. "Que tu le saches ou non."

"Génial !" dit-elle. "Maintenant j'ai deux petits amis imaginaires. Tous les inconvénients sans les avantages."

"Tu veux les avantages ?" dit Drago la regardant avec un sourire curieux.

Hermione devint aussi rouge que si elle avait sauté dans un bain d'eau bouillante. "Um…" dit-elle.

"Allez," dit-il, en lui tendant sa main "allons marcher près du lac. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose."

"Um…" dit-elle à nouveau.

"Pas ce genre de chose." grimaça-t-il.

"OK" dit-elle, reposant sa fourchette et le suivant hors du Hall.

  
***

  
Harry et Ron la regardèrent partir, Ron incrédule, Harry avec une expression bien différente.

"Alors," dit-il "je suppose que cela fait de moi le garçon qui resta immobile comme un imbécile, la regardant sortir avec Malefoy finalement."

"Oh, non." dit Ron joyeusement. "Je suis fier de dire que tu n'est pas resté là à regarder. Tu es allé courageusement de l'avant, et tu t'es ridiculisé, et elle est tout de même partie avec Malefoy."

"Merci, Ron." dit Harry. 

"Mais au moins, tu as agi." dit Ron. 

"Typiquement moi. Action Man."

"En fait," remarqua George "en toute rigueur, c'est Malefoy qui passe à l'action là."

Harry lâcha sa fourchette. "Ne pouvez vous pas dire ces choses quand je NE suis PAS là ?" dit-il à George d'un ton accusateur.

"Désolé." dit George, mais sa bouche était tordue de rire. Il souleva son assiette devant son visage pour cacher son expression. De même que Fred.

"Pourquoi ma souffrance est elle si amusante ?" se demandait Harry à haute voix.

"Ca devrait être évident." dit Ron.

Harry se tourna et le dévisagea. "Ah oui ?"

"Parce qu'elle n'est pas nécessaire." dit Ron. "Elle t'aime, espèce d'imbécile heureux. Tu es simplement un emmerdeur, elle aussi, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends d'elle ? Spécialement avec Malefoy utilisant le vieux charme des Potter sur elle, tu sais, quoi que ce soit, il te l'a pris lorsque tu étais sous l'effet de la potion."

"Je ne sais pas." dit Harry songeur "Je pense que c'est caractéristique de lui, finalement."

"Tu veux dire qu'il l'aime vraiment ?" demanda Ron, semblant éberlué.

"Ouais," dit Harry "je le crois."

"Dans ce cas," annonça George "tu es vraiment mal barré, Harry."

Fred souriait à nouveau. "Pense à l'époque où Malefoy a demandé si tu le tuerais. Je parie que tu rêve de vivre ce moment à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Avec vous deux pour amis, qui a besoin d'apitoiement sur soi-même ?" demanda Harry, les fusillant du regard.

"Et quand es-tu devenu si sarcastique ?" dit George, donnant à Harry un regard sévère. "Tu parles comme…"

"Malefoy." dit Fred.

Ils dévisagèrent tous Harry, songeurs.

"Donc, il semble que Malefoy ait conservé quelque chose de ta personnalité de gentil garçon." dit Fred, après une pause. "Et toi…"

"Tu as gardé son mauvais caractère." termina George. 

"Je pense que l'on peut dire que Malefoy est clairement le gagnant dans ce scénario." dit Fred. 

"Ouais." dit Harry, regardant vers la porte par laquelle Drago et Hermione étaient partis. "Raconte moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas."

***

C'était un merveilleux jour ensoleillé. Drago et Hermione déambulèrent le long du lac et se dirigèrent vers un petit bosquet d'arbres. Ils se trouvaient près de l'endroit où avait eu lieu la seconde épreuve lors de leur quatrième année. Hermione se demandait si Drago le savait.   
Il s'arrêta sous les arbres et dit : "Viens là."

Elle vint et s'arrêta près de lui, si près que ses bras touchaient les siens.

"Regarde ça." dit-il, et il pointa la base des arbres de sa main gauche.

Rien ne se passa. "Oups," dit-il. "j'oubliais. Les bandes interfèrent."

Il pointa son autre bras mais sur les racines des arbres et cette fois quelque chose se produisit. Il y eut du bruit, comme une guitare que l'on gratterait, et la terre à la base des arbres se mit à bouger. Tandis qu'Hermione regardait avec étonnement, une plante verte apparue hors du sol, filant dans les airs, et en quelques secondes forma des pétales. En quelques instants, ils formèrent une rose noire. La seule rose noire qu'Hermione eut jamais vue.

Elle dévisagea Drago la bouche ouverte. "Est-ce... comment...?"

Il lui fit un sourire en coin. "C'est un truc Magid. Je me suis entraîné toute la matinée. Tu aimes ?"

"Je n'ai jamais vu de rose noire avant." dit-elle, se pliant pour l'observer.

"Il semble que je ne sois pas capable de produire de fleur d'une quelconque autre couleur." dit-il, haussant les épaules. "Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis pas le genre de type à fleur. Je semble être particulièrement doué à faire pousser la Venus Piegeàmouche, et j'arrive à faire grêler, mais les fleurs… pas tellement."

"Tu as fait grêler ?" 

"Et bien, juste sur une toute petite surface. Et la grêle était noire elle aussi."

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est dangereux d'utiliser tes dons Magids quand tu n'as reçu aucun entraînement ?" dit Hermione, sachant que sa voix sonnait autoritaire mais, comme toujours, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Probablement." dit Drago. "Je suppose que j'aurais pu faire grêler des enclumes. Mais je ne suis pas trop inquiet. Tu n'aimes pas ta fleur ?" ajouta-t-il, ayant l'air inquiet.

Hermione l'arracha du sol et se leva, tenant précautionneusement la rose entre ses doigts. Elle avait de nombreuses épines très pointues. "Je l'aime bien." dit-elle, levant les yeux vers lui. "Elle est pleine d'épines et hérissée de pointes. Un peu comme toi."

Il se baissa et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, ses cheveux argents caressèrent ses joues comme des ailes de papillon. Elle inspira son odeur – café et citron et poivre et sirop d'érable du petit déjeuner.

Puis elle s'écarta. "Je ne peux pas." dit-elle. 

"Pourquoi PAS ?" dit Drago, ressemblant moins pendant un instant à Malefoy l'égoïste suprême qu'à un garçon de seize ans frustré.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Harry et moi."

"Un gros Rien du tout. C'est ce qui semble se passer entre toi et Harry. Ou bien ai-je tort ?"

"Non." dit-elle lentement. "Non. Tu n'as pas tort. Mais je ne peux rien faire avec toi tant qu'il ne me parle pas, parce que… parce que… "

"Parce que tu veux sa bénédiction ?" dit Drago.

Elle était surprise de réaliser que ça pouvait être vrai. "Je le crois."

"Dans ce cas, nous sortirons ensembles quand nous aurons trente ans."

"Donne-moi juste un peu de temps." dit-elle, levant des yeux suppliant vers lui.

Il leva les mains au ciel. "OK !" dit-il. "Du temps…"

***

Hermione n'avais jamais réalisé que le simple fait qu'elle soit tout le temps avec Harry avait convaincu l'école qu'ils étaient en réalité, hum, un tout. (Les articles fréquents de sorcière Hebdo clamant qu'ils étaient ensembles y avait à peine aidé.) A présent que des rumeurs couraient sur elle et Drago, et que elle et Harry n'étaient plus vraiment amis, les filles commençaient à baver à une vitesse incroyable.

Baver sur Harry.

Soudain il y eut des filles aux entraînements de Quidditch, des filles à la table Gryffondor, des filles attendant à la sortie des classes dans le couloir. Il semblait que chaque fois qu'elle voyait Harry, il était entouré de filles. De grandes filles, des filles petites, elle vit même Mimi Geignarde essayer d'attirer son attention près des toilettes un jour. Elle commençait même à croire qu'elle était la seule fille de Poudlard qui ne lui parlait pas constamment. C'était comme vivre un cauchemar éveillé pour Hermione. Partout où elle allait, elle voyait Harry – après tout, ils appartenaient à la même maison, et avaient la plupart de leurs classes ensembles – mais il ne lui parlait pas, ni même ne la regardait, et était toujours encerclé de filles. Si ce n'avait été Drago, Hermione aurait été tout à fait malheureuse. Il avait toujours l'air heureux de la voir, et était extrêmement facile à vivre. Il la présenta à ses amis Serpentards, ce qui fut… intéressant. Grabbe fut tellement choqué de lui être présenté qu'il renversa ses crackers sur elle, et Goyle se leva simplement et resta là, la bouche ouverte. Pansy Parkinson éclata en larmes à chaque fois qu'Hermione marcha vers elle, et Hermione refusa platement d'être présentée à Milicent Bulstrode, la tête que Milicent lui avait coincé durant sa deuxième année lui cuisant encore. Certains des autres Serpentards n'étaient pas si mal, mais Hermione n'était pas à l'aise en leur compagnie.

"Quand ils me regardent," dit-elle à Parvati – elle aurait préféré parler à Ron, mais puisqu'il était toujours avec Harry, c'était presque impossible - "j'ai l'impression qu'ils aiguisent mentalement leurs lames à mon intention."

"Ce ne sont pas les personnes les plus gentilles, c'est vrai." accorda Parvati, qui s'appliquait un charme élongateur de cils devant le miroir de leur dortoir. "Mais ils ne peuvent sûrement pas tous être inintéressant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu veux dire en dehors de Drago ?" demanda Hermione, qui était allongée sur le lit à regarder Parvati.

"Et bien, évidemment, puisque tu sors avec lui."

"Nous NE sortons PAS ensembles." protesta Hermione.

"Non ?" Parvati était tellement étonnée qu'elle allongea accidentellement ses cils de presque trente centimètres, et Hermione dû l'aider à les rétrécir. Quand l'opération fut achevée, Parvati répéta sa question et Hermione soupira.

"Nous ne sortons pas ensembles." dit-elle "Nous sommes justes amis."

"Tu veux savoir quelque chose, Hermione ?" dit Parvati sincèrement. "Toi, être amie avec Drago Malefoy... c'est encore plus bizarre que toi sortant avec lui."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione curieuse.

"Et bien, si tu sortais avec lui, je pourrais mettre cela sur le dos d'une attraction physique irrésistible. Je veux dire, il est mignon. C'est un fait. Mais si tu n'es qu'amie avec lui…" Parvati haussa les épaules. "Tu dois finalement bien l'aimer."

Hermione roula sur le dos et regarda le plafond. "Je l'aime bien." dit-elle.

"Malgré le fait qu'il soit pourri-gaté, égoïste, qu'il ait un mauvais caractère et un sens de l'humour méchant, qu'il aime s'en prendre aux gens plus faibles que lui et… " Parvati laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant l'expression du visage d'Hermione. "Ben, c'est lui." dit-elle.

"Je sais." dit Hermione. "Pas autant qu'avant, mais… c'est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, Parvati."

Parvati se tourna et regarda Hermione, sévère. "Alors pourquoi ne sors-tu pas avec lui ?"

"Parce que…"

"Parce qu'il n'est pas Harry." dit Parvati, faisant preuve d'un rare effort de réflexion et de compréhension.

Hermione se tourna sur le lit épuisée. "Il ne l'est plus." soupira-t-elle.

  
***

"Oh, allez, Ron." dit Harry de mauvaise humeur. "Fais-le."

"Je ne le ferai PAS." répliqua Ron, ayant l'air de toute aussi mauvaise humeur. Il planait à mi-hauteur du terrain de Quidditch sur son balai, faisant face à Harry, qui était assis de profil sur son éclair de feu, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ayant l'air vraiment furieux. La chemise blanche de Harry lui collait au dos, trempée par la sueur.

"Pourquoi pas ?" rétorqua Harry. "Fais-moi seulement tomber de mon balai. Allez, essaie !"

"Pourquoi pas ?" répéta Ron n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. "Et si c'était parce que je ne veux pas passer le reste du semestre à expliquer à Dumbledore que je t'ai assassiné de sang froid sans aucune raison apparente ?"

"Dumbledore dit que les pouvoirs Magid devraient se manifester d'eux-mêmes si je suis en danger." dit Harry. "Cela ne marchera pas si je saute de mon balai. Je dois être effrayé. Et si tu ne m'aides pas, j'irai dans la forêt interdite et me donnerai en pâture à Aragog."

"Harry," dit Ron désespéré "Dumbledore a aussi dit que les pouvoirs se manifestaient d'eux-mêmes entre seize et dix-huit ans. Tu n'as que seize ans. Laisse tomber !"

"Malefoy n'a que seize ans lui aussi…"

"Oh, ta gueule avec Malefoy !" cria Ron enragé. "Ca me rend malade de t'écouter parler de lui ! Le fait qu'il sorte avec Hermione n'est pas une raison pour que je t'aide à te suicider !"

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent en fentes vertes dangereuses. Il saisit sa baguette et avant que Ron ne puisse réagir, Harry pointa la baguette vers lui et cria : "_Rapido_ !"

Le balai de Ron sauta en avant d'une manière incontrôlable, Ron se tenant à peine à lui, et rentra dans Harry, le faisant tomber de son éclair de feu. Ron, parvenant à peine à se maintenir sur son propre balai, vit Harry foncer vers le sol. Il attrapa sa baguette, visa rapidement Harry tombant et siffla : "_Wingardium leviosa _!"

Harry, qui n'avait pas fait un seul bruit lors de sa chute cria alors que son vol plané était arrêté à quatre mètres du sol. Il se tenait au milieu du ciel, regardant Ron avec reproche. "Idiot !" grinça Ron, et il bougea sa baguette de manière à ce qu'elle ne pointe plus Harry.

Harry tomba les quatre derniers mètres sur la surface nue du terrain de Quidditch.

Ron soupira, dirigea son balai vers le bas, et s'arrêta près de Harry, qui était allongé les bras grand ouverts sur le sol, fixant le ciel et ayant l'air de ne jamais vouloir se lever.

"Zéro." fulmina Harry. "Zip. Nada. Je n'ai PAS de pouvoirs Magid. Du moins, pas pour le moment."

"Harry," dit Ron, descendant de son balai, "as-tu pensé une seconde que vouloir transformer Malefoy en limace et l'écraser n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que tes pouvoirs Magids commencent à marcher ?"

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains et dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à : "Urgh."

"Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de révéler tes pouvoirs." dit Ron "Un moyen qui n'implique pas de risquer ta vie."

"J'ai lu beaucoup de choses là-dessus. Les pouvoirs de Salazar Serpentard se sont manifestés quand il a affronté un dragon qui menaçait son village. Mais c'était il y a des centaines d'années, quand il y avait encore des tas de dragons foulant la terre. Pour le mage noir Grindelwald, ils se sont manifestés lors d'une espèce de bataille, ce qui n'arrive plus trop non plus, et pour Rowena Serdaigle, ça a commencé quand elle a été frappée par la foudre, ce qui est difficile à provoquer."

"Harry..." dit Ron lentement. "Tu dois parler à Hermione, c'est ce que tu dois faire."

Harry écarta ses doigts et regarda vers Ron de ses yeux vert soupçonneux. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elle est ta meilleurs amie, idiot." dit Ron. "Parce qu'elle te manque et que ça te rend fou."

"A chaque fois que je vois Hermione," dit Harry, écartant la main de son visage, "ça me rend malade."

"CA, c'est romantique." dit Ron. 

"A chaque fois que je la voie avec Malefoy, ça me rend malade." ajouta Harry.

"Et bien, il va finalement falloir que tu t'y habitues." dit Ron.

"Je ne veux pas m'y habituer !" dit Harry, s'asseyant brutalement. "Je veux que mes pouvoirs Magids commencent à marcher, c'est ça que je veux."

"C'est un problème de magie." dit Ron, non sans sympathie. "Mais ce que tu as, c'est un cœur brisé. La magie ne le réparera pas."

  
***

"Je pensais à cet été, Hermione." dit Drago.

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Ils étaient assis ensembles à la table de Serpentard (quatrième petit déjeuner avec les Serpentards pour Hermione. Elle commençait à s'habituer au bruit de Goyle buvant et crachant à chaque repas). Drago mangeait un toast avec une rapidité déconcertante – Hermione avait découvert qu'il était l'un de ces garçons qui pouvaient manger n'importe quoi, n'importe quand et rester tout fin – et Hermione, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, grignotait ses graines de citrouille.

"A propos de cet été ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Et bien, nous parlions de ma possible visite à la maison de tes parents. Et je voudrais toujours y aller, mais ma maman m'a écrit et rappelé la visite de mon oncle Vlad, disant qu'il espérait me voir à son château en Roumanie, et je pensais, que si tu voulais…"

Subrepticement, Hermione lança un regard à travers la grande salle vers la table Gryffondor. Elle pouvait voir Harry, assis avec Ron ; Lavande était à l'un de ses cotés, et Parvati était assise près de Ron. Alors qu'Hermione regardait, Lavande leva un morceau de toast avec sa fourchette et l'offrit à Harry.

Harry le mangea.

Lavande gloussa.

"Pendant ce temps," continua Drago "j'ai laissé tombé Poudlard et suis devenu un mercenaire assassin pour le Ministère de la Magie."

"Qu... quoi ?" bégaya Hermione, se tournant pour le regarder.

Il souriait, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux gris. "Hermione, ma chérie, vas-tu vraiment manger tout ça ?"

Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il lui montrait et sursauta. D'une quelconque manière, elle avait réussi à amonceler une pile nette de graines, les écorces les unes dans les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'en avoir écorcé une seule.

"Oh," dit-elle prise en faute "Je vais, um, les garder pour plus tard, je pense."

"Okay, c'est fini." dit Drago, et il se leva.

Alarmée, Hermione se leva aussi. "Je suis désolée, je suis facilement distraite ces derniers temps."

"J'avais remarqué. Ca va. Je me suis juste souvenu que j'avais quelque chose que je devais faire. J'avais repoussé, mais maintenant semble le bon moment de m'en débarrasser."

"Puis-je t'aider ?" demanda-t-elle, se sentant coupable.

"Certainement pas." dit il.

Il s'approcha et lui toucha légèrement la joue. Puis il laissa tomber sa main. "J'ai entraînement de Quidditch ce soir." dit-il. "Je te verrai plus tard au dîner."

  
***  
  


Harry s'était arrangé pour rester seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondors cet après-midi là. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de voir le tableau s'ouvrir et Drago entrer. Il se redressa et observa sereinement un Harry choqué.

"Petit truc de beauté, Potter : la bouche a toujours l'air plus jolie fermée." Il sauta dans un fauteuil et étendit ses longues jambes vers le feu. "Je ne peux pas croire que le mot de passe soit toujours 'boomslang'. Vous, les Gryffondors, êtes trop confiants."

Harry baissa son livre et regarda autour de lui anxieux. "Tu devrais être un petit peu plus prudent, Malefoy." dit-il. "Si les autres savaient que tu as le mot de passe..."

"Je n'ai pas à être plus prudent. Je veux te frapper la tête avec un balai. Mais bien sûr, je ne le ferai pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit Harry, retournant à son livre. "Tu peux utiliser mon éclair de feu 5000." Il lança un regard à Drago. "Juste comme ça, pourquoi ce soudain éclat d'hostilité ? Ne devrais-je pas actuellement être celui qui te hait ?"

"Non, je devrais te haïr, pour la simple raison que tu rends Hermione vraiment malheureuse."

Harry laissa à nouveau tomber son livre, et fusilla Drago du regard. Ses joues étaient rouges de rage. "Tu es venu me parler d'elle ?"

"C'est ça."

"J'ai une meilleure idée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ficherais pas le camp ?"

"Ecoute, je connais Hermione." dit Drago, comme si Harry n'avait pas parlé. "Et c'est une fille merveilleuse à avoir dans son entourage. Intelligente, vraiment intelligente aussi. L'une des personnes les plus courageuses que j'ai rencontré." Il fixait à présent un point au dessus de la tête de Harry maintenant. "La seule chose que j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'est pas, c'est heureuse à cause de quelque chose. Elle pleure quand elle croit que je ne regarde pas. Elle fixe énormément le vide. Et quand tu es dans le coin…" Drago regardait directement Harry à présent. "Elle te regarde."

Les rougeurs du visage de Harry commencèrent à diminuer. A présent, il avait l'air bouche-bée.

"Elle ne me parle même pas." dit-il.

"Non." dit Drago "TU ne lui parles même pas."

Harry le regarda songeur. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit Drago, pensif. "La seule manière pour moi de faire ce genre de chose est de me dire que je ne le fais pas. Et là, tout de suite, je me dis que je suis là pour te dire à quel point tu es un connard. Et ça marche jusqu'à maintenant."

"Est-elle vraiment malheureuse ?" demanda Harry d'une voix étouffée.

"Misérable." dit Drago. "Ecoute, Potter. Je te le demande. Parle-lui. Tu es son meilleur ami. Ou tu l'étais."

Les rougeurs avaient totalement disparues du visage de Harry qui avait à présent l'air pâle et malheureux. "Je ne peux pas." dit-il.

"Oh, si tu peux." dit Drago, dont le caractère commençait à refaire surface. "De quoi as-tu peur de toute manière ?"

"Qu'elle ait eu raison. Je l'ai crue acquise. Toutes ces années, je l'ai tenue pour acquise. Elle devrait me le faire payer. Et payer... Je ne pourrai jamais payer assez…"

"Ecoute," l'interrompit Drago "si tu veux te vautrer dans la honte, je suis là pour ça. Assomme-toi. Mais…" et maintenant il s'avançait et fusillait Harry du regard "mais je ne serai pas le second meilleur. Je ne serai pas avec elle parce qu'elle n'a pas pu être avec toi."

"Harry ?" dit une voix qui avait l'air de venir de derrière le fauteuil.

Harry se retourna, semblant stupéfait. "Sirius !" dit-il. "J'ai quasiment oublié que je m'étais arrangé pour te parler maintenant."

Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et s'agenouilla près de l'âtre. Drago le suivit et vit la tête de Sirius flotter dans les flammes. Les cheveux sauvages de Sirius étaient attachés, il était rasé de près et avait l'air plus propre et en meilleure santé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

"Sirius." dit Harry avec plaisir, tendant la main comme s'il pouvait serrer celle de Sirius. Quant il le fit, Drago vit la cicatrice sur la paume de Harry, la jumelle de la sienne. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas plus fait soigner que lui.

"Tu as bonne mine, Sirius." dit Drago cordialement, tombant à genoux près de Harry.

Une expression de plaisir glissa rapidement sur le visage de Sirius à la vue de Drago, remplacé par quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à de la frayeur. "Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là tous les deux." dit-il à Harry.

"Désolé," dit Harry "j'ai mis un sortilège de répulsion sur la porte pour décourager toute personne d'entrer, mais ça n'a pas marché sur Malefoy. Typique." ajouta-t-il, fusillant du regard Drago.

"Il va falloir que tu tiennes compte de ma nature de Magid - un bien meilleur Magid que toi - maintenant, Potter." dit Drago.

"Je suis un Magid tout autant que toi, connard." dit Harry, semblant vexé.

"C'est ce que tu dis." dit Drago avec son ton supérieur. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?"

"Arrêtez ça !" dit Sirius irrité. "Vous vous engueulez comme un vieux couple marié." Harry et Drago laissèrent échapper les mêmes cris d'horreur. "Bien, maintenant," déclara Sirius. "n'écoutez pas ce que j'avais à dire. Je me débranche. Harry, je t'enverrai un hibou."

Et il disparut.

"Sirius ?" dit Harry, blanc d'étonnement. Puis il se tourna vers Drago, "Merci beaucoup, Malefoy."

Mais Drago avait l'air songeur. "Je me demande ce qu'il avait à te dire ?" Harry s'assit à nouveau contre les pieds d'un fauteuil et secoua la tête. "Et bien, je vais devoir attendre son hibou maintenant." dit-il irrité. "Pourquoi tu ne te tirerais pas de là, Malefoy ? Tu me donnes la migraine."

"Très bien." dit Drago, se levant. "Oh. Une chose, Potter."

"Laquelle?"

"Ce n'est pas un plaisir l'auto-sacrifice." dit Drago "En fait, je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un reste quelconque du Polynectar ou quoi. Mais si ça l'est et si c'est une phase généreuse dans laquelle je passe, et que tu continues à la rendre malheureuse, alors je reviendrai t'écarteler les côtes et te les faire porter en chapeau. Compris ?"

"Compris." dit Harry, souriant malgré lui. "Et une étoile dorée pour l'imagination."

"Merci." dit Drago, Et il sortit par le trou du portrait.

***

Il pleuvait le jour suivant, un orage complet, avec le tonnerre, les éclairs et un ciel ayant un aspect de fer forgé noir et humide. Ce qui allait très bien avec l'humeur de Hermione. Elle était assise dans la salle commune, mise en boule dans le fauteuil, fixant les flammes dansantes, songeuse. Elle se demandait vaguement où était Pattenrond. Cela aurait été sympa d'avoir un chat roulé en boule sur ses genoux maintenant.

La porte-portrait s'ouvrit et Ron entra dans la salle, secouant l'eau de sa robe. "Salut, Ron." dit Hermione, heureuse de le voir sans Harry. Quand elle le vit anxieux et inquiet, elle s'arrêta. "Ron, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr."

Elle lui lança une regard sévère. "Où est Harry ?"

"Je suis allé m'entraîner au Quidditch avec Harry," dit Ron lentement "mais nous avons laissé tomber à cause de la météo. On ne peut pas vouloir jouer au Quidditch avec de tels éclairs."   
"Evidemment !" dit Hermione.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions à moitié rentrés – je parlais à Fred et George – et je me suis tourné et Harry était... et bien, parti."

"Parti ?" répéta Hermione n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. "Il a disparu ?"

"Pas disparu. Alicia Spinnet dit qu'elle l'a vu courir vers la forêt interdite."

"Et bien..." dit Hermione, pas très joyeusement, "Il devait avoir une raison..."

"C'est exactement ce qui m'inquiète : SA raison."

Hermione allait demander ce qu'il voulait dire, quand le portrait s'ouvrit et Drago entra.

Ron n'avait pas l'air heureux de le voir. "En parlant de l'incroyablement ennuyeuse personne…" dit-il. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Hermione savait que Ron et ses frères n'aimaient toujours pas Drago et ne l'aimeraient jamais. "Tu ne peux pas continuer à venir dans notre salle commune, tu sais, tu vas te faire attraper."

"Est-ce que vous parliez de moi ?" dit Drago, serein. "Parce que j'ai entendu un peu de votre conversation, et vous aviez plutôt l'air de parler de Harry. Il est encore parti faire une chose stupide, non ?"

"Oui, et tout est de ta faute." dit Ron, de façon irraisonnée.

"Ma faute ? Comment ça, c'est ma faute ?"

"C'est toute..." Ron fit des gestes vagues "Le truc Magid. Il ne peut pas supporter que tes pouvoirs marchent et les siens pas encore, ok ? Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour les forcer à émerger. Il m'a demandé de le faire tomber de son balai..."

"Il a fait quoi ?" demanda Hermione.

"Tu m'as entendu." dit Ron. "Et il lisait sur les Magids et leurs histoires, et il parlait de la manière dont les différents Magids ont révélé leurs pouvoirs, et l'un d'entre eux, Rowena Serdaigle, était dehors sous un orage et a été frappée par un éclair…"

Hermione se précipita hors de son siège. "Tu crois qu'il est sorti pour se faire frapper par un éclair ?"

"Même Harry n'est pas un tel con." dit Drago.

"Pas normalement." accorda Ron, "Mais il n'était pas lui-même ces dernier temps. C'est ta faute," dit-il, se tournant vers Hermione, "toujours près de Malefoy, tout bisous-bisous"

"Il n'y a pas eu de bisous." dit Hermione frappé par l'injustice de ses propos.

"N'est-ce pas ?" ajouta-t-elle, se tournant vers Drago.

"Pour mon grand malheur, il n'y en a pas eu." accorda-t-il.

Ron les regarda, peu convaincu.

"Es-tu en train de dire que Harry est sorti au milieu d'un orage pour essayer d'activer ses pouvoirs Magids de manière à se venger de Drago et moi ?" demanda Hermione incrédule.

"Tu lui manques, Hermione." dit Ron.

"Et rien ne dit 'je t'aime' mieux que de se faire réduire en montagne de cendre." ajouta Drago.

Hermione se tourna vers lui furieuse. "Tu n'aides PAS !" cria-t-elle.

"Ecoute," dit Drago, surpris par sa véhémence "nous ne SAVONS pas ce qu'il est sorti faire, non ?"

"Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ?" dit Hermione, maintenant au bord des larmes. Elle se leva et commença à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. "Je vais le chercher." dit-elle. "Vous deux, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez."

Elle trouva sa baguette, et se dirigea vers le portrait. Drago la suivit. "Je viens avec toi."

Ron secoua la tête. "Je reste ici au cas où il reviendrait."

"Très bien." dit Hermione aux deux, et elle commença à courir à travers les couloirs. Drago, ayant de longues jambes, avait à peine à courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

"Hermione," dit-il, quand ils tournèrent à un coin "calme-toi, veux-tu ?"

"Tu ne comprends pas," dit-elle "tout est de ma faute."

Ils coururent à travers les escaliers mouvant vers les grandes portes.

Et percutèrent Harry sur le porche.

Il dégoulinait, sa chemise et son pantalon étaient collés à lui, et ses cheveux semblaient de larges coups de marqueurs sur son front, mais à part ça, il avait l'air en pleine santé. Il portait ses robes d'école au dessus de ses robes de Quidditch. Et il portait Pattenrond dans ses bras.   
"Harry," dit Hermione, à moitié en larmes "est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Harry les regarda tous les deux d'un regard vide. "Je vais bien." lui dit-il. "Ton chat était arrivé à se coincer dans une gouttière. Je l'ai entendu crier en rentrant de l'entraînement, alors je suis allé le chercher."

Pattenrond remuait dans les bras de Harry, faisant un drôle de bruit mouillé.

"Il est trop gros." dit Harry impartial. "Tu devrais arrêter de le nourrir autant."

Le tonnerre roula, et une forte pluie se précipita sur eux. Pattenrond avait l'air anxieux.

"Nous devrions rentrer." dit Drago, et il se recula vers les marches. Hermione les suivit, et plus lentement encore, Harry.

Quand il furent à l'intérieur, Pattenrond échappa aux bras de Harry, atterrit sur le sol et se secoua pour se sécher. Hermione et Drago, aucun des deux n'étant aussi mouillé que lui tremblaient pourtant. Et Harry restait simplement là, un mare d'eau s'élargissant autour de ses robes et chaussures.

"Pourquoi courriez-vous comme ça après moi ?" dit-il, d'une voix neutre. "Et pourquoi me demandiez vous si j'allais bien ?"

"Um…" dit Hermione, se sentant maintenant vraiment stupide. "Nous devrions retourner à la tour des Gryffondor, Harry... tu es tout trempé..."

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent, mais il commença à avancer. Ils suivirent. "Ce n'est pas une réponse." dit-il, tournant au coin.

"Hermione pensait que tu étais sorti pour te faire frapper par la foudre." dit Drago sèchement. "Pour faire marcher tes pouvoirs Magids. J'ai dit de te laisser, mais elle a couru après toi."

Harry s'arrêta et la dévisagea. "Frapper par la foudre ?" dit-il. "Quel genre d'idiot crois-tu que je suis ?"

Son tempérament s'échauffa. "Je ne sais pas, Harry." rétorqua-t-elle. "Le genre d'idiot qui essaie de se faire renverser de son balai par Ron ?"

"Ron a une grande gueule." dit Harry rapidement, puis il s'arrêta et fixa son regard. Hermione se tourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait, et le vit fixer une porte à moitié ouverte sur une salle sombre, d'où elle pouvait voir un faible reflet lumineux.

"Ce n'est pas.." dit Harry. "Ca ne peut pas..."

"Quoi ?" demanda Hermione, abasourdie, mais Harry pataugeait déjà devant elle et poussa la porte ouverte. Il entra, et Hermione et Drago, échangeant des regards anxieux, suivirent.

Il s'agissait d'une salle que Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir vu avant. Large et vaguement éclairée, un mur entier était fait de fenêtres, montrant pour le moment les ténèbres de l'orage dehors. De l'autre coté, était accroché l'objet qui avait provoqué le reflet de lumière qu'Hermione avait vu. C'était un miroir. Rond, avec un bord de bois sombre. Il était sombre mais semblait briller dans la demi-obscurité.

Harry marcha vers lui, et le regarda comme s'il contenait tous les secrets de l'univers. L'eau coulait régulièrement de ses cheveux, de son pantalon, des coins de sa robe, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. "Harry ?" appela Hermione incertaine, et elle marcha derrière lui. Il ne se tourna pas, ne sembla pas l'entendre approcher. "Harry, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

"Nous. Je nous vois, toi et moi."

Hermione regarda dans le miroir et se vit avec Harry. "Moi aussi. Bon sang, Harry. C'est juste un miroir."

"Ce n'est pas…" commença-t-il indigné, puis il se tourna pour la regarder. Se yeux étaient grand ouverts. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit que tu voyais ?"

"Toi et moi." dit-elle, songeuse. "Là, c'est nous." ajouta-t-elle, montrant le miroir du doigt. Puis elle le regarda de travers. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette réflexion d'elle et Harry – quelque chose d'étrange.

"Et maintenant ?" dit Harry, s'écartant de quatre mètres d'elle. "Que vois-tu ?"

Elle regarda à nouveau la réflexion. Et son cœur se retourna. "Toujours toi et moi." dit-elle, sa voix saisie. "Seulement, Harry – dans le miroir, tu es sec. Et tu as…" Elle s'arrêta, se tourna. "Quelle sorte de miroir est-ce ?"

"Lit l'inscription." dit Harry, qui avait l'air surpris, bien que pas tout à fait aussi malheureux qu'il l'avait été.

Hermione lu. Erised rueoc el euq ec siam tse iuq ec sap non ertnom et eJ.

Puisqu'Hermione était plus maligne que Harry, il lui fallut seulement une seconde pour réaliser que l'inscription était écrite à l'envers.

Je te montre non pas ce qui est mais ce que le Cœur désire.

"Tu m'avais parlé de ce miroir," dit-elle lentement "il y a des années... il te montrait ta famille, Harry..."

"Il le faisait." dit-il. "Je les vois toujours. Seulement, je nous vois en premier plan. Je suppose que les désirs du Cœur peuvent changer."

Il était vraiment pâle, mais il la regardait, il la regardait vraiment, comme il ne l'avait pas regardé depuis des jours. Derrière lui, elle vit Drago de l'autre coté de la pièce dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il partit et son cœur se serra. Mais elle ne pouvait le suivre. Sa vie était ici, maintenant, dans cette pièce.

La porte se ferma derrière lui, et elle se tourna vers Harry.

"Le miroir te montre ce que tu veux." dit-elle lentement.

Harry acquiesça.

"Mais Dumbledore ne t'a-t-il pas dit que ce que ce miroir montrait à la plupart des gens pouvait être mauvais pour eux ?" 

"Pour la plupart des gens." dit Harry. "Pas tout le monde." Il la regarda fixement. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" dit-il.

"Bien sûr que je t'aime." dit-elle. "Ma vie toute entière, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Mais ça m'effraie , Harry. Tu peux me faire mal si facilement. C'est pourquoi j'aime être avec Drago. Il ne me ferait pas de mal, et de toute manière, il ne le peut pas."

Harry se retourna, fit quelques pas pour s'écarter d'elle, puis se tourna pour lui faire face. "C'est drôle, mais je parlais à Malefoy hier, et finalement j'ai réalisé quelque chose. J'ai réalisé que je te devais des excuses."

Elle le dévisagea. Il était si pâle que ses yeux semblaient le seul élément de couleur de tout son visage. Il dit : "Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir jamais dit que je t'aimais. Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu jusqu'à ce que ça ait l'air que je sois en train de te perdre pour faire quelque chose. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais pensé à ça comme ça. Tu as toujours été comme une partie de moi. Comme mes propres yeux. Ou ma propre main. Tu ne vis pas en pensant 'j'aime mes yeux, j'aime mes mains', non ? Mais pense à ce que ce serait de vivre sans elles." Sa voix tremblait. "Je ne suis pas comme Malefoy. Je ne fais pas de joli discours. Mais je sais ce que je veux."

Hermione ne fit que le dévisager. Elle ne pouvait dire un mot. Ne pouvait même pas penser à un seul mot.

"Je veux que tu sois heureuse." dit-il lentement. "Et si je ne te rend pas heureuse, alors tu peux être avec la personne qui te rendra heureuse."

Il la regardait. Harry. Qu'elle avait toujours aimé, pas parce qu'il était courageux, bien qu'il le soit, ou malin, bien qu'il le soit aussi, ou un bon danseur (ce qu'il n'était pas) – mais parce qu'il était gentil, avec cette sorte de gentillesse tellement rare chez la plupart des gens, et chez les adolescents en particulier – gentillesse qui ne donne pas seulement, mais abandonne.   
"Il t'aime vraiment tu sais." dit-il. "Pas comme moi, mais…"

Il s'arrêta, se tourna, et marcha vers la porte. Il allait partir, elle le savait, parce qu'une fois qu'Harry avait décidé quelque chose, il était impossible ou presque de l'en dissuader. Et elle pensa à ce qu'il avait dit, et ce que serait le reste de sa vie sans lui.

"Harry," dit-elle, s'écartant du mur et s'avançant vers lui "s'il te plaît, reviens."

Il se retourna. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, il se tenait dans une tache d'ombre. Elle pouvait seulement voir la présence fantomatique de sa chemise et la pâleur de sa peau.

"S'il te plaît, reviens." dit-elle encore.

Il revint. Et se tint devant elle, la regardant.

Et puis, il y eut des mains sur ses épaules, les mains d'Harry, et il l'embrassait. Et quand elle passa ses bras autour de lui, il était dégoulinant et l'eau coulait sur elle à travers ses vêtements et sa peau était aussi froide que la glace mais ses mains quand il la touchait brûlaient. Il avait le goût de la pluie et des larmes.

Elle retomba contre le mur, l'embrassant toujours. Ses mains tremblaient et il y avait un fredonnement dans ses oreilles qui lentement s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne de la musique – la plus belle musique qu'elle avait jamais entendue.

Elle se sépara de Harry, surprise, et vit à l'expression de son visage qu'il l'avait entendu lui aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle émerveillée.

"Le chant du Phénix." dit-il, semblant tout aussi émerveillé.

"D'où est-ce que cela vient ?" demanda-t-elle, se tournant à moitié autour d'elle. Il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit dans cette chute de neige.

"Um…" dit Harry, ayant l'air honteux à présent. "Moi, je crois."

"Harry," dit-elle alors, d'une voix calme "il neige."

"Je sais." dit-il, semblant encore plus honteux.

"A l'intérieur ? En juin ?"

"Et bien," dit Harry, plutôt rose au niveau de ses oreilles "Dumbledore a dit que 'des émotions fortes' devraient activer mes pouvoirs Magids."

"Ils fonctionnent ?"

"Ouais," dit-il, ayant l'air légèrement ahuri mais heureux "je l'ai senti. Comme une lampe que l'on allume. Je pense que je ne sais pas exactement comment... "

"Les contrôles-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin, alors que plusieurs bébé hiboux tombaient, hululant du plafond.

"Ouais." dit-il, lui rendant son sourire.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais à ce point les chouettes." dit-elle, alors que quelques oiseaux supplémentaires tombaient.

"Embrasse-moi encore." suggéra-t-il. "Peut-être aurons nous des canaris."

"Harry," dit-elle, l'embrassant encore "sais-tu qu'il neige bleu ?"

"J'aime le bleu." dit Harry. "C'est ma couleur préférée."

"De la neige bleue ?"

"Et pourquoi pas de la neige bleue ?"

"Tu avais toujours dit que tu trouvais la neige romantique." dit Hermione, gloussant.

"Soit heureuse que je ne sois pas Hagrid," dit Harry, l'attirant pour un autre baiser. "Il pleuvrait des Scrouts à pétard."

***

"Je dois aller parler à Drago." dit-elle, un temps indéfini plus tard quand ils quittèrent la pièce au miroir et marchèrent ensemble dans les corridors. Les chaussures mouillées de Harry dégoulinaient à chaque pas, mais il semblait toujours aussi heureux du monde et de tout ce qui le composait.

"Je sais." dit-il. "Je devrais lui parler aussi."

"Mais je dois y aller la première." déclara-t-elle.

"D'accord." dit-il, laissant aller sa main. "Mais pas de 'ah, tiens finalement, je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui'." ajouta-t-il, prévenant. "Je ne peux pas en supporter plus."

"Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un doute, je pourrais toujours retourner au miroir." dit-elle moqueuse, s'éloignant dans le couloir. "Si je peux le trouver à nouveau, bien sûr."

"Ne me teste pas, Hermione." dit-il. "J'ai de la neige bleue sur tout le dos de ma chemise et des plumes de hibou dans mes cheveux. Je suis déjà énervé."

Mais il souriait. Elle lui souffla un baiser et disparut dans le hall. Aussitôt qu'elle perdit de vue Harry, elle ralentit le pas et sortit le charme épicyclique de sa chemise. Ça, elle le savait, c'était tricher, mais elle voulait vraiment trouver Drago et ne pouvait pas imaginer où il pouvait être.   
Elle se concentra, pensant très fort à Drago, l'imaginant aussi clairement qu'elle le pouvait... son visage familier, ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux argentés, son sourire en coin amusant… et le charme donna une légère vibration. Elle fit un pas en avant, et il vibra à nouveau.   
Suivant les douces vibrations, Hermione trouva son chemin à travers le château et vers le lac. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais tout était encore humide. Elle suivit les vibrations vers le petit bosquet d'arbres où Drago avait fait pousser la rose noire deux jours plus tôt.

Drago était là, debout, son dos contre un arbre, fixant le lac. Des gouttes de pluie, prisonnières des feuilles et des branches, créait une cage d'argent autour de lui.

Elle apparut près de lui et posa légèrement sa main sur son bras. "Salut." dit-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas se retourner.

"Tu n'as pas à me dire," dit-il "je sais déjà."

"Drago…"

A présent il se retourna, et la regarda. Son expression était illisible. Si elle n'en était pas venue à le connaître si bien, elle n'aurait même pas su qu'il était en colère. "Il en est sorti" dit-il d'un ton mesuré "que je peux toujours sentir un peu de ce que ressent Harry, s'il ressent quelque chose de fort."

"Oh…" dit-elle, se sentant rougir. "Je suis désolée..."

"Ne le sois pas. J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, mais je l'ai toujours su." Il essaya de lui donner son sourire en coin, échoua, et haussa les épaules. "Tu te souviens de cette fois dans la garde robe ?"

"Bien sûr que je me souviens."

"Et bien, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire 'Harry, Harry, Harry' tout le temps."

"J'ai fait quoi ?" Elle sentait son visage brûler. "Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?"

Drago haussa les épaule. "J'ai seize ans. Je ne vais pas arrêter une excellente séance de pelotage pour une petite chose comme ça, non ?"

Hermione couvrit son visage avec ses mains. "Je suis tellement embarrassée," dit-elle.

"Ne le sois pas." répéta-t-il. "Tu as toujours été honnête. Tu n'as jamais dit que tu n'aimais pas Harry. Si j'étais toi, je serais également amoureuse de lui au lieu de moi." Il grimaça. "De quoi est-ce que je parle ? Non, je ne le serais pas. Je suis à des kilomètres de lui. Tu es folle, Hermione."

"Je t'aime."

Il fut calme pendant quelques secondes. Puis il dit : "Ouais. Je sais. Juste... comme tu aimes Ron."

Elle secoua la tête. "C'est différent. Je n'ai jamais ressentit pour personne ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais tu es important pour moi. Que je sois ou non avec Harry, je ne veux pas oublier que je te connais. Je veux toujours te voir. Que tu viennes me rendre visite cet été." Elle sourit largement. "Etre jalouse d'une masse de petites amies que tu auras dès que tout le monde saura que nous ne sommes pas ensemble finalement."

"Harry s'en fiche ?"

"Non. Il t'adore en quelque sorte, d'une étrange manière." dit-elle, sachant que c'était vrai. "Je pense que tu me manquerais si tu devais simplement disparaître."

"Tu me manquerais aussi, je crois. Tout ces 'Ta Gueule, Malefoy !' me manqueraient. Je m'y étais habitué. Crabbe et Goyle ne me disent jamais de la fermer. C'est rafraîchissant."

"Je crois que nous pouvons compter sur Harry pour te dire de la fermer selon un rythme régulier."

Drago la regardait avec un petit sourire rigolo sur son visage. "Donc, est-ce que toi et Potter êtes maintenant... un couple officiel ?"

"Officiel ?" dit Hermione, ahuri. "Nous n'en avons parlé, pas vraiment, mais..."

Il prit sa main et la tourna de manière à voir sa montre. "Il est trois heures moins une. Disons que ta relation avec Harry devient officielle à trois heures précises, d'accord ?"

"Ce qui nous donne une minute pour quoi, exactement ?" demanda-t-elle, mais il secoua la tête et lui dit : "Hermione... Tu gaspilles le temps."

Puis, toujours appuyé à l'arbre, il l'attira à lui par la main tenant encore son poignet – surprise elle glissa en avant et tomba contre lui. Et il l'embrassa.

Plus tard, Hermione penserait qu'il avait manifestement mis tout ce qu'il avait en lui, toute once de sentiment pour elle, les derniers vestiges de passion et les dernières pointes de cet amour frustré, dans ce baiser. Comme s'il essayait de faire sortir tout ce qu'il sentait hors de lui, de s'exorciser, de s'assécher. Sur le moment, elle ne pensait qu'à ses genoux qui tapaient et à ce bruit dans ses oreilles comme si quelqu'un jouait des castagnettes près d'eux. Elle ferma les yeux et vit des éclairs danser entre ses paupières.

Elle songeait qu'elle devait être la seule fille à avoir embrasser deux Magid le même jour. Puis elle se demanda si cela pouvait être fatal.

Il la laissa aller, et le monde redevint précis.

"Trois heures, Granger." dit-il, et il laissa tomber sa main.

"Wow !" dit-elle faiblement, le regardant. Il la regardait à nouveau avec ce petite sourire rigolo, mi-amusement, mi-regret. Elle savait qu'il lui avait simplement montré ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Et savait qu'il ne le referait plus jamais.

Il lui sourit à moitié. "Alors ?"

"C'était... impressionnant." dit-elle faiblement.

"Et ?"

"Et si tu essaies encore une fois, je te gifle."

Son demi-sourire se répandit, devenant un véritable sourire en coin. "Tu aimes me frapper, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Tu as l'air d'aimer ça."

Elle lui rendit son sourire en coin.

"Ferme-la, Malefoy !"

***

"Qu'a dit Ron ?" demanda Hermione, curieuse.

"Il a dit qu'il était temps, puis il a fait une remarque blessante que je ne répéterai pas. Puis il a dit qu'il me l'avait bien dit."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?" demanda Hermione, gloussant.

"J'ai changé son balai en serpent rien qu'en le regardant."

"Tu l'as vraiment fait ?"

"En fait, j'essayais de le transformer en grenouille." admit Harry. "Et Coquecigrue a mangé le serpent, donc maintenant je dois un balai à Ron. Ce truc Magid est vraiment plein de problèmes."

Hermione sourit, et tendit la main vers une pomme. Quelle différence par rapport à vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, pensa-t-elle. Hier, elle était malheureuse, et maintenant… Ils avaient emmené leur déjeuners près du lac, parce que le ciel était clair et c'était un jour merveilleux de juin. Harry était assis, dos à un rocher, et elle était appuyée contre ses genoux.

"Mais tu ne voudrais pas ne pas en être un, non ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne crois pas." dit Harry. Il était allongé paresseusement, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, étirant les boucles et les laissant se reformer. "J'ai parlé à Dumbledore, et il a dit qu'il y avait cet espèce de programme d'entraînement pour les Magids sauvages pendant l'été, en Irlande, et que si je voulais y aller cet été…"

"Tu le veux ?" demanda-t-elle, se tournant pour le regarder.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas les Dursley. Et c'est seulement pour deux mois. Comme ça, je pourrais te voir en Août."

"Tu sais que Drago veut toujours venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je sais. On peut traîner tous ensembles. Aller à la plage. Regarder Malefoy ne pas bronzer."

"Salut !" Tout deux se tournèrent, et virent Drago contourner rapidement le lac vers eux. Il s'arrêta essoufflé devant eux, et se tint là, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

"Harry…" bafouilla-t-il.

Hermione le regarda curieuse. "As-tu couru tout le chemin jusqu'ici ?"

Il acquiesça.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je devais te parler." souffla-t-il, regardant Harry. Si la vue de Harry et Hermione ensemble le dérangeait, il n'en montra rien. C'était un de ses talents. "Potter," et Drago lui tendit un morceau de papier blanc. "je viens juste de recevoir ça par hibou."

Hermione et Harry se levèrent ensembles, et Harry prit le papier des mains de Drago. Il l'ouvrit, le lut et devint tout à coup très blanc.

"Harry ?" demanda Hermione, alarmée. "Est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ?"

Sans voix, il lui tendit la lettre. Elle venait de Sirius.

"Harry et Drago,

j'ai décidé de vous adresser cette lettre à tout deux puisque ça vous concerne tout autant l'un que l'autre. Je voulais vous écrire pour vous dire deux choses. Premièrement, la motion me permettant d'adopter officiellement Harry a été acceptée, et devrait être officialisée d'ici quelques mois. J'en suis très heureux, et j'espère que toi aussi Harry. Deuxièmement, Drago le sait probablement déjà, Narcissa et moi avons parlé, et planifions notre mariage pour août, dès que son divorce avec Lucius sera prononcé. J'en suis également très heureux, et j'espère que vous le serez aussi…"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que tu le sais déjà, Drago ?" demanda-t-elle ahurie, baissant la lettre.

"Cette lettre est arrivée avec une autre de ma mère qui n'était adressée qu'à moi." dit Drago, qui était pétrifié. "Elle me disait basiquement la même chose. Je ne peux pas y croire." ajouta-t-il secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas y croire !"

"Donc, c'est ce qu'il voulait me dire, l'autre fois dans la salle commune." dit Harry, ayant l'air lui aussi frappé par la foudre.

"Sirius !" s'exclama Drago. "Ce sale chien ! Et littéralement, aussi !"

"Et bien, je me doutais que ça arriverait." dit Hermione, qui était à présent rose à force de retenir son rire face à leurs expressions. "Pas vous ?"

"Non." dirent Harry et Drago à l'unisson, secouant leurs têtes.

"Vous vous rendez comte de ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle, montrant le papier.

"S'ils se marient et que Sirius adopte Harry, vous deux serez…"

"Frères !" dit Harry, dévisageant Drago avec horreur.

Drago le dévisagea en retour la bouche ouverte. Hermione ne pouvait plus se retenir. "Des frères ! Vous deux !" Elle explosa de rire. "Si vous voyiez vos têtes !" s'étrangla-t-elle. "Oh ! Oh, si vous voyiez vos têtes !"

Harry la foudroya du regard. "Hermione !"

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !" gloussa-t-elle. "C'est trop drôle !"

Et maintenant Drago riait lui aussi. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu rire comme ça avant – pas seulement ricaner, mais vraiment rire. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, mettre ses mains sur son visage, et hurler de rire. Lentement, Harry commença à rire, et puis, regardant Hermione posa la main sur son estomac et commença à rire lui aussi.

Le bruit de leurs rires s'éleva, glissa dans les airs au dessus du lac et des plaines vers le château au loin, bondit à travers le terrain, s'écoula par-dessus le lac et la clairière et résonna jusqu'au château derrière eux.

   
  
[1] Malefoy avec des cheveux bleus, je le prend !

[2] dommage… 

**_Note des traducteurs_**

Onzième et dernier chapitre corrigé de Draco Dormiens. Si il reste des maladresses, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer.

Ce que vous en avez pensé lors de la première edition 

**Watery136 **mais mais ùmais finalement hermi elle est avec harry? et draco ds tt ça ? à part si je me suis embrouillée! comprend plus ! ouin ptdr ! bon j'te sur toi pr m'expliquer un peu pcq là c un peu charabia ds ma tete !@+

**Missoustiti **whoua j'ai vraiment adoré cette fic, je la suis depuis le début mais j'ai toujours eu la flemme d'écrire une review (honte à moi). En tout cas, il a bcp de choses qui m'ont fait aimé ta fic. en 1er, l'histoire, elle est originale, en 2, les couples et surtout le triangle amoureux, 3 la dose de tragique avec le sortilège sur Draco et l'humour, faut avouer que j'ai vraiment bien rigolé. Je me suoviens que dans les premiers chapitres, Draco doit prendre sa 1ere douche en étant dans le corps d'Harry et j'aime beaucoup sa réplique.  
Maintenant, que le 1ere partie est finie, j'ai vraiment hate de lire la suite

**Hermignonne23 **Elle a été magnifique cette fic! Je suis très contente qu'elle finisse enfin par mon couple préféré Harry/Hermione! Vraiment elle était splendide, t'as eu beaucoup de courage à la traduire lol (car elle était longue!) et je dis ca aussi à Alana et Quisuisje! Voilà c tout et cette fanfic restera dans mes préférées en tout cas! Lol

**Marie **ctait bon ta fic! je trouve ca triste pour draco par exemple, elle aurait du le choisir.

**Kyzara **C'est une très jolie fic! J'adore malgré qu'il y a des petites affaires qui ne fonctionne pas trop mais bon... (En fait jles ai oublier en voulant continuer à lire les autres chapitres que je viens de me faire toute la journée) J'adore Beaucoup et Vivement la 2e partie de la Trilogie! Et Belle traduction à vous 3.

**Blou **KWA ? SA FINI KOM SA ? :'(... mémémémémémmé ! pk el ve Potter !! mé... BLOUHOUHOUHOUHOU ! snif snif snif... bon lé kan mm bien cet fik !! bravo pour la traduction !! *kan mm decu par la fin* snif...kis

**Miya Black **Arf, morte de rire! Dray et Riri frères... ^_^  
Bâ, c'était une belle aventure, qui va continuer bien vite je l'espère avec la suite!!

**Fumseck **J'ADORE TA FIC! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Continue vite!  
@+ °_°  
**Lily **Esque la DT Team va continuer les traductions de la trilogie Draco ? (Draco Sinistras et Draco Veritas) ?? OOH PLEASE, dites oui ! S'il vous plait !!

**Lauviah **Salut   
Je voudrais savoir quand pourrions nous lire la suite de la triologie (et sur quel nom sera-t-elle) Merci! tu peux me reécrire a mon adresse e-mail Svp parce que je crois pas pouvoir revenir sur fanfiction pour quelque temps.  
Merci et bon travail.

**Katarina p **Bravo et vivement la suite!

**Piokette** j'adore cette histoire elle est vraiment trop bien continue

**Csame **Pas mal pas mal, même si j'aime moins ce chapitre que les précédents, je dois bien l'avouer. C'est en somme une histoire qui finit bien, et ça fait toujours plaisir. Si je ne me trompe, ce n'est pas encore la fin ? Non, il me semblait bien parfait !

**Angharrad **– 25 Novembre 2003


End file.
